


Winter White

by LaWhite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Broken Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Child Abuse, Past Underage, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Psychological Torture, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Sweet Eren Yeager, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWhite/pseuds/LaWhite
Summary: “Si dice che in un paese lontano il freddo sia così intenso che le parole si congelano non appena vengono pronunciate, e dopo qualche tempo si sgelano e diventano udibili, come se le parole pronunciate in inverno rimanessero inascoltate fino all’estate”   - AnonimoMolti danno per scontato che ci sia qualcuno pronto a darci la sua attenzione, ad ascoltare i nostri problemi. Per alcuni è diverso, perché quando avevano più bisogno di aiuto, questo gli è stato negato. A volte si può essere soli anche quando si è circondati di persone. A volte il silenzio può essere più assordante del fragoroso baccano.Molte persone, dopo aver vissuto un trauma preferiscono nascondersi dietro una maschera: un finto sorriso, finta indifferenza o finta freddezza. Non sappiamo mai cosa si cela dietro quella facciata, perché anche lo sguardo più freddo può celare un calore da troppo tempo soffocato.Ereri college!AU
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. Blu acciaio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la prima storia che scrivo. Non so perchè ho deciso di cominciare con una long, ma avevo questa ispirazione e ho deciso di pubblicarla. Non ho nessuno a rivederla, perciò fatemi notare eventuali errori.  
> Non sono ancora sicura del titolo, è probabile che lo modifichi durante i prossimi aggiornamenti.  
> Non so cos'altro dire, perciò buona lettura e siate clementi, per favore!

_“Si dice che in un paese lontano il freddo sia così intenso che le parole si congelano non appena vengono pronunciate, e dopo qualche tempo si sgelano e diventano udibili, come se le parole pronunciate in inverno rimanessero inascoltate fino all’estate” - Anonimo_

  
Molti danno per scontato che ci sia qualcuno pronto a darci la sua attenzione, ad ascoltare i nostri problemi. Per alcuni è diverso, perché quando avevano più bisogno di aiuto, questo gli è stato negato. A volte si può essere soli anche quando si è circondati di persone. A volte il silenzio può essere più assordante del fragoroso baccano.  
Molte persone, dopo aver vissuto un trauma preferiscono nascondersi dietro una maschera: un finto sorriso, finta indifferenza o finta freddezza. Non sappiamo mai cosa si cela dietro quella facciata, perché anche lo sguardo più freddo può celare un calore da troppo tempo soffocato.

_______________

EREN

Se qualcuno mi avesse chiesto come andava la mia vita, avrei risposto: “Benissimo”. Cosa altro avrebbe potuto rispondere un ragazzo di 18 anni, con una bella famiglia, molti amici e che avrebbe iniziato il college proprio quella mattina? Non c’era niente che-  
“Eren! Avanti se non ti sbrighi rischieremo di fare tardi il primo giorno! Mikasa ci sta già aspettando!”  
La voce di Armin che mi chiamava e le sue mani che mi scuotevano bastarono per svegliarmi. Aspetta… svegliarmi? E la mia sveglia?  
Perfetto: mi ero riaddormentato. Un ottimo modo per iniziare il college.

Mikasa era mia sorella, tecnicamente mia sorella adottiva: i suoi genitori erano morti in un brutto incidente quando lei era ancora piccola e la mia famiglia l'aveva adottata. Le volevo bene, per me era esattamente come una sorella biologica, ma non potevo fare a meno di pensare che spesso fosse un po’ iperprotettiva nei miei confronti. Insomma, mi aveva spesso difeso da gruppi di bulli a scuola, ma a volte avrei voluto che lasciasse che me la cavassi da solo. Inizialmente non ci sarei mai riuscito, ma da un po’ avevo imparato a difendermi, e anche molto bene. Una volta, alle superiori, avevo preso a pugni un ragazzo che se l’era presa con me perché ero gay. E lo avevo ridotto anche alquanto male. Mikasa lo aveva visto, eppure si comportava come se fossi ancora il ragazzino indifeso delle scuole medie. E questo mi faceva innervosire, cosa, in effetti, non molto difficile, dato il mio “temperamento irascibile”, come lo definiva Armin.  
Armin era il mio migliore amico sin da quando eravamo piccoli, era sempre stato preda dei bulli a scuola perché non si difendeva mai. Avevo cercato di aiutarlo… ma alla fine i bulli erano scappati solo per l’arrivo di Mikasa (anche se non lo avrei mai ammesso ad alta voce), che li aveva spaventati abbastanza da convincerli a lasciare in pace sia me che Armin per i restanti anni di scuola, almeno mentre lei era con noi. Anche Armin era cambiato in quegli anni: imparando a farsi rispettare dai compagni, anche se in modo diverso rispetto a me. Armin aveva sempre primeggiato a scuola per la sua intelligenza, era sempre il migliore della classe, a differenza di me. In effetti io non ero uno a cui la scuola piacesse molto, ma per poter avere un buon lavoro avevo bisogno di una laura, perciò eccomi qua: a cercare l’aula della mia prima lezione dell’anno. Non aveva ancora deciso in cosa specializzarmi, mentre i miei amici, al contrario, avevano già le idee molto chiare: Mikasa diceva di volersi specializzare in lingue orientali, mentre Armin in criminologia. Ed io ero in alto mare, perché non avevo idea di cosa fare.  
Per adesso avrei seguito delle lezioni a carattere generale, che, speravo, mi avrebbero aiutato a scegliere. La prima lezione era qualcosa riguardo alla matematica, non che mi fossi impegnato a leggere attentamente il nome del corso, nonostante Armin me lo avesse ripetuto più volte. L’aggettivo “matematica” era stato sufficiente per uccidere la mia allegria immediatamente: già la odiavo alle superiori, figurarsi adesso. Era uno dei corsi obbligatori per gli studenti del primo anno: almeno Armin e Mikasa avrebbero seguito questa lezione con me.

Arrivati in aula, trovammo posto nelle file centrali e ci sedemmo. Pochi minuti dopo, il professore entrò dalla porta: era un uomo di mezza età, pelato e con un orrendo pizzetto marrone, il colore che dovevano avere un tempo i suoi capelli. Aveva un aspetto poco rassicurante, non che essere professore di matematica (o qualcosa del genere) aiutasse.

Raggiunto l’orario di inizio della lezione, il professore si schiarì la voce per iniziare a parlare:  
“Io sono Keith Shadis, terrò il corso di Analisi Matematica”. Oh, ecco com’era: in effetti era piuttosto semplice da ricordare. “Se volete superare questo corso dovrete assistere alle lezioni e-”, in quel momento la porta si aprì ed entrò di corsa una ragazza, scusandosi per il ritardo e spostando gli occhi da una parte all’altra della classe per cercare un posto: quando si fissarono vicino a me, si diresse velocemente verso il posto accanto ai nostri per sedersi.  
“Come stavo dicendo: dovrete assistere alle lezioni. Quindi sarebbe meglio essere _puntuali_ …”  
La ragazza accanto a me aveva i capelli rosso scuro, spettinati e arruffati, come erano perennemente i miei, li avevo fatti allungare per legarli in un codino, ma la situazione non era migliorata molto. Quando si rese conto che la stavo guardando si voltò sfoggiando un sorriso a trentadue denti:  
“Sono Isabel!”, cinguettò allegra porgendomi la mano.  
“Eren”, risposi stringendola. “E loro sono Mikasa e Armin”, continuai indicando gli amici accanto a me. Armin sorrise salutandola con la mano mentre Mikasa si limitò a fare un cenno del capo.  
“Avrei dovuto ascoltare il fratellone e Farlan”, la sentì borbottare tra sé e sé mentre si chinava per cercare nella sua borsa, probabilmente, libri o quaderni.  
“Sai, io mi sono riaddormentato dopo che la mia sveglia è suonata: probabilmente sarei arrivato tra qualche ora se non fosse stato per Armin”, le disi puntando il pollice sopra la spalla verso il biondo, che mi osservava con uno sguardo annoiato. Beh, era successo qualche volta che dormissi troppo e che Mikasa dovesse svegliarmi a forza… okay forse più di qualche volta, ma in mia difesa potevo dire che lei era sempre sveglia ad orari improbabili. E a quanto pare adesso Armin aveva preso il suo posto come mia personale sveglia umana, visto che a quanto pare me ne serviva una.  
Improvvisamente il tono di voce del professore di alzò e ciò ci distrasse dalla conversazione… e mi fece anche ricordare che avrei dovuto seguire almeno la prima lezione, in effetti.  
“E non si mangia durante la mia lezione”. Il professore si era avvicinato ad uno dei banchi delle file iniziali e stava fissando con sguardo truce una ragazza intenta a mangiare un panino che sembrava in effetti alquanto sfizioso.  
“Sto parlando con te, dannata. Niente cibo in classe.”  
Beh, almeno non ero l’unico per cui l’anno non iniziava nel migliore dei modi.

Quando arrivò l’ora di pranzo, Isabel ci invitò a pranzare con lei e i suoi amici. Non avevano seguito tutte le lezioni insieme, ma avevano la pausa pranzo alla stessa ora, quindi ci eravamo accordati per incontrarci alla mensa. Dopo aver preso da mangiare ci dirigemmo verso un tavolo al quale erano seduti due ragazzi. Uno di loro alzò la testa per osservarci: aveva capelli corti biondi e occhi azzurri; mentre l’altro aveva i capelli corvini, ma non riuscivo a vedere il colore dei suoi occhi da questa distanza. Il corvino, che più si avvicinava più sembrava carino, aveva qualcosa che mi ricordava di Mikasa: stesso sguardo apatico, stessi capelli… avrebbero potuto essere parenti. Quando arrivammo al tavolo, ci sedemmo e Isabel presentò i due ragazzi come Farlan, il ragazzo biondo, e Levi, il corvino. Quando sentì chiamare il suo nome Levi alzò lo sguardo dal suo vassoio e- _porca miseria quegli occhi!_ Erano di un colore che non riuscivo esattamente a decifrare: sembrava un blu misto a grigio scuro… del colore che a volte hanno le nuvole cariche di pioggia prima di un temporale… un blu acciaio, forse? Non ero un genio a riconoscere i colori.

Perfetto: adesso lo stavo fissando. Bel modo per presentarsi ad una persona, che tra parentesi era anche il ragazzo più figo che avessi mai visto.  
“Eren”, mi presentai porgendo la mano: Farlan la strinse, mentre Levi si limitò a scrutarmi col uno sguardo illeggibile, degnandomi solo di un cenno del capo per tornare al suo cibo.  
“Oh, non farci caso”, spiegò Isabel, “al fratellone non piacciono le strette di mano”, sorrise, dando una leggera gomitata al corvino, che in risposta le arruffò un po’ i capelli con la mano che non impugnava la forchetta, il tutto senza cambiare minimamente espressione. _"Fratellone"_? Quindi Levi era il fratello di Isabel?  
“Siete al primo anno?”, chiese Farlan.  
“Sì, tutti quanti”, rispose Armin.  
“Anche Isabel. Io e Levi, invece, siamo al terzo. Avete già scelto in cosa specializzarvi?”. I miei amici risposero, mentre io mi limitai a scuotere la testa.

Continuammo la conversazione per tutto il pranzo e scoprii che Farlan si stava specializzando in scienze cognitive, mentre Levi in economia. Non glielo disse il corvino, ma Farlan. In effetti Levi non spiccicò parola durante tutto il pranzo. _Altro che strette di mano, sembra non piacergli proprio la gente… o magari noi_ , pensai. Il corvino era strano e, a dire la verità, un po' scortese, eppure c’era qualcosa che non mi permetteva di distogliere lo sguardo da lui, era come una maledetta calamita. Quando finimmo il pranzo Isabel ci seguì nuovamente per un altro dei corsi obbligatori.  
“Scusa per Levi, non è molto bravo con le relazioni sociali. Non vuole essere scortese, è solo che non si fida degli estranei. Ma in realtà, è una delle persone più empatiche e gentili che conosca”, si scusò Isabel con un sorriso. Sembrava sincera e credevo che volesse davvero bene al corvino.  
“È tuo fratello?”, chiesi, lo aveva chiamato _'fratellone'_ e visto il modo in cui ne parlava sembrava evidente.  
“Levi? Oh, no.” Sorrise lei “Lo chiamo così perché siamo amici da quando siamo molto piccoli, noi tre... e per me è davvero come un fratello maggiore, mi ha sempre difesa e aiutata quando mi mettevo nei guai…”, non riuscì a trattenere una risata. “Ero davvero un pasticcio...”  
“Davvero? Questo mi ricorda qualcuno…” si inserì Armin, osservandomi con uno sguardo d’intesa.  
“Andiamo, non sono così disastroso!”, mi lamentai.  
“Sì, certo... solo grazie a Mikasa”, ribadì Armin.  
A quanto pare io e Isabel ci assomigliavamo più di quanto il credessi… ma non l’avrei mai ammesso di fronte agli altri, questo era sicuro. Beh, magari se assomigliavo davvero ad Isabel, Levi mi avrebbe tollerato… la speranza non era così vana, no? Ma che diavolo andavo a pensare?! Lo avevo visto per qualche minuto e già pensavo a come piacergli? Cos’ero una ragazzina alla prima cotta? Avevo diciott’anni per la miseria!

Questo non mi avrebbe impedito, tuttavia, di prendermi una cotta tremenda per il corvino, ma ancora non me ne ero reso conto.

Durante le lezioni successive feci amicizia con altri ragazzi del primo anno. Avevo incontrato Jean, un ragazzo diretto e pratico, con un’orrenda faccia da cavallo che non aveva fatto altro che sbavare dietro a Mikasa per tutto il tempo che avevano passato nella stessa stanza (mentre Mikasa non lo degnava di un solo sguardo, s’intende) e che voleva specializzarsi in scienze informatiche. C’era Marco, un ragazzo calmo e tranquillo, improbabile amico di Jean, che cercava (invano) di impedire all’altro di dire sempre quello che pensava, rischiando, come era successo già con me, di litigare con chiunque non avesse familiarità con la sua onestà. Avevamo, infatti, già avuto un confronto, poiché Jean era geloso del rapporto che Mikasa aveva con me, a quanto pare… me lo aveva fatto notare Marco, anche se non capivo esattamente di che rapporto parlasse: Mikasa era mia sorella, perché era geloso? Ma immaginavo che avesse a che fare col fatto che per quanto riguardava le situazioni sentimentali e soprattutto le ragazze, non ero molto bravo… ero gay per un motivo. E infine Connie, un ragazzo allegro che da molti anni era un grande amico di Sasha, la coinquilina di Mikasa che aveva un amore incondizionato per il cibo.

Avevo incontrato molti ragazzi interessanti, ma ciò che non riuscivo a togliermi dalla mente erano un paio di occhi grigio-blu. Con il loro colore che cambiava a seconda della luce che li illuminava, sembravano nascondere una tempesta al loro interno (sì, ero riuscito a notarlo, ma questo non voleva dire che avevo passato il pranzo a fissare il corvino di nascosto). Eppure, parevano celare una profonda tristezza e un senso di solitudine che non avevo mai visto prima in nessuno, era come se quegli occhi mi parlassero, come se Levi, col suo silenzio, cercasse di dire un’infinità di cose. Non ero mai stato una persona estremamente empatica, non sempre riuscivo a capire quello che le persone provavano o pensavano, soprattutto persone che conoscevo da poco. Riuscivo spesso a capire Mikasa e Armin perché eravamo amici sin dall’infanzia e a volte non ci riuscivo neanche con loro, perciò tutti questi pensieri sul corvino mi confondevano. Già non riuscivo a togliermelo dalla testa: Levi aveva catturato la mia attenzione senza dire né fare niente… ero sulla buona strada per una cotta stratosferica.

_______________

LEVI

Isabel stava portando dei ragazzi al tavolo. Perfetto. Era il primo giorno e aveva già trovato dei nuovi animaletti da compagnia, ma come diavolo faceva? Detti un’occhiata veloce ai ragazzi vicino alla rossa: un ragazzo biondo e snello, con un orrendo taglio a caschetto; una ragazza corvina con occhi a mandorla scuri e uno sguardo apatico; e infine un ragazzo alto con i capelli castani legati (inutilmente) in un codino disordinato e- _porca miseria quegli occhi!_ Degli enormi occhi… di che colore erano? Verdi, con tratti di blu, come l’acqua dell’oceano… forse anche più belli. Cercai di ignorare quei pensieri concentrandomi sul mio cibo e degnando i ragazzi di un semplice cenno del capo. Il fatto che il ragazzo fosse carino di certo non i faceva improvvisamente apprezzare gli estranei: mi rifiutai comunque di stringere loro la mano e non dissi una parola durante tutto il pranzo. Non mi piacevano gli estranei e Isabel lo sapeva, perché diavolo li aveva portati con sé? La mocciosa li conosceva solo da qualche ora e già li portava a mangiare con loro come fossero amici di vecchia data? Perché si fidava così facilmente delle persone? Era ovvio che poi si metteva nei guai. E toccava a me tirarla fuori da casini. E quel dannato moccioso dagli occhi verdi…

_Eren… cavolo, però è un bel nome…_

_Eren…_

Il suo nome suonava bene anche nella mia testa, chissà che suono avrebbe avuto se lo avessi pronunciato ad alta voce...

Insomma, il moccioso non la smetteva di fissarmi di nascosto, come se non se me fossi accorto. Era discreto quanto un istrice sul mio sedere. Continuavo a sentire i suoi occhi su di me, che mi guardavano come se fossi la cosa più interessante che avessero mai visto. _Che diavolo c’è di interessante da vedere in me?_  
Il moccioso gli ricordava un po’ Isabel: aveva la stessa aria di uno facilmente irascibile e che si mette nei guai continuamente. Ma c’era qualcosa in Eren (sì, avevo appena deciso che chiamarlo così era molto più appagante di _“moccioso”_ , ), qualcosa che non mi permetteva di pensare ad altro mentre ero lì davanti a lui. E la cosa non mi piaceva: avevo già abbastanza grane da solo, non ci voleva anche un moccioso fastidioso ad occuparmi la testa. Ma mi bastò vederlo andare via dalla mensa per dimenticarmi subito di lui e di quegli occhi.

Non contava il fatto che la sera, nel mio letto, mentre liberavo i polsi delle fasce che li avvolgevano sempre, non avevo fatto altro che pensare a quegli occhi e al fatto che nessuno mi avesse mai guardato in quel modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, è soltanto il primo capitolo, nulla di che, ma vorrei sapere comunque cosa ne pensate e la storia vi interessa, così da potermi migliorare per i prossimi capitoli, sperando di ricevere qualche apprezzamento -.-.  
> Grazie di essere arrivati fin qui!


	2. Verde oceano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime conversazioni tra Eren e Levi, non accade molto ma sono ancora capitoli introduttivi.  
> Cominciamo a vedere qualche cosa dal punto di vista di Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio chi ha apprezzato il primo capitolo e spero che questo vi piaccia.  
> Vorrei sapere cosa ne pensate del doppio POV: è interessante vedere le cose da entrambi i punti di vista o preferireste un punto di vista singolo?

_“Una parola gentile può riscaldare tre mesi invernali” -proverbio giapponese_

EREN

Nei giorni successivi continuai a incontrare spesso Isabel durante le lezioni e le presentai i miei nuovi amici, anche se per Jean ero ancora restìo ad usare quel termine. Isabel riusciva a fare amicizia facilmente, così ci invitò spesso a pranzare con lei, Farlan e Levi. La cosa non sembrava dare problemi a Farlan, mentre Levi sembrava infastidirsi di più per ogni persona che si aggiungeva al suo tavolo. Non sembrava proprio un tipo sociale, no. Quindi mi chiesi con chi potesse condividere una stanza qualcuno con simili problemi relazionali… forse era Farlan il suo compagno di stanza.

Armin sembrava andare d’accordo sia con Farlan che con Jean; io avevo stretto amicizia con Connie, mentre Sasha sembrava più interessata al cibo che a noi, anche se lei e Isabel parevano andare d’accordo. Jean continuava, inutilmente, a provarci con Mikasa, che si limitava a rispondere seccamente alle sue domande, senza rendersi conto che fossero tentativi di approccio.

Avevo tentavo più volte di intavolare una conversazione con Levi, ma il corvino si limitava a darmi una risposta secca, per poi tornare al suo pranzo. Mi rendevo conto di sembrare insistente e forse fastidioso, ma non potevo farne a meno. Comunque, mi resi conto che probabilmente Levi era abituato a quel tipo di comportamento, non solo per Isabel, ma per la furia scatenata che incontrai, in mensa, la seconda settimana di lezioni. Capelli castani legati in una triste imitazione di una coda, occhiali e sguardo allegro. La conobbi nel momento in cui, sostanzialmente, si scagliò contro Levi mentre il corvino era seduto al suo tavolo, rischiando di ribaltare il suo piatto e con un urlo che probabilmente aveva raggiunto gli ultrasuoni, tanto da comunicare con i delfini.

“Maledetta quattrocchi, quante volte devo dirti che se urli in quel modo finirai per farmi diventare sordo? E mi hai quasi mandato a puttane il pranzo”

Era la prima volta che gli sentivo pronunciare una frase più lunga di cinque parole ed era un rimprovero condito di insulti. Interessante.

“Hanji Zoe, amica di Levi”, la presentò Isabel.

“Davvero?”, mi schiaffeggiai mentalmente per quella domanda inopportuna e, probabilmente, offensiva.

“Oh, sì!”, si limitò a rispondere Hanji. “Capisco la tua sorpresa: ci siamo conosciuti alle superiori e l’ho infastidito così tanto che alla fine ha dovuto cedere. È il segreto per ottenere qualcosa da questo nanerottolo”, disse lei avvicinandosi a me con un ghigno. “Devi prenderlo per sfinimento”, concluse appoggiandosi con i gomiti sulle spalle di Levi, che in riposta le spostò quel tanto che bastava per sbilanciare Hanji, che per poco non rovinava a terra. Dopo aver ripreso l’equilibrio si rivolse al corvino con un finto broncio: “oh andiamo, lo so che mi adori”. E per concludere il tutto lo abbracciò con la forza di un boa che cerca di stritolare una preda. Levi stavolta si limitò a restare fermo e a subire in silenzio, anche se non sembrava veramente infastidito dal comportamento dell’amica, magari offendere i suoi amici era solo il suo, insolito, modo di mostrare affetto.

Hanji si unì a noi per il pranzo e scoprii che era anche lei al terzo anno come Levi e che la settimana precedente non aveva assistito alle lezioni perché non era ancora tornata da un soggiorno studio estivo in Italia. Era, nonostante l’aspetto da scienziata pazza, una ragazza simpatica ed anche l’unica persona che aveva tirato fuori da Levi delle frasi vere e proprie e non solo risposte secche e cenni del capo. Chissà se con la stessa tecnica sarei riuscito a farlo anche io: Hanji aveva detto che il segreto era prenderlo per sfinimento… chissà se avrebbe funzionato. E se lo avessi infastidito così tanto da farmi detestare?

Fu quando Levi era intento a difendersi dall’ennesimo attacco killer di Hanji che notai una cosa che gli altri giorni non aveva attirato la mia attenzione. Nel movimento una manica della sua maglia si era alzata un poco per rivelare qualcosa di bianco che avvolgeva il suo polso. Guardando più attentamente constatai che era una fascia. Chissà perché aveva una benda al polso? Faceva sport, magari, e aveva avuto un infortunio? _Chiedere non mi costerà niente_ , pensai.

“Hey, cosa hai fatto al polso?”

Quella semplice domanda sembrò far calare il gelo al tavolo nell’arco di un attimo: Hanji aveva immediatamente fermato il suo assalto, Isabel e Farlan avevano si erano voltati all’improvviso, quasi avessero un radar per le domande scomode, quindi gli altri avevano fermato le loro conversazioni, dirigendo la loro attenzione verso ciò che aveva distratto gli altri due.

Levi si era limitato ad alzare lo sguardo verso di me, per poi portarlo sul suo polso e abbassare velocemente la manica in questione. Fu la prima volta in cui vidi un’emozione diversa dalla noia o dal fastidio sul suo viso. Non sapevo esattamente come descriverla, ma Levi aveva sgranato gli occhi mi aveva fissato, tanto che mi chiesi se avessi toccato un nervo scoperto. Durò solo un secondo quel momento di insicurezza, poi Levi ricompose la sua solita maschera quanto bastava per dire un secco “Niente”, voltarsi e alzarsi dal tavolo per portare via il suo vassoio.

Non capivo se avessi fatto qualcosa di male, ma era la prima volta in cui Levi mi aveva guardato negli occhi e quella non era certo l’emozione che avrei voluto vedere sul suo viso.

“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”, chiesi, diretto a chiunque sapesse rispondermi.

“Non è colpa tua, Eren”, rispose Farlan, “è solo che Levi non sta molto bene, ecco tutto”. Isabel annuì debolmente, per confermare quello che l’amico aveva detto. L’espressione di Farlan sembrava rassicurante, ma non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa per avergli chiesto qualcosa che evidentemente lo metteva a disagio. Inoltre, la risposta di Farlan non aveva fatto altro che mettermi ancora più dubbi in testa. Cosa voleva dire che non stava molto bene? Aveva problemi di salute? Al polso? Il suo polso soffriva di problemi di salute? Tunnel carpale, magari. Ma perché una reazione simile?

Avvertendo, probabilmente, le rotelle del mio cervello girare e cigolare furiosamente, Farlan aggiunse, scuotendo le spalle: “sono sicuro che non ce l’ha con te, quindi rilassati.”

_______________

Ovviamente non mi rilassai. Continuai tutto il giorno ad arrovellarmi il cervello sul perché della reazione di Levi, nonostante i suoi problemi non fossero affari miei. Ma volevo capire cosa avessi detto o fatto per farlo scattare in quel modo. Assorto nei miei pensieri, non fui in grado di concludere niente di produttivo sul fronte dello studio, così decisi di restare a studiare in biblioteca anche dopo che Mikasa e Armin avevano deciso di tornare nei rispettivi dormitori.

Nelle ore successive riuscii a portare a termine degli esercizi per la settimana successiva e, soddisfatto del risultato, decise che era ora di tornare al dormitorio. Dando uno sguardo all’orologio mi resi conto erano già le nove. Quanto diavolo ero rimasto qui?

Proprio quando stavo per raccogliere le mie cose e andare via qualcuno passò vicino a me con alcuni libri. Alzai lo sguardo per osservarlo e riconobbi Levi. Lui non mi aveva visto, o forse aveva deciso di ignorarmi. Ma volevo scusarmi per la scena del pranzo, così mi alzai.

“Hey” gli dissi. Lui si voltò con uno sguardo sorpreso… magari non mi aveva visto davvero, in fondo. Quando mi riconobbe, la sua espressione tornò ad essere quella fredda di sempre.

Era la prima volta che vedevo Levi in piedi davanti a me e non potei fare a meno di notare che era, in effetti, alquanto basso. Quasi sicuramente non raggiungeva il metro e settanta. Il soprannome di Hanji gli aveva fatto sospettare che Levi non fosse molto alto, ma vederlo di persona era strano. Il corvino aveva uno sguardo e un comportamento molto intimidatori, che tenevano gli altri alla larga, nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di infastidirlo, nemmeno per la sua statura. Eppure, per qualche motivo, la cosa mi faceva venir voglia di sorridere.

“Eren”, si limitò a notare la mia presenza così e io mi riscossi dai miei pensieri, decidendo di dirgli quello che avevo programmato.

“Ecco, io volevo... chiederti scusa… per oggi”, Levi mi rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. “A pranzo”, aggiunsi, pensavo fosse ovvio, ma a quanto pare non lo era.

“Oh… No, tranquillo. Hai solo fatto una domanda, niente di che…”. Una pausa. “Ho reagito male, non avrei dovuto”. Fece per allontanarsi ma lo fermai riprendendo la parola: “beh, mi dispiace comunque”, speravo che capisse che ero sinceramente dispiaciuto per averlo messo a disagio. Levi sospirò. “Ok, nient’altro?”, chiese, sembrava infastidito dalla mia insistenza.

“Potremmo tornare al dormitorio insieme?”, proposi, preparandomi ad un colossale rifiuto.

“Io non vivo qui.”

“Davvero?”, avevo dato per scontato che vivesse nel dormitorio come la maggior parte degli studenti, a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Beh, ecco la risposta alla mia domanda su chi avesse potuto essere il suo compagno di stanza: nessuno. Aveva senso, Levi non era un tipo da camera doppia da quel che vedevo.

“E dove vivi?”, Levi mi guardò con un’espressione che sembrava volesse solo dire _“Smettila di farmi domande”_.

“Insomma”, aggiunsi “è piuttosto tardi”. Se il corvino viveva fuori dal campus avrebbe impiegato del tempo tornare a casa e questo avrebbe significato per lui rientrare ad un’ora alquanto tarda.

“Non vivo lontano. Devo andare adesso”, stavolta non avevo più niente da poter dire per fermarlo e inoltre pensavo fosse scortese trattenerlo a quest’ora, così mi diressi verso il dormitorio.

Non potei fare a meno di pensare che avevo avuto una sorta di conversazione (o qualcosa che ci si avvicinava) con Levi. Era la prima volta che succedeva. Non che questo volesse dire niente. E in ogni caso non era stata una vera e propria conversazione: Levi, in effetti, sembrava alquanto infastidito dalla mia sola presenza, quindi non sapevo se si potesse effettivamente classificare come tale. Ma secondo la tecnica Hanji poteva funzionare. O magari Levi mi detestava… speravo la prima.

Quando rientrai nel dormitorio ascoltai solo con un orecchio il rimprovero di Armin riguardo all’ora a cui ero tornato e che se Mikasa l’avesse saputo avrebbe girato tutto il campus per venirmi a cercare. Ero troppo impegnato a cercare di capire cosa Levi pensasse di me. Sembrava che in effetti non gli importasse molto dell’episodio di quella mattina, a quanto pare Farlan aveva ragione, non se l’era presa. Però sembrava anche che non vedesse l’ora di andarsene… beh era comprensibile visto ciò che probabilmente doveva prendere un autobus per tornare a casa.

Comunque, come prima interazione da solo con Levi non era andata male, pensavo che, visto il pasticcio che ero, avrei finito per inciampare nei miei piedi, balbettare o iniziare a straparlare per il nervosismo. Invece mi era comportato come una persona normale, non male.

_______________

LEVI

Il suo nome suonava ancora meglio se detto ad alta voce. Come faceva un nome ad essere così bello, dannazione? Eren era venuto da me apposta per scusarsi per avermi chiesto delle bende ai polsi. Non mi piaceva mai che la gente mi facesse domande, ma non potevo di certo impedirglielo, anche se spesso avrei voluto. Per Eren, in effetti, era stata solo curiosità, in fondo non voleva mettermi a disagio, ma, nonostante questo, speravo che fossi stato abbastanza chiaro da non fargli più sollevare l’argomento. Non avevo la minima intenzione di sopportare un moccioso insistente e fastidioso che faceva domande inopportune ad ogni pranzo.

Quando aprii la porta di casa l’unica luce che vidi era quella della televisione.

“Sei in ritardo”, fu il suo modo di salutarmi.

“L’autobus ha fatto tardi”, mi limitai a rispondere, dirigendomi verso le scale per andare in camera mia.

“Lo sai che non sopporto quando fai tardi”, fece, alzandosi dal divano.

“Non è colpa mia”, gli risposi. Era abbastanza ovvio, ma forse non per lui.

Fece qualche passo nella mia direzione e poi si fermò, davanti a me.

Appoggiai a terra la borsa che conteneva i libri e il mio pc, avrebbe potuto rompersi e un computer rotto era l’ultima cosa che mi serviva.

Circa mezz’ora dopo ero in bagno, avevo già rimosso la fascia al polso destro, stanotte non mi sarebbe servita. Stavo sostituendo la sinistra, se il taglio si fosse riaperto avrei rischiato di sporcare le lenzuola: odiavo doverle smacchiare dal sangue.

_______________

EREN

La mia successiva visita in biblioteca la passai, naturalmente, sperando che Levi si facesse vivo di nuovo. Come se fosse naturale che si recasse in biblioteca ogni giorno, solo perché c’era stato una volta. Magari era un caso isolato e non lo avrei più visto qui. Ma i miei neuroni si riducevano in poltiglia ogni volta che pensavo a Levi. Ero fissato con lui, non riuscivo a togliermelo dalla testa. E a malapena gli avevo parlato. Se mai avessimo iniziato a parlare davvero, chissà come mi sarei ridotto. Decisi che era meglio non pensarci.

Quel giorno non incontrai Levi, ma continuai ad andare in biblioteca… per studiare ovviamente, non per sperare di incontrare Levi. Dio, com’ero ridotto.

Lo vidi di nuovo la settimana successiva. Pensai a come avrei dovuto avvicinarmi. Nei pranzi che avevamo passato insieme, si era limitato ancora alle solite risposte secche. Nessuno sviluppo. Vidi che si era avvicinato ad uno scaffale di narrativa: _quindi non cerca libri per studiare_ , pensai. Leggere mi piaceva, perciò, magari, avrei potuto trovare dei punti in comune.

Mi alzai per avvicinarmi allo scaffale, fingendo di osservare la copertina di un libro. Ne avevo afferrato di un autore che conoscevo, non avevo letto questa opera, ma avevo letto una sua saga distopica e altri due romanzi che mi erano piaciuti molto. Magari avrei potuto provarlo davvero.

“Non farlo.”

“Cosa?” mi voltai per vedere Levi accanto a me.

“Il libro”, mi rispose lui, “è una noia mortale. Almeno per me”. Mi aveva appena dato un consiglio?

“Oh. È strano, adoro questo autore”, risposi sinceramente, quello che mi aveva detto mi aveva sorpreso davvero.

“Lo so, piace molto anche a me. Ho letto tutti i suoi libri”. Davvero? “Ma questo sono a malapena riuscito a finirlo”. Non l’avevo mai sentito parlare così tanto di sua spontanea volontà. “Insomma… a me non è piaciuto. Ma non è detto che sia lo stesso per te”. Sembrava quasi… insicuro. Levi? Insicuro? Sembrava uno che, per il cinquanta per cento del tempo, avrebbe voluto incenerirti con gli occhi se solo avesse potuto… La conversazione, per lui, era già terminata, perché stava per voltarsi e andarsene, ma lo fermai. Mi piaceva farlo, a quanto pare.

“Allora, ecco… potresti, ehm- consigliarmi… qualcos’altro?”. La sua espressione era improvvisamente cambiata, sembrava più tranquillo del solito. Non aveva la sua espressione fredda, era rilassato, sembrava quasi interessato al fatto che gli avessi chiesto un consiglio.

“Vieni”, mi disse semplicemente, sorpassandomi per dirigersi verso l’altra metà dello scaffale. Io lo seguii, ovviamente, e mi fermai accanto a lui.

Afferrò un libro e me lo porse: “Se ti piace il distopico dovresti provare questo. È strano, ma mi piace.”

“Grazie”, risposi afferrandolo. “Ti farò sapere cosa ne penso”, aggiunsi con un sorriso.

“Oh, ehm… certo”. Cavolo, le interazioni sociali non erano proprio il suo forte.

“Bene, allora… Ci vediamo”. Lo salutai, pensavo che se mi fossi trattenuto ancora avrei iniziato a dire cose imbarazzanti e mi sembrava che si fosse sciolto fin troppo, dato il suo comportamento usuale. Gli avrei dato un po’ di tregua… ma non per molto. Risi sotto i baffi ai miei stessi pensieri. Ero davvero un idiota.

“Ciao”, lo sentii a malapena, tanto basso era il suo tono di voce. Si allontanò da me e anche io tornai verso il tavolo dove avevo lasciato le mie cose.

Cavolo, una conversazione completa e addirittura un saluto. Meglio del solito. Magari la tecnica Hanji funzionava davvero. Ma, in fondo, oggi era stato lui ad avvicinarsi a me, quindi la mia presenza non lo infastidiva, anzi. Mi aveva salvato da una lettura noiosa. In più, a quanto pareva, l’idea dell’interesse comune della lettura non era stata un buco nell’acqua. Non ci avevo sperato molto, ma aveva funzionato davvero. Non male. Alla fine, stava andando tutto meglio del previsto.

Cominciavo a vedere cosa intendeva Isabel: Levi poteva sembrare freddo e burbero, ma in realtà non lo era. Non avevo ancora capito esattamente cosa si celasse sotto quella maschera, ma c’era sicuramente molto più di quanto sembrasse. E volevo scoprirlo.

_______________

LEVI

Continuavo inutilmente a cercare di riprodurre quel maledetto colore, ma niente. Troppo verde. Troppo azzurro. Forse era il fatto che sulla carta non avrebbe mai fatto lo stesso effetto che nella realtà. I miei colori, poi, erano pochi e non erano abbastanza di qualità da permettermi di ricreare una sfumatura così precisa. Non li avevo mai usati molto, solitamente mi limitavo al bianco e nero. Non avevo mai sentito il bisogno di mettere del colore nei miei disegni. Non ce n’era la necessità.

Eppure, stavolta, avevo bisogno di dare un colore a quegli occhi.

Il foglio di carta davanti a me era coperto di quadrati di colore in cui avevo provato tutte le combinazioni di azzurro e verde possibili con le mie limitate risorse, ma nessuna era quella giusta per gli occhi che mi attendevano alla mia destra. Avevo già completato di colorare il resto in bianco e nero, ma poi avevo spostato il foglio da un lato e avevo iniziato a coprirne un altro di toppe di colore. Perché per gli occhi… mi serviva il colore. Non avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto senza.

Sentii dei passi avvicinarsi alla porta della mia stanza e, come sempre, nascosi tutte le mie cose sotto il cuscino e il materasso, prendendo un libro qualunque dalla mia borsa e fingendo di essere immerso nella lettura di un paragrafo di cui non lessi neanche il titolo.

La porta si aprì. Non si rovinò a chiuderla, tanto non c’era nessun altro in casa oltre a noi.

Attesi che finisse, cercando di concentrarmi solo sul verde oceano di quegli occhi. Ma non riuscivo a vederlo, era peggio che sulla carta… in questo momento nemmeno la mia mente non riusciva a ricrearlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, penso che si possa già intuire cosa ci sia dietro al comportamento di Levi... ma spero che continuerete a seguirmi per scoprire tutti i dettagli.  
> A presto con il terzo capitolo!


	3. Arancione zucca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi cerca di capire le sue emozioni con l'aiuto dei suoi amici e la festa di Halloween forse lo aiuterà con le sue incertezze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non poteva mancare il capitolo di Halloween, anche se ormai è passato -.-.

_“Per apprezzare la bellezza di un fiocco di neve è necessario resistere al freddo” -Aristotele_

EREN

Il libro che mi aveva consigliato Levi era, in effetti, molto interessante. La trama sembrava complessa e strana, ma non era affatto male. Se non mi fosse piaciuto mi sarei sentito davvero in colpa a dirglielo, o a mentirgli per non deludere le sue aspettative… ma, a quanto pare, avevamo effettivamente gusti simili. Interessante.

Ci misi solo qualche giorno a leggerlo tutto. Sì, avrei dovuto pensare anche allo studio, ma in mia difesa quel libro era davvero bello… e me lo aveva consigliato Levi. Avevo deciso che gli avrei detto le mie impressioni solo una volta finito. Perciò lo feci quel giorno, a pranzo.

“Hey, Levi. Riguardo a quel libro che mi hai consigliato”, lui alzò lo sguardo verso di me, rivolgendomi la sua attenzione, “l’ho finito. Mi è piaciuto molto. Ma purtroppo la biblioteca non ha il seguito. È un peccato, avrei voluto sapere come la storia si sarebbe evoluta…”. Era vero, ero andato in biblioteca la sera prima per restituirlo ed ero rimasto deluso nel sapere che non avevano gli altri libri della saga.

“Io li ho tutti. Posso prestarteli”, lo disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, ma ciò non impedì ad Hanji di affogare nell’acqua che aveva in bocca. Levi si voltò verso di lei, guardandola truce, mentre Isabel le batteva una mano sulla schiena per aiutarla a tossire.

“Oh, non è necessario. Non voglio essere un disturbo”, dubitavo che a Levi piacesse prestare le sue cose, quindi perché lo stava offrendo a me?

“Nessun problema. Posso portarteli domani”, insisté lui continuando a fissarmi con i suoi occhi metallici.

“Oh, ok. Allora… grazie", riposi con un sorriso. Lui annuì, per poi tornare al suo piatto.

Mi resi conto che Hanji mi stava fissando come se fossi una singolarità al pari dei buchi neri, probabilmente era sorpresa che Levi si comportasse così con me, nonostante mi conoscesse da così poco. Non aveva tutti i torti, lo ero anche io, in effetti. Solo una settimana fa non ero ancora riuscito a intavolare una vera e propria conversazione con lui e adesso mi prestava i suoi libri? Cominciavo a pensare che, in effetti, gli piacessi più di quanto pensassi. Volevo dire qualcosa ad Hanji a riguardo, ma Levi mi precedette.

“Hey, quattrocchi. Finiscila di fissare il moccioso come se fosse una delle tue maledette cavie da laboratorio.”

“Ma io non ho ancora delle cavie da laboratorio _mie_. Sono dei laboratori del college. Ma quando avrò un laboratorio mio le avrò e potrai venirle a vedere quando vorrai!”, trillò lei, felice.

“Che schifo”, si limitò a commentare Levi, per tornare al suo cibo.

Il commento era stato sufficiente per far distrarre Hanji da me, infatti aveva appena iniziato una discussione sulle cavie da laboratorio... _non davanti al mio cibo, cavolo._ Decisi di non ascoltarla, ma anche se avessi voluto, il mio cervello si rifiutava di formulare pensieri che non avessero come soggetto Levi.

_______________

LEVI

Ma che diavolo facevo? Adesso prestavo le mie cose a mocciosi che conoscevo da solo un paio di settimane? Mi era venuto assolutamente spontaneo, eppure il mio cervello mi stava urlando che avevo fatto una stronzata e anche Hanji sembrava abbastanza sorpresa e interessata dalla cosa. Ci mancava la quattrocchi. Mi avrebbe fatto il quarto grado finito il pranzo. Neanche io sapevo perché cavolo l’avevo fatto, figuriamoci che scusa idiota sarei riuscito a tirare fuori. Hanji capiva sempre quando mentivo e questa volta non sarebbe stata diversa.

Perché quel moccioso doveva avere questo effetto su di me? Che cosa aveva di così diverso dagli altri da ridurre il mio cervello in gelatina? La cosa mi infastidiva.

Era come se non avessi il controllo sulle mie emozioni e sulle mie azioni. E non mi piaceva. Odiavo non avere controllo su di me e sulla mia vita.

E se il moccioso mi faceva questo effetto, forse sarebbe stato meglio stargli lontano il più possibile. Ma ormai gli avevo detto che non avevo alcun problema a prestargli le mie copie di quei libri e non volevo rimangiarmelo. Sarebbe stato stupido. E codardo. Avevo avuto a che fare con cose assai peggiori di un moccioso dagli occhi verdi. Non dovevamo diventare amici e non lo saremmo diventati, lo avrei tenuto a distanza come tutti gli altri, un paio di libri non avrebbero cambiato le cose.

Il modo in cui mi comportavo con lui era diverso che con chiunque altro, persino con Isabel, Farlan e Hanji. Ma non avrei permesso al moccioso di scombussolare la parvenza di decenza che la mia vita riusciva ad avere adesso, non ne valeva la pena.

_______________

EREN

Il giorno successivo, come promesso, Levi mi portò quei libri. Me li consegnò senza dire una parola e durante i successivi pranzi era tornato al suo comportamento usuale, quasi quei momenti di naturalezza fossero stati un errore per lui. Magari era così. Ero deluso e triste dal suo comportamento: pensavo di essere riuscito a sviluppare un rapporto con lui, ma probabilmente mi sbagliavo. Era come se fossimo tornati indietro alla settimana precedente, quando l’unica conversazione che avevamo avuto erano state le mie scuse per quella domanda durante il pranzo. Magari la conversazione in biblioteca era stato solo un evento casuale. Oppure Levi era fatto così. Volevo smettere di pensare solo a questo ma era come se il mio cervello mi impedisse di formulare altri pensieri. Era frustrante. E mi faceva innervosire. E ciò era ben evidente dalle mie continue litigate con Jean, che, nelle ultime settimane aveva scelto, come suo obiettivo, quello di infastidirmi perennemente.

Stavamo camminando nei corridoi per dirigerci verso la prossima lezione, quella volta. Ero talmente assorto nei miei pensieri che non sentii Mikasa chiamarmi almeno due volte. Quando mi mise una mano sulla spalla, quasi sobbalzai.

“Eren, tutto ok?”, mi chiese lei premurosa.

“Ero solo sovrappensiero”, mi limitai a rispondere. Non mi serviva anche la preoccupazione di Mikasa, facevo già abbastanza casino da solo.

“Ultimamente hai sempre la testa fra le nuvole”, intervenne Jean con quel suo sorriso da cavallo. “Sei troppo impegnato a pensare a Levi per preoccuparti di noi.”

Normalmente gli avrei semplicemente risposto a tono, ma oggi ero estremamente nervoso e in più aveva deciso di fare una battuta sulla mia, improvvisa e, a quanto pareva, molto evidente, cotta per Levi. Decisi semplicemente di ignorarlo, sperando di raggiungere presto la classe della prossima lezione.

“Andiamo, il nanerottolo a malapena ti degna di uno sguardo, cosa speri di ottenere?”. _Calmo, Eren. È solo Jean._

“Lo stesso che speri di ottenere tu con Mikasa, mi pare. Almeno Levi si è reso conto che esisto”. Soddisfatto della mia risposta e di aver lasciato Jean a bocca asciutta, ripresi a camminare con un sorrisetto.

Ma non potei fare a meno di notare che Jean aveva ragione. Perché quella faccia da cavallo doveva avere sempre ragione?

_______________

LEVI

“Che. Diavolo. Stai. Facendo?”, mi rimproverò Hanji. Ma che le prendeva?

“Di che parli quattrocchi? Non faccio niente”. Lei mi guardò come se dovessi sapere quello che stava dicendo. Non era così.

“Sai benissimo che parlo di Eren”. Cosa c’entrava Eren?

“Che cosa avrei fatto con Eren?”, chiesi annoiato.

“Oh, andiamo”, mi guardò con un ghigno che voleva dire solo _'niente di buono'_ , “lui ti piace”. Quasi mi strozzai con la mia acqua.

“Cosa?! No che non mi piace”, asserii, sicuro. Eren non mi piaceva. Non sopportavo che non riuscissi a controllare i miei pensieri e le mie emozioni vicino a lui. Quella sensazione non mi piaceva per niente, perciò non mi piaceva neanche lui. Era semplice, logico.

_Aspetta._

Hanji credeva che io fossi… _innamorato_ di Eren? Nemmeno sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse l’amore. _Non credo nemmeno che esista, l’amore._ Capivo l’amore che c’è per un genitore – _non sempre_ – o un amico, ma l’amore romantico era qualcosa di straniero per me.

“Non mentirmi, è inutile. Ho visto come lo guardi”, ribadì Hanji. _Davvero?_ _E come lo guardo?_ Io non me ne rendevo conto.

“Non lo guardo in nessun modo”, ribadii.

“Beh”, si inserì Farlan, “in realtà ho visto che lo fissavi l’altro giorno.” _Ah, quello. Non lo stavo fissando… cercavo di decifrare il colore – bellissimo – dei suoi occhi. È diverso._ Di nuovo. Pensieri senza controllo. “E la storia dei libri la settimana scorsa? Da quando presti le tue cose a qualcuno?”. _Già, da quando?_

“Non mettertici anche tu, Farlan. L’ho già spiegato ad Hanji: volevo solo essere gentile, tutto qua.”

“Ma tu non sei mai gentile con chi conosci poco, Levi”, mi corresse Isabel. Aveva ragione. Avevano tutti ragione, nemmeno io capivo cosa mi stesse succedendo. E questo mi spaventava. Il modo in cui mi comportavo con Eren mi spaventava, quello che _provavo_ quando ero con lui. I miei stessi _pensieri_ su di lui mi spaventavano. Perché sentivo che se avessi seguito quei pensieri avrei finito per lasciare che Eren facesse ogni cosa voleva con me. _A me._ E non potevo.

Non sapevo cosa fare e i miei amici non avrebbero capito, potevo spiegarglielo quante volte volevo ma non avrebbero mai davvero capito cosa succedeva nella mia testa.

_______________

EREN

La settimana successiva riportai a Levi il primo libro che mi aveva prestato.

“Grazie, ti riporterò presto anche gli altri. La storia è davvero interessante, grazie per avermi consigliato questa saga… e per avermi prestato i tuoi libri”, gli dissi con un sorriso.

Lui si limitò ad annuire e a voltarsi per andarsene, mentre io rimasi in piedi in mezzo alla mensa come un idiota.

La stessa scena si ripeté ogni volta che gli riportai uno dei suoi libri, anche quando gli restituii l’ultimo, dicendogli sinceramente quanto la saga mi fosse piaciuta, lui non mi segnò di una parola. Speravo che avrei trovato qualcosa di cui parlare con lui prima di questo momento, perché senza l’occasione di restituirgli i suoi libri non riuscivo a trovare alcun argomento che destasse la sua attenzione come era successo in biblioteca. Ma a quanto pare Levi non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare con me, né dei libri, né di nient’altro.

Correzione: gli piacevo molto meno di quanto pensassi.

_______________

Non ci volle molto per giungere alla fine di ottobre e presto iniziai a vedere volantini lungo i corridoi che pubblicizzavano una festa di Halloween. All’inizio ero alquanto restìo ad andarci, ma Armin insisté così tanto che mi convinse. Magari avrei conosciuto qualche persona nuova.

Ma il problema fondamentale era che mancava meno di una settimana e non avevo un costume. Insomma, chi va ad una festa di Halloween senza un costume?

Riuscii a trovare solo qualche vestito coperto di pelliccia e un paio di orecchie e coda abbinate. Lupo mannaro: banale ma sarebbe andato bene.

Così, la sera della festa, indossai i vari pezzi del mio costume. Avevo una camicia a quadri rossa con il collo e gli avambracci coperti di morbida pelliccia marrone, la stessa che copriva la parte bassa delle mie gambe. Indossai le orecchie e la coda, un paio di scarponcini, guanti neri senza dita ed ero pronto. Mi sentivo un po’ ridicolo a dirla tutta: travestirmi non era mai stato il mio forte, ma per questa sera avrebbe funzionato.

I costumi di Mikasa e Armin erano quelli dei personaggi di _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , molto più belli del mio, ma loro avevano cercato un costume appena saputo della festa, mentre io mi ero ridotto agli ultimi giorni e mi ero dovuto accontentare delle rimanenze.

La festa si teneva all’interno dell’università. Nel cortile davanti all’ingresso c’erano zucche, scheletri nei cespugli, spesse e gigantesche ragnatele che penzolavano dalle colonne e finte lapidi. L’esterno dell’edificio era illuminato con luci al neon verdi e blu e cordoni di lampadine arancioni a forma di zucca. Dovevo ammettere che, a prima vista, pareva una bella festa.

Anche all’interno l’illuminazione era lasciata alle luci al neon blu, viola, verde, rosso e arancione. All’ingresso c’era uno stanzino per i cappotti e lungo tutti i muri c’erano tavolini con snack e bevande a tema Halloween. I muri erano pieni di varie decorazioni, l’illuminazione non mi permetteva di decifrare esattamente cosa fossero, e le colonne della hall erano coperte di ragnatele con enormi ragni e pipistrelli. C’era musica alta, ma non troppo da non sentire le persone vicine a me. In fondo questa festa avrebbe potuto anche rivelarsi divertente, magari.

Ci dirigemmo verso il tavolo degli snack per prendere qualcosa da mangiare e da bere, mentre osservavamo la stanza cercando qualcuno di nostra conoscenza. Nel frattempo, mi servii con dei dolcetti a forma di zucca. Non ebbi il tempo di controllare tutta la stanza che qualcuno vestito come l’inquietante clown di _It_ , con i capelli legati in due disordinate codine, venne verso di me urlando il mio nome. Quell’urlo era inconfondibile.

“Hey, Hanji”, la salutai.

“Eren, carino il tuo costume!”, esclamò lei, osservandomi come se fossi uno di quegli snack ai tavoli. Il suo sguardo mi metteva un po’ a disagio, quel giorno Levi era riuscito a distrarla, ma stavolta sembrava avrebbe voluto sezionarmi per studiarmi… _Chissà se Levi è qui con lei?_ No, non mi sembrava un tipo da feste. Inconsciamente, spostai lo sguardo oltre il palloncino che Hanji aveva in mano per osservare la stanza alla ricerca di Levi. Nelle ultime settimane il suo comportamento era rimasto freddo e apatico nei miei confronti, dubitavo, in effetti, che ci fosse una qualunque possibilità che volesse vedermi, ma non potevo fare a meno di cercarlo nella folla.

“Oh, se stai cercando Levi, l’ho lasciato su uno di quei divani, nell’angolo più remoto della stanza. Ho già usato abbastanza ricatti per trascinarlo qui e fargli indossare un costume, non potevo pretendere che partecipasse attivamente alla festa”, mi rispose lei ridendo, come se avesse letto nella mia mente la domanda che non avevo fatto ad alta voce. Mi sentivo un po’ in imbarazzo ad essere così facile da leggere, ma era più forte di me.

Mikasa e Armin, nel frattempo, avevano incontrato Jean e Sasha e si erano fermati a parlare con loro, così io seguii Hanji vero il punto che mi aveva indicato poco prima, non prima che lei mi avesse riempito un piatto di una quantità industriale di dolcetti a forma di zucca, mettendomelo poi in mano con poca grazia. Levi era seduto su un divano, un mantello nero con cappuccio a coprirgli tutto il corpo, una maschera alzata sopra la testa e una falce appoggiata al muro accanto a lui.

“Leeviiiii! Guarda chi ho portato!”, esclamò Hanji, saltellando felice verso il corvino. Levi alzò lo sguardo verso di me e quando lo fece un improvviso flash attraversò i suoi occhi, prima che il suo sguardo tornasse quello apatico di sempre. Distolse lo sguardo da me con un _tsk_ , e io mi sentii terribilmente di troppo in quel momento.

“Oh, guarda: c’è Petra!”, gridò Hanji, prima di allontanarsi e lasciarci soli. Avevo la vaga impressione che non avesse realmente visto qualcuno che conosceva, ma che la sua unica intenzione fosse di lasciarci soli insieme. In un’altra occasione avrei anche potuto ringraziarla, ma la cosa adesso era alquanto imbarazzante.  
“Bel costume”, tentai. Levi abbassò lo sguardo sollevando una delle lunghe maniche del suo vestito e facendola ricadere.

“Idea di Hanji”, si limitò a rispondermi.

“Oh”, rimanemmo in silenzio per diversi secondi. Poi allungai il braccio per mostrargli il mio piatto, supponendo che fosse ciò che Hanji voleva che facessi.  
Levi guardò scettico prima il piatto e poi me, per poi allungarsi per prendere un dolcetto. Feci lo stesso, sedendomi sul divano accanto a lui.

“Mmh”, commentò lui dopo averne assaggiato un morso, "almeno non sanno di piscio di cicala”. Mi voltai, un po’ confuso, per osservarlo.

“C’è qualcosa, qui, che sa di piscio di cicala?”, chiesi ridendo. Il suo sguardo sembrò rilassarsi e annuì, indicando un tavolo davanti a noi, su cui erano poggiate diverse ciotole contenenti drink di vari colori: “Vedi quella roba verde?”. Annuii. “Ecco, non berla”, sentenziò. Sorrisi: “Beh, grazie della dritta”. Mi abbassai leggermente per spingere la sua spalla con la mia, ma appena i nostri copri si sfiorarono, lui si allontanò immediatamente, come scottato. Ancora una volta non capii che cosa avessi fatto, ma la sua espressione era tesa e il suo corpo sembrava essersi irrigidito sotto il costume. Niente strette di mano, adesso neanche una piccola spintarella amichevole. Più avevo a che fare con lui più Levi sembrava strano.  
“Senti, non devi restare qui, okay? Va’ dai tuoi amici e divertiti", mi disse, secco, voltandosi dall’altra parte. Avrei voluto dirgli che sarei voluto restare con lui, ma, evidentemente, lui non aveva alcune intenzione di passare altro tempo con me. Sembrava volesse mandarmi via, in realtà. Quel piccolo gesto pareva aver gelato l’aria attorno a noi, come era successo quel giorno al pranzo. Restare contro la sua volontà mi sembrava oltremodo inopportuno, perciò annuii e mi allontanai, un po’ deluso dalla situazione.

Mi avvicinai al tavolo dei drink e versai in un bicchiere la prima bevanda (non verde) che trovai, senza preoccuparmi se fosse alcolica o no. Probabilmente sì, dato lo strano retrogusto che mi pizzicava in gola. Ne presi un altro sorso. Qualche minuto dopo trovai Jean, col quale, miracolosamente, riuscii ad avere una conversazione civile senza litigare… forse merito dell’alcol che avevo bevuto. Non ero esattamente ubriaco… un po’ alticcio magari. Parecchio alticcio. Ma ero ancora in grado di sostenere conversazioni e camminare senza barcollare, mentre il mio cervello era leggero come una piuma. Incontrai anche Marco, Sasha e Connie: chiacchierai e mi divertii tutta la sera, il pensiero di ciò che era accaduto poco prima con Levi relegato in un angolo del mio cervello.

Quando Armin e Mikasa rientrarono, io decisi di rimanere ancora un po’ alla festa, continuando a divertirmi… e a bere. E, ovviamente, alla fine della serata ero completamente sbronzo. Che genio.

Riuscii, comunque, ad uscire dall’edificio senza rovinare a terra: non male. Ma non avevo calcolato che ero ubriaco e stavo camminando da solo, di notte, in un campus che aveva appena dato una festa con un sacco di alcolici.

Non che avrei potuto prevedere gli eventi dei successivi minuti.  
Infatti, proprio fuori dall’edificio, qualcuno mi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. Sobbalzai, voltandomi all’improvviso per trovarmi davanti una faccia mai vista prima: un ragazzo alto, grosso e più grande di me, probabilmente, che sfoggiava un sorriso sornione.

“Hey bellezza… ti va di fare un giro con me?”. Puzzava di alcol più di me. Perfetto. Volevo solo tornare al mio appartamento e dormire almeno dieci ore, ma sembrava che esistesse una qualche divinità che ce l’aveva con me. Barcollai un po’ all’indietro per allontanarmi, borbottando: “No, grazie. Sto bene da solo”. Mi voltai per cercare di riprendere a camminare, ma quel tale mi afferrò di nuovo, stavolta con un po’ troppa veemenza.

“Dove stai andando? Posso venire con te”. Volevo scrollarmelo di dosso ma nelle mie attuali condizioni non ci sarei riuscito. Stava per rispondergli con le poche capacità mentali che mi erano rimaste, quando una voce mi fece fermare.

“Hey, levati di torno, maiale che non sei altro”. Levi era apparso accanto a me, afferrando con una mano il braccio (decisamente grosso) del ragazzo e scaraventandolo un paio di metri lontano da noi. Questo si limitò a borbottare qualcosa riguardo a un _“nanerottolo fastidioso”_ e a barcollare via. Cavolo, per essere un _“nanerottolo”_ , Levi era più forte del previsto. Mi feci un appunto mentale di non farlo mai innervosire. 

In ogni caso, direi che era arrivato al momento giusto, anche se non volevo ammetterlo di fronte a lui. Era stupido, ma ero arrabbiato con lui, deluso per com’era finita la nostra pseudo-conversazione prima e per colpa anche dell’alcol che avevo bevuto.

“Grazie ma non era necessario, me la stavo cavando da solo”, biascicai una balla colossale, sperando che se la bevesse. Lui mi guardò, con uno sguardo che diceva solo che, ovviamente, non se l’era affatto bevuta.

“Sei ubriaco”, si limitò a constatare lui. _Beh, sì, ma non sono affari tuoi._ Volevo dirglielo ma sghignazzai, invece:

“E tu sei sexy”.

 _Aspetta, cosa? No, non era questo che dovevi dire, dannazione_. Se ne avessi avuto la forza mi sarei preso a pugni da solo. Quando alzai lo sguardo per osservare la sua reazione, però, tutto mi sarei aspettato, meno che vederlo fissarmi con uno sguardo sbalordito. Aveva gli occhi sgranati e mi fissava come se avessi detto la cosa più strana del mondo. _Che è sexy se ne rende conto, vero?_ Rimase per un po’ lì, a fissarmi. Era così strano pensare che qualcuno fosse sexy? Qualcuno doveva averglielo detto, prima o poi.

“Hey, tutto ok?”, mi avvicinai di qualche passo a lui, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.

“Oh… ehm- sì, certo… Devo andare. Fai attenzione”, borbottò per poi voltarsi velocemente e andarsene.

_Cavolo._

Se per mettere K.O. Levi bastava dirgli che era sexy allora avrei dovuto farlo più spesso. Mi sorpresi che nonostante la mia poca lucidità riuscissi ancora a fare ragionamenti coerenti. Non volevo pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se Levi non fosse passato di lì in quel momento, era intervenuto per allontanare quel tale, e avrei dovuto ringraziarlo propriamente una volta smaltita la sbornia. Era stato un gesto gentile nei miei confronti e non potei fare a meno di chiedermi se lo avrebbe fatto per chiunque altro. Ricordavo che Isabel mi aveva detto che Levi l’aveva aiutata spesso a tirarsi fuori dai guai… magari mi vedeva come un moccioso che aveva bisogno di aiuto e protezione, proprio come Mikasa. La mia capacità di formulare pensieri sensati stava iniziando a indebolirsi, così accelerai il passo e rientrai nel mio dormitorio, dove Armin già dormiva sonoramente. Mi feci una doccia e mi infilai nel letto, speravo di riuscire a dormire il più possibile visto che domattina avrei dovuto fare i conti con un brutto dopo-sbornia.

_______________

LEVI

Mancava una settimana alla festa di Halloween e Hanji mi aveva costretto ad andarci con lei. Come tutti i maledetti anni. E come se non bastasse, non aveva smesso di tartassarmi giornalmente con domande e commenti su Eren. Dopo inutili tentativi di far desistere sia lei che Isabel e Farlan, mi arresi, decidendo di dirgli le cose come stavano, tanto avevano già capito tutto da soli. A quanto pare ero più ovvio di quanto pensassi.

“Non so cosa mi succeda. Quando sono vicino ad Eren non riesco a controllare i miei pensieri… o le mie emozioni. E sapete quanto odi non avere controllo su di me”. Sospirai, “per questo ho cercato di tenerlo lontano da me ultimamente” mi rivolsi ad Hanji, rispondendo alla domanda che continuava a farmi da settimane.

Hanji mi guardò con un sorriso gentile: “è normale”. _Non è normale per niente_. “Lo so che hai paura, Levi. Lo so che non controllare i tuoi sentimenti ti spaventa”. _No, non lo sai, non sai cosa si provi ad aver paura delle conseguenze dei propri pensieri_. “Ma Eren non userebbe mai questo per ferirti.”

“Ma potrebbe”, sussurrai. _E io non riuscirei a fermarlo in tempo._

“Eren è un bravo ragazzo”, continuò Isabel. “Non credo che ti farebbe volontariamente del male”.

“Per te questo è completamente nuovo, lo capisco, ma dovresti fare un tentativo”, sorrise Farlan, “ne vale la pena”.

_Ne vale la pena?_

_______________

Dolcetti a forma di zucca. Doveva essere un’idea di Hanji. Ne presi uno. Almeno erano mangiabili. Anche Eren ne addentò uno. Chiunque li avesse fatti era molto bravo: sembravano delle vere zucche in miniatura, persino il colore era perfetto. Arancione zucca.

Parlare non era il mio forte: ero più una persona da fatti, azioni, non da parole. Tuttavia, parlare con Eren mi risultava meno difficile che con chiunque altro. Ma appena Eren aveva provato ad avvicinarsi a me, mi ero ritratto subito, d’istinto. Era una reazione naturale, ormai. E lo avevo cacciato via come se avesse fatto qualcosa di male. Di nuovo. Di questo passo Eren si sarebbe stancato dei miei continui scatti. E avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni. Farlan aveva detto che avrei dovuto fare un tentativo, perché ne valeva la pena. E se per Eren non ne fosse valsa la pena?

_______________

“E tu sei sexy”

_…_

_Cosa?_

_…_

_Sono… sexy?_

_Sexy come… bello?_

Eren mi aveva appena detto che mi trovava bello? Perché? Cosa c’era di bello in me? Ero sporco, rovinato… a pezzi. Non c’era niente da vedere in me. Sicuramente non c’era niente di bello. Ma allora perché lo aveva detto? Era ubriaco, l’alcol probabilmente gli faceva dire cose che non pensava. Doveva essere questo. Qualcuno come Eren, così felice e… _perfetto_. Cosa poteva vedere di bello in qualcuno come me? Niente. Non lo pensava, davvero. Doveva essere stato l’alcol.

Quella sera, a casa, ricevetti ancora più argomenti a sostegno di questa teoria: non c’era niente da vedere in me.

Nonostante questo, in mezzo al bianco e nero, sulla carta c’era una macchia di arancione zucca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di essere riuscita ad esprimere le emozioni dei personaggi, soprattutto di Levi. Per me esprimere i sentimenti non è facile, perciò cercare di mettere per scritto quelli dei miei personaggi a volte mi risulta difficile. In un certo senso è anche una sorta di sfida personale...  
> Perciò fatemi sapere se l'ho superata! Non so cos'altro dire, perciò alla prossima settimana con il capitolo 4, nel quale ci sarà una dose maggiore di angst... spoiler ^.^


	4. Scala di grigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rapporto tra Eren e Levi inizia a prendere forma, ma un brutto evento rovina le cose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia inizia a prendere forma e sono contenta per adesso.  
> Ma le cose erano andate troppo bene, dovevo inserire un po' di angst, ovviamente.

_“L’inverno. Guardare dalla finestra e fare a meno di un colore alla volta fino al grigio, all’ombra, alla convinzione di essere ciechi. Come è lontana la primavera.” -Fabrizio Caramagna_

EREN

La mattina dopo, neanche a dirlo, mi svegliai con un mal di testa tremendo. Me l’ero cercata. Sapevo che sarebbe successo se avessi bevuto, ma l’avevo fatto comunque. E adesso mi sarei tenuto il mal di testa.

Armin era già uscito, mi aveva scritto un biglietto dicendomi che era a studiare con Mikasa in biblioteca e che avrei potuto raggiungerli se mi fossi svegliato prima di pranzo. Che malfidato. Erano solo le undici, non era ancora ora di pranzo. Ero tentato di raggiungerli solo per farglielo notare, ma il mio mal di testa non mi avrebbe permesso di studiare niente, avrei solo distratto i miei amici, perciò optai per dirglielo con un messaggio.

Ho un mal di testa tremendo, ci vediamo a pranzo  
[11:15]

Qualcuno si è ubriacato, ieri sera?  
[11:16]

Non farmici pensare  
[11:16]

Spensi lo schermo e appoggiai il telefono sul comodino. Cercai tra i medicinali un qualunque antidolorifico, prendendolo immediatamente con un po’ d’acqua. Speravo facesse effetto presto. Feci anche l’errore di guardarmi allo specchio: sembravo uno zombie in coma (anche se gli zombie non possono andare in coma, naturalmente, ma la mia testa non riusciva a formulare grandi paragoni, al momento). Mi sciacquai il viso e cercai di pettinarmi i capelli in modo da non sembrare appena uscito da una centrifuga. Il risultato poteva essere peggiore, così mi decisi ad uscire: prendere un po’ d’aria mi avrebbe fatto bene.

Non avevo una meta precisa: mi limitavo a girovagare per il campus, c’erano alcuni luoghi dove non ero ancora stato e volevo vederli. Passai accanto al bar, ma pensai che non fosse proprio il posto per me al momento. Stavo camminando in uno dei viali che percorrevano il piccolo parco all’interno del campus, quando vidi qualcuno di familiare su una panchina.

Non è possibile. Quante probabilità c’erano che incontrassi proprio Levi nel mio errante girovagare? Poche, probabilmente. Ma scelsi di cogliere la palla al balzo e mi avvicinai. Aveva qualcosa poggiato sulle ginocchia e stava scrivendo qualcosa, forse stava studiando qui?

“Hey, Levi”, lui si voltò verso di me, chiudendo immediatamente un blocco di fogli che aveva in mano. Come al solito indossava le maniche lunghe, che fosse una maglia o una felpa, aveva sempre le maniche lunghe. Immaginavo le usasse per coprire quelle maledette bende.

“Eren”, mi guardò e rimase senza dire altro, aspettando, probabilmente, che fossi io a parlare per primo.

“Ecco, volevi ringraziarti per ieri sera. Scusa se non l’ho fatto prima, ma, sai… ero un po’ ubriaco, ecco”, conclusi, grattandomi la nuca.

“Di niente, non potevo passare di lì e lasciarlo fare. Poi i _maiali_ come quello mi fanno schifo”, spiegò lui e notai un’eccessiva stizza nel modo in cui aveva pronunciato l’ultima frase. In effetti era qualcosa che riscontravo spesso quando parlava, ma stavolta era stato diverso, sembrava realmente disgustato da quel tipo. La sua voce mi riscosse dai miei pensieri.

“Vuoi sederti?”. Mi aveva chiesto di sedermi con lui?

“Non voglio disturbarti. Continua pure con quello che stavi facendo”, gli risposi con un sorriso, voltandomi per andarmene, ma lui mi fermò. I ruoli si erano invertiti, di solito ero io a dire qualcosa per non farlo andare via: sviluppo interessante.

“Resta. Non mi dai fastidio”, disse lui, aprendo il blocco di fogli che aveva sulle ginocchia. Mi sedetti e, adesso che lo vedevo da vicino, mi resi conto che era un blocco da disegno ed era aperto su un bianco e nero di un prato. Precisamente era uno zoom di tre denti di leoni proprio di fronte alla panchina dove sedevamo.

“Wow. È molto bello”, dissi, sincero. “Sai, non avevo pensato che dei semplici denti di leone potessero essere così belli”, aggiunsi. “Insomma, nel tuo disegno sono ancora più belli che nella realtà”. Perfetto. Avevo appena detto qualcosa di imbarazzante.

“Grazie”. _È un sorriso quello?_ Il suo volto era disteso in un’espressione serena: non era proprio un sorriso, ma, per gli standard di Levi era come se lo fosse.

“Non sapevo che disegnassi. Sei bravo, perché non ti stai specializzando in questo?”, chiesi.

“Perché è un settore poco sicuro. Volevo la sicurezza di un buon lavoro una volta finita l’università”, mi spiegò lui, continuando a disegnare sul foglio di carta.

“Molto saggio”, mi complimentai io sorridendo.

Lui sorrise – un sorriso vero, stavolta – annuendo.

Rimanemmo per un po’ in un silenzio gradevole, mentre ascoltavo il rumore che il suo carboncino faceva scivolando sulla carta. Era rilassante. Dopo svariati minuti lo vidi alzare la mano dal foglio e poi osservare il disegno. Probabilmente soddisfatto del risultato, chiuse il blocco e lo ripose nella borsa.

Accese lo schermo del telefono per guardare l’ora, per poi proporre: “è quasi ora di pranzo, andiamo verso la mensa?”. Rifiutare un invito di Levi? Mai. Mi alzai e lo seguii, scrivendo a Mikasa e Armin che mi stavo dirigendo in mensa e mi godetti la nostra passeggiata.

Non parlammo quasi per niente, ma stavo iniziando a comprendere che i silenzi di Levi potevano avere molti significati. Questo non era un silenzio teso o nervoso, era rilassato e piacevole. Speravo che non decidesse di nuovo di ricominciare a trattarmi freddamente da domani, ma, nel frattempo, mi godetti la sua compagnia.

_______________

LEVI

“Sai, non avevo pensato che dei semplici denti di leone potessero essere così belli. Insomma, nel tuo disegno sono ancora più belli che nella realtà.”

_No, non è vero._

I miei disegni avevano sempre un’aura di tristezza. Perché mi ero sentito così le prime volte che avevo disegnato e, quindi, questa sensazione era rimasta con me tutte le volte che avevo preso in mano il mio blocco da disegno.

Il modo in cui guardava il mio foglio, sembrava estasiato da quello che vedeva. Quando era lui a guardarlo, quel disegno sembrava meno triste, come se lui potesse illuminarlo. Era come un maledetto raggio di sole che cercava di portare luce nelle schifose ombre della mia vita. Non riuscivo più a controllare quanto desiderassi averlo vicino a me; anche se era una piccola illusione, volevo sperare che con la sua luce avrebbe potuto illuminare anche me. E in qualche modo ci stava riuscendo: era come se ogni volta che incontravo Eren riscoprissi un colore. Mi faceva sentire il bisogno di mettere qualcosa di lui nei miei disegni, qualcosa di _bello._ Eren era così luminoso e io cercavo di portare un po’ di quella luce nel bianco e nero che dominava i miei fogli, un po’ di vita, un po’ di _colore._ Anche adesso: volevo vedere il giallo dei denti di leone sulla mia carta, ma non avevo nessun colore con me, non mi erano mai serviti… fino ad ora. Eren mi stava cambiando gradualmente e non sapevo cosa fare.

Ma perché ad uno come Eren interessava uno come me? Eren era luminoso, dolce, era il calore del sole… mentre io ero triste, duro e gelato come il più freddo degli inverni. Eren era pieno di colori, mentre io ero una scala di grigi.

L’inverno è senza colore: la mia vita era così e io lo avevo ormai accettato. Ma allora perché lui cercava di portare del tepore in me? Cosa poteva volere il sole dal ghiaccio, una creatura spettacolare da un rifiuto? Io non ero niente, mentre lui era tutto. Cosa cercava in me?

_______________

EREN

Durante il pranzo, discutevamo dei nostri corsi obbligatori, quando Armin iniziò a parlare con entusiasmo del corso di storia; Mikasa, nonostante la sua volontà di specializzarsi in lingue orientali, disse lo stesso del corso di scienze, mentre Jean si inserì dicendo quanto fosse _"interessante"_ il corso di matematica. _"Matematica"_ e _"interessante"_ erano due parole che, nel mio vocabolario, non andavano d’accordo. Che aveva qualcosa che non andava lo sapevo, ma non si limitò a questo, aggiungendo che gli argomenti si sarebbero complicati più saremmo andati avanti con il corso:

“Oh, andiamo… sono già incomprensibili adesso, figurarsi dopo”, sospirai io. Jean mi guardò, pronto ad iniziare uno dei nostri usuali battibecchi. Ma fu interrotto da qualcun altro che prese la parola.

“Posso darti una mano”, si offrì Levi.

_Aspetta, cosa? Cioè… sì! Aiutami con tutte le materie che vuoi._

_Cavolo, datti un contegno, Eren._

“È un corso obbligatorio, l’ho seguito anche io”, continuò Levi. Certo che l’aveva seguito… e voleva aiutarmi a studiare? Prima mi chiede di sedersi con lui e poi si offre di aiutarmi in matematica. Cavolo: un altro sviluppo interessante nell’arco di una sola mattina.

“Avrai molte cose da studiare, non voglio rubarti del tempo”, declinai l’invito, ascoltando una parte del mio cervello, mentre l’altra mi dava dello stupido.

“Sono cose che mi servono per i corsi che seguo. Un ripasso non mi farà male”, ribadì lui. Come con la storia dei libri, insisteva per farmi un favore. Come rifiutare, dunque?

“Oh, certo, grazie. Un aiuto mi servirebbe proprio, in effetti”, ammisi afflitto.

“Bene. Dovremmo iniziare subito, non dovresti restare indietro.”

_Iniziamo quando vuoi._

“Oh, okay. Possiamo vederci anche oggi, se vuoi.”

“Ci vediamo da te alle tre, allora”, concluse lui. Wow, dritto al punto. Mi piaceva. _Lui mi piace. No, Eren. Non è il momento, adesso._

“Perfetto. Ti aspetto fuori dal dormitorio”, aggiunsi io. Lui annuì, soddisfatto, mentre Hanji lo guardava con un ghigno felice. Cercai di ignorare gli sguardi dei miei amici, mentre Armin mi guardò sorridendo: “io sarò in biblioteca con Mikasa”. _Divertente, Armin, ma non ci serve tutta questa privacy_.

_______________

Quel pomeriggio, come promesso, Levi si presentò davanti al dormitorio alle tre in punto. Ci recammo nella mia stanza e poggiai i libri sulla scrivania, sperando davvero che il suo aiuto sarebbe servito per farmi comprendere i segreti dell’analisi matematica. Indipendentemente dalla mia cotta per lui, l’esame avrei dovuto darlo in ogni caso.

Aprii il libro dall’inizio e indicai a Levi il primo – di molti – paragrafi che mi davano problemi.

“Beh, se hai già problemi a questo punto, non dubito che il resto ti sembri incomprensibile”, scherzò lui.

“Per favore, non peggiorare le cose”, gli chiesi, poggiando la testa sul libro con disperazione.

“Ok, scusa”, mi disse lui. Sollevai la testa e Levi iniziò a spiegarmi tutto quello che gli chiedevo. Era piuttosto bravo, a dir la verità: capivo molto meglio quando era lui a spiegarmi le cose. E non c’entrava il fatto che fosse Levi, era sinceramente molto più comprensibile del professore.

Passammo diverse ore così, con Levi che rispondeva alle mie domande e io che segnavo sul libro tutti i dettagli che mi erano sfuggiti. Tutte le piccole cose che mi diceva mi aiutavano a capire ciò che poco prima mi sembrava assurdo.

Quando ormai il sole stava calando, mi stesi sulla scrivania, sfinito, pregando per una pausa. Vista l’ora, in realtà, Levi decise che era abbastanza per oggi.

Ci salutammo e programmammo il successivo incontro per domani: secondo Levi se non avessi recuperato subito la parte iniziale del programma non avrei mai passato neanche i test mensili. Teoria plausibile.

Dopo che Levi se ne fu andato, presi in mano il telefono, in tempo per leggere un messaggio di Armin che mi chiedeva di raggiungerli per cena.

Così mi alzai e mi vestii, raggiugendo i miei amici fuori dalla biblioteca.

“Allora… com’è andata?”, mi chiese Armin, felice.

“Oh, è andata piuttosto bene, sai”, iniziai, contento. “Non ci avrei mai creduto se qualcuno me lo avesse detto, ma ho capito il teorema di-“

“No, no, no. Ti fermo subito”, mi interruppe Armin. “Intendevo se è successo qualcosa…”, mi rivolse uno sguardo d’intesa, “di _interessante_ ”, concluse con un sorrisetto.

“Cosa? No, ma di che parli? Non è successo niente fra noi. E adesso andiamo, ho fame.”

Armin mi seguì, deluso, e insieme raggiungemmo Jean e gli altri per la cena.

Tra me e Levi non c’era ancora un rapporto di quel tipo. Ormai ero abbastanza sicuro di essere completamente cotto di lui, ma non ero ancora sicuro dei sentimenti di Levi nei miei confronti, perciò avrei aspettato ancora prima di fare qualsiasi mossa.

_______________

I nostri incontri per lo studio – il mio studio – continuarono così per le successive settimane e più lo conoscevo più mi rendevo conto non era una semplice cotta quella che avevo per lui. Se prima mi ero limitato ad apprezzare il suo aspetto e il suo atteggiamento schivo e un po’ rude, adesso mi rendevo conto che c’erano molte altre caratteristiche di Levi che mi piacevano: apprezzavo la sua compagnia, il suo assurdo sarcasmo, la sua riservatezza e il modo in cui si imbarazzava ogni volta che dicevo qualcosa di carino su di lui. Più passavo del tempo con lui, più mi rendevo conto che volevo di più. Immaginavo di avere di più. Ma non sapevo se sarebbe stata una buona idea: Levi mi aveva dimostrato più volte di essere molto chiuso e non avevo dimenticato quello che era successo alla festa di Halloween, come si era irrigidito appena avevo cercato di sfiorarlo. Avevo immaginato che a Levi non piacesse che qualcuno con cui aveva poca confidenza lo avvicinasse troppo, ma perché? Tuttavia, adesso non eravamo più estranei, perciò se avessi provato ad avvicinarmi di nuovo, mi avrebbe allontanato ancora? Non sapevo se avrei dovuto tentare, chiederglielo prima, o magari–

“Eren”, la voce di Levi mi richiamò all’attenzione. Cavolo, mi ero distratto durante una delle sue spiegazioni. Mi avrebbe ucciso. “Sai, questi sviluppi di Taylor non si svilupperanno da soli, se non mi ascolti”. Non solo mi rimproverava, ma faceva anche giochi di parole sugli sviluppi di Taylor. I pensieri, tuttavia non smettevano di vorticarmi nella testa: volevo avvicinarmi a lui e–

“A cosa stavi pensando, di così interessante?”, mi chiese lui, una tinta di sarcasmo nella sua voce.

“Stavo pensando che voglio baciarti”, lo dissi senza nemmeno pensarci, guardandolo fisso negli occhi e godendomi la sua espressione scioccata. Non disse una parola, si limitò a restare fermo a guardarmi. Così decisi di chinarmi leggermente, avvicinandomi a lui. Levi era immobile, non sapevo se fosse un bene o un male, ma ormai non riuscivo a fermarmi. Mi avvicinai ancora, finché i nostri volti non si trovarono alla distanza di un singolo respiro e appoggiai le mie labbra alle sue. Era un contatto timido, un semplice sfiorarsi, ma abbastanza da farmi venire le farfalle nello stomaco. Mossi un poco le mie labbra e lo sentii tentare, timidamente, di reciprocare l’azione. Osai, avvicinandomi ancora, inclinando il volto e carezzando le sue labbra con più trasporto, senza, però, approfondire il contatto. Feci scivolare il mio braccio sul libro, portando una mia mano a toccare la sua, mentre l’altra si posava sulla sua guancia.

Il bacio durò ancora diversi secondi, poi mi allontanai lentamente, facendo scivolare la mano che era sulla sua guancia verso la sua mandibola, sfiorando il suo collo per–

Levi si allontanò di scatto con un sussulto, allontanandomi da sé con una spinta.

“No!”, gridò.

_Ma che diavolo?_

Era spaventato, anzi, terrorizzato. Mi guardava con gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro corto, guardandosi intorno. Provai ad avvicinarmi a lui per capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma lui si alzò di scatto dalla sedia indietreggiando verso il muro: “No! Stammi lontano”, teneva le mani davanti a sé, come per proteggersi. Non sembrava arrabbiato perché lo avevo baciato, ma seriamente preoccupato che potessi fargli… _qualcosa_ , ma non capivo cosa. Non capivo cosa avessi fatto stavolta per spaventarlo così. Iniziavo a pensare che la frase che Farlan mi aveva detto qualche settimana prima avesse un significato molto più profondo di quel che credevo. In realtà nella mia mente si erano già formate un paio di spiegazioni per il suo comportamento, ma mi rifiutavo di crederci. Volevo sperare di sbagliarmi. Provai a fare un passo verso di lui e lui sobbalzò di nuovo.

“Levi, va tutto bene”, cercai di tranquillizzarlo con voce calma, “non ti faccio niente”.

“No, no, no, no”, scuoteva la testa e ripeteva questa parola continuamente, schiacciandosi sempre di più contro il muro. Non sapevo davvero cosa fare per calmarlo e non avevo nemmeno idea cosa fosse stato a farlo scattare così. Non capivo e perciò non potevo aiutarlo.

“Levi, cosa succede? Ho fatto qualcosa? Io non capisco, per favore dimmi che cosa succede”, lo pregai, non capivo come uscire da questa situazione e non volevo che stesse male a causa mia.

Lui non parlava, restava lì e fissava, terrorizzato, ogni mio movimento, come se si aspettasse che facessi qualcosa. Non sapevo cosa credesse che avrei fatto, non sapevo cosa fare e il suo sguardo terrorizzato mi faceva stare male. Dannatamente male. E sapere che era successo a causa mia mi faceva sentire in colpa.

Ormai a corto di idee, feci l’unica cosa che mi venne in mente: chiamai Hanji. Era una fortuna che avessi preso il suo numero.

“Hey, Hanji.”

 _“Ereeeen!!!!”,_ trillò lei felice, _“dimmi, che cosa succede?”_

“Si tratta di Levi”, dissi io.

 _“Cos’è successo?”_ , la sua voce si era tesa immediatamente e sentii dei movimenti dall’altro capo della linea, probabilmente si si stava già muovendo.

“Io non lo so, davvero. È spaventato, non mi fa avvicinare, non so cosa fare”, le dissi.

 _“Arrivo subito”_ , detto questo riattaccò. Io mi voltai verso Levi, che non si era mosso di un millimetro e mi guardava come se avessi potuto fare qualcosa appena avesse distolto lo sguardo.

Hanji arrivò in pochissimo tempo, un’altra volta mi sarei chiesto come aveva fatto, ma avevo altro a cui pensare adesso.

Appena vide il volto dell’amica, Levi sembrò rilassarsi un poco, ma il suo sguardo continuava a spostarsi da lei a me, come se non capisse perché era qui.

“Levi, va tutto bene”, lo rassicurò Hanji, “è tutto ok. Eren non ti farà niente”. In quel momento lo vidi portarsi una mano tremante al collo, anche Hanji lo notò e la prese dolcemente nelle sue. Fece scivolare Levi lungo il muro, affinché si sedesse a terra. “Nessuno ti farà del male. Eren non voleva spaventarti. Adesso va tutto bene. Respira, ok? Puoi farlo per me?”. Hanji sembrava sapere esattamente cosa fare, che fosse già successo? Levi annuì alla sua domanda e lo vidi cercare di inspirare un paio di volte per poi rilasciare dei respiri tremanti. “Bravo, così”, gli diceva Hanji. “Inspira… espira. Così. Bravissimo. Va tutto bene, tranquillo”.

Io non avevo aperto bocca fino a quel momento, per paura di poter rovinare quello che Hanji stava facendo. Ma adesso che si era calmato provai a sussurrare solo un “mi dispiace”. A quel punto Hanji si voltò verso di me: “non è colpa tua Eren, tranquillo. Non preoccuparti, davvero”.

“Mi dispiace tanto”, ripetei. Avevo voglia di piangere o prendermi a pugni… o entrambi, per aver rovinato tutto quello che eravamo riusciti a costruire per quasi due mesi. Levi alzò lo sguardo verso di me, triste, sembrava voler dire qualcosa, ma poi riabbassò la testa. Hanji ci guardò entrambi per qualche secondo.

“Vieni, Levi. Adesso è meglio andare”, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e si diressero verso la porta. Hanji mi ripeté ancora che non era colpa mia, ma non importava quante volte lo diceva, io non riuscivo a crederle. Avevo spaventato Levi, di nuovo. Volevo capire che cosa ci fosse dietro ai suoi continui scatti, ma se lui non voleva dirmelo, chi ero io per forzarlo?

_______________

LEVI

Eren mi stava baciando. E mi piaceva. Non avevo mai baciato qualcuno prima, ma il sapore delle sue labbra era qualcosa di unico da cui non avrei mai voluto separarmi. Non avrei mai lasciato fare a qualcun altro una cosa simile, ma a lui sì. Stavo lasciando che facesse quello che voleva in ogni circostanza. In quel momento sembrava la cosa più ovvia, sentivo che mi toccava ma non riuscivo ad allontanarlo. Quando si staccò da me, mi sentivo bene, la mia mente era leggera, stavo per aprire gli occhi e guardarlo quando sentii la sua mano scendere dalla sua guancia, verso–

_NO! No, no, no, no!_

_Perché?_

_Cosa ho fatto?_

_Non ho fatto niente di male, non ce n’è bisogno._

_Perché? Perché? Perché?_

Provò ad avvicinarsi a me, ma mi allontanai, sbattendo contro il muro. Ero in trappola. Rinchiuso in un angolo, come sempre.

_No, non avvicinarti. Non farlo._

_Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto. Scusami._

_Posso sopportarlo da lui, ma non da te._

_Non da te. Ti prego._

Volevo scappare, o nascondermi. Qualunque cosa pur di proteggermi. Ma lui non si avvicinava. Cosa voleva fare, allora? Cosa voleva da me? Osservavo ogni sua mossa, se mi fossi distratto un solo secondo avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi e non volevo.

Hanji? Sta parlando con Hanji?

 _Hanji_.

“Levi, va tutto bene. È tutto ok. Eren non ti farà niente”. _Non lo farà?_

Eren non mi farà del male? Ma quando mi ha poggiato la mano sul collo ho temuto che… che avrebbe stretto e–

**Sentivo una forte presa sulla gola, mi mancava l’aria. Avvertii le mani stringersi ancora impedendo all’aria di raggiungere i miei polmoni. Nei miei occhi si iniziarono a formare delle macchie nere.**

**Non riuscivo a respirare.**

**_Fammi respirare. Per favore. Non respiro._ **

**_Ti prometto che la prossima volta sarò più bravo._ **

“Nessuno ti farà del male”. La voce di Hanji mi riportò lentamente alla realtà. “Eren non voleva spaventarti. Adesso va tutto bene. Respira, ok? Puoi farlo per me?” _Sì, adesso posso farlo._

“Bravo, così. Inspira… espira. Così. Bravissimo. Va tutto bene, tranquillo”. _Respirare. Pensa solo a respirare._

Avrei voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma non riuscivo a parlare, a dire quello che avrei voluto. Mi era stato insegnato a stare in silenzio quando avrei voluto gridare e adesso non riuscivo a parlare neanche quando ci provavo.

“Mi dispiace”.

_Eren?_

“Mi dispiace tanto”.

Era ancora lì. Era stato lui a chiamare Hanji. Perché? Io credevo… mi ero sbagliato? Hanji aveva ragione, forse. Lui non mi avrebbe… fatto del male?

No, non Eren. Lui aveva chiamato Hanji, voleva aiutarmi. Ma una parte di me ancora sentiva la mano sul mio collo. Non aveva fatto niente, ma il mio istinto ormai era fatto così, non potevo farci niente. Non era di Eren che avevo paura, ma la mia mente aveva connesso le due situazioni e adesso non riuscivo più a separarle.

_______________

Precisamente sull’interno del polso, un po’ più profondo degli altri, ma mai troppo. Questo era leggermente diverso, avevo scelto precisamente la sua posizione e le sue dimensioni. Mi serviva, per non pensare. Era questo il momento in cui riuscivo a distogliere la mente da tutto. Disegnare mi aiutava, ma non era mai abbastanza. Nel preciso momento in cui il bruciore se ne andava e il sangue iniziava a colare… non provavo niente. Ed era bello, finalmente. Non sentivo dolore, tristezza o paura. Era il nulla e mi piaceva. Ciò che mi piaceva era il niente: nessuna emozione, nessun pensiero, nessuna sensazione.

La mia vita era e sarebbe sempre rimasta una scala di grigi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è stato più difficile da scrivere, soprattutto per esprimere i pensieri di Levi, perciò vorrei avere dei feedback da chi mi sta seguendo.  
> Perciò, per favore, commentate!!  
> Ci vediamo la prossima settimana col capitolo 5 ^.^


	5. Giallo dente di leone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi teme di aver rovinato la sua amicizia con Eren, ma lui la pensa diversamente.

_“Nel mondo senza vita di inverno ogni albero sembra una figura desolata. Eppure ognuno detiene il segreto dell’estate in fondo al suo cuore.” -Anonimo_

HANJI

Non era la prima volta che avevo a che fare con un attacco di panico di Levi, ormai ci conoscevamo da molti anni e avevo imparato cosa fare per calmarlo. Ero dispiaciuta che fosse stato Eren a dargli inizio, stavolta. Non era stata colpa sua e nemmeno di Levi, la colpa era solo di quel pezzo di merda. Aveva distrutto la vita di Levi, lo aveva ferito in modi che io non avrei mai capito, non interamente. E per questo, adesso, Levi non riusciva ad avere con Eren quello che avrebbe meritato.

Lo avevo fatto entrare nel mio dormitorio, per il momento: non era ancora sera, avevamo tempo prima del suo autobus. Adesso era seduto sul mio letto, sorseggiando una tazza di tè nero, avevo imparato che lo aiutava a calmarsi.

“Hey”, mi sedetti vicino a lui, “come va?”. Lui strinse la tazza e se la portò di nuovo alle labbra. “Vuoi parlare?”, gli chiesi. Scosse la testa.

“Eren non è come lui. Non ti farebbe mai del male”, aggiunsi. “So che lo sai, anche se adesso sei confuso e spaventato”. Annuì. Non volevo che, a causa della sua paura, potesse allontanarsi da Eren. Lui gli faceva bene, lo aveva fatto uscire dal suo guscio più velocemente di quanto avessi fatto io. In realtà pensavo che Levi stesse iniziando a provare dei sentimenti più profondi per Eren e sapevo che questo lo spaventava. Dare il controllo della propria vita, dei propri sentimenti a qualcuno era qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto, non completamente, almeno. Per questo era così restìo a darlo ad Eren. Ma sapevo che lui non l’avrebbe mai usato in modo sbagliato, per fargli del male. Avevo un sesto senso per le persone: riuscivo a capire con un solo sguardo quando qualcuno aveva qualcosa che non mi piaceva. E sapevo che Eren era una brava persona. Sapevo che anche Levi ne era consapevole.

“Dovresti parlare con lui, quando vorrai. Non devi dirgli tutto, ma almeno digli che non è colpa sua”, aggiunsi, “gliel’ho già detto io, ma ho l’impressione che abbia bisogno di sentirlo da te. Era seriamente confuso, prima”. Lui si limitò ad annuire ancora.

Quando calò il sole lo accompagnai con riluttanza verso la stazione. Odiavo sempre vederlo tornare a casa e soprattutto dopo aver avuto uno dei suoi attacchi, riportarlo verso la loro fonte mi faceva stare male, ma non farlo sarebbe stato peggio, non avevo altra scelta. Sapevo che stasera per Levi sarebbe stata una brutta notte e speravo che lui non peggiorasse la situazione. Ero consapevole di cosa facesse Levi quando stava male, avevo tentato di farlo smettere, ma era stato completamente inutile. Sapevo anche che lo faceva ogni volta che quel figlio di puttana gli metteva le mani addosso e odiavo che gli servisse per stare meglio, ma non avevo alcun diritto di obbligarlo a fare qualcosa che non voleva, succedeva già abbastanza.

_______________

EREN

Lo avevo baciato. Sul momento sembrava andare tutto bene, ma poi Levi aveva avuto un attacco di panico. Era stato orrendo vederlo così spaventato per colpa mia.

Levi aveva avuto paura _di me._

All’inizio non avevo capito cosa fosse successo, ma poi, quando lo avevo visto toccarsi il collo avevo intuito che doveva essere stato il movimento della mia mano. Non avevo nemmeno pensato a quello che stavo facendo, lo avevo a malapena sfiorato ma era stato sufficiente per terrorizzarlo. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di molto brutto per spaventarlo così e doveva avere a che fare anche con i suoi problemi riguardanti il contatto fisico. Iniziavo a connettere tutti gli indizi che avevo avuto in queste settimane e le idee nella mia testa prendevano sempre più campo, nonostante sperassi di avere torto. Ma ero sicuro che qualcuno gli avesse fatto del male, e questo era il significato dietro la frase di Farlan. Doveva essere stata un’esperienza traumatica per lui, visto l’attacco di panico che aveva avuto. Avrei voluto saperne di più, ma lui non sembrava intenzionato a dirmi niente. Viste le sue difficoltà a fidarsi delle persone, immaginavo che non ci conoscessimo ancora abbastanza bene perché si aprisse con me. Lo capivo ma allo stesso tempo ero preoccupato, perché se non mi avesse detto cosa gli era successo, avrei rischiato di fare di nuovo qualcosa che lo avrebbe spaventato.

Se ci fossimo visti ancora. Non sapevo nemmeno se avrebbe voluto continuare, visto tutto quello che era successo. Ero talmente immerso nei miei pensieri a pranzo, che non parlai con nessuno. Mikasa e Armin mi lanciavano sguardi preoccupati, ma, per adesso, non avevo intenzione di dire loro cosa era successo.

Finito il pranzo, stavo per dirigermi verso la classe della successiva lezione, ma fui fermato.

“Eren”, era praticamente un sussurro e a malapena lo sentii. Mi voltai e vidi Levi davanti a me, con lo sguardo rivolto a terra. “Io– … non…”, iniziò, ma sembrava non riuscire a terminare la frase.

“È tutto ok, Levi”, gli risposi io. Queste reazioni non erano colpa sua, cominciavo a capire che erano risposte istintive e che non poteva farci niente.

Lui alzò lo sguardo verso di me, insicuro.

“Io non ti farei mai del male, lo sai, vero?”, non potei fare a meno di chiederglielo, preoccupato che fosse ancora spaventato.

Lui annuì lievemente: “è solo che…– ”, nemmeno stavolta riuscì a concludere la frase.

“Tranquillo, va tutto bene. Volevo solo esserne sicuro”, gli sorrisi. “Vuoi ancora venire da me, oggi?”

Lui mi guardò, confuso. Pensava che gli avrei detto di non venire?

“Tu vuoi…?”, mormorò. Perché non avrei dovuto? Pensava che fossi _arrabbiato_ per come aveva reagito? Se uno di noi aveva colpa per qualcosa, quello ero io, non di certo lui.

“Certo, te l’ho detto: è tutto ok”, ripetei. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e annuì.

“Allora ci vediamo questo pomeriggio come sempre?”, chiesi conferma.

“Okay”, sussurrò lui, per poi voltarsi e andarsene.

Non volevo che le cose cambiassero fra noi, anche se era inevitabile che qualcosa fosse diverso.

Quel pomeriggio, Levi era meno sciolto, come le prime volte in cui ci vedevamo. Stavo ancora cercando di capire il senso di quei maledetti polinomi infiniti, che erano gli sviluppi di Taylor. Eravamo rimasti qui, ieri.

“Perché trasformare un’equazione in una serie assurda di termini, scusa? Non era più facile prima?”, chiesi, esasperato.

“Ma se non sei in grado di calcolare il valore di quella funzione in un certo punto o a un certo limite, allora puoi capirlo dallo sviluppo di Taylor, perché hai sostituito questa funzione con termini di cui conosci il valore”, spiegò lui, calmo.

Oh. Beh, sì. Ma era comunque noioso e inutile. A cosa mi sarebbe servito? Insomma a chi importava sapere che valore aveva questa orrenda funzione in quel maledetto punto?

“Ad esempio, poni di avere questo limite”, disse, scrivendo l’esempio su un foglio. “Sai calcolarlo?”, chiese.

Lo osservai. Sostituii mentalmente il punto del limite nelle varie funzioni.

“Forma indeterminata zero su zero”, iniziai.

“Esatto”, annuì Levi. “Risolvilo”. Lo osservai ancora. Avrei potuto raccogliere un… no. Ma il metodo di De L’Hôpital avrebbe potuto funzionare, quello funzionava sempre. Presi la penna e iniziai a scrivere le derivate delle funzioni che componevano il limite, arrivai alla fine e… zero su zero. Ancora. Grugnii insoddisfatto.

“Fanne gli sviluppi di Taylor”, suggerì Levi.

Sospirai, ma feci come mi aveva detto, anche se dovette aiutarmi con alcuni termini dei polinomi. In poco tempo quella maledetta frazione si ridusse a pochi stupidi termini di cui anche io riuscivo a fare il limite senza problemi.

“Uno”, conclusi, sconfitto. Levi mi guardò per qualche secondo, con una faccia che diceva solo _"te l’avevo detto”_. Io, da ragazzo maturo qual ero, misi il broncio, più per quei maledetti polinomi, che per il fatto che Levi avesse ragione. Lui aveva sempre ragione, cavolo. Lo guardai con la coda dell’occhio e fui abbastanza sicuro di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo viso e ne fui felice.

Levi sembrava un po’ nervoso, oggi, come se avesse paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma avevo cercato di metterlo a suo agio, comportandomi come facevo sempre, senza cambiamenti. Avevo l’impressione che fosse il modo migliore per fargli capire che non ce l’avevo assolutamente con lui per quello che era successo, non era colpa sua. Inoltre, come sempre, non lo toccavo. Solitamente non lo facevo. Durante tutte le nostre lezioni precedenti avevo mantenuto le distanze, perché avevo immaginato che non gli piacesse essere avvicinato, visto come aveva reagito alla festa di Halloween. Ma la volta in cui lo avevo baciato non avevo resistito. Tuttavia, era stata un’eccezione e non lo avrei più fatto, se lui non voleva. Semplicemente perché pensavo che continuare a comportarsi come sempre l’uno con l’altro fosse il modo migliore per non rovinare il nostro rapporto. Quello che era successo era stato un semplice incidente e non voleva dire che la nostra amicizia (mi piaceva definirla così) fosse terminata.

_______________

LEVI

Eren non era arrabbiato, voleva ancora vedermi e sembrava che non fosse cambiato niente tra di noi, per lui. Non se l’era presa per la mia reazione? Pensavo che avrebbe creduto che non valesse la pena di passare il suo tempo con uno come me, che al primo movimento improvviso o alla prima parola sbagliata aveva un attacco di panico e iniziava a dare di matto. Ma Eren si comportava normalmente, continuava a disperarsi sugli sviluppi di Taylor e il modo in cui si era imbronciato quando era stato costretto ad usarli per risolvere quell’esercizio era stato adorabile. Eren non aveva iniziato a trattarmi come se fossi fatto di vetro. Avevo creduto di aver perso quello che avevo con lui, invece Eren non era così.

Io odiavo quello che ero, la persona in cui quello stronzo mi aveva trasformato. Odiavo guardarmi allo specchio e vedere i suoi occhi che mi fissavano. Odiavo sentire, nel silenzio, la sua voce che mi parlava. Odiavo svegliarmi la notte col pensiero delle sue mani sul mio corpo.

Eppure, Eren non era una persona qualunque. Come i miei amici, non mi aveva respinto dopo quello che era successo. Ma aveva anche qualcosa che loro non avevano. Era come se Eren, con i suoi occhi del colore dell’oceano, riuscisse a vedere dentro di me, anche quando non volevo. Questo mi spaventava? Sì, mi sentivo messo a nudo e non mi piaceva. Ma sembrava anche aver capito immediatamente quale era stato il problema, come non aveva mai insistito sull’argomento delle bende, non aveva neanche più parlato del fatto di avermi baciato, o di quello che era successo dopo. Lui, con un solo sguardo, era riuscito a _capirmi_ , come nessun altro prima.

Forse la mia vita, in fondo, poteva essere più di una scala di grigi.

_______________

EREN

Col passare dei giorni, cominciò a rilassarsi di nuovo e con lui anche io. Aveva ricominciato a prendermi in giro col suo terribile umorismo (che, però, riusciva a farmi ridere comunque) e parlava un po’ di più. Non avevo menzionato il fatto di averlo baciato e neanche lui, ma non volevo rovinare tutto di nuovo, perciò non dissi nulla.

Arrivammo presto al Giorno del Ringraziamento, così mi preparai per tornare a casa, anche se solo per poco. Chiesi a Levi cosa avrebbe fatto in questi giorni e lui mi rispose che solitamente lo passava con Hanji e un loro amico, Erwin, qualche anno più grande, che adesso era entrato in polizia. Si erano incontrati alle superiori ed erano rimasti in contatto anche dopo che lui aveva finito la scuola e iniziato l’accademia. Mi aveva detto che vivevano nella stessa città, ma Levi dalla parte opposta rispetto agli altri due, infatti Hanji era molto più distante dall’università di lui, per questo aveva scelto di prendere un appartamento nel dormitorio.

Probabilmente anche Erwin sapeva il perché degli attacchi di panico di Levi, così come Isabel, Farlan e Hanji. Ma tutti loro lo conoscevano da molti anni: Isabel e Farlan erano suoi amici d’infanzia, mentre Hanji ed Erwin erano suoi amici dalle superiori, perciò da circa sei anni. Non potevo fare a meno di pensare che io, invece, lo conoscevo solo da due mesi. In confronto non era niente, perciò capivo perché fosse ancora abbastanza chiuso con me. Comunque, prima di dirigermi con Mikasa e Armin a prendere l’autobus per andare verso l’aeroporto, gli avevo chiesto di scrivermi, in questi giorni, e lui aveva detto lo stesso a me, dicendomi che non avrei dovuto rilassarmi troppo, perché una volta tornati mi avrebbe messo di nuovo a lavoro con la matematica. Avevo sbuffato al solo pensiero.

Portai con me solo lo stretto necessario, saremmo tornati per qualche giorno, perciò non avrei avuto bisogno di molte cose. Non mi piaceva pendere l’aereo, ma era la via più veloce per tornare a casa: un treno o un autobus avrebbero impiegato quasi dieci ore e avremmo passato la maggior parte del tempo in viaggio. Quel giorno le lezioni si erano tenute solo la mattina, così il pomeriggio saremmo potuti tornare a casa.

Quando atterrammo, mio padre ci aspettava alla stazione per accompagnare me e Mikasa a casa, mentre poco lontano riconobbi il nonno di Armin e lo salutai. Ero felice di essere tornato, casa mia e i miei genitori mi erano mancati, anche se immaginavo che in questi pochi giorni mi sarebbe mancato un certo ragazzo dai capelli corvini. E io speravo di mancare a lui… se Jean avesse sentito questi pensieri ad alta voce non me l’avrebbe mai fatta passare liscia.

A casa, mamma ci accolse con un abbraccio che ricordava quelli di Hanji, intimandoci subito di cambiarci perché la cena era quasi pronta. Così salii in camera e poi mi recai in bagno a posare le poche cose che avevo portato con me, indossai dei vestiti più comodi e scesi proprio quando papà stava per salire le scale a chiamarmi.

A cena fummo tempestati di domande sul college, i nuovi amici e tutte le domande di routine che i genitori fanno quando inizi una nuova scuola. Gli dissi che avevo superato le prove intermedie senza molti problemi, persino matematica. Evitai di parlare di Levi, per adesso, non sapevo esattamente come descrivere quello che c’era fra noi e non volevo che Mikasa iniziasse a farmi domande.

Finito di mangiare andai nella mia stanza, quando presi il telefono per vedere un messaggio di Hanji. Era una foto di Levi, davanti ai fornelli di una cucina, intento a cucinare qualcosa, ma il dettaglio più bello era che indossava un grembiule rosa. Era dannatamente adorabile. Soprattutto perché, probabilmente accortosi di quello che Hanji stava facendo, si era voltato verso di lei con un’espressione truce, tentando, invano, di farla desistere dal suo intento. Non potei fare a meno di mettermi a ridere come un idiota davanti allo schermo. Così non potei resistere e scrissi un messaggio a Levi:

Carino il grembiule  
[22:36]

Divertente  
[22:37]

Sì, in effetti, molto  
[22:37]

Comunque il rosa ti dona, dovresti indossarlo più spesso  
[22:37]

Fottiti  
[22:38]

Risi di nuovo come un idiota, immaginando lo sguardo di Levi se glielo avessi detto di persona: mi avrebbe incenerito con gli occhi, sicuro. Anche se sarebbe stata tutta scena, ormai iniziavo a leggere Levi più facilmente. Scrissi anche un messaggio ad Hanji per ringraziarla della perla che mi aveva appena regalato e mi preparai per dormire.

  


La mattina successiva eravamo tutti in soggiorno perché mamma e papà avevano intenzione di sapere ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli: Mikasa sembrava molto entusiasta sia delle lezioni che di tutte le attività offerte dal campus, mentre io parlai un po’ meno, visto che ciò di cui ero più felice era qualcosa che volevo tenere per me.

Tuttavia, quando mi arrivò la risposta di Hanji (probabilmente aveva letto il mio messaggio solo adesso) nella forma di un’emoji ghignante, non potei fare a meno di sorridere: c’era da dire che Hanji sembrava sostenere vivacemente la possibilità di una relazione fra me e Levi e questo mi rassicurava, in fondo era la sua migliore amica e una delle persone di cui Levi di fidava di più. Questo riguardava anche l’episodio di qualche giorno fa: Hanji sembrava molto protettiva nei confronti di Levi e vedere che non ce l’aveva con me per avergli causato un attacco di panico mi faceva stare meglio.

Vedendomi sorridere di fronte al telefono, mia madre si avvicinò, curiosa: “cos’è che ti fa sorridere così?”, chiese allegra.

“Oh, nulla, un’amica”, mentii, solo in parte. Mia madre mi lanciò uno sguardo di chi la sapeva lunga. Ovviamente: aveva già capito che c’era di mezzo un ragazzo. Perché ero così facile da leggere, dannazione?

“Ok”, mi arresi, “potrei aver incontrato una persona”, iniziai. Anche mio padre si voltò verso di me, allora: “come si chiama?”, chiese.

“Levi”, non potei fare a meno di sorridere al pensiero.

“Già”, si intromise Mikasa, “Eren è completamente cotto di lui”.

“Cosa? Io non sono _cotto_ ”, replicai, anche se aveva pienamente ragione. Così mi chiesero di parargli di lui, ovviamente. Non gli dissi dell’attacco di panico o del suo scatto improvviso alla festa di Halloween, ma gli dissi tutto il resto. Gli parlai di come sembrasse burbero e scontroso, ma che, in realtà, quando lo conoscevi meglio, era simpatico e gentile (spesso a modo suo). Gli dissi di averlo visto disegnare, del nostro interesse in comune per la lettura di romanzi distopici e di tutto quello di cui avevamo parlato nei due mesi da quando lo conoscevo. Neanche a dirlo, parlai molto più di lui che del college.

I miei genitori sembravano molto felici della descrizione – dettagliata – che gli avevo fornito, anche Mikasa sembrava aver rivalutato la situazione quando si rese conto che con me si comportava diversamente che con gli altri. Io, al contrario di quello che avevo pensato, ero contento di aver detto ai miei genitori di Levi e soprattutto del fatto che, per come glielo avevo descritto, gli piacesse.

Quel pomeriggio uscii per andare in biblioteca, per cercare qualcosa di nuovo… magari avrei potuto anche consigliarlo a Levi e restituirgli il favore. Tuttavia, i miei propositi andarono in fumo mentre attraversavo il parco: adoravo il colore che prendevano gli alberi in autunno e, benché fossimo già alla fine di novembre, c’era ancora un tappeto di foglie a terra. In particolare, ciò che catturò la mia attenzione fu una particolare foglia gialla. Non so come la notai, in mezzo al tappeto di rosso arancione e giallo, ma la vidi. Aveva lo stesso colore dei denti di leone che Levi stava disegnando quel giorno, al campus. Non so come riuscii a riconoscere il colore, ma sapevo che era lo stesso. Così la raccolsi e rimasi ad osservare le altre foglie. Osservavo i loro colori, le loro forme. Ne raccolsi altre.

Finii per passare l’intero pomeriggio a raccogliere le foglie nel parco: ognuna aveva una forma ed una sfumatura di colore diversa. Non sapevo esattamente perché lo stavo facendo, ma tornai a casa con tasche e mani piene di foglie. Volevo mandarne delle foto a Levi, ma appena rientrai fui reclutato per aiutare con i preparativi per la cena. Gliele avrei inviate stasera: disegnate da lui sarebbero state ancora più belle.

Quella sera, come sempre, Armin, i suoi genitori e suo nonno vennero da noi per cena: ci conoscevamo da così tanto tempo che eravamo quasi come un’unica famiglia. Ovviamente la tempesta di domande dei miei genitori, quindi, fu rivolta anche ad Armin e lo stesso successe a me e a Mikasa da parte dei suoi genitori. Tutti continuavano a consigliarmi possibili campi di specializzazione, ma nessuno sembrava interessarmi davvero: annuivo, ma non sapevo perché nessuno riusciva a catturare la mia attenzione.

Finita la cena, dopo aver finito di lavare i piatti e rimettere in ordine la cucina, andai in bagno per una doccia. Poco dopo ero nel mio letto, stavo osservando quelle foglie, pensando a come sistemarle per creare una foto carina da mandare a Levi quando mi arrivò un messaggio proprio da lui:

Hey  
[23:01]

Hey, ciao. Com’è andato il ringraziamento?  
[23:01]

Hai da fare?  
[23:01]

No, perché?  
[23:01]

Ti va di parlare?  
[23:02]

Certo  
[23:02]

Strano. Levi che voleva parlare? Ma non ebbi tempo di pensare altro perché dopo meno di qualche secondo dall’arrivo del mio messaggio, Levi mi stava chiamando.

“Hey, che succede?”, gli chiesi.

 _“Eren”,_ la sua voce era a malapena un sussurro e sembrava triste.

“Tutto bene?”, provai ancora.

 _“Potresti solo… parlare?”_ , mormorò lui, “ _ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce”._

Cavolo. Qualunque cosa fosse successa, Levi sembrava stare male. Ma non feci altre domande, mi limitai a raccontargli della mia giornata. Gli dissi delle foglie che avevo raccolto, del giallo tale e quale a quello di quei denti di leone e, a mano a mano che parlavo, lo sentii cominciare a rilassarsi, come se parlare con me lo aiutasse davvero a stare meglio. Continuava a parlare sottovoce e immaginai che ci fosse qualcun altro in casa che non voleva disturbare a quest’ora. Gli dissi che avrei voluto portargliele, per crearne qualcosa di artistico, lui mi ringraziò e sapevo che sul suo viso c’era un sorriso, anche se non potevo vederlo. Gli dissi che avevo raccontato di lui ai miei genitori e immagini la sua espressione tesa, ma lo rassicurai subito spiegandogli che, anche se non lo conoscevano, pensavano che fosse una persona fantastica e che non potevo essere più d’accordo. Con quell’aggiunta riuscii ad imbarazzarlo abbastanza da distrarlo dalla preoccupazione di aver detto ai miei genitori di lui. Restammo a parlare per ore e, quando cominciammo ad essere troppo stanchi, decidemmo di riattaccare e mi addormentai quasi subito, osservando quelle foglie e immaginando come sarebbero state belle se disegnate da Levi.

_______________

LEVI

Normalmente mi sarei limitato a prendere in mano il mio carboncino e mettermi a disegnare, nelle situazioni peggiori avrei chiamato Hanji, ma sentivo il bisogno di parlare con Eren. Le pause dalle lezioni non mi piacevano, cercavo di passare le giornate con i miei amici, per non stare a casa. Ieri, infatti, io, Isabel e Farlan avevamo cenato con la famiglia di Hanji e oggi avevamo passato la cena del ringraziamento da Erwin.

Ma adesso volevo sentire la voce di Eren, così gli scrissi e lo chiamai. Ascoltarlo raccontarmi la sua giornata mi aveva fatto stare meglio di qualunque altra cosa. Nessuno dei miei amici mi aveva mai fatto sentire così, mi aiutavano, ma con Eren era diverso. Era riuscito a farmi dimenticare tutto quello che era successo poco prima.

Voleva portarmi delle foglie, perché ne facessi qualcosa di “ _artistico”_ e mi diceva quanto il colore di una di esse gli ricordasse i denti di leone che mi aveva visto disegnare. Si ricordava il colore di quei fiori? Era successo quasi un mese fa. Ciò mi fece pensare se lo ricordavo anche io.

Ed era così. Perché? Non facevo mai troppa attenzione ai colori… a meno che non avessero a che fare con Eren.

Aveva parlato ai suoi genitori di me – _oh, cavolo, ma perché? –_ e loro pensavano fossi una persona “ _fantastica_ ”. Eren doveva avergli detto un sacco di stupidaggini perché lo pensassero. Probabilmente gli aveva descritto qualcun altro, perché come potevano pensare che io lo fossi?

Ma Eren mi disse che era d’accordo. Eren mi trovava “ _fantastico_ ”? Probabilmente cercava solo di farmi stare meglio, eppure più lo conoscevo più mi rendevo conto che Eren vedeva qualcosa in me… ma cosa? Tuttavia, non riuscivo a non pensare che c’era una persona a cui avrei voluto parlare di lui. Era un po’ ormai che volevo farlo, ma non riuscivo a raccogliere il coraggio necessario per ammettere completamente a me stesso quello che provavo per lui. Domani sarei andato a trovarla… magari avrei potuto raccontarle qualcosa.

Naturalmente, dopo aver riattaccato, non ero riuscito a prendere sonno prima di aver riprodotto il precedente disegno di quei fiori, ma stavolta le loro corolle erano gialle… giallo dente di leone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora... cosa ne pensate? Non vorrei far credere di aver voluto risolvere la questione creata nello scorso capitolo velocemente, ma credevo che questo fosse il modo migliore per rassicurare Levi che Eren non era assolutamente arrabbiato con lui.  
> In ogni caso attendo feedback!  
> Alla prossima settimana ^.^


	6. Marrone cioccolato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose vanno bene tra i ragazzi e qualche sentimento inizia a fare capolino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo di puro fluff e romanticismo, spero vi piaccia!

_“Se l’inverno dicesse: ‘Ho nel cuore la primavera’, chi gli crederebbe?” -Khalil Gibran_

LEVI

Il ben noto odore dell’ospedale mi colpì le narici appena varcai le porte scorrevoli. Salutai l’infermiere alla reception e mi diressi verso l’ormai troppo nota destinazione. Attraversai la soglia della sua camera e mi ascoltai il familiare silenzio della stanza, interrotto periodicamente da un singolo _beep_.

Mi sedetti sulla sedia accanto al letto, facendo una piccola smorfia di dolore per la fitta che l’azione mi procurò. Forse avevo una costola incrinata… probabilmente rotta, ci era andato pesante ieri sera.

“Ciao, mamma”

_Beep._

Aprii la mia borsa: “Guarda. Questo l’ho fatto ieri sera”, dissi, estraendo il disegno dei denti di leone della sera prima. “Sì, ho usato i colori… di nuovo…”, ammisi. “Mi piacerebbe raccontarti il perché”.

_Beep._

“Sai… ho incontrato una persona”, alzai lo sguardo sul suo volto pallido, sorridendo al pensiero di Eren. “Lui è… è _magnifico,_ mamma. È sempre così gentile… e divertente. Ed è un maledetto disastro in matematica” ridacchiai al pensiero di come si disperava ogni volta che non capiva qualcosa anche dopo che glielo avevo ripetuto più volte. Ma non mi importava, gli avrei detto e ridetto le stesse cose anche cento volte se avesse voluto dire vedere ancora quell’adorabile broncio. “Questo disegno gli è piaciuto, è sempre allegro e… mi fa stare bene. Mi rende felice, come nessun altro prima d’ora”.

_Beep._

“I suoi capelli sono perennemente spettinati, ma sono così belli e penso sempre a quale consistenza avrebbero se li toccassi. Forse… forse potrei farlo, sai. L’idea non mi è così estranea, adesso. Oh, e i suoi occhi… mamma, dovresti vederli: è il colore più bello che io abbia mai visto… sembra quello dell’acqua limpida dell’oceano, verde e azzurro contemporaneamente…” sospirai, appoggiando una mano sulla sua. “Non pensavo che qualcuno potesse cambiare così la mia vita, ma Eren ci riesce. Mi spaventa, ma so anche che le sensazioni che provo quando sono con lui non le ho mai provate per nessun altro… e che non userebbe mai questo per farmi del male. All’inizio pensavo che non ne valesse la pena, ma mi sbagliavo. Lui mi fa vedere la vita in modo diverso” osservai i fiori gialli sul foglio che avevo nelle mie mani, “non può impedirgli di farmi del male, ma può aiutarmi, in modi in cui i miei amici non sono mai riusciti”. Osservai le bende ai polsi… forse… con lui avrei potuto riuscirci?

“Mi ha baciato. Ed è stato bellissimo… vorrei poterlo fare ancora, ma lui non ne ha più parlato… Io ho… avuto un attacco di panico in quell’occasione. Non perché mi aveva baciato, ma perché la sua mano ha sfiorato il mio collo… e per un momento ho temuto che– “. Non riuscii a continuare, il pensiero di quel momento e del ricordo che ancora mi dava gli incubi la notte ancora mi paralizzava. Era stato l’unico momento in cui avevo avuto davvero paura di lui. Ero completamente inerme e quell’impotenza mi terrorizzava. Ricacciai indietro quel ricordo, deciso a godermi la visita.

“Mi ha detto che sono _sexy_ … riesci a crederci, mamma? _Sexy_ , cavolo.” Sorrisi, ricordando quella sera.

Rimasi lì per ore, raccontandole di Eren, dell’università e dei miei amici. Prima di andarmene le lasciai il mio disegno: i denti di leone erano i suoi fiori preferiti, li raccoglievo sempre se li trovavo nei prati fra casa e l’ospedale, ma non avendone trovati oggi, sperai che la mia riproduzione su carta fosse abbastanza.

_______________

EREN

Ieri sera Levi mi era sembrato strano: mi aveva chiamato e mi aveva chiesto di parlare con lui. Sembrava stare male per qualche motivo, ma, ovviamente, non mi aveva detto niente. Volevo cercare di capirlo, di farlo aprire con me, ma lui non voleva e questo mi faceva sentire… un po’ inutile, a dirla tutta. Capivo che Levi era una persona introversa e chiusa, molto chiusa, ma speravo che col tempo mi avrebbe detto qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per aiutarmi a comprenderlo.

Domani sarebbero ricominciate le lezioni, perciò oggi pomeriggio avremmo preso di nuovo l’aereo per tornare all’università. Ero triste che questi giorni fossero già passati, ma ero anche felice di poter rivedere Levi e i miei amici.

Passai la mattina a parlare con i miei genitori e, finito il pranzo, dopo aver preso tutto ciò che avevamo portato con noi dal dormitorio, io e Mikasa ci dirigemmo di nuovo all’aeroporto, pronti a partire.

_______________

Se c’era una persona che non mi era mancata era Jean, lui con quella sua faccia da cavallo. Armin continuava a dirmi che era una brava persona e che i nostri bisticci continui derivavano dalle nostre “personalità contrastanti”, ma non mi importava. Per me restava una faccia da cavallo che ci provava con Mikasa. Punto. Armin sembrava andarci molto d’accordo, per quanto riguarda Mikasa, non avrei saputo capirlo, lei era fredda con tutti, eccetto me e Armin… mi ricordava Levi.

Durante l’ultima settimana, le lezioni di Levi avevano mostrato i loro frutti, adesso riuscivo a seguire in classe senza perdermi nei meandri dei calcoli sulla lavagna e questo era già un passo avanti.

Glielo dissi quello stesso pomeriggio, quando venne nella mia stanza, come di consueto.

“Beh, era l’ora che iniziassi a capire qualcosa, cominciavo a dubitare delle mie capacità di insegnamento”, mi rispose lui.

“Hey, non sono così disastroso”, mi lamentai.

“Oh, ma lo eri”, mi prese in giro lui.

Lo convinsi a farlo smettere di sfottermi, ma prima di iniziare a studiare gli consegnai le foglie che avevo raccolto. Erano secche, adesso, ma avevano mantenuto tutti i loro colori. Lui mi ringraziò, sorridendo e osservandole per diversi secondi, come a cercare di carpirne i segreti. Sarei potuto restare a fissarlo per ore, ma poi le sistemò con cura nella sua borsa e iniziammo a studiare.

Durante quel pomeriggio, mi aiutò con diversi argomenti, tra cui con alcuni teoremi di cui non capivo né il senso, né, tantomeno, l’utilità. Perciò ero più disperato del solito, vista l’imminente prova mensile.

Poggiai senza grazia la testa sul libro: “mi rifiuto”, mi lamentai. “Che diavolo me ne faccio di questi maledetti teoremi?”, bofonchiai. “Insomma, in quale colloquio di lavoro ti chiederebbero: ‘Salve, perché non mi scrive la dimostrazione del teorema sul _raggio di convergenza di una serie?’_. Andiamo, Levi… tutto questo non ha senso!”, conclusi, sfoggiando il mio miglior broncio.

Stavo per continuare la mia lamentela, quando accadde qualcosa che non era mai successo. La sentii prima di voltarmi per vederla. Una risata. Quando mi girai verso di lui, vidi Levi _ridere._ Una risata vera, piena e completa. Si teneva un braccio sulla pancia ed era chinato leggermente in avanti, mentre gli occhi erano socchiusi e le sue guance si erano tinte di una lieve sfumatura rosa.

“Oddio, Eren…”, continuava a ridere a crepapelle e io non riuscivo a smettere di guardarlo. Se possibile era ancora più bello quando rideva.

Tuttavia, alla fine, smise e quando lo fece, lo vidi portarsi una mano sul fianco, con una leggera smorfia che durò solo un attimo… avevo la stessa reazione anche io quando i miei addominali erano affaticati dopo un allenamento in palestra, solo che le mie lamentele duravano per minuti interi. Magari anche Levi si allenava… _no, no, no. Togliti questa immagine dalla testa. Subito._

Quando si rese conto che lo stavo fissando, portò lo sguardo su di me, curioso, come a domandarmi perché lo stessi guardando così.

“Non ti avevo mai visto ridere”, mormorai. Lui abbassò lo sguardo, per poi alzarlo di nuovo verso di me, quando mi vide avvicinare, come avevo fatto la settimana prima.

“Levi… ecco – noi non abbiamo mai parlato… di quello che è successo… insomma – “, lo guardai, sperando che avesse capito dove volevo arrivare.

Lui annuì, fissando intensamente i miei occhi. Sentivo che c’era qualcosa di diverso dall’altra volta, così tentai, di nuovo.

“Levi… posso… baciarti?”, chiesi, speranzoso. Lui mi osservò ancora, prima di annuire.

Mi avvicinai e appoggiai con cautela la mano sulla sua guancia, attento a non sfiorare il suo collo (non volevo fare l’errore dell’altra volta) e notando come la mia pelle fosse abbronzata rispetto alla sua così pallida. Stavolta fu lui a eliminare completamente le distanze fra di noi, poggiando cautamente la sua bocca sulla mia. Era un bacio simile all’altro, ma stavolta lo sentivo più… sicuro, più convinto. Mossi piano le mie labbra, carezzando le sue e sentendolo imitare la mia azione. Una sua mano, tremando leggermente, si poggiò sulla mia nuca, carezzandomi i capelli che fuoriuscivano dal codino. Sospirai a quel contatto, inclinando il volto per far aderire meglio il mio viso al suo. Non approfondii il contatto, volevo che restasse qualcosa di casto e dolce, ma sfregai le nostre labbra con più decisione, sentendo la sua mano ancorarsi con più forza ai miei capelli. Sorrisi a quella reazione, continuando a baciarlo, finché non rimanemmo entrambi senza fiato. Così mi allontanai quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi e lo vidi sorridere, mentre osservava rapito i miei occhi… lo faceva sempre e non me ne ero mai accorto, o era la prima volta?

Si avvicinò di nuovo, per baciarmi ancora e io non gli negai quel contatto. Rimanemmo il resto della serata a baciarci dolcemente e senza fretta, erano dei semplici sfiorarsi di labbra, nulla più, ma erano abbastanza per darmi alla testa e farmi venire le farfalle nello stomaco.

Lasciò che lo toccassi, senza ritrarsi, stavolta, e ne fui felice. Quando si fece tardi, a malincuore, dovemmo staccarci… ma lo accompagnai fino all’uscita del dormitorio e non lo lasciai andare senza avergli prima rubato un altro bacio, che lui fu felice di concedermi.

_______________

Il giorno successivo camminavo sulle nuvole e se ne erano accorti tutti. Jean aveva iniziato a tirarmi le sue solite frecciatine, ma ero così felice che mi limitavo ad annuire e a lasciarlo parlare. Erano tutti alquanto sorpresi, anche se Mikasa e Armin avevano abbastanza chiaro cosa stesse succedendo… non che io fossi molto discreto, visto che mi perdevo nei meandri della mia mente il novanta per cento del tempo.

A pranzo io ero già seduto quando vidi Levi venire verso il nostro tavolo con il suo vassoio in mano. Gli sorrisi quando lo vidi e lui ricambiò. A quello scambio di sguardi Farlan ghignò, soddisfatto… per fortuna Hanji non mangiava con noi, oggi, o non avrebbe smesso di punzecchiarci. Levi poggiò il vassoio sul tavolo e, quando si sedette, gli vidi fare, di nuovo, la stessa smorfia della sera prima. Qualunque cosa avesse doveva dargli parecchio fastidio. Vidi Isabel chinarsi verso di lui, per dirgli qualcosa che non sentii, indicando con la testa il suo fianco, e Levi scuotere la testa in risposta, per poi dedicare la sua attenzione al proprio cibo. La rossa si voltò, una volta ottenuta la risposta del corvino, con uno sguardo arrabbiato e stringendo con forza i denti. Una parte del mio cervello mi aveva detto che quel piccolo gesto che Levi aveva fatto ieri sera non aveva un bel significato, ma continuavo a sperare che le mie supposizioni fossero errate, come per tutto il resto. Ma, purtroppo, dovevo iniziare a guardare ai fatti. E ciò che avevo appena visto confermava le mie brutte idee. Non so cosa succedesse, ma c’era qualcosa che faceva star male Levi, fisicamente ed emotivamente e, probabilmente, non era un ricordo del passato, ma qualcosa che stava accadendo adesso. Vidi Levi alzare lo sguardo su di me, per poi sospirare e abbassarlo di nuovo sul suo vassoio. Sapeva benissimo che volevo capire cosa gli succedesse, ma sembrava gli fosse difficile parlamene. Avrei aspettato che fosse pronto, non volevo forzarlo a dirmi qualcosa che lo metteva a disagio.

_______________

Nei due giorni successivi tutto continuò normalmente, io e Levi non avevamo discusso di cosa esattamente stesse accadendo tra noi, non sapevo se volesse mettere un’etichetta al nostro rapporto e, avendo intuito che i sentimenti fossero difficili per lui, non volevo mettergli pressione. Ma si stava aprendo di più con me, non si ritraeva più quando lo toccavo, erano tutti tocchi lievi e carezze, ma era già molto.

Nel frattempo, io stavo iniziavo a rendermi conto che i sentimenti che provavo per lui non erano quelli di una cotta… lui mi piaceva, come nessun altro prima. Ma sapevo che non era pronto per una confessione simile, perciò avrei aspettato, finché non lo fosse stato.

“Eren” richiamò la mia attenzione. Eravamo sul mio letto, libri e appunti di matematica sparsi davanti a noi, assieme a penne ed evidenziatori colorati. Mi ero distratto di nuovo a pensare durante una delle sue spiegazioni… ma non stavamo facendo una pausa? Mi voltai verso di lui.

“Posso mostrarti una cosa?”, mi chiese, timido.

“Certo”, risposi semplicemente io.

“Cioè, ecco – in realtà ne hai già visto uno… ma, ehm – volevo mostrartene altri…” mormorò, prima di chinarsi a prendere qualcosa nella sua borsa. Ne estrasse il blocco da disegno sul quale lo avevo visto lavorare quasi un mese prima. Ce n’erano altri lì dentro? Ero curioso di scoprirlo. Allungai le mani verso le sue che stringevano il blocco di fogli: “Posso?”, chiesi con un sorriso. Lui mi osservò per qualche secondo, prima di annuire e allentare la stretta, così che potessi sfilargli l’oggetto dalle mani.

Lo aprii e quello che vidi mi lasciò estasiato. C’erano molti disegni, tutti in bianco e nero e rappresentavano molte cose diverse. C’erano soggetti naturali, come fiori e piante, paesaggi, cieli e immagini surreali che trasmettevano una grande angoscia. C’era qualcosa dentro quei disegni, erano bellissimi, ma… tristi, malinconici. Probabilmente come Levi. Volevo dirglielo ma, allo stesso tempo non volevo sembrare rude. Beh, Levi sapeva che dicevo sempre quello che pensavo… e, comunque, non era una critica, volevo solo capire… e magari mostrarmi i suoi disegni era il suo modo per aprirsi un po’ a me.

“Sono bellissimi” constatai, rapito. “Però”, lo vidi alzare la testa verso di me, aspettandosi una critica. “Insomma”, mi affrettai ad aggiungere, “sono splendidi, cavolo” ripetei. “Ma… ecco– ehm… sembrano… tristi?” riuscii a balbettare. I colori mi avevano sempre trasmesso allegria, mentre le scale di grigi mi rendevano malinconico. _No, ma che diavolo ho detto? L’ho offeso. Stupido. Stupido, Eren._

“Tristi?”, mi chiese lui, abbassò lo sguardo verso i fogli, come deluso e scoraggiato da quel mio commento. _Perfetto. Bel lavoro._

“No, non volevo dire questo. Solo… oh, cavolo”, ero stato scortese, porca miseria. “Non è una critica, davvero. Cerco solo di capire. È tutto così… grigio. Vedi, la persona che ha fatto questi disegni sembra molto triste… e angosciata. Almeno ai miei occhi”, cercai di dire per rimediare al danno causato.

“È solo che i colori non significano niente per me. Con o senza non cambia nulla, i miei disegni sarebbero comunque _tristi_ , almeno ai miei occhi”, mi interruppe lui, teneva lo sguardo fisso su un punto sul foglio che avevo davanti. Ero dispiaciuto per aver criticato qualcosa che per lui voleva dire molto.

“Resta un disegno bellissimo”, cercai di confortarlo, anche se ormai non serviva a molto.

“Ma triste”, ribadì lui.

“Triste può essere bello”, gli dissi io, “dipende da ciò che vuoi trasmettere.”

“Triste non è mai bello”. Un velo copriva il suo sguardo, come se la sua mente fosse da tutt’altra parte.

“Allora tu disegna qualcosa che ti fa sentire bene”, gli consigliai io. Stavolta rivolse lo sguardo verso di me, come se stesse cercando qualcosa nei miei occhi. Ma cosa?

“Forse capisco cosa vuoi dire…”, mormorò lui. “C’è una cosa… una cosa per cui non potevo fare a meno di trovare un colore”. Sfogliò il blocco che avevo in mano in avanti, fino alle ultime pagine, per soffermarsi su –

_Oh cavolo!_

_Porca miseria!_

_Sono io quello?_

_Levi mi ha disegnato?_

_Levi ha disegnato ME?_

_Quello sono io? Sul blocco da disegno di Levi?_

_Wow._

_Oh, cavolo – aspetta, questo lo avevo già detto._

“Non ti piace?”, mi chiese lui, preoccupato.

“Cosa?! Se mi piace? È – è bellissimo, Levi. È… cavolo. Sono – io… non so cosa dire…”. Poi notai una cosa: i miei occhi non erano colorati: insomma, era tutto in bianco e nero, ma gli occhi avevano solo il contorno, niente chiaroscuro, niente ombre, nulla. “Che cos’hanno i miei occhi?”, gli chiesi. Magari non gli piacevano?

“È questo che volevo dire. Non potevo lasciarli in bianco e nero, non gli avrebbe reso giustizia”, spiegò lui, le guance colorate di un tenue rosso. _È… arrossito? Levi è arrossito… per me?_

“Allora perché non li hai colorati?” gli chiesi.

“Perché non riesco a trovare il colore giusto”, mi confessò lui.

Voleva trovare il colore giusto per i miei occhi: avevano un colore così particolare? Insomma, sapevo che erano una sfumatura rara, ma non impossibile da riprodurre.

“Era ciò che cercavo di dire prima”, gli spiegai.

“Ma il colore di tutte le altre cose non ha alcun significato per me. Vederlo su questo foglio per me non cambierebbe niente.”

“E tu trovagliene uno”, ribadii io.

“Uno cosa?”, mi chiese lui confuso.

“Un significato”. Stavolta mi guardò, incuriosito.

“Sfoglia”, mi disse. Così girai una pagina del blocco, per vedere il disegno di alcune zucche arancioni. Anche queste erano colorate.

“I dolcetti”, mi spiegò lui. “Alla festa di Halloween”, disse con lo sguardo basso e guardandomi di tanto in tanto con la coda dell’occhio.

“Me li ricordo”, sorrisi io. Aveva disegnato i dolcetti che gli avevo offerto?

Girai di nuovo e vidi dei denti di leone in bianco e nero, quello che gli avevo visto fare.

“Ne ho una versione colorata, ma non è qui con me”

Perché non era insieme a tutti gli altri? Decisi di non indagare, girando nuovamente. Vidi le mie foglie… non le foglie vere, ma un disegno delle mie foglie e una era colorata, proprio quella gialla che gli avevo detto aver raccolto per prima. Ognuno di questi colori era legato… a _me_?

“Un significato, hai detto”, mi spiegò lui, alzando lo sguardo su di me. “Sei tu”, concluse, arrossendo di nuovo.

Non riuscii a trattenermi: richiusi il blocco, poggiandolo (delicatamente) sui libri davanti a noi e mi sporsi per baciarlo. Presi il suo volto fra le mani e feci scontrare le mie labbra con le sue, delicatamente, ma con decisione. Quello che Levi mi aveva appena mostrato era un pezzo di sé e vedere che ero stato così importante per lui in questi mesi mi riempiva di gioia. Glielo feci capire continuando a baciarlo, soffermandomi sul suo labbro inferiore, che succhiai fra le labbra, per poi passarci sopra la lingua. Lui sembrò apprezzare perché le sue mani si mossero per posarsi sul mio viso e spostare le ciocche di capelli che vi ricadevano sopra. Lo sentii sospirare contro le mie labbra e approfittai di quel momento per insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca, carezzandogli dolcemente il palato. Un leggero ansito si levò dalle sue labbra, ma quando toccai la sua lingua con la mia, lui si abbandonò completamente contro di me, permettendomi di avvolgere un braccio attorno al suo corpo, mentre l’altra mano restava sulla sua guancia. Avvertii la sua lingua tentare di imitare i movimenti della mia e lo lasciai prendere dimestichezza con questo gesto, che non sapevo se avesse avuto occasione di sperimentare in passato. Ritrassi la lingua dalla sua bocca, per passarla sulle sue labbra e sentii la sua inseguirla per non interrompere quel contatto. Così lo accontentai, tornando a succhiare la sua lingua e a carezzare le pareti della sua bocca, sentendolo mugolare soddisfatto a quel gesto. Era un bacio profondo, col quale cercavo di trasmettergli tutti i sentimenti che provavo per lui e Levi sembrava rispondermi con il medesimo trasporto.

Dopo quelle che credetti fossero ore, quando in realtà erano, probabilmente, solo minuti, ci staccammo. Eravamo entrambi a corto di fiato e Levi aveva le labbra e le guance rosse… probabilmente io ero ridotto allo stesso modo. “Grazie”, sussurrai, ancora così vicino a lui da sentire il suo respiro su di me.

“Tu… mi fai vedere le cose in modo diverso”, mormorò lui. “Nessun altro c’era mai riuscito prima”. Sorrisi, carezzandogli una guancia con la mano, non immaginavo di essere _così_ importante per Levi. Lui poggiò la testa sulla mia mano e chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quel tocco gentile. Mi chinai e lo baciai di nuovo, solo per qualche secondo, ma quando feci per allontanarmi, lui mi strinse le mani sulla nuca, alzandosi al mio livello e avvicinando di nuovo i nostri volti. Sorrisi e lasciai che mi baciasse ancora. Sembrava non essere mai sazio dei miei baci e volermi tenere ancora più vicino a sé. Tra i nostri corpi c’era solo qualche centimetro di distanza, ma lui sembrava insoddisfatto, così mi salì a cavalcioni sopra, stringendomi le gambe attorno ai fianchi e facendo aderire i nostri petti. Non c’era nessun intento sessuale in quello che stava facendo, cercava solo di starmi il più vicino possibile e io non potevo negargli questo desiderio. Stavolta fu lui il primo ad approfondire il contatto, inserendo la lingua nella mia bocca e cercando la mia per dare inizio ad una danza alla quale non avrei mai voluto mettere fine. Avvolsi le braccia attorno alla sua vita e le feci risalire lungo la sua schiena, fino alle spalle, che strinsi con fervore. Lui avvolgeva le braccia attorno al mio collo, carezzandomi i capelli… sembrava gli piacesse farlo. Restammo a baciarci così per tutta la restante parte della sera, la matematica dimenticata in un angolo delle nostre menti, che, ormai erano riempite l’una del sapore dell’altro.

_______________

LEVI

Eren mi aveva baciato di nuovo e stavolta non era successo nient’altro. Era stato dannatamente bello e avrei voluto che non finisse mai. Adoravo il sapore delle sue labbra e la consistenza dei suoi capelli. Avevo ragione, erano morbidi al tatto e non avrei mai voluto smettere di toccarli. Pensavo che baciarlo e lasciare che mi toccasse mi avrebbero fatto provare sentimenti contrastanti, ma non era così. Tutto quello che sapevo era che volevo farlo ancora, ancora e ancora. Non avrei mai voluto allontanarmi da lui e questo mi tolse ogni dubbio su quello che provavo per lui. Avevo temuto di essere così rovinato e _difettoso_ da non poter apprezzare quello che Eren poteva darmi, ma mi sbagliavo. Eren mi mostrava, ogni giorno, che avevo molto più da offrire di quello che credevo. I miei amici erano sempre riusciti a farmi stare meglio, ma Eren sembrava riuscire a rivoltare la mia vita sottosopra… e questo un po’ mi spaventava, ancora. Tuttavia, non mi sarei tirato indietro, Eren non cercava di dominarmi o controllarmi e sapevo che, col tempo, avrei imparato a fidarmi così ciecamente di lui da permettere di cambiare completamente la mia vita, perché sapevo che non avrebbe potuto che migliorarla.

_______________

“Avanti, non provare a mentirmi, tanto non ci riesci!”, ghignò Hanji. “Lo so che tra te ed Eren è successo qualcosa! Dai, dimmelo! Cosa è successo? Leviiiii! Dimmelo!”

“Fatti gli affari tuoi”, risposi, cercando di evitare il suo sguardo indagatore.

“Oh mio Dio! Non dirmi che stai arrossendo! Non ci credo!!”, gridò di nuovo.

“Avanti, Levi, è così nuovo quello che stai avendo con Eren, vogliamo sapere anche noi”, si intromise Farlan.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e sospirai, “ci siamo… baciati, ok?”, tagliai corto, riprendendo a camminare. Gli strilli dei miei amici dietro di me quasi mi fecero perdere l’udito.

“Quante volte?”

“E com’è stato?”

“Eren è bravo a baciare?”

Oh, cavolo, non mi avrebbero mai lasciato andare, adesso.

“Sei arrossito ancora!”

“Cavolo, sei veramente cotto di lui!”

_Beh, sì, questo adesso l’ho capito anche io. Ma c’è dell’altro?_

_______________

“Allora tu disegna qualcosa che ti fa sentire meglio”

_È ciò che, inconsciamente, ho fatto in tutto questo tempo? Ho connesso ogni colore a qualcosa che mi faceva stare bene… a te. Guarda, tutti questi colori me li hai fatti vedere tu. Io non li vedevo, non li capivo._

“E tu trovagliene uno”

“Uno cosa?”

“Un significato”

_Sì, ho capito. È quello che ho fatto, senza rendermene conto. Il verde oceano dei tuoi occhi, l’arancione di quei dolcetti di Halloween, il giallo dei denti di leone e di quella bellissima foglia che mi hai portato. È tutto merito tuo. Tutto quello che vedi in questo blocco è merito tuo, Eren._

Se pensavo che baciare Eren fosse bello, oggi dovetti ricredermi. Era _spettacolare_. Il sapore della sua bocca era straordinario, sentire la sua lingua che carezzava la mia e le sue braccia che mi stringevano era qualcosa che non avevo mai provato in vita mia, ma adesso non avrei mai voluto separarmene. Non riuscivo a rinunciare a quelle carezze e a quel contatto bagnato e profondo che mi stava dando alla testa.

Erano queste le farfalle nello stomaco? Adesso capivo perché tutti ne parlavano così.

Volevo sentirmi sempre più vicino a lui, così, senza rendermi neanche conto di quello che stavo facendo, salii sopra di lui, per sentire il contatto del suo corpo col mio. Lasciare che qualcuno mi toccasse così per me sarebbe stato inconcepibile fino a qualche mese fa, eppure con Eren le cose erano diverse. Sentire le sue mani che mi toccavano mi irradiava il corpo di un calore che non credevo di possedere più. Le sue braccia mi stringevano, mi stava praticamente abbracciando. Era un gesto strano per me, avevo quasi dimenticato cosa volesse dire. A parte le strette killer di Hanji era moltissimo tempo che qualcuno non mi abbracciava e volevo che Eren mi stringesse a sé per non lasciarmi mai andare.

Nel frattempo, io mi dedicavo a carezzare i suoi capelli, era diventato il mio hobby preferito, quei setosi fili color cioccolato mi attiravano come una calamita, tanto quanto i suoi occhi… chissà come sarebbero stati se li avessi sciolti? Avrei voluto restare qui tutta la notte a toccarli, ma non potevo. Così, riluttante, mi staccai da lui con un sospiro e lo fissai negli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di alzarmi dal letto e recuperare il mio blocco da disegno. Lui posò una mano sulla mia, guardandomi negli occhi, gentile – Dio, se adoravo quello sguardo.

“Tutto ok?”, mi chiese, premuroso. Io sorrisi e annuii, “ma devo andare, o farò tardi”, aggiunsi.

“E sarebbe così tragico?”, chiese con una nota di divertimento nella voce.

 _Sì, lo sarebbe eccome._ Distolsi lo sguardo dal suo, mormorando un “sì” per poi voltarmi verso la porta.

“Oh… ok”, si scusò lui, aprendo per me la porta della camera. “Ci vediamo domani”, mi salutò, tornando allegro.

“Certo”, gli risposi.

_______________

A casa, stavolta, disegnai di nuovo Eren. Stavo colorando i suoi capelli, chiedendomi perché non lo avessi fatto anche nel precedente. L’altra volta mi aveva colpito il colore dei suoi occhi, ma stavolta i suoi capelli color cioccolato erano i protagonisti. Sempre spettinati, ma comunque bellissimi.

Non avevo mai mangiato molti dolci, non mi interessavano e non avevo avute molte occasioni di assaggiarne, perciò supponevo semplicemente che non fossero di mio gusto. Ma se il cioccolato fosse stato dolce come Eren, immaginavo che ne sarei potuto diventare goloso. Perciò… _marrone cioccolato_. Avrei dovuto iniziare a fare una lista dei colori che Eren mi faceva scoprire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora cosa ne dite? Vi piace il modo in cui sto evolvendo la relazione tra Eren e Levi? Inoltre vorrei sapere se avete apprezzato l'idea dello scorso capitolo di aggiungere un paragrafo dal punto di vista di Hanji, perché nei successivi avevo intenzione di farlo, sporadicamente, anche con altri personaggi. Insomma, fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni nei commenti e ci vediamo la prossima settimana! ♥


	7. Fantasia a fiori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un imprevisto fa capire agli amici di Eren qualcosa su Levi e permette, sorpendentemente, una svolta nella loro relazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno commentato la mia storia. In questo capitolo ho aggiunto due nuovi POV, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate dell'idea! Uno di essi è di un personaggio che fin'ora avevo solo nominato, ma che diventerà fondamentale nella seconda metà della storia, immagino abbiate intuito di chi sto parlando, ma, in ogni caso... buona lettura!

_“_ _Come deve essere freddo l’inverno per coloro che non hanno ricordi caldi.” -Anonimo_

ERWIN

C’era qualcosa di strano nel comportamento di molti miei colleghi. Il capo della polizia del dipartimento cittadino aveva qualcosa di ambiguo: quando facevo domande su ciò che non mi convinceva di alcuni casi, lui restava vago, senza rispondermi. E così la maggior parte dei suoi stretti sottoposti: anche loro avevano avuto lo stesso comportamento, dicendomi di stare al mio posto. In effetti ero entrato in polizia da meno di un anno ed ero ancora un agente, non avevo accesso a molte fonti e gli ufficiali non si fidavano ancora abbastanza di me da dirmi cose che, evidentemente, non tutti dovevano conoscere qui. Tuttavia, sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava, il mio intuito, secondo i miei amici, non sbagliava quasi mai, era uno dei motivi per cui avevo deciso di entrare in polizia. Inoltre, quello che Levi mi aveva raccontato, sulle denunce ignorate, mi aveva insospettito. Cercavo di capire cosa stesse succedendo ma non riuscivo ad ottenere informazioni, ero ancora nuovo e avrei dovuto aspettare ancora prima di ottenere prove sui miei sospetti. I miei collegamenti ai piani alti non sarebbero mai intervenuti senza prove certe. Perciò, adesso che ero praticamente sicuro che avessero qualcosa da nascondere, avrei cercato di guadagnarmi la loro fiducia, così, forse, avrei ottenuto qualcosa.

_______________

EREN

Mikasa e Armin avevano notato subito che negli ultimi giorni ero particolarmente felice. Inizialmente non avevano fatto commenti, ma oggi sembravano decisi a sapere qualcosa.

“Insomma”, proseguì Armin “voglio che tu sia felice, Eren. Ma vorrei sapere i dettagli, ecco. È successo qualcosa fra te e Levi? Cosa? Andiamo, devi dirmelo…”. Mikasa era meno insistente, almeno a parole, ma il suo sguardo mi diceva che voleva saperne tanto quanto Armin. Così mi arresi.

“Ci siamo baciati”. Il verso felice emesso da Armin mi disse che avevo detto quello che gli interessava. “È successo la prima volta qualche giorno fa, mentre ieri è stato un po’ più… ecco… intenso”. Era imbarazzante raccontare ai miei amici del livello che io e Levi avevamo raggiunto nella nostra… “relazione”? Non avevamo ancora deciso, in effetti, come etichettare la nostra situazione.

“Oooh… _intenso_ come?”, chiese malizioso Armin.

“NO! No, no! Ci siamo solo baciati, nient’altro… Cavolo, quanto sei inopportuno”, mi lamentai, mentre il mio viso era diventato rosso come un peperone.

“Lui ti piace davvero, Eren?”, si inserì Mikasa.

“Sì”, risposi, senza esitazione, “davvero molto”.

“Pensi di essere _innamorato_ di lui?”, chiese Armin, più calmo stavolta.

Caspita… una bella domanda… perché Armin faceva sempre le domande giuste?

“Io… forse… non lo so”, confessai, non ero molto bravo ad etichettare i sentimenti e non sapevo effettivamente che nome dare a quello che provavo per Levi.

“Ooooh”, commentò Armin, “qualcuno è innamorato”, ridacchiò felice.

“Oh, e piantala! Ti ho detto che non lo so!”, ribattei io. Perché Armin faceva le sue conclusioni senza ascoltare la mia opinione? Effettivamente aveva quasi sempre ragione… era così anche stavolta?

_______________

LEVI

Trattenni un gemito di dolore, mentre il braccio mi veniva torto malamente dietro la schiena. Un calcio su un fianco, proprio dove mi aveva colpito pochi giorni fa, incrinandomi o rompendomi una costola, non ne ero certo, ma adesso era sicuramente rotta. Un altro calcio, nello stomaco, mi tolse il respiro. Tossi e ansimai, cercando di incanalare l’aria nei miei polmoni.

_Non gridare._

_Non piangere._

_Nessun rumore. Mai._

_O sarà peggio._

Come sempre, rimasi fermo, aspettando che finisse. Non c’era motivo di ribellarsi, avrei solo prolungato la mia pena. Lo avevo imparato a mie spese e sapevo che era inutile. Ma arrendermi a lui non voleva dire rinunciare alla mia vita. Sapevo che adesso non avrei potuto fare niente, ma prima o poi, avrei ottenuto la mia libertà. E adesso più che mai la vedevo vicina a me, nella forma di due enormi occhi verde oceano.

_______________

EREN

Quel giorno continuai a pensare a quello che era successo la sera precedente. Levi mi aveva mostrato i suoi disegni e avevo capito che per lui era stato come aprirmi una parte di sé. In quei fogli c’erano i suoi pensieri e i suoi sentimenti e Levi me li aveva messi in mano. Ancora una volta avevo avuto la conferma che c’era qualcosa che lo rendeva triste, lo angosciava. Non sapevo esattamente cosa, perciò avrei voluto che Levi mi parlasse, che mi permettesse di aiutarlo. Da quello che avevo visto, avevo avuto un forte impatto sul suo modo di vedere le cose, perciò perché non mi parlava anche di questo?

I nostri incontri pomeridiani non si erano interrotti, ma, visto che avevo superato l’ultimo test mensile e i compiti settimanali senza molti problemi, quando ci vedevamo, ognuno studiava le proprie materie. Sedevamo in silenzio, alla scrivania o sul letto, e studiavamo con tranquillità. Mi piacevano quei momenti, perché riuscivo a dare un significato a tutti i silenzi di Levi, avevo imparato a farlo, col tempo. QQQuei silenzi erano tranquilli, rilassati, ed ero contento di riuscire a metterlo a suo agio: non era facile e sapere di averlo fatto in così poco tempo mi rendeva felice.

Quel pomeriggio, tuttavia, notai una cosa: il suo braccio sinistro era fermo, abbandonato sul suo grembo, immobile. Lo avevo visto anche a pranzo, ma non ci avevo dato importanza. Ma adesso, era tutto il pomeriggio che non lo aveva mosso di un millimetro. Unii questo con le smorfie di dolore che gli avevo visto fare qualche giorno fa. Volevo sapere, non riuscivo a starmene più zitto, così chiesi.

“Hey”, lui alzò lo sguardo dal libro verso di me. “Che cosa hai fatto al braccio? Non lo hai mosso per tutto il giorno”.

Levi abbassò lo sguardo sull’arto incriminato, stringendosi la spalla con una mano. “È solo una botta. Sull’autobus un idiota mi ha spinto e ho sbattuto contro la porta, niente di che”, tagliò corto lui.

Non era vero. Non voleva rispondermi, di nuovo. Ero deluso che non mi dicesse mai come stavano davvero le cose. Perché lo faceva? Volevo dire così poco per lui?

“Perché non mi dici la verità?”, chiesi, a testa bassa, scoraggiato. Lui si voltò verso di me di scatto, sentendo il mio tono triste. Si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso di me, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

“Eren…”, iniziò, ma si bloccò, abbassando lo sguardo. “È solo che…”, si fermò di nuovo. Non riusciva a dirmelo.

“Levi”, mormorai io “Levi, chi ti ha fatto del male?”, chiesi, disperato di capire cosa gli succedesse.

Lui si voltò di scatto, guardandomi con gli occhi sgranati.

Era ovvio. Oggi il suo braccio era immobile; i miei genitori erano entrambi medici e avevo imparato diverse cose da loro, perciò supponevo che si potesse trattare di una lussazione o qualcosa del genere. Mentre due giorni fa si teneva un fianco… una costola incrinata, o rotta magari? Ormai il mio cervello formulava idee che non avrei mai voluto pensare… e la sua reazione le confermava.

“Pensavi che non l’avessi capito?”. Lui abbassò lo sguardo ancora, ma io fui rapido a poggiargli una mano sulla guancia per farlo voltare di nuovo verso di me.

“Non cambierà niente, non per me. Sarai sempre la stessa persona, qualunque cosa mi dirai”, portai l’altra mano su una delle sue, carezzandola piano. “Non voglio forzarti a parlarmi di qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi, ma voglio che tu sappia che sono qui. Voglio aiutarti, se me lo permetterai. E non ti giudicherei mai per quello che mi racconterai”. Lui sembrava colpito positivamente dalle mie parole, perché portò la mano libera sopra la mia appoggiata sulla sua guancia, invitandomi a carezzargli il viso. Sembrava che le coccole che gli riservavo gli piacessero molto, così toccai gentilmente il suo volto, dalla tempia fino al mento.

“Non… adesso”, mormorò lui.

“Va bene. Quando vorrai”, lo rassicurai. Lui annuì e io gli posai un bacio sulla guancia e uno sui capelli, invitandolo a tornare a studiare. Così si alzò per rimettersi alla scrivania e io mi dedicai nuovamente al mio libro, anche se la mia mente non smetteva di pensare a quello che Levi ancora non mi diceva.

_______________

Il giorno successivo era iniziato bene, a lezione avevo capito tutto senza problemi e adesso io e Levi stavamo uscendo dalla mensa per dirigerci verso la mia camera, quando quella giornata si trasformò nella peggiore di sempre. Incontrai qualcuno che speravo di non rivedere più, ovvero tre dei ragazzi che avevano reso le mie scuole medie un inferno e che evitavano di infastidirmi solo quando Mikasa era con me. Ma adesso eravamo solo noi due, stavamo andando verso il mio dormitorio per studiare insieme, mentre gli altri si erano diretti in biblioteca. Solitamente andavano in giro in quattro, forse, visto che erano solo in tre, avrei potuto evitarli.

“Hey, Jäger!”. Non mi voltai, feci finta di non sentirli e toccai il braccio di Levi per fargli capire che volevo andarmene.

“Jäger!! Non pensare di potermi ignorare!”, mi urlò dietro uno di loro. Levi mi guardava, non capendo cosa stesse succedendo. Io cercai di andarmene, ma fui afferrato per la maglia e scaraventato a terra da un pugno. Il dolore si irradiò dal mio zigomo e iniziai a sentire la testa pulsare. A quel gesto Levi si voltò di scatto, preoccupato. Fece per avvicinarsi a me, ma uno dei ragazzi si piantò tra di noi, sbarrandogli la strada. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi, ghignando soddisfatto.

“Ma guarda”, osservò “ti sei fatto il ragazzo, Jäger?”, mi chiese, ridacchiando. Mi avevano tormentato spesso per il mio orientamento sessuale, dicendomi che picchiandomi continuamente alla fine _il frocio dentro di me se me sarebbe andato_. Li odiavo e non volevo che Levi fosse messo in mezzo a questa storia. Feci per alzarmi ma gli altri due mi tenevano bloccato.

“Ti fai sbattere da questo nanerottolo?”, aggiunse, sprezzante. Lo sguardo di Levi avrebbe potuto emettere raggi laser se fosse stato possibile. Mi guardò, chiedendomi silenziosamente cosa fare. “Oppure sei tu che ti scopi il nanerottolo, eh?”, si voltò nuovamente verso Levi, osservandolo di nuovo con quello schifoso sguardo. “Magari dovrei farmi un giretto anche io con lui…”, a quella frase Levi scattò, assestandogli un pugno sul viso, mandandolo a terra. Cavolo, Levi era davvero forte, quel tipo era il doppio di lui e lo aveva steso con un colpo. Ma ero preoccupato, perché non credo che fosse guarito da qualsiasi cosa gli fosse successa ieri e non volevo che peggiorasse la situazione.

Vedendo la scena, uno dei ragazzi che mi teneva fermo si mosse per andare contro Levi, così fui in grado di alzarmi quel poco che bastava per assestare una gomitata nello stomaco dell’altro. Bastò per metterlo fuori gioco momentaneamente e mi alzai, in tempo per vedere il ragazzo steso da Levi che si rialzava da terra. Nel frattempo, il terzo era andato da Levi e cercava di colpirlo, ma lui era più veloce. Stavo per scagliarmi contro il primo ragazzo, quando quello che avevo atterrato pochi attimi fa si rialzò per afferrarmi per un braccio, mi voltai per colpirlo e lo feci, ma non fu abbastanza e lui mi dette un pugno in faccia.

“EREN!”. Sentii la voce di Mikasa che mi chiamava e immaginavo che qualcuno si fosse accorto della rissa. Mi voltai solo un attimo per vedere i miei amici in lontananza che correvano verso di me.

Vidi anche che Levi aveva a che fare con due di loro e che uno gli si era buttato sulla schiena per scaraventarlo a terra, ma lui fu svelto a dargli un colpo sulla gola, che lo fece annaspare. Levi si alzò, per cercare di atterrarlo del tutto, mentre io stesi il ragazzo su di me per andare ad aiutarlo. Mi scagliai contro l’altro che cercava di colpirlo, ma, in quel momento, un quarto ragazzo (allora c’era anche lui…), che era rimasto in disparte fino ad allora, si lanciò contro Levi, come un maledetto giocatore di rugby. Levi non si era accorto del suo arrivo, già abbastanza occupato, e quando lo vide non fece in tempo ad evitarlo. Il ragazzo lo colpì con spalle e braccia raccolte sul petto, direttamente sul fianco che qualche giorno fa Levi si toccava spesso. Lo scagliò a terra a più di un metro di distanza e Levi grugnì per il dolore. Si portò una mano al fianco, cercando di piegarsi su se stesso, ma l’altro fu più veloce a dargli un calcio esattamente nello stesso punto, facendolo gridare, stavolta.

“NON TOCCARLO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!”, urlai, ma non potei fare molto perché senza Levi, gli altri tre ragazzi si rivolsero verso di me. Uno di loro fu colpito da Mikasa, mentre gli altri due mi si scagliarono contro. Qualcuno me ne tolse di dosso uno, mentre io colpii l’altro. Mi resi conto che, oltre a Mikasa, anche Jean era venuto ad aiutarmi. Quando riuscimmo a liberarci di tutti e tre, almeno per il momento, io corsi verso Levi, gettandomi contro lo stronzo che continuava ad assestargli calci nello stomaco. Jean mi aiutò e alla fine riuscimmo ad allontanarlo.

“Ringrazia che sono arrivati i tuoi amici ad aiutarti Jäger, spero di rivederti da solo…”, ghignò lui, ma vedendo che il numero di persone era aumentato il gruppo decise di andarsene e lasciarci in pace.

Mikasa stava già tentando di controllare se stessi bene, ma io volevo solo vedere come stava Levi. Aveva alzato la testa quando aveva visto che il ragazzo aveva smesso di colpirlo, respirando affannosamente. Ma appena si era reso conto che il pericolo era passato, si era accartocciato su se stesso, tenendo un braccio sulla pancia, mentre ansimava e gemeva sommessamente.

“Cazzo”, borbottai, accucciandomi accanto a lui. Nella situazione in cui era una rissa era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Ed era successo a causa mia.

“Porca puttana. Sta bene?”, mi chiese Jean. Io non risposi, ma gli feci cenno con la mano di non avvicinarsi troppo, speravo che non stesse avendo un attacco di panico, visto quello che era appena successo. Sentivo gli sguardi dei miei amici su di noi, non volevo assolutamente che succedesse qualcosa come l’altra sera davanti a loro.

“Levi. Hey”. Lo vidi sussultare, probabilmente riconoscendo la mia voce. Alzò lo sguardo su di me, continuando a respirare a fatica, probabilmente il danno che aveva alle costole gli impediva di espandere la cassa toracica a dovere.

“Piano”, gli dissi io. “Fa’ piano. Respiri brevi, ma con calma”, aggiunsi, pensando che dovesse evitare di sforzare le costole. Cercò di fare quello che gli avevo detto, respirando lentamente ma senza espandere troppo il petto.

“Grazie”, gli dissi io. “Per avermi aiutato”. Lui annuì lievemente e io gli feci voltare il viso per vedere se aveva lividi o tagli sul volto. Non aveva praticamente niente, solo un livido che si stava formando vicino al sopracciglio, per fortuna.

Spostai il suo braccio, per tastare delicatamente le sue costole, sentendolo sobbalzare quando giunsi a quelle inferiori. Notai delle evidenti irregolarità, in quei punti, nonostante i vestiti che indossava, e anche qualcuno senza una specializzazione medica come me si poteva rendere conto che le sue costole erano ridotte alquanto male. “Sì, credo tu abbia un paio di costole rotte”, sentenziai. “Se non lo erano qualche giorno fa, adesso lo sono”. Lui annuì e rimase immobile, poggiando una mano sulla mia. Volevo dirgli qualcos’altro, ma Connie mi interruppe.

“Cosa?!” chiese incredulo. “Hai atterrato un paio di quei tipi con delle costole rotte? Di cosa sei fatto? Titanio?!” aggiunse, esterrefatto.

Levi lo guardò, confuso, per poi riportare gli occhi su di me. ”Volevano… picchiarti”, mormorò, come se volesse chiedermi scusa. “Non potevo non fare niente”. Lo aveva fatto per difendermi, anche se questo significava rischiare di farsi seriamente del male. Quei quattro ce l’avevano con me e se l’erano presa con Levi solo per stuzzicarmi. Mi sentivo in colpa, per averlo coinvolto in questo. “Lo so. Ti ringrazio…”, risposi, “e so che al tuo posto avrei fatto la stessa cosa. Ma sentirti gridare in quel modo… mi ha spaventato a morte”, aggiunsi, lui mi guardava, preoccupato di aver fatto qualcosa di male. “Mi dispiace tanto di averti coinvolto in una cosa simile”, scossi la testa. “Scusami. È stata colpa mia. Mi dispiace. Non avrei mai voluto che ti facessero del male, scusami”, conclusi.

Lui annuì, “lo so, ma sto bene”, mi rassicurò.

Feci appena in tempo a sentire le sue parole, che lo vidi cercare di muoversi per alzarsi. Poggiò solo il braccio destro a terra, facendovi forza per sollevare il corpo.

“No, no. Piano. Con calma”, gli misi le mani sulle spalle, per evitare che si alzasse all’improvviso.

“Non è grave. Ce la faccio”, rispose lui, alzandosi da terra, senza che io riuscissi a fermarlo.

“Sì che è grave, cavolo. Hai delle costole rotte e una spalla lussata, dannazione”, lo rimproverai io, ma senza alzare troppo il tono di voce. Lui si fermò un secondo, come se si stesse chiedendo quando avessi capito il particolare sul suo braccio, visto che non me lo aveva detto, ma poi mi ignorò, cercando di stendere il busto e contraendo il viso in una smorfia di dolore. Sospirai, quando voleva sapeva essere dannatamente testardo.

“Ce la fai a camminare?”, chiesi. Lui annuì.

“Dovresti farti vedere da un medico, per capire se– “

“Non serve”, mi interruppe lui. “Guariranno da sole”, tagliò corto. Poi sussurrò, “lo fanno sempre”.

Quindi c’era abituato? Succedeva così spesso che ormai non era più un problema ritrovarsi con delle costole rotte? A questo punto immaginavo che quella spalla lussata se la fosse messa a posto da solo. Stavo per perdermi nei miei pensieri, quando notai che i miei amici ci stavano ancora osservando. Sembravano abbastanza confusi, così come Connie poco prima, e mi ricordai che senza il loro aiuto probabilmente sarei ancora a terra, ridotto a un pancake sanguinolento.

“Ah, ecco… grazie”, dissi. “Anche a te, Jean”, aggiunsi.

“Hey, sei un idiota, ma non per questo lascerei che degli stronzi si divertano a pestarti. E poi erano quattro contro due… è da vigliacchi”, rispose lui. “E comunque…”, la sua espressione cambiò da seria ad un ghigno “non mi avevi detto che oltre al tuo ragazzo, Levi era anche il tuo bodyguard”. Cosa?

“Hey, non mi serve un bodyguard!”, mi lamentai, ma lo ringraziai mentalmente per aver allentato la tensione.

“Oh, no, certo. Era molto più utile di te nonostante quello che hai detto sulle sue condizioni fisiche”, mi prese in giro. “Comunque, Levi, ricordami di non farti mai incazzare!”, concluse.

Levi sembrava si fosse bloccato nel momento in cui Jean lo aveva definito come il mio bodyguard… la cosa gli dava fastidio? Così mi voltai verso di lui.

“Hey, tutto ok?”, gli chiesi.

Lui sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi mi guardò e puntò il dito sul suo petto, curioso: “il tuo ragazzo?”, chiese, indeciso.

_Ah, ecco._

_…_

_Oh, cavolo!_

In realtà non ne avevamo mai parlato… e farlo proprio davanti ai miei amici non mi sembrava una grande idea, ma Levi mi precedette prima che potessi dire qualcosa.

Puntò il dito contro di me: “il mio ragazzo?”, chiese, ancora.

_Beh, ecco, mi piacerebbe. A te?_

_Insomma, non vorrei essere pressante. So che i sentimenti nono sono facili per te._

Non sapevo cosa dire per non rovinare tutto, così optai per un sorriso. “Solo se vuoi”, risposi, un po’ in imbarazzo. Lui si voltò di lato, pensieroso. Dopo qualche secondo, tornò a guardarmi, annuendo soddisfatto.

_Aspetta, cosa?_

_Levi ha appena accettato di essere il mio ragazzo?_

_Ufficialmente?_

_E davanti ai miei amici?_

Se avessi saputo che sarebbe stato così facile, lo avrei fatto prima.

Beh, da una giornata di merda era appena diventata una bella giornata. La mia faccia che ancora pulsava per i pugni ricevuti non era d’accordo, ma al il mio cuore che stava facendo le capriole nel petto non importava.

_______________

Una volta arrivati nella mia camera e convinta Mikasa che stavo bene, Levi mi medicò i tagli sul viso e ci mise sopra qualche cerotto. Gli avevo detto che potevo farlo benissimo da solo, ma lui aveva insistito, così lo avevo lasciato fare. Io, invece, lo convinsi a tenere un po’ di ghiaccio su quelle dannate costole, avvolgendo dei cubetti in un panno leggero… a fiorellini viola.

 _Sì, lo so_. _Fiorellini viola._

Mia madre adorava queste splendide fantasie per tutti i panni, gli stracci e gli asciugamani della casa, perché riteneva che altrimenti sarebbero stati _deprimenti_ , così mi aveva obbligato a portarne alcuni con me… e quello era il più discreto. In effetti non pensavo che mi sarebbe stato davvero utile. Quando misi l’oggetto incriminato in mano a Levi, lui vide la fantasia e mi guardò, divertito.

“No”, lo fermai immediatamente. “Non ci provare”. Lui ridacchiò sotto i baffi e posizionò il ghiaccio sulle costole, sospirando al sollievo che il freddo gli donava.

“Mia madre adora quelle maledette fantasie, non è colpa mia”, mi giustificai.

“Oh, certo”, mi prese in giro. “Solo lei”. Io sbuffai infastidito, “fiorellini viola…”, continuò lui.

“Finiscila. Se tu non fossi in quelle condizioni ti avrei aggredito con un attacco killer in pieno stile Hanji”, lo minacciai. Lui finse di preoccuparsi per un momento, “ti prego no”, ma sorrise subito dopo.

Scossi la testa e mi alzai, per riportare la scatola dei cerotti in bagno, e tornai a sedermi sul letto accanto a lui. Era un bene che si fosse ripreso abbastanza in fretta da quella situazione, non avrei mai voluto che un mio problema avesse avuto conseguenze su di lui. Credevo che avesse già abbastanza grane di suo.

“Comunque…”, ricominciò lui “avevi davvero il coraggio di prendermi in giro per quel grembiule che Hanji mi aveva prestato… quando tu nascondi _questi”_ indicò con la testa il panno nella sua mano “nella tua camera?”

Alzai gli occhi al cielo. Questa me l’avrebbe rinfacciata per tutta la vita.

_______________

LEVI

Fiorellini viola… Eren era davvero adorabile. E il broncio che metteva quando lo prendevo in giro lo era ancora di più. Avrei continuato a farlo per ore intere solo per vederlo ancora. Ma non credo che Eren si fosse accorto che lo facevo per questo. A volte riusciva a capire anche quello che avrei voluto nascondergli, altre non vedeva quello che aveva davanti al naso.

E quello che era successo poco prima… Eren aveva detto ai suoi amici che ero il suo _ragazzo_? E adesso era davvero così. Non avevo mai avuto una relazione, prima, perciò pensare di avere un ragazzo era strano per me. Mi dava un po’ fastidio che una cosa così semplice potesse farmi sentire come una ragazzina alla prima cotta… ma quando ci pensavo quelle maledette farfalle nel mio stomaco non si limitavano a svolazzare, ma facevano delle fottute gare di velocità, lì dentro. Cavolo, ero ridotto davvero male… ma perché la cosa mi piaceva?

_______________

“Come ti sei fatto quel livido?”

“Sull’autobus, un idiota mi ha spinto”, tagliai corto, usavo sempre quella scusa, ormai.

“Io mi impegno a non colpirti sulla faccia e tu rovini tutto così?”

“Non posso farci niente. Starò più attento”, feci per andarmene, ma oggi non era la mia giornata.

Quando il mio corpo colpì il pavimento un verso di dolore minacciò di uscire dalla mia bocca, ma lo ricacciai indietro, non volevo che se ne accorgesse.

Mi afferrò per i capelli e mi trascinò in camera.

_No. No…_

Questo era qualcosa a cui non mi sarei mai abituato.

_______________

Non riuscivo a stare bene, non ci riuscivo mai dopo serate così. E ultimamente sembrava che si divertisse sempre di più a farlo. Mi sentivo sporco, nonostante avessi lavato il mio corpo con perizia, e non potevo farci niente. Così mi tolsi le bende ed estrassi un fazzoletto dalla scrivania, appoggiandolo sotto al mio braccio, per non sporcare. Afferrai il rasoio che avevo portato con me dal bagno, come se avessi già immaginato che non avrei resistito all’impulso di farlo. Il sangue macchiò la mia pelle e poi il fazzoletto.

_Una pagina piena di fiori viola è proprio quello che ci vuole per dare un po’ di allegria al mio blocco da disegno_ , constatai cercando di ritrovare il buon umore che mi dava quell’imbarazzante e bellissima fantasia.

_______________

MIKASA

Perciò Eren aveva una relazione con Levi. Non che non avessi capito che Eren era cotto di lui, era fin troppo facile da leggere in queste situazioni. Non c’era stato bisogno che io e Armin ne discutessimo per arrivare a questa conclusione. Comunque, il fatto che avessero evoluto il loro rapporto era una buona cosa. Vedevo che il nanerottolo faceva bene a Eren, era riuscito dove io e Armin avevamo fallito… ovvero fargli capire qualcosa nella matematica. E vedevo che lo rendeva felice, molto felice.

Eppure, c’era qualcosa in Levi che non mi convinceva. Sin dal primo momento in cui l’avevo visto mi era sembrato una persona triste. Mi aveva ricordato me, dopo la morte dei miei genitori. Eren e Armin mi avevano aiutata a stare meglio, ma sembrava che lui non avesse avuto questa fortuna. O forse ciò che lo rendeva triste non lo lasciava andare. Nascondeva qualcosa dietro quella maschera d’indifferenza e quello che era successo oggi me lo aveva confermato. Insomma, un tipo grosso il doppio di lui lo aveva preso a calci e gli aveva rotto un paio di costole, ma la sua reazione era stata strana, come se quell’avvenimento gli avesse ricordato qualcosa. Chiunque altro non lo avrebbe notato, ma io sì, perché mi aveva rammentato quando, da piccola, il padre di Eren faceva una brusca frenata in macchina e mi tornavano in mente i momenti dell’incidente.

Inoltre, c’era la storia delle bende ai polsi e anche quello che avevo sentito dire ad Eren, riguardo al fatto che, già prima di quella rissa, aveva delle costole rotte e una spalla lussata.

Levi aveva subito qualche tipo di trauma, ma Eren non ce ne aveva parlato… forse neanche lui sapeva i dettagli, o pensava fosse meglio tenerlo per sé. Non volevo allontanarlo da lui per questo motivo, sarebbe stato crudele, ma, allo stesso tempo, non volevo che si caricasse dei problemi di qualcun altro. Sapevo già che tentare di allontanarli sarebbe stato stupido e, oltretutto, impossibile. Non avrei fatto una cosa simile ad Eren. Ma se il nanerottolo lo avesse fatto soffrire di sua volontà lo avrei sistemato con le mie mani.

_______________

“Quel nanerottolo fa un po’ paura in realtà, avete visto che sguardo?”, commentò Connie.

“Ieri se l’è vista davvero brutta, ma dopo neanche un paio di minuti si è alzato come nulla fosse. E poi ricordate quella volta, a pranzo, quando Eren chiese a Levi di quelle bende ai polsi che porta sempre?”, aggiunse Jean.

Marco annuì, “Levi era molto a disagio dopo quella domanda”, aggiunse.

“Ragazzi, forse sarebbe meglio non farci gli affari loro”, rispose Armin, vago. “Non possiamo essere sicuri di niente, in fondo…”. Lui si faceva sempre gli affari degli altri, da quando non voleva?

“Beh, comunque, quel Levi è strano…”, concluse Sasha, con la bocca piena di cibo.

Armin, una volta rimasti soli, mi aveva detto quello che pensava davvero. Era arrivato alle mie stesse conclusioni, la differenza era che io lo avevo capito per le somiglianze con la mia esperienza, Armin si era limitato ad osservare e dedurre, come suo solito. Decidemmo di parlarne con Eren, era meglio che si rendesse conto di ogni cosa subito, per non avere brutte sorprese.

Quando lo facemmo, lui si innervosì, anzi, era veramente incazzato.

“Non sono affari vostri!”, sbottò. “Pensate che sia stupido? Che non lo abbia capito?”. Beh, non era mai stato molto perspicace su alcune cose, ma forse con Levi era diverso? “L’ho capito da un bel po’ e Levi lo sa. Mi racconterà qualcosa solo quando vorrà, ne abbiamo già parlato”.

Avevamo fatto un errore.

“Eren, noi non volevamo – ”

“Non trattatemi come un bambino! So quello che faccio!”, fece per voltarsi, ma cambiò idea, “non pensate mai più che sappiate cose di lui che io non so, perché non è così”. Detto questo si girò e se ne andò.

Perfetto. Un bel risultato.

“Forse non avremmo dovuto”, constatò Armin.

Già.

Dovevo imparare a mettere da parte il mio istinto protettivo nei confronti di Eren… prima o poi avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, che ne dite? Una brutta situazione ha portato ad una bella svolta nella relazione di Eren e Levi... cosa ne dite, la scena vi è piaciuta? Erwin, naturalmente, non si fermerà qui e le sue indagini saranno un punto cruciale della storia. L'idea vi interessa? Fatmelo sapere nei commenti e ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo ^.^


	8. Oro stella di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neve, decorazioni di Natale e un altro imprevisto, ma le cose si risolvono senza conseguenze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio moltissimo tutte le persone che hanno commentato i miei capitoli precedenti, è sempre molto bello ricevere feedback ❤️  
> Ci avviciniamo a Natale e io adoro questa festa, le decorazioni di Natale sono una fissazione per me, perciò non potevo non inserirlo nella mia storia ^.^  
> Non so cos'altro dire, perciò buona lettura!

_“La neve non ha bisogno di lavarsi per essere bianca. Allo stesso modo non devi fare niente per essere te stesso.” -Lao Tzu_

EREN

Mikasa e Armin pensavano di dovermi dire cosa fosse successo a Levi. Odiavo che mi trattassero come un idiota. Credevano davvero che non lo sapessi, che non me ne fossi accorto, con tutto il tempo che passavamo insieme? E ieri, avevano visto come mi ero comportato dopo la rissa… pensavano che non sapessi cosa stava succedendo?

Non era la prima volta, mi avevano sempre trattato come un bambino, a volte era divertente, ma alla lunga mi faceva sentire stupido. E non lo ero. Sapevo essere un pasticcio per certe cose, ma questo non voleva dire che avessi bisogno del loro aiuto per ogni cosa.

Tutto questo mi faceva innervosire, a dir poco. Jean aveva smesso con le sue battutine e normalmente ne sarei stato felice, ma oggi ero troppo arrabbiato per gioirne.

“Eren, senti… mi dispiace”, provò Armin.

“Ti crederò quando smetterete di trattarmi come uno stupido”, ribattei, diretto.

“Woah, qualcuno ha i nervi a fior di pelle, oggi”, commentò Jean.

“Non ti ci mettere anche tu, Jean”, ribattei, finendo in pochi morsi il mio pranzo e andandomene in fretta dalla mensa senza voltarmi nemmeno.

Stavo per rientrare nel mio dormitorio quando qualcosa di piccolo e bagnato mi cadde sul viso. Lo scacciai, con una mano, ma altri oggetti simili mi colpirono di nuovo. Non avevo la minima intenzione di trovarmi in un acquazzone, ero abbastanza nervoso da solo. Alzai la testa, per controllare il cielo, fino a poco fa c’era il sole, non poteva–

Neve. Stava nevicando.

Dove vivevo era più caldo e nevicava raramente, qui ormai era già da un mese che le temperature erano scese molto, ma non avevo neanche pensato all’eventualità che nevicasse. Invece oggi non mi ero accorto delle nuvole che erano arrivate a coprire il cielo, regalandomi la prima neve dell’anno. Rimasi a guardare i piccoli fiocchi bianchi cadermi sul viso, fermo in mezzo alla via.

Dopo diversi minuti, quando ormai nevicava abbondantemente, qualcuno si avvicinò a me.

“Eren… che diavolo fai fermo sotto la neve?”.

Levi…

Cavolo! Stavo tornando al mio dormitorio per vedermi con Levi, ma, fermandomi, dovevo aver fatto tardi.

“Oh, mi dispiace, non volevo farti aspettare”, mi scusai.

“Non stavo aspettando, sono appena arrivato, ma ti ho visto qui in mezzo e volevo capire cosa diavolo stessi facendo”, rispose lui, confuso.

“Sta nevicando”, constatai io, felice.

“L’ho visto… e quindi?”

“Come ‘ _e quindi’_?”, chiesi, stupito. “La neve è bellissima. Non dirmi che non ti piace?”, aggiunsi, scandalizzato.

“È solo neve, niente di speciale”, rispose lui, apatico.

Io sbarrai gli occhi. _Come si può dire questo della neve? E le battaglie a palle di neve? I pupazzi di neve?_ Dove aveva vissuto Levi tutto questo tempo?

Mi afferrò per un braccio e fece per condurmi nel dormitorio, dicendomi che dovevo studiare, ma lo fermai.

“Davvero non ti piace la neve? Tutti amano la neve!”, chiesi di nuovo.

“È fredda. E triste…”, mormorò lui. Non pronunciò altre parole, ma io le sentii comunque: _“come me”_ , era così che dentro nella sua testa si concludeva quella frase _._

“Tu non sei nessuna di queste cose”, lo contraddissi io, avvicinandomi. Lui mi guardò, confuso, fingendo di non capire a cosa mi riferissi, ma sapevo benissimo che lo sapeva. Presi il suo viso tra le mani e gli feci alzare la testa verso di me, per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Tu sei forte… e divertente”, lui sgranò gli occhi a quella confessione. “Sai essere testardo, ma anche la persona più gentile che conosca”, continuai, carezzandogli il viso. “Hai sofferto molto, ma questo non vuol dire che tu non sia una bella persona. Sei una persona _magnifica_ , Levi. Hai un cuore grande, ferito e angosciato”, mi fermai solo perché vidi i suoi occhi inumidirsi leggermente, mentre non distoglieva neanche un secondo lo sguardo dal mio. Avevo detto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Stavo per chiederglielo, ma lui si avvicinò a me e poggiò la testa sul mio petto, inspirando più volte e avvolgendo le braccia attorno al mio busto. Ricambiai quell’abbraccio, stringendolo a me e posandogli un bacio sui capelli. Ci limitavamo a godere uno del calore dell’altro, mentre fuori diventava sempre più freddo. Senza il sole, la temperatura aveva iniziato a scendere e adesso rimpiangevo di non aver portato con me almeno una sciarpa.

Dopo minuti interi in cui rimanemmo in quella posizione, lo sentii lentamente allontanarsi da me. Le sue guance erano rosse, non so se per il freddo o per quello che gli avevo detto.

“Non dovremmo restare qui sotto la neve, ci prenderemo un raffreddore”, sussurrò. Io annuii e ci dirigemmo verso camera mia.

Quel pomeriggio lo passai guardando la neve dalla finestra e osservando l’altezza che lo strato sul terreno raggiungeva. Levi, ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo, mi diceva di tornare a studiare, altrimenti avrei dovuto prendere lezioni anche di altre materie, così riportavo, riluttante, la testa sul libro. Ma dopo qualche minuto mi ritrovavo di nuovo con lo sguardo rivolto verso l’esterno, senza neanche essermene reso conto. Cominciava ad esserci un sottile strato bianco sull’asfalto, magari, se avesse nevicato anche stanotte, domani sarebbe stata più alta.

Stare in compagnia di Levi, mentre fuori nevicava abbondantemente, mi aveva aiutato a far scemare la rabbia e adesso ero molto più rilassato. Forse avrei potuto condurre una conversazione civile con Mikasa e Armin. Ma prima volevo godermi la presenza del _mio_ _ragazzo –_ adoravo chiamarlo così – prima che se ne andasse. Così mi alzai dal letto, dirigendomi verso la scrivania dove sedeva Levi. Lui alzò lo sguardo quando mi vide, posando la penna. Io presi la sua mano, invitandolo ad alzarsi dalla sedia, e lui si lasciò condurre verso il letto. Vi si sedette sopra, continuando a guardarmi, chiedendomi silenziosamente cosa avessi in mente. Mi abbassai quel tanto che bastava per coprire le sue labbra con le mie, facendo una leggera pressione sulle sue spalle affinché si sdraiasse.

Lui non sembrava troppo convinto, ma quando mi vide stendermi su un fianco accanto a lui, si rilassò e imitò specularmente la mia posizione, così che fossimo faccia a faccia. Mi avvicinai e congiunsi nuovamente le nostre labbra, passandoci la lingua sopra per chiedere il permesso di entrare.

Non c’erano stati altri baci intensi dopo quello di qualche giorno fa, solo qualche veloce e casto contatto e volevo rimediare. Lui dischiuse le labbra, permettendo alla mia lingua di cercare la sua, per carezzarla e invitarla a muoversi con la mia. Poggiai una mano sulla sua guancia, poi la portai sulla nuca, carezzando dolcemente la rasatura, scesi lentamente sulla sua spalla destra, saggiando la consistenza del suo deltoide. Mossi ancora la mano, portandola sul suo braccio e poi sul suo fianco che strinsi, avvicinando il suo corpo al mio. Lo sentii mugolare nella mia bocca a quel gesto e immaginai che gli fosse piaciuto. Il suo braccio si strinse attorno alla mia schiena, poggiò la mano sulla mia scapola e poi la fece salire, stringendola sulla spalla.

Spostai la mia mano, stavolta verso la sua schiena, avvolgendo la sua figura finché non fu rimasto nessuno spazio fra di noi. Cominciavo a sentire caldo, volevo toccarlo e sentire il suo corpo a contatto con il mio. In quel momento la mia mente dimenticò ogni cosa che non fosse il sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie e agii senza pensare. Mi feci guidare dal mio istinto e lasciai che il mio bacino si spingesse in avanti, contro il suo, ma non ebbi il tempo di godere di quell’agognato contatto che lui scattò, staccandosi da me e indietreggiando velocemente verso l’altra sponda del letto.

_No, no, no, no. Ho fatto un altro casino. Perché non penso mai prima di agire?_

_Avrei dovuto chiederglielo prima, cazzo._

Era come la sera del nostro primo bacio, era spaventato e teneva le braccia davanti al corpo, per proteggersi.

“No, Levi. Non ti faccio niente. Scusami”.

“No, per favore, non tu, ti prego, non questo. Tutto ma non questo…”, aveva gli occhi lucidi, tremava e ripeteva le stesse frasi continuamente.

“Non ti toccherò, Levi. Non finché non me lo dirai tu. Ho sbagliato, avrei dovuto chiederti se lo volevi, mi dispiace”. Parlavo freneticamente, troppo per riuscire a calmarlo, non avrei ottenuto niente così.

Sembrava stesse cercando con tutte le sue forze di trattenere le lacrime: “per favore, no, non farlo…”

“Levi, non ti farò niente. Te lo giuro”, provai ancora, “Sai che non ti farei mai del male, mai. Non aver paura di me. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto. Sono un idiota, un casino, perdonami, non aver paura di me, ti prego”. Ecco, di questo passo mi sarei messo a piangere e non era davvero il caso, cercai di avvicinarmi, ma lui indietreggiò di nuovo.

“Ricordi quello che ti ho detto prima? Ti ho detto che sei una persona magnifica e che hai un cuore grande e io non potrei mai ferirti… so che lo sai, Levi. Sono qui, torna da me. Sono Eren, sono solo Eren”. Sentivo la voce iniziare a spezzarsi e non volevo piangere, non sarebbe servito a niente.

Tuttavia, il mio tono di voce sembrò fare qualche effetto, perché alzò lo sguardo su di me, anche se aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi.

“Dai, respira”, gli dissi. “Mi dispiace, Levi, non avrei dovuto. Avrei dovuto chiederti se eri d’accordo, prima di fare qualsiasi cosa. Ma sappi che non ti avrei mai toccato senza il tuo permesso. Non ti avrei mai costretto e mi sarei fermato appena tu me lo avessi chiesto”, lui mi fissava, tremando.

Pensava che gli avrei fatto del male… così? Pensava che –

_Oh, cavolo._

“Levi. Io non volevo fare sesso con te”, chiarii. Lui alzò lo sguardo su di me, confuso, ansimando ancora. “Non avrei mai pensato di fare una cosa simile senza prima chiederti il permesso. E sicuramente non ti avrei mai costretto”, aggiunsi. “Volevo solo… espandere un po’… ecco… gli orizzonti della nostra relazione. Volevo farti provare qualcosa di bello”, continuai, un po’ in imbarazzo.

Lui sembrò non apprezzare la scelta dell’aggettivo “bello”, scosse la testa, nascondendola tra le mani.

“Che c’è? Pensi che non possa essere bello?”, gli chiesi.

Aveva mai fatto sesso? Sapeva cosa si provava? Io stesso non avevo molta esperienza dalla mia parte, ma alle superiori avevo avuto i miei primi ragazzi, perciò ne sapevo un po’, ecco.

Lui si raggomitolò ancora di più, rabbrividendo, le braccia avvolte attorno al corpo e le mani sulla testa, con la fronte appoggiata sulle ginocchia. Non doveva aver avuto delle belle esperienze.

“Non farò niente, finché tu non mi dirai di sì. Ma ti assicuro che può essere bellissimo, Levi, se fatto nel modo giusto… e con la persona giusta”, conclusi, rassicurante, poggiando la mano sui suoi capelli e carezzandoli piano. Lui non si ritrasse e sollevò di poco la testa per guardarmi. Inspirò un paio di volte, per poi parlare, con voce tremante: “Non mi farai niente?”, sussurrò, trattenendo un singhiozzo.

“No, Levi. Mai. Non potrei nemmeno concepire l’idea di fare qualcosa che non vuoi, tantomeno farti del male”, risposi, carezzandogli una guancia. Lui si abbandonò immediatamente a quel tocco, poggiando il viso sulla mia mano, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

“Puoi piangere, non succederà niente”, lui mi guardò con gli occhi sgranati, scuotendo la testa. “Va tutto bene. Piangi, sfogati, è tutto ok”, allontanai le sue braccia dal suo corpo per stringerlo a me e appoggiare la sua testa sul mio petto, quando lo sentii tremare violentemente. “Lasciati andare. Ci sono io, sei al sicuro”, ripetei. Questo sembrò far crollare le sue difese e lo sentii iniziare a singhiozzare, stringendosi a me. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremori e singulti e piangeva, piangeva in modo disperato, aggrappandosi a me come se fossi la sua unica ancora. Io potevo solo avvolgere le mie braccia attorno al suo corpo, carezzandogli il viso, la schiena, le spalle, sussurrandogli dolci rassicurazioni all’orecchio e baciandogli i capelli.

Pianse per minuti interi e mi chiesi se gli abusi che aveva subito riguardassero anche la sfera sessuale, non lo avevo considerato, pensavo fosse già abbastanza che qualcuno, evidentemente, lo picchiasse, ma a quanto pare dovevo rivalutare le mie teorie.

_______________

LEVI

Adoravo sempre quando Eren mi baciava, non ero quasi mai il primo a farlo, avevo sempre il timore di fare la mossa sbagliata, o qualcosa del genere. Ma il suo sapore era intossicante e non riuscivo a separarmene. In quel momento la sua mano stava carezzando il mio corpo e io lo lasciavo fare, avevo imparato a fidarmi abbastanza da permettergli di toccarmi senza avere alcuna paura.

Ma poi sentii una pressione sul mio bacino, qualcosa che–

_Oddio, no!_

_No, ti prego, non questo._

“No, per favore, non tu, ti prego, non questo. Tutto ma non questo…”

_Picchiami piuttosto, ma non questo. Non potrei sopportarlo…_

_Per favore, ti prego, non tu. Non farlo._

_Perché proprio tu vuoi farmi questo?_

Non mi comportavo più così con _lui_ , non piangevo, non gridavo, non lo pregavo di smettere, non più. Ma il pensiero che potesse essere Eren a farmi questo…

“Per favore, no, non farlo…”

“Levi, non ti farò niente. Te lo giuro. Sai che non ti farei mai del male, mai. Non aver paura di me. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto. Sono un idiota, un casino, perdonami, non aver paura di me, ti prego”. La sua voce sembrava fosse sul punto di spezzarsi, perché?

Fece un movimento verso di me.

_No, no. Stai lontano. Ti prego, ti prego…_

Non dovevo piangere, non dovevo.

“Ricordi quello che ti ho detto prima? Ti ho detto che sei una persona magnifica e che hai un cuore grande e io non potrei mai ferirti… so che lo sai, Levi. Sono qui, torna da me. Sono Eren, sono solo Eren”. Stava quasi per… piangere?

_Eren…_

_Eren si stava scusando…_

_Lui tiene a me, non voleva farmi…_

“Levi. Io non volevo fare sesso con te”.

_…_

_No?_

E cosa voleva?

“Non avrei mai pensato di fare una cosa simile senza prima chiederti il permesso. E sicuramente non ti avrei mai costretto”.

_Mi avrebbe chiesto il permesso…_

_Eren non mi farebbe del male, ma io…_

“Volevo solo… espandere un po’… ecco… gli orizzonti della nostra relazione. Volevo farti provare qualcosa di bello”

_Bello? Forse per te, ma non per me. Fa male. Solo male._

“Che c’è? Pensi che non possa essere bello?”.

_No. Non può. Lo so, l’ho provato._

_Ma so anche che tu non mi faresti questo._

_Sono confuso… non capisco…_

“Non farò niente, finché tu non mi dirai di sì”.

_Sì, lo so. Non mi faresti mai del male._

_So che non mi feriresti mai e che aspetteresti sempre il mio consenso per fare qualsiasi cosa._

_Per me il sesso è sempre stato sinonimo di dolore, sporco e sofferenza… ma per te non è così. Forse, potresti davvero farmi provare qualcosa di bello…_

“Ma ti assicuro che può essere bellissimo, Levi…”

_Come?_

“…se fatto nel modo giusto… e con la persona giusta”

_Davvero?_

_Potrebbe esserlo… se lo facessi… con te?_

_______________

EREN

La mattina seguente, parlai con Mikasa e Armin, scusandomi per come avevo reagito, e i miei amici lo fecero a loro volta, dicendomi che non mi ritenevano stupido o infantile, ma che non avrebbero più cercato di dirmi cosa fare nella mia relazione con Levi.

“Mi dispiace di essere stata iperprotettiva”, si scusò Mikasa. “Sai che a volte è più forte di me”.

“Non penserei mai di sapere meglio di te qualcosa della vostra relazione”, aggiunse Armin.

“Lo so”, risposi. “Non avrei dovuto reagire in quel modo. Mi dispiace”.

Ero felice che avessero capito e che non se la fossero presa per la mia sfuriata, a volte tendevo ad arrabbiarmi più del dovuto, stavo cercando di lavorare su questo punto. In effetti stare con Levi mi faceva bene, perché ero molto più calmo da quando avevo iniziato a passare del tempo con lui, come puntualizzarono anche i miei amici.

Quel giorno, come avevo sperato, c’era una magnifica coltre di neve sul terreno. Decisi, perciò, che quel pomeriggio avrei trascinato Levi con me, senza obiezioni. Volevo fare qualcosa per distrarlo da quello che era successo ieri sera, così, quando lo vidi davanti al mio dormitorio, lo presi per la manica destra del cappotto (non volevo rischiare di fargli male alla spalla lussata) e lo condussi con me nel parco, dove già altri ragazzi avevano iniziato battaglie all’ultimo sangue e candide opere d’arte.

“Eren? Hey! Che diavolo fai?”, mi chiedeva, mentre cercava di non inciampare mentre lo trascinavo con me.

“Dove stiamo andando?”

Gli risposi solo una volta che mi fermai in uno spazio libero e pieno di neve fresca: “Faremo un pupazzo di neve!”, trillai, contento.

Iniziai a raccogliere la neve, compattandola per formare una grossa palla. Levi mi fissava, scettico, e non muoveva un muscolo.

“Hey! Andiamo, dammi una mano!”, brontolai, prendendo un mucchietto di neve e mettendoglielo in mano, indicando, poi, la base del pupazzo che avevo iniziato a creare. Levi fece ciò che gli avevo detto, riluttante.

Dopo qualche minuto, la base del pupazzo iniziava a prendere forma e Levi aveva cominciato ad aiutarmi con più convinzione. Tuttavia, avevamo appena iniziato a fare la parte superiore, quando qualcosa mi colpì la schiena. Mi voltai, in tempo per ricevere un’altra palla di neve in pieno petto e vedere l’espressione compiaciuta di Levi mentre ne creava un’altra.

“Se vuoi la guerra…”, lo sfidai, raccogliendo un’arma anche per me e lanciandogliela contro, mandando in pezzi la palla che stava creando. “… l’avrai!”, conclusi, chinandomi per raccogliere un altro po’ di neve e venendo colpito nuovamente.

Neanche a dirlo, iniziammo una tremenda battaglia a palle di neve, che durò finché non colpii Levi in pieno volto, facendolo rovinare a terra. Lui si alzò a sedere, con uno sguardo truce – anche se sapevo che era solo per finta, insomma, lo speravo – e non potei fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere a crepapelle. Allora fui ripagato con la stessa moneta e anche io caddi malamente nella neve, alzando la testa e guardandolo imbronciato. Alla mia reazione anche lui scoppiò a ridere e non potei fare a meno di ammirare quanto fosse bello in questi momenti. Lo avevo visto ridere così solo un’altra volta e l’evento mi faceva restare sempre estasiato. Così mi alzai, mi avvicinai e mi sedetti sulle sue gambe, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo a stampo sulle labbra. Lui mi guardò, un po’ sorpreso.

“Adoro vederti ridere”, spiegai, semplicemente. Il rossore sulle guance in quel momento non credo fosse dato dal freddo e cercò di nasconderlo baciandomi a sua volta, per ritrarsi poco dopo: “dobbiamo finire il pupazzo di neve…”, mormorò, cercando di celare il suo imbarazzo. Adoravo metterlo in imbarazzo, diventava adorabile quando arrossiva. 

Avevo messo al pupazzo la mia sciarpa e Levi aveva usato delle foglie come occhi e bocca, oltre a dei rami per le braccia. Naturalmente la nostra creazione aveva qualcosa di esteticamente civile solo grazie al tocco di Levi, che aveva cercato di rendere i miei ammassi informi di neve qualcosa di vagamente tondeggiante. Ma era _nostro_ e ne ero fiero. Così costrinsi Levi a fare una foto con me e il nostro pupazzo di neve e, nel momento in cui stavo per premere il tasto per scattare, lui si voltò verso di me per posarmi un bacio sulla guancia.

_E poi finge di non essere uno romantico…_

Avrei fatto almeno duecento copie di questa foto e sarei potuto rimanere a fissarla per ore intere.

Quel pupazzo era talmente carino che non avrei mai voluto andarmene, ma Levi mi convinse a riprendere la mia sciarpa per tornare al dormitorio. Tuttavia, feci solo la prima delle due cose. Infatti, appena ci fummo allontanati un po’, mi gettai per terra iniziando a fare la forma di un angelo nella neve.

Levi mi guardava, scuotendo la testa.

“Avanti! Fallo anche tu!”

“No, mi bagnerei tutto e sporcherei i vestiti”.

“E allora?”

“Odio sporcarmi”, tagliò corto lui.

Questo era interessante, non me lo aveva mai detto.

“In che senso?”, gli chiesi, alzando il busto per mettermi seduto.

“Quanti sensi possono esserci secondo te?”, ribatté lui, annoiato.

“Non so, può non piacerti sporcare i tuoi vestiti, oppure la polvere in una casa, oppure – “

“Non mi piace lo sporco e basta! Adesso andiamo”, si avvicinò a me per farmi alzare, ma io mi impuntai.

“Ma non ti piace, _quanto_? Nel senso che sei come quelli fissati con la pulizia che vogliono veder luccicare qualunque superficie, oppure– Oh! Ma se è così vuol dire che la mia camera non ti piace! Non è sporca, ma non raggiunge quelli standard e– “

“Eren”, mi interruppe lui, accucciandomi davanti a me. “Che diavolo stai dicendo?”, chiese, scuotendo la testa. “La tua camera non ha niente che non va”. Fece una pausa, sospirando e voltando la testa di lato. “Mi piace solo tenere le mie cose pulite” spiegò, con lo sguardo fisso a terra, “… e il mio corpo”, aggiunse, sussurrando.

Il suo corpo? In che senso? Non voleva sporcare il suo corpo? Era una cosa strana da dire…

Aveva a che fare con quello che era successo ieri? Non necessariamente, continuando così avrei rischiato di saltare a conclusioni affrettate. Poteva avere qualunque significato, alla fine, ma una parte del mio cervello mi diceva che aveva a che fare con la persona che gli faceva del male.

Volevo saperlo, ma gli avevo fatto già molte domande, perciò lasciai che mi aiutasse ad alzarmi e tornammo verso il mio dormitorio.

_______________

LEVI

Mancavano tre settimane a Natale e l’unico pensiero nella mia testa era: che diavolo gli avrei regalato?

Mi muovevo sempre molto in anticipo con i regali di Natale, perché dovevo pensarci per settimane prima di raggiungere una conclusione.

Sapevo che ad Eren piacevano i romanzi distopici, le serie tv e i film con storie complesse e profonde, che parlavano di temi forti, come libertà di scelta e volontà di ribellione. Ma questo non mi aiutava a capire cosa gli avrei comprato per Natale.

Gli piacevano le culture orientali, ne era rimasto affascinato da quando Mikasa gli aveva raccontato delle origini della madre, che proveniva dal Giappone. Gli piaceva viaggiare e vedere posti nuovi, ma non era mai riuscito ad andare in Asia. Aveva detto che avrebbe voluto andarci con me, un giorno. Attualmente non avrei mai potuto fare un viaggio simile, sarei stato via troppo tempo, non me l’avrebbe mai lasciato fare. Amava ogni cosa riguardante quel paese: storie, tradizioni, anime e manga… sorrisi al pensiero, seguiva davvero molte di quelle serie e, in effetti, alcune non sembravano male, da quello che mi aveva detto.

Cercavo e cercavo, ma non trovavo niente che catturasse la mia attenzione.

Poi un’illuminazione improvvisa. Pensai a quello che avevo chiesto a quell’amico di Hanji, qualche mese fa… in realtà era stata lei a chiederlo al posto mio. Lui aveva accettato senza pensarci un secondo, per sdebitarsi di quella volta in cui gli avevo salvato le penne qualche anno fa. Io gli avevo ripetuto più volte che non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in debito con me, senza riuscire a convincerlo. Dubitavo, infatti, che un altro traduttore avrebbe fatto una cosa simile, anche se pagato. All’inizio infatti non volevo chiederglielo, ma Hanji lo aveva fatto per me. Quando mi ero offerto di pagarlo, lui aveva rifiutato, ma stavolta non avevo sentito ragioni e Moblit aveva dovuto arrendersi. I soldi non erano mai stati un problema per me, le prime volte temevo che avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi se avesse saputo che avevo preso i suoi soldi (visto che riteneva che non ci fosse motivo perché ne avessi di miei), ma dopo diversi anni in cui non era successo niente, avevo concluso che non ci faceva caso.

Comunque, mi resi conto che sarebbe potuto esser un regalo perfetto per Eren, soprattutto visto il suo interesse verso il Giappone… perché non ci avevo pensato subito? Speravo solo che i nostri gusti fossero simili come pensavo.

_______________

EREN

Nella settimana successiva, le temperature continuarono a scendere e, ovunque nel campus, iniziarono a comparire decorazioni di Natale. Eravamo già a metà dicembre e tutti avevano già cominciato ad addobbare e a pensare ai regali. Per fortuna, sapevo già esattamente cosa comprare a Levi, dopo quel giorno in cui mi aveva mostrato i suoi disegni lo avevo capito subito. Perciò accessi il computer e cercai i prodotti con recensioni migliori su Amazon. Non guardai neanche il costo, sapevo che sarebbe stato il regalo giusto, così lo ordinai senza pensarci due volte. La data di consegna era entro la fine della settimana, perfettamente in tempo.

Il Natale mi metteva sempre una grande allegria, non sapevo per quale motivo, ma sapere dell’arrivo delle feste invernali mi rendeva di buon umore. Avrei voluto dare il mio regalo a Levi proprio il giorno di Natale, ma dubitavo che ci saremmo potuti vedere, perciò glielo avrei consegnato l’ultimo giorno di lezioni, prima di tornare a casa.

Adesso che ci pensavo, Levi non sembrava molto un tipo da feste… chissà se mi avrebbe fatto un regalo? Non mi importava che me ne portasse uno, ma non avrei voluto farlo sentire in colpa se non l’avesse fatto. Insomma, sapevo che Levi si faceva venire sensi di colpa per le più piccole cose e io non volevo farlo stare male. Così chiesi ad Isabel e Farlan.

“Ecco, a Levi le feste non piacciono molto”, mi disse il biondo, “ma sin da piccoli ci siamo sempre scambiati dei piccoli regali, fra noi. Niente di che, piccole cose e, anche crescendo, non abbiamo mai smesso”

“E poi Hanji è una fanatica delle feste…” aggiunse Isabel, “…di ogni tipo: perciò lo tormenta fino alla nausea. Immagino che in questo momento lo stia tartassando di domande sul regalo che ti farà”. Io arrossii un po’ a quell’idea, sperando che il mio gli sarebbe piaciuto.

“A proposito…”, sorrise Farlan, “tu hai già scelto il suo regalo?”.

“Sì, in effetti. L’ho ordinato ieri”.

“E cosa gli hai preso?”, domandò curiosa Isabel.

Quando gli dissi cosa avevo comprato, loro mi risposero che era una scelta fantastica e che Levi avrebbe adorato il mio regalo. Beh, se lo pensavano anche loro allora dovevo aver fatto centro.

_______________

“Avanti Levi! Guarda che bello! È un albero di Natale gigantesco!”

“L’ho visto, Eren. Ma è solo un albero…”

Ci trovavamo ai piedi ad un enorme albero di Natale davanti all’ingresso dell’Università. Aveva una grande stella dorata sulla cima ed era decorato con palline e festoni sui toni del rosso e dell’oro, con grandi cordoni di luci multicolore.

“Non è _solo un albero_ ”, lo corressi io, “è un albero di Natale!”, ribattei.

“Comunque un albero”, continuò lui.

“Ma Levi! Come fai a non vederlo? Guarda quanti colori!”, gridai, estasiato. “So che tu non hai un grande rapporto con i colori, ma guarda…”, indicai il modo in cui le luci si riflettevano sulle palline e sulla stella in cima, creando un gioco di colori impressionante, “…guarda com’è bello”. Lui osservava il punto indicato dal mio dito.

“Sì… forse non è così male”, concluse.

_______________

LEVI

Non avevo mai trovato niente di interessante nelle decorazioni di Natale, ma quando Eren aveva indicato, estasiato, i giochi di luci su quell’albero, per la prima volta… le avevo trovate _bellissime_. Quella stella dorata sulla cima aveva qualcosa di straordinario che mi impediva di smettere di guardarla.

Mi resi conto che quell’albero era come me: senza quelle decorazioni era solo un albero come tanti, scuro e monotono, ma Eren mi aveva dato dei colori, mi aveva reso più… bello.

E quel puntale a forma di stella… mi ricordava proprio lui, così brillante e luminoso, la cima di tutto questo gioco di luci.

Perciò nel mio blocco da disegno, sulla cima di un albero in bianco e nero, non poté mancare una grande stella dorata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, cosa ne dite? Io a Natale sono prorpio come Eren... e voi? 🎄  
> So che mi odiate perché aspettate che vi spieghi cosa c'è dietro a tutta la storia e vi prometto che nel prossimo capitolo scopriremo un bel po' di cose. Ma prima dovevo sviluppare bene le cose tra Eren e Levi... spero che sarete pazienti. Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo ^.^


	9. Palette di colori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decide di aprirsi con Eren, rivelandogli il motivo delle sue angoscie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo lo avevo in mente sin dall'inizio, ma scriverlo non è stato comunque facile.  
> Si tratta di un capitolo molto importante e abbastanza pesante emotivamente, ma ce ne saranno di assai peggiori, in futuro... perché sono una persona orrenda e crudele -.-  
> In ogni caso, buona lettura ^.^

_“Il cuore può diventare davvero freddo se tutto quello che hai conosciuto è l’inverno” -_ _Benjamin Alire Sáenz_

EREN

Nelle ultime settimane, tra me e Levi stava andando a gonfie vele. Sembrava che l’episodio della sera della prima nevicata non avesse messo un freno alla nostra relazione. Anzi, Levi sembrava dispiaciuto di non potermi dare quello che avevo cercato quel giorno, ma io gli avevo fatto capire che non avevo bisogno di nient’altro oltre a quello che lui poteva darmi.

Ormai mancava solo una settimana all’inizio delle vacanze di Natale, avrei voluto che ci vedessimo durante le feste, ma Levi diceva che non poteva venire a trovarmi e quando gli avevo proposto di restare un po’ da lui se ne era uscito con un no categorico e sembrava, a dirla tutta, preoccupato dell’idea. Perciò non insistei oltre e mi limitai a godermi il tempo che passavamo insieme.

Una mattina, quando stavo per entrare all’Università, vidi Levi fermo in mezzo al prato antistante l’edificio, accucciato a toccare l’erba con le dita.

“Hey, Levi”, lo salutai. Lui si voltò verso di me, sorridendo e ricambiando il saluto.

“Cosa fai?”, gli chiesi, accovacciandomi vicino a lui per osservare meglio. Stava sfiorando con le dita dei denti di leone, ce ne erano parecchi nei giardini del campus e Levi sembrava fissato con quel fiore.

“Ti piacciono proprio questi fiori, eh?”. Lui si voltò verso di me, con uno sguardo triste, per poi tornare a osservare i fiori.

“Erano i preferiti di mia madre”, confessò. _Ecco, stavo per fare battute sul fiore preferito di sua madre… della quale ha appena parlato al passato. Complimenti, Eren._

“Le piacevano molto più i fiori spontanei che di quelli coltivati”, spiegò. “Diceva che le piaceva la loro semplicità”. Continuava a parlarne al passato… le era successo qualcosa?

“Lei è…” non sapevo se finire la domanda o no.

“Non è morta…”, rispose lui, prima ancora che finissi di parlare. “…ma è come se lo fosse”, aggiunse. “È attaccata a un respiratore… e non si sveglierà”, concluse.

“Mi dispiace molto”, dissi, appoggiando una mano sulla sua. Era strano che Levi parlasse così apertamente e spontaneamente di qualcosa di personale.

“Le ho raccontato di te”, aggiunse. “Anche se non può sentirmi”, precisò.

“Davvero?”

“Lo avrei fatto anche se fosse stata sveglia”, sorrise a quel pensiero, “ti avrebbe adorato”, arrossì lievemente a quella frase e si alzò, per dirigersi verso l’Università.

“Vorrei che conoscessi i miei genitori”, gli dissi io, alzandomi a mia volta.

“Lo so, Eren”, rispose, triste, “Lo vorrei anche io… ma non posso”. Detto questo si voltò e si diresse verso l’ingresso. Io gli andai dietro e lui, forse aspettandosi una domanda, riprese la parola: “ti prometto che ti dirò il perché. Davvero. È solo che… non sembra mai il momento giusto”.

“Va bene, tranquillo”, gli dissi, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Dovevo solo aspettare il momento che lui avrebbe ritenuto migliore.

_______________

Durante quell’ultima settimana all’università, gli esami finali andarono bene, sia a me che a Levi. Lui prendeva voti più alti di me, ma il mio obiettivo era solo superarli, visto che non ero mai stato un fenomeno a scuola, perciò mi accontentavo. Finiti gli esami del semestre, finalmente, potei rilassarmi. Poiché era l’ultimo giorno che passavo interamente al campus, Levi venne da me e passammo il pomeriggio insieme, così gli avrei anche consegnato il suo regalo di Natale. Notai che anche lui aveva con sé un pacchetto verde, _deve essere il mio regalo_ , constatai eccitato.

Ad un certo punto, quando avevamo concluso il nostro resoconto sull’andamento degli ultimi esami, lui me lo mise in mano... sì, doveva essere il mio regalo.

“Aprilo”, mi disse, indicandolo con la testa.

Ero molto curioso di sapere cosa mi avesse preso, così scartai l’involucro con fervore e ne estrassi un libro. Aveva una copertina verde smeraldo, con l’immagine di due ali poste una sopra l’altra, una bianca e l’altra blu. In cima c’era scritto il titolo, in caratteri corsivi: “Le ali della libertà”.

Quel simbolo mi diceva qualcosa, lo avevo già visto…

_Aspetta._

C’era un libro che si intitolava così, con lo stesso simbolo sulla copertina. Ma era giapponese e non era stato pubblicato all’estero. Lo aprii e vidi che le scritte non erano affatto in giapponese, visto che riuscivo a leggerle.

“Ma… non lo hanno pubblicato all’estero…”, ragionai, confuso.

“No, infatti”, rispose Levi, sorridendo. “Un amico di Hanji, è un traduttore, e gli ho chiesto una traduzione del libro, mesi fa. Mi sono reso conto che sarebbe potuto piacere anche a te, così quando me l’ha consegnata, ne ho fatto una copia, per te. L’ho portato a rilegare, ho fatto stampare il titolo e il simbolo sulla copertina e… eccolo”, concluse.

“Cavolo… Hai fatto tutto questo… per me?”, chiesi, incredulo.

“Non è molto, in fondo…”, borbottò lui.

“Ma non sapevo che si potesse richiedere una traduzione personale”, riflettei.

“Beh, era un amico di Hanji e mi doveva un grosso favore, anche se secondo me non era così. Ha insistito anche per farlo gratis, ma gliel’ho impedito”, spiegò.

“Cavolo… è bellissimo, Levi”, sorrisi. “Ho sempre voluto leggere questa storia, ma non ho mai potuto”. Mi sporsi verso di lui, per abbracciarlo. “Grazie, grazie”, continuai, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia e uno sulle labbra. “Grazie”, ripetei, sorridendo ancora. Lo guardai per minuti interi, osservando il suo sguardo felice, probabilmente perché il regalo mi era piaciuto.

“Oh, il tuo!”, mi ripresi all’improvviso. Mi alzai e rovistai nell’armadio, alla ricerca del suo regalo. Lo avevo nascosto per evitare che potesse vederlo in anticipo. Quando lo trovai, tornai a sedermi sul letto, porgendoglielo.

Lui lo osservò meticolosamente, rigirando il pacchetto rettangolare tra le mani. Lo tastò delicatamente, per sentirne la superficie morbida, sotto la carta regalo. Terminata questa fase di ispezione, iniziò a togliere la carta, senza strapparla, ma aprendola nei punti in cui l’avevo fissata con del semplice scotch, come se non volesse rovinare il mio pacchetto. Non che fosse bello, le mie capacità di creare pacchetti regali erano sotto zero. Ma quella piccola premura mi fece sorridere.

Quando estrasse dalla carta l’astuccio in pelle, per un momento non capì cosa fosse e lo osservò confuso. Poi vide, nell’angolo destro, la scritta _FABER CASTELL_ e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Aprì la cerniera e osservò il set di 120 matite colorate al suo interno. Scorse tutti e quattro gli scompartimenti dell’astuccio, osservando la successione di colori, ordinati per tonalità. Ne avevo trovata anche una versione in legno, la quantità di matite era la stessa, ma erano divise in due sezioni e avevo pensato che fosse troppo ingombrante da trasportare, mentre questo sembrava molto più pratico da mettere nella sua borsa.

Fissava ormai il mio regalo da diversi minuti e iniziavo a pensare che non gli piacesse.

“Levi?”, provai, incerto. “Non ti piace?”.

A quella domanda lui alzò il viso su di me, “è – … è bellissimo”, mormorò, sorridendomi. “È il più bel regalo che mi abbiano mai fatto”, aggiunse, tornando ad osservarlo, toccando una delle matite con le dita e sfilandola gentilmente dal suo alloggiamento, per prenderla in mano ed esaminarla.

“Sono… praticamente le migliori matite professionali sul mercato”, constatò incredulo. _Sì, lo so, ho fatto una ricerca a riguardo._ “Visto quanto sei bravo, ho pensato dovessi avere il meglio del meglio”, risposi, felice. Lui mi guardò, sorpreso, poi tornò a guardare la matita nelle sue mani, un turchese, per la precisione.

“Ma saranno costate più di cento dollari…”, aggiunse preoccupato.

“Levi”, lo richiamai, prendendo delicatamente il suo mento con due dita per farlo voltare verso di me. “Non mi importa quanto costa, ma che ti renda felice. È così?”, chiesi.

Lui annui con entusiasmo, rimettendo la matita al suo posto, chiudendo l’astuccio e abbracciandomi con fervore. Quasi mi sbilanciò, data la forza con cui si gettò contro di me.

“Grazie. Non hai idea di quanto questo voglia dire per me”, sussurrò, la voce ovattata perché parlava a contatto con la mia spalla. “Tu sei… – io…”. Lo sentii sospirare, come se cercasse le parole giuste, ma non le trovasse.

“Tu mi piaci davvero, Levi. Moltissimo”, confessai, al suo posto. Lui alzò la testa, il suo sguardo intenso pareva scavare dentro la mia stessa anima.

“Io non sono bravo con questi sentimenti…”, iniziò, “ma quello che provo per te… Non l’ho mai provato per nessun altro”, confessò, guardandomi dritto negli occhi.

A quel punto non potei resistere e lo baciai, con trasporto e tutto quello che provavo per lui e lui mi rispose con la stessa intensità. Approfondii il contatto e cercai la sua lingua, per intrecciarla con la mia in una danza sensuale. Ci baciammo per un tempo indefinito, finché lui non si allontanò da me per parlare.

“Tu sembri fare a pezzi tutte le mie insicurezze”, aggiunse.

“Ed è… una cosa buona?”, chiesi, per conferma.

“Sì”, rispose lui. “All’inizio credevo che non lo fosse, avevo paura di lasciarti controllare i miei sentimenti, senza che io potessi fare nulla. Ma più ti ho conosciuto più mi sono reso conto che tu non useresti mai questo per farmi del male. Me lo hai dimostrato più volte. E io mi fido di te, Eren”, poggiò una mano sulla mia, carezzandola piano.

“Grazie Levi, so che per te è difficile”, risposi, posandogli un bacio sui capelli. Restammo in silenzio per molti minuti, godendo uno della presenza dell’altro. Poi lo sentii muoversi, per sistemarsi meglio sulle coperte, accanto a me, mentre il volto restava abbassato.

“A mia madre piacevano i miei disegni, quando ero piccolo. Erano solo i disegni di un bambino, ma diceva che avevo la stoffa dell’artista”, sorrise, probabilmente pensando ad un ricordo felice.

“Da quanto tempo lei è all’ospedale?”, chiesi. Lui sospirò, come se stesse cercando di spingersi a parlarmi di qualcosa che lo faceva soffrire.

“Avevo sei anni”, rispose. Cavolo... “Ma lo ricordo bene. Ero lì”, aggiunse, sussurrando. Che cosa era successo per costringerla in una condizione simile?

“Ti va di dirmi che cosa è successo?”. Lo avvertii irrigidirsi vicino a me, non parlò per un po’ e pensai che non mi avrebbe risposto, poi sentii un sussurro, a malapena lo udii, tanto era basso.

“Mio padre”. Detto questo tacque di nuovo, come se dire anche una sola parola gli costasse una immensa fatica. Così gli presi dolcemente una mano, chiedendogli implicitamente di avvicinarsi a me. Lui lo fece, accovacciandosi in mezzo alle mie gambe e poggiando la testa sulla mia spalla. Io gli passai le braccia attorno alla vita, poggiando le mani sulla sua schiena e poi sulle spalle, stringendolo a me.

“È lui che ti fa del male?”, gli chiesi. Lo sentii annuire, per poi accoccolarsi di più contro di me, poggiando la fronte contro il mio petto e respirando forte.

“Shhh, è tutto ok. Ci sono io adesso”, lo confortai, carezzandogli la schiena. Lui annuì di nuovo.

Il padre di Levi lo picchiava. Non sapevo da quanto, ma qualcosa mi diceva che non era da poco. Non potevo non chiedermi se c’entrasse anche con la paura che aveva del sesso… derivava dalla sua fobia del contatto fisico (immaginavo si trattasse di questo) o c’era di più? Speravo sinceramente di no. E le bende ai polsi? Erano per coprire qualcosa che gli aveva fatto? Ma se non era da poco che Levi subiva queste violenze, perché non faceva niente per evitarle?

“Perché non vivi nel dormitorio?”, gli chiesi.

“Non vuole”, spiegò lui con un filo di voce. Lo minacciava in qualche modo per costringerlo a fare quello che voleva? Non lo sapevo, ma lo odiavo, odiavo quel maledetto bastardo che gli faceva questo.

“Vivi con lui, vero?”. Non volevo tartassarlo di domande, sapevo che avrei dovuto aspettare che fosse lui a parlarmi, ma non ci riuscivo. Era la prima volta che Levi mi diceva qualcosa che volevo sapere da mesi.

Dopo qualche secondo di attesa, lui annuì. Perciò ogni sera, quando se ne andava, tornava da lui. E lui gli faceva del male. Quanto spesso accadeva? Ogni giorno? Solo qualche volta? La sera del Ringraziamento, quando mi aveva chiamato, era sicuramente successo. Qualche settimana fa, quando aveva quella costola (probabilmente) incrinata e quando si era lussato la spalla. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci. Non mi resi conto che il mio corpo si era teso, avevo serrato la mascella e stretto la presa attorno al corpo di Levi. Quel maledetto–

“Eren”, la voce di Levi era a malapena un sussurro mi guardava dal basso e sembrava preoccupato. “Sei… arrabbiato?”, mi chiese… era spaventato. Credeva fossi arrabbiato _con lui_? Ero arrabbiato, certo, ma non con lui. Mi rilassai forzatamente in pochi secondi, non volevo turbarlo più di quanto già non fosse.

“No, Levi. Certo che no”, gli sorrisi, carezzandogli il viso con entrambe le mani e lui sembrò rilassarsi a quel gesto. “Non c’è nessun motivo per cui potrei essere arrabbiato con te. Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua”, spiegai, tranquillo, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. “Io non ti farei mai del male, lo sai, vero?”. Lui annuì, convinto, e tornò ad accoccolarsi contro di me, stringendomi a sé il più possibile. Io tentai di rilassarmi, perché volevo trasmettere tranquillità a Levi, ma dentro di me ero furioso, con quella figura senza volto. Per spaventarlo così, tutto questo doveva andare avanti da molto tempo, o quel figlio di puttana doveva avergli fatto cose orrende.

“È sempre stato violento con me”. La voce di Levi mi distolse dai miei pensieri. “Ma non con mia madre. Lui non voleva un figlio, ma l’ha messa incinta e lei non ha voluto abortire. Mi ha sempre odiato e da quel giorno ha iniziato a litigare anche con mia madre. Ha cominciato ad uscire spesso, fuori dal suo orario di lavoro, continua a farlo anche adesso, ma non ho mai saputo dove vada e non credo di volerlo sapere. La mamma glielo chiedeva spesso, ma lui non le ha mai risposto. Era uno dei motivi dei loro continui litigi. Non la picchiava, ma ricordo che li sentivo gridare continuamente. Con me era burbero e cattivo, ma all’inizio non mi faceva niente”, fece un sospiro, forse per prepararsi a raccontare la parte peggiore.

“Una sera, era arrabbiato con me, non ricordo nemmeno cosa avessi fatto per farlo infuriare così. È stata la prima volta in cui ha cercato di picchiarmi. Mia madre era lì… e ha dato di matto. Gli si è scagliata contro per fermarlo, ma lui era più forte”, lo sentii tremare contro di me e strinsi la presa attorno al suo corpo, per fargli sentire la mia presenza. “Le ha messo le mani sul collo e ha iniziato a stringere…”, continuò, trattenendo un singhiozzo. “Non sapevo cosa fare. Mi sono avvicinato per cercare di aiutarla ma lui mi ha colpito con una bottiglia di vetro”, si portò la mano alla fronte, come a ricordare quel momento. “Il suo cervello è rimasto senza ossigeno per troppo tempo… non si sveglierà. Ma io non ho il coraggio di…”, si interruppe di nuovo. Non voleva staccare le macchine che la tenevano in vita, era comprensibile.

“Levi, va tutto bene. È normale. Nessuno vorrebbe farlo”. Lui alzò la testa dalla mia spalla per guardarmi e io gli posai un bacio sulla fronte proprio nel punto che poco prima lui aveva toccato con la mano. Lui sembrò calmarsi abbastanza per riprendere a parlare.

“Da allora mio padre ha iniziato a picchiarmi continuamente. All’inizio credevo fosse colpa mia. Lui diceva che era sempre colpa mia, che sarebbe stato meglio se non fossi mai nato, che la mamma era in quelle condizioni a causa mia”, sentii la sua voce iniziare a spezzarsi. “Io gli ho creduto, per un po’. Non sapevo – non capivo…”. Fece un’altra pausa, in cui cercò di riprendere fiato. Volevo dirgli di fermarsi, ma ricominciò a parlare prima che potessi aprire bocca.

“Isabel e Farlan mi hanno aiutato molto in questo, li conoscevo sin da quando ero piccolo, prima della lite con la mamma. All’inizio anche con loro era difficile, non gli permettevo di toccarmi, perché avevo paura che mi avrebbero fatto del male. Non capivo perché mio padre lo facesse, credevo di fare sempre tutto in modo sbagliato, perciò temevo che anche loro avrebbero iniziato a trattarmi come lui”, sospirò. “Ma non è stato così, alla fine ho ricominciato a comportarmi normalmente con loro e ho iniziato a convivere con le violenze di mio padre, non avevo altra scelta. Lui si impegnava sempre a non colpirmi mai sul viso, per non dare troppo nell’occhio. Ma poi…”, si aggrappò alle mie spalle e io gli carezzai i capelli, per confortarlo.

“Puoi fermarti, Levi, non devi dirmi tutto se non vuoi”, sussurrai, posandogli un bacio sulla testa. Lui scosse il capo.

“Avevo quattordici anni, avevo appena conosciuto Hanji ed Erwin, erano i miei primi amici dopo Isabel e Farlan. Un giorno mio padre mi vide parlare con Erwin dopo la scuola… non so perché stesse passando da quella strada e perché non fosse a lavoro, ma mi vide. Non concepiva che potessi avere degli amici… così, quando sono tornato a casa, me lo sono trovato davanti. Ha iniziato a chiedermi se quel ragazzo biondo mi piacesse, ma io gli dicevo che era solo mio amico”, scosse la testa. “Era così, non ho mai provato nient’altro se non amicizia per Erwin. Ma lui non era d’accordo… ha iniziato a darmi del _frocio_ , a dirmi che avrei voluto farmi _scopare_ da Erwin, ma non era vero… Cominciava a spaventarmi, non lo avevo mai visto così. Me lo sono trovato contro, mentre continuava a dirmi che, visto che ero un _finocchio_ mi sarebbe piaciuto farmi _scopare come una puttana_ ”, adesso lo sentivo piangere davvero, mentre il suo corpo era scosso da continui tremori. Lo abbracciai, non sapendo cosa dire o fare per aiutarlo.

“Mi ha violentato… Ho pianto per tutto il tempo. E ho gridato, ma nessuno… nessuno…”, cominciò a singhiozzare, piangendo come era successo qualche settimana fa.

Sentivo un nodo allo stomaco. Non so se avrei voluto piangere o vomitare… o entrambi. Che padre può fare una cosa simile al figlio? Era assurdo, orrendo.

“Lo ha fatto solo allora?”, chiesi. Lui scosse la testa. Cazzo.

“Lo fa sempre?”, domandai, ancora. Aspettai qualche secondo prima di vederlo annuire.

Oh mio Dio. Oddio. Ecco perché aveva paura. Io non pensavo… non avevo neanche concepito una cosa simile. È disumano, quale mostro lo farebbe?

“Quel giorno mi sono ribellato con tutte le mie forze”. Nel frattempo, Levi era riuscito a contenere i singhiozzi abbastanza per riuscire a parlare. C’era dell’altro? Cos’altro poteva avergli fatto?

“Non gli piacque. Mi disse che non voleva che _frignassi come un poppante,_ che gridassi o mi dimenassi. Il giorno successivo lo fece ancora… ma io non riuscivo a smettere di piangere… perché faceva male”, un altro singhiozzo. “Lui allora, mi ha messo le mani intorno al collo… come alla mamma… Non sapevo cosa volesse fare. Ha iniziato a stringere… e stringere. Non riuscivo a respirare… non riuscivo a respirare”, si era portato le mani attorno al collo, ansimando in cerca di aria, proprio come il giorno in cui gli avevo causato il primo attacco di panico, ora ne capivo il motivo.

“Levi, no. Va tutto bene. Respira, avanti”. Portai le mani a circondare le sue, allontanandole dal suo collo, mentre ancora cercava di trattenere i singhiozzi e di regolarizzare il respiro.

“Ho avuto paura. È stata l’unica volta in cui ho avuto _davvero_ paura di lui. Mi diceva che sarei dovuto essere più bravo o lo avrebbe fatto ancora…”, fece una pausa. “Sono stato bravo. Non ho più gridato, né pianto…”, disse, scuotendo la testa, “ogni volta che mi ribellavo di più, lui si arrabbiava e io gli promettevo che sarei stato più bravo la prossima volta”, continuò, singhiozzando. “Non sapevo… cos’altro fare…”. Aveva cercato di liberarsi di lui in altri modi?

“Perché non lo hai denunciato?”, chiesi. Volevo sapere perché lasciava che quello stronzo gli facesse tutto quello che voleva senza fare niente.

“L’ho fatto”, rispose. Allora perché non lo avevano arrestato? “Ma nessuno ha fatto niente. L’ho denunciato più volte, avevo le prove, ma la polizia non ha fatto niente”, mormorò, sconfitto. Ma non era possibile. Era illegale, o qualcosa del genere… non potevano ignorare le denunce. Perché lo facevano? Perché la polizia non aveva fatto niente? Se questo era vero voleva dire che Levi era impotente, che era costretto a sopportare tutto questo. Era ovvio che non si fidasse di nessuno e che facesse fatica a sentirsi al sicuro. Come sentirsi al sicuro quando coloro che dovrebbero proteggerti sono contro di te?

Ma perché non se ne era andato? Forse non poteva o ci aveva già provato.

“Perché non sei scappato?”, chiesi, ancora.

“Non posso. Ha minacciato i miei amici… ha detto che avrebbe fatto del male a loro. Non posso costringerli a fuggire con me… e non posso permettere che gli faccia…”, non concluse la frase, ma capii benissimo cosa avrebbe voluto dire.

Si accasciò contro il mio petto. “Mi sono arreso. L’ho lasciato fare. Ho smesso di lottare”. Respirava a fatica e mi bagnava la maglietta di lacrime, stringendomi con le braccia.

“Non potevi fare niente, Levi. E so che questo non vuol dire che hai smesso di lottare per la tua vita. So che continui a farlo, ogni giorno. Non puoi affrontarlo, non adesso, almeno. E riconoscere il momento giusto per arrendersi, così da poter combattere in futuro, non è debolezza, ma forza. Sei la persona più forte che io abbia mai conosciuto”, lo rassicurai.

Lui mi guardò, gli occhi rossi e gonfi di lacrime e il viso completamente bagnato. Ma nel suo sguardo c’era gratitudine, Levi mi stava ringraziando per aver capito che non si era arreso, non del tutto, almeno. E quella luce nei suoi occhi era come se si riflettesse nei miei e ci vedevo… _speranza_. E mi riempiva di gioia sapere che lui vedeva questo in me, mentre mi raccontava il trauma più grande della sua vita. Non sapevo se al suo posto sarei stato abbastanza forte da sopportare come lui. Suo padre lo aveva picchiato e violentato, aveva minacciato di strangolarlo se si fosse lamentato… pregai che non avesse altro da raccontarmi, perché ad ogni cosa che aggiungeva il nodo al mio stomaco si stringeva di più. Immaginai che tutta la storia che mi aveva raccontato avesse a che fare anche con le bende che portava ai polsi, ma visto che non mi aveva detto niente a riguardo, pensai che me ne avrebbe parlato in un altro momento.

In effetti, credevo che si fosse aperto fin troppo oggi, perciò mi limitai a stringerlo a me, carezzandogli la schiena, i capelli e il viso. Restammo abbracciati per tutto il resto della serata, senza dire una parola. Piano piano lo avevo sentito rilassarsi e smettere di tremare, ma non potevo sopportare che se lo avessi lasciato andare sarebbe tornato da lui. Volevo tenerlo con me, al sicuro. Ma sapevo che se Levi era sempre tornato in quella casa per tutti questi anni io non potevo fare niente per aiutarlo.

“È tardi”, gli sussurrai fra i capelli. Lui alzò la testa per osservare l’orologio e il suo volto si rattristò quando vide l’ora. Si alzò, riluttante, dal letto, per recuperare il suo regalo e riporlo con cura nella borsa. Io lo raggiunsi, prendendogli delicatamente una mano per farlo voltare verso di me e stampargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. A quel gesto lo sentii rilassarsi un poco e decisi di lasciarlo andare.

Domani sarei partito per tornare a casa e Levi sarebbe rimasto per due settimane a casa con lui. Non potevo non pensare a quello che avrebbe potuto fargli.

Quella notte, prima di addormentarmi, non riuscivo a togliermi tutte le domande che erano nate nella mia testa alla confessione di Levi e il pensiero che, in quel momento, probabilmente, quello stronzo gli stava facendo del male.

_Molte persone, dopo aver vissuto un trauma preferiscono nascondersi dietro una maschera: un finto sorriso, finta indifferenza o finta freddezza._

Levi aveva scelto l’ultima di queste opzioni, facendo credere a tutti di essere distante e scontroso, quando non era così.

_Non sappiamo mai cosa si cela dietro quella facciata, perché anche lo sguardo più freddo può celare un calore da troppo tempo soffocato._

E io lo sapevo che dentro di lui si celava un enorme calore, ma che lo soffocava per proteggere se stesso e gli altri. Era una persona estremamente altruista, che non voleva che i suoi amici si preoccupassero per lui, sapendo di non poter fare niente per aiutarlo. Non voleva che suo padre potesse fare del male anche a noi… aveva minacciato i suoi amici e lui sopportava tutto quello che gli faceva per evitare che loro potessero soffrire. Avevo capito che Levi, nonostante avesse degli amici ad aiutarlo sarebbe sempre stato, in un certo senso, solo. Nessuno avrebbe mai davvero capito quello che provava, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo davvero. Anche Isabel e Farlan, che lo conoscevano da sempre, non potevano fare niente. Levi era prigioniero di una gabbia e non poteva fuggirne. Capivo anche perché non avesse voluto dirmi subito il motivo della sua sofferenza: non voleva che ne soffrissi e cercava di tenermi lontano da quel dolore, come per proteggermi. Tutte le cose che mi aveva raccontato mi facevano capire molto meglio ogni suo comportamento e sapere che molto di ciò che era derivava da ciò che quello stronzo gli aveva fatto mi spezzava il cuore.

_______________

LEVI

Il regalo che Eren mi aveva fatto era il più bello che avessi mai ricevuto. Tutti quei colori nelle mie mani… era come se Eren avesse capito esattamente cosa fosse riuscito a fare in questi mesi, quando gli avevo mostrato i miei disegni. Iniziavo a rendermi conto che provavo sentimenti forti per lui e non sapevo che nome avrei dovuto dargli. Lui riusciva a farmi sentire cose che non avrei mai creduto di poter provare. 

Gli avevo detto chi era il responsabile delle mie paure… avevo detto ad Eren di mio padre. Ogni cosa, eccetto le bende, non ero ancora pronto per quello. Era sempre difficile per me, ma sentivo di essermi tolto un peso. Sapere che Eren conosceva questa parte di me, mi faceva sentire ancora più vicino a lui. Non volevo farlo all’inizio, perché temevo che mi avrebbe respinto o che si sarebbe allontanato da me, ma non l’aveva fatto. Non volevo _sporcarlo_ o _rovinarlo_ con i miei problemi. Ma gli avevo mostrato molte cose di me che odiavo… e lui le aveva accettate.

C’era stato un periodo, coincidente con le prime violenze sessuali di mio padre, in cui avevo odiato così tanto il mio corpo che non mi guardavo allo specchio. Ogni volta che lo facevo, vedevo lui, nel riflesso. Ogni volta che finiva con la sua dose giornaliera di violenze e, finalmente, potevo bearmi della solitudine e del silenzio, immediatamente sentivo la sua voce ripetermi tutte le cose che mi diceva mentre mi faceva del male. Non avevo mai potuto fare niente e in quei momenti mi sentivo ancora più impotente, come se fossi una marionetta nelle sue mani. Forse, se non avessi avuto i miei amici vicino a me… avrei persino considerato l’idea di togliermi la vita. Ma quel pensiero non era neanche passato nella mia mente, perché sapevo che, in questo modo, lui avrebbe vinto e io non glielo avrei mai permesso. Era come aveva detto Eren, non potevo affrontarlo adesso, ma continuavo a lottare per la mia vita. Lo facevo grazie ai miei amici, parlando con la mamma, disegnando e… con quello che c’era sotto le bende ai miei polsi. Sapevo che era un modo stupido per farlo, ma mi aiutava, era la cosa che più mi aveva dato una mano nei primi giorni di quel periodo. Ma adesso avevo qualcun altro ad aiutarmi: Eren. Lui mi era rimasto accanto nonostante tutto quello che gli avevo detto. Era diverso da tutti gli altri, aveva su di me un effetto che nessun altro aveva mai avuto. Sapevo di non aver scelto il momento migliore per dirgli tutto questo, perché Eren avrebbe passato le sue vacanze preoccupato per me, ma lo sarebbe stato anche durante il periodo di lezioni ed esami e forse sarebbe stato peggio. E dopo quel regalo i sentimenti che provavo per lui erano esplosi improvvisamente e avevo sentito il bisogno di aprirmi completamente a lui, di dirgli ogni cosa.

Sapevo che sarebbe stato in pensiero per me e mi avrebbe scritto continuamente, ma lo capivo. Come sempre, avrei cercato di passare la maggior parte del mio tempo lontano da casa, ma non potevo stare sempre fuori, o sarebbe stato peggio. Durante i periodi festivi, quando non lavorava e aveva solo le sue “commissioni” fuori dal lavoro, era peggio, perché non si stancava, perciò usava molta più forza. Ma potevo farci i conti, se con me avevo tutti i colori che Eren mi aveva fatto scoprire.

Quella sera, infatti, il foglio era coperto da quadrati di colore… dovevo testare l’intera palette che Eren mi aveva regalato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora... cosa ne pensate? Avevo dato qualche indizio nel corso della storia, ma vi aspettavate esattamente quello che avete letto, o credevate che i motivi fossero altri? Fatemelo sapere nei commenti e ci vediamo la prossima settimana ❤️


	10. Nero e turchese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualche momento di tranquillità e situazioni poco piacevoli per il nostro Levi. Nel frattempo Erwin continua a lavorare ed Eren dice qualcosa di molto importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei dovuto aggiornare ieri, ma sono stata requisita per aiutare con il pranzo e mia sorella aveva preso in prestito il mio computer. Inoltre abbiamo avuto ospiti tutto il giorno e mettermi a revisionare il mio capitolo al pc sarebbe stato scortese. Perciò scusate il ritardo e buona lettura!

_“Le persone non notano se è estate o inverno quando sono felici” - Anton Chekhov_

EREN

Scrissi spesso a Levi durante le vacanze, volevo avere la conferma che stesse bene, anche se lui mi rispondeva che non dovevo preoccuparmi così tanto. Cercavo di trattenermi, gli scrivevo per le cose più ordinarie, come la prima battuta stupida che mi veniva in mente, solo perché parlasse con me. In realtà lui sembrava apprezzare, perché mi rispondeva sempre e non cercava mai di troncare la conversazione.

Mi aveva detto che Isabel e Farlan erano stati i primi a sapere della situazione con suo padre, naturalmente, perché erano presenti mentre accadeva. Per quanto riguardava Hanji ed Erwin, nei primi anni in cui si conoscevano non gliene aveva parlato, ma avevano entrambi un intuito e un sesto senso fuori dal comune, perciò avevano capito molte cose da soli, soprattutto Erwin. Le sue parole furono, in effetti, _“l’intuito di Erwin non sbaglia mai”_ e aggiunse che era uno dei motivi per cui lo avevano sostenuto quando aveva pensato di entrare in polizia. Disse che aveva capito molto da solo e altrettanto parlando con Hanji, quindi, alla fine, Levi aveva dovuto aggiungere solo qualche particolare perché sapessero tutto. Inoltre, Hanji aveva già assistito a un paio di attacchi di panico e Levi ritenne che fosse giusto dirle il perché. Aggiunse, però, che ero l’unico a cui lo aveva detto così presto, perché con Hanji ed Erwin gli ci erano voluti anni per aprirsi abbastanza da farlo. Mi sentii davvero speciale in quel momento, nel sapere che si fidava così tanto di me.

Mi assicurava anche che, in questo periodo, passava molto del suo tempo con i suoi amici, probabilmente per stare il più lontano possibile da casa. Come faceva a convivere con una cosa simile? Mi giravano in testa ancora un’infinità di domande, ad esempio come aveva fatto suo padre a non essere incriminato per la lita con sua madre, ma avrei preferito fargliele di persona, non via chat.

Dal giorno in cui Levi mi aveva mostrato i suoi disegni avevo iniziato a dirgli che avrebbe dovuto seguire dei corsi di progettazione grafica, come materia complementare a sostegno della sua specializzazione. Levi all’inizio non era d’accordo, ma dopo che avevo insistito e, soprattutto, che avevo coinvolto Hanji nella situazione, mi aveva concesso di prendere in considerazione l’idea.

Era la Vigilia di Natale, quando il mio telefono suonò per comunicarmi l’arrivo di un messaggio, così accesi lo schermo, per vedere che era di Hanji.

Hey, Eren, immagino che Levi non te l’abbia detto, ma domani è il suo compleanno  
[10:30]

Aspetta cosa? Il suo compleanno? In effetti non avevamo mai parlato dell’argomento… come diavolo avevo fatto a dimenticarmi di chiedergli quando era il suo compleanno? In realtà, neanche lui sapeva il mio. In tutto il tempo che avevamo passato non mi era mai venuto in mente. Come era stato possibile?

Cosa?  
A Natale?  
[10:31]

Non lo dice mai a nessuno, mi ci è voluta un’eternità per scoprirlo.  
Non gli piace festeggiare il Natale e, visto coincide con il suo compleanno, non gli piace festeggiare neanche quello.  
[10:31]

Cavolo, se l’avessi saputo gli avrei fatto un altro regalo  
[10:32]

Oh, no, non è necessario. Lui non vuole mai un doppio regalo. Ha convinto persino noi a non fargliene uno, nonostante abbia insistito per anni.  
[10:32]

Beh, allora grazie dell’informazione, Hanji  
[10:33]

Oh, era il minimo che potessi fare, visto come lo hai reso felice con il tuo regalo. Se lo porta sempre dietro, sai? Non se ne stacca mai.  
[10:33]

Quell’affermazione mi riempì il cuore di orgoglio. Levi aveva apprezzato così tanto il mio regalo che lo portava sempre con sé? Cavolo, avevo scelto davvero la cosa giusta. Questo valeva anche per lui, in effetti, visto che in pochi giorni avevo già letto più di metà del libro che mi aveva regalato. Era bellissimo e glielo avevo ripetuto più volte, incitandolo a leggere più velocemente quando mi diceva che non aveva ancora raggiunto il punto a cui ero arrivato io. Era divertente come, ogni volta che tiravo fuori l’argomento, lui mi avvertiva di non dirgli niente oltre l’ultimo evento che aveva letto. E io dovevo trattenermi perché avrei voluto dirgli ogni cosa.

In ogni caso, il giorno successivo, appena alzato, gli feci gli auguri e, nonostante il fatto che capì subito che me l’aveva detto Hanji, mi ringraziò lo stesso. Poi scesi in salotto, dove ci aspettavano i regali di Natale. In questi momenti mi sembrava di tornare bambino, quando mi gettavo sotto l’albero con lo stesso entusiasmo di quando andavo ancora alle elementari, ma non mi importava, era bello, in fondo, anche se Mikasa e Armin mi prendevano in giro per la mia euforia.

Avevo regalato a Mikasa una penna stilografica con la parte superiore realizzata in vetro soffiato azzurro. Collezionava questo genere di oggetti ed era talmente delicata con le sue cose che non c’era alcun rischio che potesse romperla. Era divertente quanto potesse essere diverso il suo atteggiamento in base alle situazioni: sembrava calma e tranquilla con me e Armin, ma appena qualcuno infastidiva chiunque di noi, diventava una furia. Ad Armin, invece, avevo regalato una macchina fotografica: lui era quello che, quando andavamo in viaggio insieme, iniziava a fare foto a qualunque cosa, dicendo che altrimenti avremmo finito col dimenticarci cosa avevamo visitato.

Mikasa mi aveva regalato un orologio analogico molto bello, che mi aveva visto osservare qualche mese fa, scherzando naturalmente sul fatto che mi sarebbe servito per arrivare in orario più spesso. Armin, invece, mi aveva preso un cappotto nuovo, visto che Mikasa mi rimproverava spesso dicendomi che la fodera iniziava a scucirsi in più punti.

Mi godetti il periodo di riposo da lezioni ed esami e passai molto tempo con la mia famiglia, Armin e Mikasa, che, da quando avevo iniziato la mia relazione con Levi, avevo un po’ trascurato, in effetti. Mi dispiaceva, perché erano i miei migliori amici da sempre, così in queste settimane cercai di farmi perdonare. Parlai spesso con Levi e, indirettamente, anche con Hanji, Isabel e Farlan, visto che stava spesso con loro. Però aspettavo anche la fine delle vacanze, per poterlo finalmente rivedere di persona.

_______________

ERWIN

I miei colleghi continuavano ad essere diffidenti nei miei confronti e non potevo biasimarli, visto quali erano le mie intenzioni. Non credo che le avessero capite completamente, comunque, penso che mi ritenessero solo un novellino troppo curioso. Così decisi di passare ad una strategia diversa. La corruzione della polizia (ormai ero quasi sicuro che si trattasse di questo) era giurisdizione dell’FBI, ma, affinché intervenisse, dovevo avere almeno delle prove. Così, in quelle settimane, feci qualcosa che non avrei mai pensato di fare, almeno non nei miei primi anni di servizio.

Ero seduto ad un bar, fingendo di lavorare a dei documenti. Sul mio tavolo erano sparsi fogli e fascicoli che raffiguravano casi finti, ma che, ad un’occhiata veloce, potessero sembrare realistici. A volte mi voltavo verso sinistra, ad osservare il marciapiede e la strada all’esterno. Avevo sentito dire da uno dei luogotenenti, mentre parlava col capo, che si sarebbe recato qui, stasera, e sembrava interessato a non far ascoltare quella conversazione ad orecchi indiscreti. Perciò avevo deciso di saperne di più.

Passò quasi un’ora senza che accadesse niente, mentre una ragazza, probabilmente dell’età del college, si era fermata sul marciapiede osservando la strada, come se aspettasse qualcuno. Ad un tratto un furgone si avvicinò ed ero certo che alla guida ci fosse proprio il luogotenente che stavo spiando. La ragazza salì sui sedili posteriori e il veicolo ripartì. Presi velocemente la targa e me ne andai dal bar, sperando che questa informazione avrebbe potuto portarmi da qualche parte.

_______________

Era passata una settimana dalla mia piccola operazione di spionaggio ed ero riuscito a scoprire il nome della ragazza, riconoscendola in una denuncia scomparsa, anche se quel file non era stato facile da trovare, ma le mie ottime abilità informatiche mi avevano aiutato a recuperarlo. La denuncia era stata fatta esattamente il giorno dopo quello in cui l’avevo vista, ma era stata classificata dai miei superiori come sparizione volontaria, il caso era stato chiuso e la denuncia eliminata dagli archivi, cosa molto sospetta. Secondo le dichiarazioni di amici e parenti, quella sera avrebbe dovuto incontrare un ragazzo, nel luogo dove l’avevo vista. Alcuni di loro credevano che potesse essersene andata volontariamente con lui, ma i genitori ritenevano che non l’avrebbe mai fatto, non così all’improvviso.

Pensai che ci fossero fin troppe cose ambigue, ormai, e decisi che avrei dovuto seguire di nuovo uno dei miei colleghi e stavolta avrei documentato il tutto con foto e video. Ma sarebbe stato necessario sapere dove sarebbero stati in queste sere… e chi di loro avrei seguito?

Tuttavia, iniziavo ad avere qualcosa di concreto in mano, perciò, magari, avrei potuto chiedere aiuto a Mike. Lui era sempre d’accordo con me quando gli esponevo le mie teorie e aveva un fiuto fuori dal comune per le faccende sporche… sì, era il momento di coinvolgere anche lui.

_______________

“Non c’è alcun testimone o prova che possa confermare quello che dici, vero?”

“No, per questo mi serve il tuo aiuto, Mike”.

Lui sembrò pensarci, ma annuì. “Nascondono qualcosa… non so cosa, ma non mi piace”, aggiunse. “Ti aiuterò, ma dobbiamo sapere dove andare e quando”.

“Lo so”

“Dovremo stragli addosso per carpire qualcosa”, concluse lui.

_______________

Alla fine, dopo diversi giorni, riuscimmo a sentire qualche frazione di conversazione tra alcuni dei luogotenenti e dei sergenti con i capi dipartimento. Una di esse riguardava qualcosa che sarebbe accaduto stasera, un’altra si riferiva a dopodomani e un’altra ancora alla fine della settimana. Muoversi in due sarebbe stato rischioso, avrebbero potuto notarci, così decidemmo di farlo singolarmente. Ognuno sarebbe andato nel luogo di una conversazione origliata dall’altro, per scrupolo. Questa sera ci avrebbe pensato Mike, mentre io avrei pensato a quello che sarebbe successo tra due giorni.

Infatti, proprio quella sera, ricevetti un messaggio di Mike, che mi avvertiva che aveva visto qualcosa di interessante e ne aveva le prove. Bene, cominciavamo ad avere qualcosa in mano.

_______________

EREN

Le vacanze finirono troppo presto, come sempre. Da una parte ne ero felice, perché avrei rivisto Levi, ma dall’altra la mia mente non era pronta a ricominciare a studiare. Ma, in effetti, non lo era mai.

Levi mi aveva chiamato, qualche volta, a volte lo avevo sentito tranquillo, altre, invece, mi ero reso conto che non stava bene, come la sera del Ringraziamento. Iniziavo a capire uno dei motivi per cui Levi inizialmente non voleva dirmi di suo padre: non voleva farmi preoccupare, ma ero comunque grato che lo avesse fatto.

Quando, il giorno prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, venne nella mia stanza, sembrava felice di vedermi e lo ero anche io. Mi aiutò a mettere a posto le mie cose, dicendo che avrebbe dovuto insegnarmi come tenere in ordine una stanza. Io mi lamentai, sostenendo di saperlo fare da solo… _forse_ , aggiunse il mio cervello.

Dopo aver finito di sistemare, chiesi una pausa, accasciandomi sul letto. Mettere in ordine mi prosciugava sempre di tutte le energie, quasi quanto studiare. Sentii il materasso piegarsi vicino a me e alzai la testa per vedere Levi che si sedeva al mio fianco, anche se non gli avevo lasciato molto posto. Così mi spostai un po’, per fargli spazio. Lui si sistemò sul letto e tirò fuori dalla borsa il suo blocco da disegno e l’astuccio di matite che gli avevo regalato. Ne estrasse un paio, un turchese, qualche verde, azzurro e un nero, poi mi fissò intensamente per qualche secondo e mi sentii come se il suo sguardo potesse risucchiarmi completamente. Improvvisamente distolse lo sguardo e iniziò a passare le matite sulla carta, una dopo l’altra. Avrei voluto sapere cosa stava facendo, ma vederlo disegnare era lo spettacolo più bello che avessi mai visto. Ogni tanto si voltava verso di me, come a controllare che stesse facendo tutto nel modo giusto e tornava a disegnare. Non so quanto tempo passò, ma improvvisamente, mentre ero completamente assorto nei miei pensieri, lo vidi fermarsi, con un’espressione felice in volto.

“L’ho trovato”, sussurrò, soddisfatto.

“Che cosa?”, chiesi, curioso.

“Il colore per i tuoi occhi”, rispose, guardandomi. Poi alzò il foglio dalle sue gambe e mi si avvicinò, accostandolo al mio volto, probabilmente per confrontarlo. Lo vidi sorridere di nuovo, convinto del risultato. Mi sporsi per osservarlo anche io e vidi che il foglio che aveva in mano era coperto di vari tentativi di riprodurre i miei occhi, tra i quali io non vedevo molta differenza, in realtà, ma a quanto pare lui sì. Non ero mai stato un esperto di arte.

Ritornò al suo posto e lo vidi sfogliare all’indietro il blocco diverse volte, prima di fermarsi sul mio disegno in bianco e nero che mi aveva mostrato. Riprese le matite in mano e iniziò a disegnare con calma, immagino per evitare di sbagliare le proporzioni dei colori. Quando ebbe finito, dopo averlo ritoccato più volte di quante credevo fossero necessarie, rimise le matite nel loro astuccio.

Si voltò verso di me, indeciso: “vuoi vederlo?”, mi chiese.

“Certo”, risposi, senza pensarci un attimo. Mi alzai a sedere, per mettermi accanto a lui e–

_Cavolo._

_No, non ero così bello nella realtà. Levi aveva esagerato._

“Caspita. È bellissimo. Ma credo che sia poco oggettivo”, scherzai. “Insomma, il soggetto è un po’… _idealizzato_ ”, aggiunsi, attingendo all’unica parola che ricordavo della storia dell’arte.

Levi si voltò verso di me, raggiante. “Oh, non per me. Io lo vedo proprio così”, confessò, sincero.

_Cavolo._

Mi sporsi per baciarlo e lui non se ne lamentò, anzi, appoggiò il blocco sul comodino al lato del letto, per non rischiare di rovinare uno dei suoi capolavori.

Ma come faceva a farmi sempre questo effetto appena diceva una cosa carina su di me?

Non lo sapevo, ma quando lo avevo visto così contento solo per aver trovato il colore giusto per i miei occhi mi ero sentito talmente _felice_ … e così fortunato di averlo accanto a me. Mentre lo baciavo non potevo fare a meno di pensare che ogni volta che Levi era felice lo ero anche io e che avevo scoperto che lo spettacolo più bello che avessi mai visto era vederlo sorridere. Non staccai un secondo le labbra dalle sue, neanche mentre avvolgevo il suo corpo tra le mie braccia e lo avvicinavo a me, stringendolo contro il mio corpo. Gli piaceva sempre quando lo facevo, perché lo sentivo sospirare soddisfatto nella mia bocca e riprendere a baciarmi con più fervore. E lo stesso fece anche adesso, stringendo le dita nei miei capelli, cosa che apprezzavo… e anche lui, a quanto vedevo. Sentii le sue mani toccare l’elastico che li teneva legati, per toglierlo, facendomi ricadere le ciocche sulle spalle. Mi allontanai a quel gesto, guardandolo e alzando le sopracciglia.

“Ti piacciono i miei capelli?”, chiesi, ridendo.

Lui annuì senza troppi problemi, osservandoli con interesse. “Hanno il colore del cioccolato”, constatò. _Cioccolato? Davvero? Insomma… sono solo castani, no?_

“Io non ho mai mangiato molti dolci”, aggiunse, “ma se hanno lo stesso sapore che hai tu…”, continuò, carezzandomi le labbra con le dita, “potrei finire per prendermi il diabete”. Risi a quella confessione e decisi di dargli un altro assaggio di quel dolce che pareva piacergli molto.

Ovviamente, quando Armin tornò in camera, dopo aver passato il pomeriggio con i nostri amici, ci trovò intenti a baciarci sul letto e quasi non lo sentii entrare, tanto ero concentrato nel mio compito.

“Oh, scusate”, mormorò, ridacchiando. Levi si era staccato da me, portandosi una mano ad asciugarsi le labbra bagnate e abbassando la testa, imbarazzato, mentre io mi ero limitato a sorridere.

“Si è fatto tardi”, borbottò Levi, “dovrei andare”. In effetti era ormai sera e immaginavo che Levi avesse una sorta di orario stabilito a cui dover tornare a casa e non volevo che non lo rispettasse a causa mia.

“Tranquillo, Levi”, disse Armin. “Ho visto Eren in situazioni ben più imbarazzanti di questa”, ridacchiò. Sì, era completamente vero. Levi si voltò verso di me, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“No. Non sperare che te lo racconti”, mi rifiutai, categorico.

“Oh, posso farlo io”, si offrì Armin. “Quando vuoi”, aggiunse.

“Oh, no”, mi lamentai.

Levi sembrò pensarci su un secondo, ma poi sorrise, guardandomi con la coda dell’occhio: “È un peccato che ora debba andare, ma accetterò l’offerta per un secondo momento”.

Oh, porca miseria. Levi non mi avrebbe mai più fatto dimenticare quei momenti se Armin glieli avesse raccontati.

Prima di andarsene, Levi prese di nuovo il blocco e ne staccò la pagina del disegno che poco prima aveva terminato.

“Per te”, disse, porgendomelo e vidi chiaramente le sue guance tingersi di un adorabile rosso.

Levi voleva lasciarmi un suo disegno? Sapevo che erano molto importanti per lui.

“Grazie. Ma, ecco… i tuoi disegni significano molto per te, sicuro di volermelo lasciare?”, chiesi.

Lui annuì, “voglio che tu ne abbia uno”, rispose.

“Beh”, aggiunsi, “così non potrai più guardarmi quando sentirai la mia mancanza”, lo avvertii, scherzoso.

“Chi ti ha detto che non ne ho altri?”, concluse, uscendo dalla porta.

Ne aveva altri?

_______________

LEVI

Stavo preparando la cena per mio padre, visto che lui non si rovinava mai a farlo. Dovevo sempre pensarci io, se non trovava qualcosa di pronto quando veniva in cucina si incazzava sempre. Avevo dovuto iniziare a cucinare sia per me che per lui da quando la mamma era in ospedale, era stata una fortuna che lei mi avesse insegnato qualcosa, altrimenti i primi tempi sarei stato davvero in difficoltà. Ovviamente preparavo qualcosa per me solo dopo aver cucinato tutto quello che serviva a lui e solo se era soddisfatto da quello che vedeva, s’intende.

“Quanto cazzo ci metti?”, sentii la domanda provenire da dietro di me. Ero sicuro che quello che stava guardando in tv sarebbe durato almeno altri venti minuti, mi ero sbagliato o si divertiva solo ad infastidirmi?

“Non hai qualcosa da vedere, in tv?”, chiesi, continuando a cuocere la carne nella padella.

Mi afferrò i capelli, tirando e facendomi sbattere contro il bancone dietro di me. Alzai la testa per vederlo davanti a me, che mi guardava, livido.

“Non mi sembra che siano affari tuoi. Tutto quello che devi sapere è che quando io voglio mangiare, la cena deve essere pronta, nanerottolo incompetente”, ringhiò, afferrandomi per la maglietta. Sospirai, sconfitto. Avevo sperato che oggi sarebbe stata una buona giornata, ma mi ero sbagliato.

Mosse la mano contro il mio stomaco, per darmi un pugno, per puro istinto ne deviai uno, ma mi colpì con il successivo. Lui era sempre stato più forte di me e aveva sempre avuto la meglio, nonostante io mi allenassi e fossi perfettamente in forma. Per questo, alla fine, avevo smesso di difendermi, perché la cosa era solo dannosa per me, visto che lo faceva incazzare. Lui era fottutamente forte e, inoltre, non potevo scappare, perciò, prima o poi, avrebbe avuto la meglio, quindi farlo innervosire più di quanto già non fosse da solo era inutile.

Quel colpo mi fece sbattere contro il bancone, ma non ebbi tempo per rimettermi dritto, perché mi afferrò di nuovo per i capelli, dandomi una ginocchiata nello stesso punto. Mi si mozzò il respiro in gola e mi piegai in due, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma mantenni l’equilibrio, riuscendo a non cadere. Alla fine, però, non ne fui più in grado e mi accasciai a terra, lasciando che mi pestasse a sangue come sempre, ma evitando accuratamente il mio viso. Prese un coltello e lo sentii tagliarmi ripetutamente la schiena, mentre tentavo di restare in silenzio.

L’unico motivo per cui la bistecca che stavo cucinando non si bruciò fu perché spostò la padella per metterci sopra la mia mano e parte del mio braccio, minacciandomi dicendo che la prossima parte del corpo a subire lo stesso trattamento sarebbe stata la mia faccia. Ma non lo fece, non era così sconsiderato. Tuttavia, non si trattenne assolutamente. Il mio corpo era ridotto ad una poltiglia, le mie ossa nuovamente spezzate e il mio braccio bruciava tremendamente. Quando ebbe finito, pensai che si sarebbe allontanato, ma non fu così.

“Sai, in effetti, penso che potremmo divertirci un altro po’, inutile puttanella”, disse. Mi afferrò per i capelli, schiacciandomi la testa sul pavimento, poi lo sentii stringere l’orlo dei miei pantaloni. Cercai di respirare, nonostante fosse tremendamente difficile. Sentii il mio corpo bruciare, non mi sarei mai abituato a questa sensazione. Affondai le unghie nella pelle dei polsi, riaprendo le ferite più fresche e sentendone uscire il sangue, cosa che mi aiutò a distrarmi dal dolore e a non lasciar uscire un solo suono.

Quando mi resi conto che aveva finito, lo sentii alzarsi, lasciandomi lì e servendosi della sua cena. Dopo che i suoi passi si furono allontanati dalla cucina, provai ad alzarmi, dolorante e tremante. Quando riuscii a camminare, mi diressi in bagno, come sempre. Tolsi le bende e le usai per pulire il sangue che era uscito dai tagli dei giorni precedenti, poi aprii il cassetto, per estrarne il rasoio di mio padre e mi infilai sotto la doccia. Avevo bisogno di pulirmi immediatamente.

Notai con piacere che l’ustione che mio padre mi aveva procurato si estendeva sulla mano e sull’esterno del polso, così che non mi impedisse di tagliarmi come volevo. Infatti, presi il rasoio e lo premetti sulla carne, proprio accanto ad uno dei tagli più vecchi, facendolo scorrere in orizzontale da una parte all’altra. Riservai lo stesso trattamento anche all’altro, a volte avevo bisogno di farlo più volte per sentirmi meglio. Passai l’acqua fredda sulla mano ustionata e, una volta finito di lavarmi, vi applicai della lozione, una garza sterile e una benda. La usai anche per avvolgere di nuovo i miei polsi e uscii dal bagno, dirigendomi in camera. Non avevo preparato niente da mangiare per me, ma non sarebbe stato necessario, tanto il mio stomaco era completamente chiuso. Oggi nemmeno i tagli sui polsi erano riusciti a farmi tornare un po’ di appetito. Presi il mio blocco da disegno e le matite di Eren, prendendo il nero e iniziando a disegnare sul primo foglio libero. Cominciai a passare la matita sulla carta velocemente, con forza, permettendo a quell’azione di far scivolare il dolore e la rabbia lungo la mia mano, poi sulla mina di grafite e, infine, sul foglio, aiutandomi a rilassarmi, ma non abbastanza per riuscire a riposarmi. Mi voltai verso destra, dove c’era l’astuccio delle matite, aprendo il secondo scompartimento, il mio preferito, perché conteneva le tonalità del verde e dell’azzurro. Afferrai proprio quei colori, iniziando ad aggiungerli al mio disegno. In pochi minuti, mi resi conto di aver terminato quello che volevo realizzare e che ero rimasto fermo a toccare con le dita i punti del foglio colorati di quella tonalità meravigliosa.

_Eren…_

Chiusi il blocco, dirigendomi a letto e infilandomi sotto le coperte. L’unica cosa che mi permise di addormentarmi fu il pensiero di quegli splendidi occhi verde oceano che illuminavano anche il più nero dei miei momenti.

_______________

EREN

Quel giorno, a pranzo, Levi non sembrava stare bene. Era distante e silenzioso e la cosa mi fece pensare che ieri sera suo padre fosse stato più stronzo del solito. Schifoso verme troppo cresciuto.

“Hey”, lo chiamai, poggiando una mano sul suo braccio e notando che la sua mano sinistra era fasciata. “Tutto ok?”, chiesi, preoccupato. Lui ci pensò un attimo, prima di scuotere la testa, evitando di mentire, con me.

“Oggi pomeriggio c’è un seminario dell’università per tutti gli studenti del mio anno, ma sarà una noia mortale e completamente inutile, perciò posso anche saltarlo”, proposi.

“No, non serve…”, dissentì lui.

“Sì, invece”, ribattei. “Comunque, ci andranno anche Mikasa e Armin, quindi se diranno qualcosa di utile, me lo riferiranno loro. Davvero, non è importante”, tentai, ancora.

“Ok”, mormorò lui.

“Finisci alle quattro, oggi?”, chiesi, per conferma. Lui annuì.

“Allora ci vediamo da me subito dopo”, conclusi, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

“Grazie”, sussurrò lui.

“Tutto per te”, risposi e vidi la sua espressione distendersi un poco a quelle parole. Mi guardò ancora, prima di tornare a mangiare, finì prima di me e si alzò, salutandomi per andare alla sua prossima lezione. Mentre era di spalle notai un grosso taglio sulla sua schiena, che faceva capolino dal colletto della maglia, probabilmente Levi non si era reso conto che il taglio era visibile. Rabbrividii.

“Santo cielo, ma cosa gli è successo?”, chiese Jean, avendo notato quel particolare.

“Sembra un brutto taglio…”, constatò Connie.

“Non può averlo fatto da solo”, ragionò Marco.

“Lasciate stare, per favore…”, risposi, vago, cercando di farli smettere di chiedere cose di cui non gli avrei parlato. Levi aveva passato del tempo con loro, ultimamente, visto che era sempre insieme a me, perciò non erano esattamente amici, ma immaginavo che fossero preoccupati per lui. Ero felice che tenessero alla sua salute, ma non potevo dirgli quello che Levi mi aveva confessato, avrei tradito la sua fiducia.

“Scusa”, disse Jean. “È che… è strano…”, aggiunse, ma non riprese più l’argomento. Nei giorni successivi nessuno dei miei amici mi domandò oltre e li ringraziai per questo, ma immaginai comunque che, mentre non c’ero, lo facessero ancora, proprio come io facevo nella mia testa prima che Levi mi raccontasse tutto. La cosa più importante, però, era che non chiedevano mai niente a Levi, anche se avrebbero voluto, e di questo gli ero grato.

Quella sera io e Levi la passammo abbracciati sul mio letto, non mi disse cosa aveva fatto suo padre per farlo stare male, ma sembrò sufficiente la mia vicinanza per farlo stare meglio. Si limitò a stare il più vicino possibile al mio corpo, mormorandomi di tenerlo stretto e di non lasciarlo andare. Passare la sera con me sembrò aiutarlo, perché nei giorni successivi stava visibilmente meglio e ne fui felice, ma sapevo che sarebbe potuto succedere ancora e il pensiero mi riempiva di una rabbia tremenda per quella persona di cui io non conoscevo né il nome né il volto, ma che sapevo odiare più di chiunque altro.

Le nuove lezioni generali del semestre erano meno noiose di quanto mi aspettassi, il che era una cosa positiva. Non mi distraevo troppo e speravo che, di questo passo, sarei riuscito a rimanere in pari con tutto. Levi, alla fine, aveva ammesso che seguire quei corsi di grafica poteva essere una buona idea, in fondo, e mi aveva ringraziato per aver insistito per convincerlo. Lui, invece, mi aveva consigliato di seguire dei corsi di psicologia e scienze comportamentali, perché riteneva che avessi le capacità giuste per aiutare le persone in difficoltà, come avevo fatto con lui (questo l’aveva aggiunto con una punta d’imbarazzo), così avrei seguito il suo suggerimento, per capire se avrei potuto sceglierla come specializzazione.

In effetti, le prime lezioni specialistiche che avevo seguito mi avevano interessato molto, a tal punto che, ogni volta, raccontavo entusiasta a Levi tutto quello di cui avevamo parlato. Lui sembrava felice di avermi consigliato bene e ascoltava con attenzione tutto quello che gli dicevo, ma dicendomi di non essere troppo precipitoso a sceglierlo immediatamente come specializzazione, perché avrei dovuto vagliare altre possibilità. Quando avevo detto a Mikasa e Armin che avrei seguito queste lezioni loro si erano sorpresi, ma anche loro erano contenti che avessi trovato un campo di interessi. Era la prima volta che una materia di studio mi interessava così, perciò, ignorando in parte l’avvertimento di Levi, lo scelsi come specializzazione, per poter iniziare a seguire anche gli altri corsi relativi al percorso di studio che avevo selezionato.

Quando lo feci sapere ai miei genitori, chiamandoli una sera al telefono, loro mi dissero che Levi mi faceva bene, perché nessun’altro era riuscito a trovare il mio settore ideale prima. Mi dissero che avrebbero voluto conoscere _“_ _il_ _famoso Levi di cui ci parli tanto”_ , ma io gli risposi che non sarebbe potuto venire da noi, almeno per adesso. Quando mi chiesero il perché, liquidai la domanda con un “è complicato”, aggiungendo che era una cosa personale che non credevo che Levi volesse che condividessi.

Comunque, in quelle settimane sembrava andare tutto per il meglio: le lezioni, i primi compiti assegnati, la mia relazione con Levi. Ci vedevamo spesso e, quando non aveva nessun compito da fare, disegnava accanto a me, mentre io studiavo o lo osservavo silenzioso. Era diventata la nostra routine e mi piaceva. Una volta Levi aveva preso in mano un disegno già iniziato che mi raffigurava, ma stavolta i miei capelli erano colorati e, quel giorno, terminò di colorare anche i miei occhi. Mi disse che lo aveva fatto dopo avermi mostrato i suoi disegni, perché si era accorto di quanto gli piacessero i miei capelli. Più lo vedevo disegnare, più Levi mi mostrava parti di me che io credevo comuni e banali, ma che lui trovava interessanti e preziose. Levi mi faceva sentire speciale ed era una sensazione bellissima. Ogni volta che mi vedevo raffigurato su quei fogli, scoprivo qualcosa di nuovo in me, una qualità e una bellezza che non credevo di possedere. E scoprivo anche che Levi mi disegnava più spesso di quanto credessi e sapere che mi usava come modello così spesso mi riempiva di orgoglio e imbarazzo contemporaneamente. Levi riusciva a dire con i suoi disegni tutto quello che non riusciva a dire con le parole. E cavolo, le cose che mi diceva con quelle matite…

In uno dei suoi disegni c’era una grande spirale turchese alla fine di un profondo tunnel scuro, in un altro una piccola figura nera rannicchiata, con due enormi ali verdi-azzurre che si spiegavano sulla sua schiena e molte altre scene simili, con gli stessi colori, nero e turchese. Levi me lo aveva spiegato cosa volevano dire, non senza un po’ di imbarazzo, certo. Diceva che quel colore che vedevo sempre ero io, perché la prima cosa che lo aveva colpito di me era stato il colore dei miei occhi, come era successo a me con lui, e il turchese era diventato il colore che, in tutti i suoi disegni, raffigurava _me_. E quel colore, anzi _io_ ero ovunque lì. Diceva che ero la sua _speranza_ , perché gli avevo dato nuova forza, per lottare anche quando avrebbe voluto mollare tutto e scappare, la sua _libertà_ , perché con me come con nessun altro si era sentito libero, perché avevo permesso a quella piccola figura scura e sola di spiegare delle enormi ali che non credeva di possedere.

“Il libro che ti ho regalato per Natale, non potevo non dartelo, perché mi fa pensare a te. Parla di libertà… qualcosa che io non ho mai avuto completamente. Ma con te… è diverso. Per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita, con te mi sento… _libero_ ”, spiegò, con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi sulle labbra. “Tu sei… le mie _Ali della Libertà_ ”. Sapere che il titolo di quel libro avesse così tanto significato per lui e che io ne fossi una parte mi strinse il cuore.

“Io mi sono sempre sentito terribilmente solo, anche se avevo degli amici straordinari vicino a me, ma non con te. La libertà che tu mi hai dato mi fa smettere di sentire questa solitudine che mi ha sempre accompagnato. E questa libertà… me l’hai data facendomi vedere il mondo… a colori. Io l’avevo sempre visto come se fosse in bianco e nero, ma tu mi hai insegnato a vederne ed apprezzarne ogni sfumatura. Non so nemmeno io come”, aggiunse e sentii il mio cuore sciogliersi nell’ascoltare Levi esprimere tutti quei sentimenti che solitamente teneva così gelosamente dentro di sé. Ma perché io ero così particolare per lui? Non capivo cosa avessi di speciale che i suoi amici non potessero offrirgli, non sapevo cosa potessi dargli io che loro non gli avessero già dato. Cosa avevo di diverso da loro? Volevo chiederglielo, ma lui sentì la mia domanda silenziosa e rispose prima che potessi dire una sola parola.

“Tu hai capito ogni cosa di me, pur conoscendomi da molto meno tempo di tutti loro. Mi hai sentito… quando non dicevo niente”.

 _“Mi hai sentito… quando non dicevo niente”._ La forza di quelle parole era indescrivibile e la sentii non solo nel mio petto, dal quale il cuore stava per saltare fuori, tanti erano i sentimenti che anche io avrei voluto esprimere per il ragazzo davanti a me, ma anche nel suo sguardo, la cui profondità si rifletteva nei miei occhi. E non erano solo forti, ma anche vere… Sin dalla prima volta in cui l’avevo incontrato avevo sentito che c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Avevo visto la tempesta in quel grigio-blu e dentro di essa avevo avvertito qualcosa. Era iniziata come una piccola voce, che, più lo conoscevo, più si era fatta forte, diventando una richiesta di aiuto, che si era trasformata in un grido, che aveva squarciato il cielo, fino ad arrivare dritto al mio cuore. Glielo dissi proprio con queste parole, guardandolo in quegli stessi occhi, mentre lui faceva lo stesso.

“Io ti amo”, confessai, alla fine, ormai conscio di non poter più evitare questi sentimenti. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, fissandomi con stupore.

“Non devi rispondermi, Levi. Se lo vorrai, solo quando sarai pronto”, aggiunsi, non volevo spingerlo a dire qualcosa che non pensava solo per ricambiarmi.

“Io non so cosa sia l’amore”, iniziò lui, “ma credo che… _questo…_ potrebbe esserlo. Però, tu meriti di ricevere queste parole da qualcuno che ne è sicuro. Perciò, Eren, io vorrei che tu mi insegnassi… che cos’è l’amore, se vuoi”.

Certo che lo volevo. E come iniziare se non con un bacio? Uno pieno di promesse, sentimenti e _speranza_. Tutto quello che io provavo per lui glielo stavo trasmettendo e lui mi rispondeva allo stesso modo.

Sì, gli avrei insegnato ad amare... se stesso, prima di ogni cosa, e, se avrebbe voluto, anche me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren ha detto quelle tre parole... ve l'aspettavate? Che ne dite di tutte le confessioni di Levi in questo capitolo e delle indagini di Erwin? Fatemelo sapere nei commenti e ci vediamo la prossima settimana ^.^  
> PS: Spero che non ci siano errori, perché ho revisionato questo capitolo con un po' di fretta, ma non volevo ritardare ancora l'aggiornamento... in tal caso chiedo scusa in anticipo


	11. Cioccolato gelato e turchese smarties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una svolta importante nella relazione tra Eren e Levi... ma le cose non vanno sempre come vorremmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Innanzitutto ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno commentato la mia storia e spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia... un piccolo tocco di smut prima che le cose peggiorino... ok, basta spoiler e buona lettura!

_“Lo senti quel pungente profumo di freddo nell'aria, il grigio negli occhi e quei lunghi tramonti? È l'inverno che arriva.” -Stephen Littleword_

ERWIN

Finalmente avevamo qualcosa in mano. Da quando avevo coinvolto Mike avevano ottenuto delle prove sui nostri sospetti: foto e video di persone che salivano su dei furgoni guidati da poliziotti del nostro dipartimento e che, qualche giorno dopo, comparivano in denunce di scomparsa, ma i casi venivano chiusi regolarmente ed etichettati come “sparizioni volontarie”. La cosa iniziava ad essere più che sospetta e il fatto che nessuno l’avesse notato lo era ancora di più. Forse tutta questa storia andava oltre la nostra città e si espandeva a tutto lo stato? Comunque, avevo inviato il tutto ad un mio contatto nell’FBI, Nile Dok, a capo di una delle squadre che si occupavano delle indagini sulla corruzione di polizia ed enti governativi. Lui ne aveva parlato con il suo capo sezione e lui aveva deciso di far intervenire degli agenti. Avrebbero indagato sotto copertura sulle azioni dei nostri colleghi per scoprire cosa c’era dietro a queste sparizioni.

Ero riuscito a coinvolgere l’FBI. C’era voluto tempo, ma ce l’avevo fatta. Con il loro intervento le cose sarebbero andate più velocemente. Se fossimo davvero riusciti a togliere di mezzo tutti questi poliziotti corrotti, saremmo riusciti a condurre delle indagini oneste e a consegnare alla giustizia tutti coloro che, fino ad adesso, l’avevano scampata grazie all’aiuto dei miei superiori, compreso il padre di Levi.

Nel frattempo, infatti, avevo fatto delle ricerche anche su questo, in base a quello che Levi mi aveva detto su tutte le denunce che avevano ignorato. Avevo letto i file riguardanti la lite con la madre e avevo scoperto che, al posto del padre, era stato incolpato il fratello di Kuchel, Kenny. La sua fedina penale non era pulita, si era immischiato in varie situazioni illegali e, da quello che vidi, sembrava che l’avesse fatto per ottenere i soldi sufficienti alla sopravvivenza sua e della sorella, poiché i loro genitori si erano indebitati durante l’adolescenza dei figli ed erano morti entrambi dopo che loro erano diventati maggiorenni. Non era mai stato arrestato, perché la polizia non era mai riuscita a prenderlo quando faceva piccole rapine e, inoltre, non erano interessati a smantellare il giro di spaccio in cui era stato coinvolto successivamente, magari era guidato da uno dei tanti soggetti che proteggevano. Poi, quando Kuchel si era sposata col padre di Levi, sembrava che Kenny si fosse trasferito in un'altra città e che i contatti tra i due fratelli si fossero ridotti fino ad interrompersi e che lui fosse riapparso qui solo il giorno della lite.

Quando parlai a Levi di suo zio, lui mi disse di conoscere il suo nome, ma che non sapeva della loro parentela, perché ricordò che, la mattina dopo il ricovero della madre, un uomo, che suo padre aveva chiamato Kenny, era venuto in casa loro e aveva pestato a sangue suo padre. Levi mi disse che era chiuso in camera sua e che si affacciò dalla porta solo per qualche secondo, per vedere suo padre con la faccia coperta di sangue e dei poliziotti che portavano via un altro uomo. All’epoca Levi era ancora troppo piccolo per capire cosa fosse successo e suo padre gli vietò di avere contatti con quell’uomo. Mi disse che una volta aveva tentato di andare a trovare Kenny in carcere, giusto per sapere qualcosa su di lui e sul perché fosse venuto a casa loro quel giorno, ma suo padre si era incazzato più del solito, ripetendogli che non doveva incontrarlo. Poiché il carcere era troppo lontano da casa sua per far passare quella visita come un ritardo dell’autobus o una lezione in più a scuola, Levi lasciò perdere.

Kenny, dunque, era stato arrestato e incolpato del tentato omicidio della sorella, con prove false create dalla polizia e senza nemmeno interrogare l’unico testimone, ovvero Levi. Ma come era possibile che nessuno si fosse reso conto di cosa faceva la polizia di questa città? Comunque, sommando agli anni della condanna per tentato omicidio quelli derivati dai piccoli crimini per i quali non era mai stato arrestato, era stato condannato a vent’anni. Sembrava che adesso, in carcere, Kenny fosse più che un piccolo criminale arrestato per qualcosa che non aveva fatto. Si era guadagnato il soprannome di _‘Kenny lo squartatore’_ ed era rispettato e temuto da tutti.

Sarebbe stato interessante parlare con lui, se avesse saputo cosa faceva quel figlio di puttana a Levi non si sarebbe limitato a spaccargli la faccia. Tuttavia, sarei dovuto riuscire ad arrestarlo, prima che Kenny potesse mettergli le mani addosso. Kenny non poteva sapere niente della situazione della polizia in questa città, perciò avrei dovuto prima lavorare a smantellare questa schifosa rete di corruzione.

Ma c’era sempre qualcosa di strano: queste sparizioni non erano il classico modus operandi degli agenti corrotti… la cosa non mi convinceva. C’era qualcos’altro dietro?

_______________

LEVI

“Io ti amo”

_Amore. Che bella parola. Tu mi ami? Davvero?_

“Non devi rispondermi, Levi. Se lo vorrai, solo quando sarai pronto”

_Vorrei risponderti Eren, ma non lo so. Non so cosa vuol dire amare, ma lo vorrei. Lo vorrei davvero. Potresti… dirmelo tu?_

“Io non so cosa sia l’amore, ma credo che… _questo…_ potrebbe esserlo. Però, tu meriti di ricevere queste parole da qualcuno che ne è sicuro. Perciò, Eren, io vorrei che tu mi insegnassi… che cos’è l’amore, se vuoi”.

_Insegnamelo, Eren. Come hai fatto in questi mesi. Mi hai insegnato a vedere il mondo a colori e non più in bianco e nero, adesso ti chiedo di insegnarmi ad amare, lo farai?_

Quel bacio fu una risposta sufficiente.

_______________

Eren mi aveva consigliato di seguire delle lezioni di progettazione grafica nell’ambito della pubblicità e all’inizio non credevo che sarebbe stata una buona idea, ma mi sbagliavo. Ci insegnavano a _creare_ qualcosa, sulla base delle informazioni che avevamo e anche come renderlo più appetibile ai clienti. Non solo mi permetteva di fare quello che mi piaceva, ma era anche un’interessante aggiunta alla mia specializzazione. Avevo sempre disegnato solo per me – o per Eren, ultimamente – ma adesso mi stavano insegnando a farlo per qualcun altro. Era strano e nuovo, ma piacevole.

Glielo dissi quel pomeriggio, mentre Eren mi trascinava fuori con lui, invitandomi a prendere un gelato. Non ricordavo nemmeno che nel campus ci fosse una gelateria. Non ero un fan del gelato, così come degli altri dolci, ma accettai. La sua faccia scandalizzata quando gli dissi che non ricordavo quando era l’ultima volta che ne avevo mangiato uno era stata troppo adorabile per rifiutare. Non sapevo nemmeno che gusti scegliere, così lasciai che Eren scegliesse per me: cookie (sì, con le gocce di cioccolato annesse) e fragola… poco zuccherato. Lui, invece, si fece riempire un cono con un paio di gusti a base di cioccolato, giustificandosi dicendo che le calorie non erano un suo problema perché le bruciava in palestra, anche se io non avevo detto niente… non poteva leggermi anche nel pensiero, o sì? La ragazza chiese se volessimo altro, io rifiutai, mentre Eren aggiunse una manciata di smarties _turchesi_ su quella valanga si cioccolato.

Quando uscimmo non potei fare a meno di ammettere che, in effetti, la scelta di Eren era stata azzeccata. Ma quando mi voltai verso di lui per dirglielo notai una cosa: Eren aveva un gelato al _cioccolato_ con smarties _turchesi._ Cavolo, non poteva fare una scelta migliore. Non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso, seguito da una risatina. Lui si girò, guardandomi confuso.

“Il tuo gelato”, iniziai. “È perfettamente in tinta con te”, spiegai, osservando prima lui e poi il suo gelato con un sorriso. “Cioccolato”, iniziai, indicando i suoi capelli, “e turchese”, conclusi, indicando i suoi occhi. Eren mi guardò, poi guardò il suo gelato e poi ancora me.

“Sono un gelato al cioccolato, con smarties turchesi, per te?”, chiese ridendo. “Adorabile”, aggiunse, prima che potessi rispondere.

Non era adorabile, era un dato di fatto.

“Vuoi assaggiarlo?”, mi chiese, porgendomi il suo cono, con un sorrisetto. Il mio cervello andò in stand-by per qualche secondo… forse un po’ di più, perché me lo disse con quel suo sorriso che mi faceva avvampare. Il mio corpo sembrava una dannata fornace, le mi guance, ne ero sicuro, si tingevano di rosso e sentivo una voglia matta di baciarlo, ma ero al contempo troppo imbarazzato per farlo. Non avevo mai provato una sensazione simile con nessun altro, ma ogni volta che Eren mi guardava in quel modo… eccola lì, che si faceva strada nel mio corpo come un fuoco. Che cos’era? Eren lo sapeva? In ogni caso, sembrava estremamente soddisfatto ogni volta che a farmi avvampare o a mettermi in imbarazzo, come se lo avesse scelto come traguardo personale da raggiungere tutte le volte che passavamo del tempo insieme. E lo faceva sempre dicendo qualcosa di carino su di me, o con quel maledetto sorriso. Non che la cosa non mi piacesse… ma cavolo, perché ci riusciva sempre? Credevo di essermici ormai abituato. E invece no. Perché ogni cosa carina che mi diceva mi mandava la testa in poltiglia? In questi momenti, spesso, ripensavo a cosa era accaduto prima di Natale, quando Eren aveva detto che avrebbe voluto farmi provare qualcosa di bello. Eren sembrava sicuro di questo e io mi fidavo di lui, inoltre, queste sensazioni mi facevano pensare che il mio subconscio fosse d’accordo con lui, che la sensazione che provavo poteva avere a che fare con questo. Il sesso per me era sempre stato solo sofferenza e dolore, ma, forse, con Eren, sarebbe potuto essere diverso. Lui era sempre riuscito a farmi stare meglio, a permettermi di vedere le cose in modo positivo… magari sarebbe stato così anche per questo. Quando mi sentivo avvampare così, le cose che mi aveva fatto mio padre passavano in secondo piano, perché sapevo che Eren, come aveva sempre fatto, sarebbe riuscito a lenire il dolore di tutte quelle ferite.

Mi voltai, per evitare che notasse il rosso che tingeva il mio viso, borbottando una scusa su quanto non fosse igienico e ripresi a mangiare il mio gelato, prima che si sciogliesse.

_______________

EREN

Adoravo vederlo arrossire quando lo guardavo così. Si era voltato sperando che non lo avessi notato, ma l’avevo fatto. Avevo imparato, da quando ci eravamo rivisti dopo le vacanze di Natale, che effetto gli faceva quello sguardo, così lo usavo ogni volta, solo per ottenere quella reazione da lui.

Levi non sembrava avere idea dell’effetto che mi faceva, di quello che a volte immaginavo… ma non l’avrei mai fatto. Sapevo che lui non voleva, che non era pronto, visto quello che era successo, e non avrei mai alzato un solo dito su di lui, senza che me lo avesse chiesto chiaramente. Sapevo che non sarebbe successo presto, ma non era un problema. Avrei aspettato.

Tuttavia, la settimana seguente, successe qualcosa che mi sorprese.

Eravamo seduti sul mio letto, a baciarci, senza alcuna fretta. Nell’ultima settimana avevamo avuto parecchio da studiare e non avevamo avuto molto tempo da passare insieme, così cercavamo di recuperare il tempo perso. Era stato lui il primo a baciarmi, quando lo avevo guardato ancora con quel mezzo sorriso, che, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, sapevo che adorava alla follia. Mi aveva guardato in un modo nuovo, che non avevo mai visto e, se non avessi saputo della fobia che Levi aveva del sesso, avrei definito… _passione._

Feci una leggera pressione sulle sue spalle, invitandolo a sdraiarsi, mentre io mi stesi sopra di lui, appoggiandomi sui gomiti e intrecciando le gambe con le sue.

Le mie mani carezzavano il suo viso e le sue spalle, mai sazie di lui, ma improvvisamente lo sentii allontanarsi da me per guardarmi negli occhi.

“Eren…”, iniziò, ma poi si fermò, come se non fosse sicuro di cosa dire.

“Cosa c’è?”, chiesi, carezzandogli il volto con una mano.

“Ecco… riguardo a quello che è successo… prima di Natale…”

_Prima di Natale?_

_Di cosa parla?_

_Cosa–_

_Oh, cavolo. Quello._

“Hai detto… che volevi farmi provare… qualcosa di bello…”, continuò lui e io annuii in risposta.

“Io vorrei… provarlo… se vuoi…”, mormorò.

Avevo sentito bene? Levi voleva davvero fare questo passo… _con me?_

“Levi… Non devi sentirti costretto. Te l’ho detto, non ce n’è bisogno, non devi forzarti, se non vuoi”, gli spiegai, gentile. Non volevo che facesse qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito.

“Io provo questa sensazione”, spiegò lui. “Da un po’, ormai. Sento… caldo… quando tu mi guardi”, tentò, imbarazzato. “E avverto il bisogno di… sentirti vicino… più di così…”

Stava cercando di dirmi che era… _eccitato_? Era davvero adorabile.

“Voglio farlo. Mi fido di te”, aggiunse. “Ecco… non _tutto_ , sai… solo… ehm–”

“Certo. Lo so”. Lo interruppi io. Sapevo che non era ancora pronto per quello, non glielo avrei mai chiesto.

“Ok”, continuai, “sta’ tranquillo, ora. Rilassati”, lo istruii, riprendendo a baciarlo.

Bagnai le sue labbra e carezzai la sua lingua con la mia, ormai avevo imparato quali gesti lo facevano sciogliere come neve al sole ogni volta. Feci vagare le mie mani sul suo corpo con delicatezza, senza affrettare le cose. Lo sentii rilassarsi sotto al mio tocco, imitando i miei movimenti e carezzando il mio corpo a sua volta. Feci passare un braccio sotto la sua testa, per intrecciare le dita ai suoi capelli e spostai l’altro sul suo fianco, che strinsi con la mano, mentre lui si aggrappava alle mie spalle. Poi le sentii muoversi, afferrando l’elastico dei miei capelli e sfilandolo. Si staccò dalle mie labbra per osservare soddisfatto il suo operato, carezzando i miei capelli, ora sciolti, che mi ricadevano sulle spalle e davanti al viso. Lo guardai, fintamente sorpreso, per poi chinarmi nuovamente per baciarlo.

Sposai la mano dal suo fianco al suo addome, sollevando il bordo della maglietta e allontanandomi dalle sue labbra per cercare un qualunque segno di disagio sul suo viso. Quando non ne vidi alcuno, iniziai a carezzare i suoi addominali con le dita, sentendo i muscoli sotto i polpastrelli… _i suoi muscoli sono piuttosto tonici... cavolo, magari si allena… no, no, no, smetti di pensarci._ Era la seconda volta che pensavo una cosa simile e il mio cervello mi mandava immagini che non facevano bene ad una certa parte del corpo attualmente rinchiusa nei miei pantaloni.

Le dita di Levi che toccavano il mio petto da sopra i vestiti mi distrassero dai miei pensieri e abbassai la testa per osservare il suo sguardo curioso.

“Vuoi che la tolga?”, sussurrai, direttamente al suo orecchio. Lo sentii rabbrividire a quell’azione… interessante. Pochi secondi dopo lo vidi annuire con la testa, timido.

Mi allontanai quel tanto che bastava per sfilarmi la maglietta e gettarla dall’altra parte del letto. Levi osservò l’indumento cadere sulla coperta e poi tornò a guardare me. Mi sdraiai di nuovo sopra di lui e le sue mani si posarono sui miei pettorali… lo sguardo che Levi rivolgeva al mio corpo non faceva bene alla mia eccitazione, che cresceva ogni minuto che passava. Ma oggi era per Levi… a me avrei pensato dopo.

Lasciai che facesse vagare le dita sui miei muscoli, sempre più deciso, saggiandone la consistenza. Valeva la pena di andare in palestra se significava farmi toccare così da lui.

“È di tuo gusto?”, chiesi, con una punta di divertimento nella voce.

Lui alzò lo sguardo su di me, annuendo. Ma poi si voltò di lato, indeciso.

“Cosa c’è?”, chiesi, prima che si nascondesse nel suo guscio come suo solito. Ormai avevo imparato a vedere quando stava per chiudersi in se stesso e cercavo sempre di farlo parlare con me prima che lo facesse.

Lui attese qualche secondo prima di rispondere: “Io non vorrei… non piacerti”, confessò, insicuro. “Il mio corpo non è… bello…”

“Levi, hey”, presi il suo viso tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi “tu sei perfetto così come sei. Non c’è niente che potrebbe non piacermi in te. Se non sei ancora pronto per mostrarmi… il tuo corpo, va bene. Non devi farlo per forza”, lo rassicurai. “Ma”, aggiunsi, “mi sembra di averti già detto che sei sexy”. Gli ricordai quell’episodio che era accaduto quando ancora ci conoscevamo poco.

Lui mi guardò sorpreso. “Lo pensavo davvero, non era l’alcol”, precisai. Lui mi osservò, prima di prendere le mie mani con le sue e portarle ad afferrare la sua maglietta. Poi alzò le braccia e presi quel gesto come un invito a toglierla. In questo modo, il suo petto si scoprì, ma ciò che vidi non mi piacque. Era muscoloso, al punto giusto, ma pieno di lividi, tagli e cicatrici. Inoltre, le bende ai suoi polsi non erano più nascoste dalle maniche della maglia e notai che coprivano praticamente tutto l’avambraccio, da entrambe le parti. Le vidi e ne sfiorai una con le dita, ma Levi allontanò la mia mano, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio.

“Scusa”, mormorai, prima di tornare a connettere le nostre labbra. Incatenai la sua bocca in un bacio profondo e iniziai a toccare il suo petto con delicatezza, come a cercare di lenire il dolore di quelle ferite una ad una. Feci scendere la mia bocca, portando le labbra sulla sua mandibola, leccando proprio sotto l’orecchio e lo sentii ansimare a quel contatto. Scesi ancora, passando la lingua sul suo collo, ma senza lasciare nessun segno visibile, non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Le mie mani stringevano i suoi fianchi, mentre le sue si erano ancorate alla mia schiena. Piegai la gamba che era inserita tra le sue e portai il ginocchio a contatto con un leggero rigonfiamento che iniziava a formarsi nei suoi pantaloni. Lui sussultò a quel contatto, ma non mi allontanò. Alzai lo sguardo su di lui e vidi che mi guardava, senza sapere cosa fare.

“Tutto ok?”, chiesi, premuroso.

Lui annuì, abbassando lo sguardo sul mio ginocchio appoggiato al suo corpo. Mossi un po’ l’arto in questione, ottenendo in risposta dei sospiri strozzati. Mi appoggiai meglio sul gomito sinistro e feci scivolare la mano destra lungo tutto il suo busto, sfiorando un capezzolo e facendolo fremere, poi seguii la linea degli addominali fino al bordo dei suoi pantaloni. A quel punto insinuai le dita all’interno del tessuto, toccandolo da sopra i boxer.

Stavolta quello che sentii era sicuramente un gemito, quindi continuai a carezzare la sua erezione – ormai lo era – in quel modo, finché lo spazio non mi sembrò insufficiente. Così alzai lo sguardo verso di lui, chiedendo una silenziosa conferma, lui annuì, immaginando cosa volessi fare. Portai entrambe le mani ai suoi pantaloni, sbottonandoli e abbassando la zip, tirandoli giù quel tanto che bastava per avere libertà di movimento, ma senza spogliarlo completamente, non sapevo se fosse ancora pronto per mostrarmi tutto. Abbassai leggermente anche i boxer, liberando così il suo pene. Mi sporsi verso il comodino accanto al letto per estrarne una bottiglietta di lubrificante, ringraziando il fatto che ne portassi sempre una dietro… _non sai mai quando può servirtene una._

Ne versai un po’ sulla mano, mentre Levi osservava ogni mia minima mossa. Ma bastò avvolgere le dita attorno alla sua lunghezza perché gettasse la testa all’indietro, gemendo e sospirando.

“Mmhh… Eren”.

Mi chinai su di lui, leccando sotto il suo orecchio.

“Ti piace?”, sussurrai. Lui annuì, ansimando per le sensazioni che gli stavo regalando.

Cominciai a muovere la mano su e giù lungo il suo sesso, lentamente, senza troppa fretta, perché volevo che assaporasse queste sensazioni.

Ma ad un certo punto, lo sentii muoversi sotto di me, osservando l’evidente rigonfiamento tra le mie gambe e portando la mano in quella direzione.

“Eren… anche tu…”, ansimò, alzandosi sui gomiti.

Fermai i miei movimenti e presi la sua mano che stava cercando di slacciarmi i pantaloni, “no, Levi. È tutto ok, non serve”. Lui mi guardò, confuso.

“Perché? Non vuoi? Posso fare– “

“No, Levi, no. Va tutto bene”, lo interruppi. “Ma voglio che oggi sia solo per te, non pensare a me, pensa solo a quello che provi”. Lui sembrava preoccupato e triste, ma volevo che pensasse solo a se stesso, non a me.

“Ma io voglio… anche tu”, mormorò, guardandomi negli occhi. “Voglio che piaccia anche a te…”

“Levi… A me piace, farti provare queste sensazioni mi piace”, lui abbassò il capo, pensieroso e si voltò di lato.

“Io vorrei… che fosse… per tutti e due”, mi guardò di nuovo e stavolta cedetti.

“Ok”, sussurrai. Lo feci sdraiare ancora e mi slacciai i pantaloni, calandoli insieme ai boxer e rilasciando un sospiro quando la mia erezione fu liberata dal tessuto. Lui mi guardava, senza mai staccarmi gli occhi di dosso e lo vidi allungare una mano incerta verso il mio sesso. Lo sfiorò e io sussultai a quel tocco, mentre lui ansimava, ma non per piacere, come poco prima… sembrava teso, nervoso.

“Levi?”. Sentendo la mia voce, lui alzò lo sguardo e io allontanai la sua mano, per riprendere il lubrificante e ungere il mio sesso, sospirando a quel contatto gradito.

Mi chinai per baciarlo ancora e quell’azione fece sì che le nostre erezioni si toccassero e sentii Levi strozzare un respiro. Lo guardai e vidi che fissava il punto in cui i nostri corpi si toccavano in modo così intimo. Alzai il suo viso con una mano, per baciarlo, mentre l’altra scendeva a impugnare i nostri sessi, perché sfregassero insieme. Levi gemette nella mia bocca e io mi allontanai per sentirlo.

“Eren…”, ansimava, “ah, ah”. Io cercavo di trattenermi, ma dei versi rochi uscivano dalle mie labbra, nonostante tentassi di impedirglielo.

“Levi… mmh… ti piace?”, gemetti.

Lui annuì freneticamente, mentre il suo bacino si spingeva contro il mio, cercando la calda sensazione che il mio tocco gli donava. Portai la mano che non era impegnata a segare le nostre intimità sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, avvolgendo il suo corpo col braccio e tirandolo ancora di più verso di me.

“Oh, Eren… non smettere… aah”. Aumentai la velocità dei movimenti della mia mano, muovendo il bacino allo stesso ritmo, perché la frizione fosse ancora più piacevole.

“Eren, Eren, Eren…”, Levi aveva iniziato a gemere il mio nome, ripetendolo come un mantra. Cominciai a sentire dei fremiti attraversare il suo corpo e capii che era vicino almeno quanto me. Afferrò il mio bicipite, alzando leggermente la testa per guardarmi.

“Eren… io… Erennnh– aaah ”, non riuscì a finire perché un’altra ondata di piacere lo scosse, facendo ricadere la sua testa sui cuscini.

“Va tutto bene, Levi”, lo rassicurai, chinandomi su di lui per baciarlo ancora, mentre sentivo l’orgasmo montare anche dentro di me.

“Vieni”, mormorai. Lui mi guardò per qualche secondo, prima che i suoi occhi si annebbiassero, quando il piacere dolce dell’orgasmo lo colse. Chiuse gli occhi, spalancando la bocca in un gemito e sporcando i nostri addomi di liquido bianco. Vederlo venire e sapere che era merito mio furono stimoli sufficienti e anche io lo raggiunsi, gemendo il suo nome e baciandolo.

Rimasi diversi secondi in quella posizione, mentre riprendevo fiato, ma quando sentii che le mie braccia stavano per cedere, avvertii Levi muoversi e le sue mani posarsi sulle mie spalle, per tirarmi a sé. Mi accasciai sul suo corpo, ma non sembrò che il mio peso gli desse fastidio. Lo sentii abbracciarmi mentre il suo fiato si infrangeva contro il mio collo.

Mi tenne in quella posizione per quelli che credo furono minuti interi, poi mi mossi, alzando la testa per guardarlo. Lui era… piacevolmente scioccato, direi. Mi guardava come se avessi appena fatto un miracolo, portando le mani sul mio viso, per carezzarlo.

“Tutto ok?”, chiesi. Lui annuì, “grazie”, sussurrò, “grazie”, mi tirò di nuovo a sé, abbracciandomi e stringendomi come se credesse che sarei potuto sparire da un momento all’altro. Io lo strinsi a mia volta, ma presto ricordai che i nostri addomi erano sporchi e, sapendo che a Levi la cosa non sarebbe piaciuta molto, mi alzai. Sentii Levi lamentarsi al mio movimento e non potei fare a meno di sorridere, “siamo sporchi”, spiegai, indicando i nostri corpi _decisamente non_ _puliti_. Levi, infatti, osservò il punto da me indicato, irrigidendosi.

“Va tutto bene”, lo tranquillizzai, “ti pulisco subito, ok?”. Lui sembrò rilassarsi abbastanza, annuendo.

Mi tirai su i pantaloni abbastanza per poter camminare decentemente, ma cercando di non macchiarli. Mi recai in bagno e bagnai un panno, tornando in camera, dove Levi mi aspettava, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la direzione da cui provenivo. Mi avvicinai e passai delicatamente il panno sul suo addome e poi sul suo pene, sentendolo sussultare lievemente, visto che era ancora molto sensibile. Una volta finito, lo aiutai a rivestirsi e gli passai la sua maglietta, vedendolo indossarla. Tornai in bagno, buttai a terra l’asciugamano che avevo usato per Levi, ne inumidii un altro, col quale mi pulii velocemente, per poi gettarlo insieme all’altro. Mi tirai su i boxer e abbottonai i pantaloni, per poi tornare in camera.

Recuperai anche la mia maglietta dal fondo del letto e la indossai di nuovo. Mi sedetti sul letto accanto a Levi, carezzandogli i capelli, e lui socchiuse gli occhi a quel tocco.

“Tutto bene?”, chiesi, probabilmente per la ventesima volta oggi.

“Sì, davvero. Fino a qualche mese fa avrei dato di matto se qualcuno mi avesse anche solo proposto di fare una cosa simile”, spiegò. “Ma sto bene. È stato… _bello_ ”, confessò, con guardandomi con un sorriso. Poi, però, un’ombra attraversò il suo sguardo e abbassò la testa, poggiando una mano sul polso opposto e sospirando.

Voleva dirmi di questo?

“Levi, prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi, posso aspettare”, gli dissi, tranquillo, carezzando la sua mano con la mia.

“Toglile”, sussurrò lui.

“Sicuro?”

Annuì, porgendomi le braccia, perché io prendessi le sue mani nelle mie, poggiandole sulle mie gambe mentre mi avvicinavo a lui. Portai le mani sul suo polso sinistro, carezzando la benda bianca. Iniziai a toglierla lentamente, scoprendo la pelle pallida delle braccia poco a poco.

La vista che mi si presentò davanti fece tornare il nodo che si era formato nel mio stomaco quando Levi mi aveva raccontato di suo padre. Il suo braccio era coperto, dal polso, fino a tutto l’avambraccio, di tagli orizzontali, alcuni già cicatrizzati, altri freschi, di qualche giorno al massimo. Rimossi anche l’altra fasciatura, poggiando, poi, il tessuto sul letto. L’altro braccio era nella stessa condizione e dentro di me mi chiesi da quanto tempo lo facesse, perché quei tagli erano _davvero tanti._

“Ho iniziato la prima volta che mio padre mi ha violentato”, rispose alla mi domanda silenziosa. “Era come se…”, fece una pausa, come alla ricerca delle parole giuste per spiegarmi quello che provava.

“Era come se il mio corpo non mi appartenesse più. Ma non potevo accettare che fosse suo”, abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue braccia. “È un modo… _malato_ per… per convincermi che il mio corpo mi appartiene ancora, per riprenderne il controllo, almeno in parte”. Finita la sua spiegazione, rimase a testa bassa, aspettando la mia risposta.

“Io non alcun diritto di dirti cosa sia giusto o sbagliato fare per te, Levi”, lui mi guardò, confuso. “Odio sapere che ti fai del male in questo modo, ma se…”, feci fatica a pronunciare quelle parole, ma so che era quello che aveva bisogno di sentire da me. “Se ti fa sentire… meglio, io non ho alcun diritto di dirti di non farlo”.

“So che è sbagliato, ma è l’unica cosa che mi fa smettere di sentire il dolore”, mormorò, la voce che rischiava di spezzarsi. Immaginavo che non fosse facile, per lui, confessarmi questo. “Quando sento il sangue che inizia a colare… io non sento… _niente_. Ed è bello. Non sentire il dolore, lo sporco… la sensazione delle sue mani che…”, non concluse la frase, accasciandosi contro di me, ma senza versare lacrime. Sentivo dei tremiti scuotere il suo corpo e mi limitai ad abbracciarlo, stringendolo a me.

“Va tutto bene, Levi. Non hai nessuna colpa. È tutto ok”.

Restammo abbracciati l’uno all’altro così tutto il resto della sera, fino a quando non si fece troppo tardi e Levi fu costretto ad andarsene. Ma sapevo che, qualunque cosa fosse successa questa sera, domattina sarebbe tornato da me.

_______________

LEVI

Non mi ero sbagliato. Quello che avevo provato con Eren era stato magnifico. E il modo in cui aveva trattato il mio corpo… come se fosse davvero _bello._ Le cose che mi aveva fatto mio padre mi avevano portato a disprezzarmi, per un periodo, era stato solo grazie all’aiuto dei miei amici se ero riuscito ad accettarmi, anche se non completamente. Sin dalla prima volta in cui mio padre mi aveva violentato, avevo cercato di coprire il mio corpo, non in modo eccessivo, ma non indossavo mai le maniche corte (successivamente questo era stato necessario anche per coprire le bende, visto che il numero di tagli cresceva ogni giorno), le mie magliette, quando non era troppo caldo, tendevano a coprire il mio collo e i miei vestiti non erano mai troppo attillati, cercavo sempre di tenerli un po’ larghi, in modo che non evidenziassero le mie forme. Era stato istintivo, per me, automatico. Ci avevo ragionato su solo perché i miei amici non smettevano di parlarmene, ma non avevo smesso di farlo. Non odiavo più il mio corpo come prima, ma non lo apprezzavo nemmeno.

Eppure, il modo in cui Eren mi aveva guardato e toccato… come se fossi qualcosa di _prezioso_ … era stato bellissimo. Non avrei potuto cancellare quello che mio padre mi faceva, non avrei potuto farlo smettere, ma, nel momento in cui mi sarei finalmente liberato di lui, sentivo che Eren mi avrebbe permesso di superare tutti i traumi che lui mi aveva causato, incluso questo.

_______________

Quando rientrai a casa, mio padre mi aspettava in piedi, con un borsone poggiato a terra, accanto a sé. Lo guardai, confuso.

“Prepara le tue cose, ce ne andiamo”, ordinò.

_Andarcene?_

“Cosa? Dove?”

“Non è un tuo problema. Avanti, entro domani”, tagliò corto.

_No. Non se ne parla. C’è il college, i miei amici… Eren…_

“No, non posso. C’è il college e–”

“Ci ho pensato io, nella città dove stiamo andando c’è un’altra università. Ho già fatto il trasferimento e hanno trovato dei corsi compatibili con tutti quelli che segui qui. Avanti, muoviti. Ti sto anche dando la possibilità di portare la tua roba, fallo prima che cambi idea”.

_No, non voglio. Non posso lasciare Eren. Non adesso. Voglio restare qui, non puoi costringermi._

“No”, mi imposi. “Non voglio andarmene”. _“Ma che diavolo fai?”,_ mi diceva una parte del mio cervello, mentre l’altra mi imponeva di ribellarmi, di lottare per la mia vita, ma sembrava essersi dimenticata del fatto che mio padre poteva costringermi a fare sempre quello che voleva, perché la mia vita era in mano sua, da sempre. E questo non sarebbe mai cambiato. Infatti, a quella risposta, lui si avvicinò a me, afferrandomi per i capelli e _tirando_ , forte. Mi divincolai, cercando di liberarmi dalla sua stretta, ma mi trascinò in mezzo al salotto, scagliandomi a terra.

“Vediamo se così sono più convincente”, iniziò. “Tu rifiuta e io andrò dai tuoi amici. Ti avevo già detto che l’avrei fatto se tu fossi scappato e lo farò. Andrò da… come si chiama? Oh, sì. _Eren_ , vero?”

I miei occhi si spalancarono a quelle parole.

_Cosa?_ _Come sa di Eren? Non può sapere di lui. Sono stato attento, non mi ha mai visto, né sentito parlare con lui o di lui, con nessuno._

“Andrò dal tuo caro _Eren_ e gli farò quello che ho fatto a te. Ogni cosa”.

_Non pronunciare il suo nome. Non farlo. Non osare macchiare il suo nome con quella tua schifosa voce._

“Poi uno di quei poliziotti che stracciano tutte le denunce che hai fatto penserà ai tuoi amici. Non sarebbero i primi, qui, a sparire senza lasciare traccia”.

_No. Non i miei amici, per favore. Non Eren, il mio Eren… non fargli del male, ti prego._

Mi tastò nelle tasche e sfilò il mio telefono, gettandolo a terra e schiacciandolo più volte col piede, facendolo a pezzi.

_Aspetta. Così non potrò più nemmeno sentire la sua voce._

“Non parlerai più con nessuno di loro”, sentenziò.

Lo stava facendo. Quello che avevo temuto in tutti questi anni. Mi stava portando via la mia vita. E io non avevo scelta.

Abbassai il capo, remissivo, e lui capì la mia risposta. Mi lasciò andare nella mia camera, sapendo che non gli avrei disubbidito. Non potevo. Perché sapevo che avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa, poteva farlo, con l’aiuto della polizia. Le uniche persone che avevano il potere di proteggermi da lui erano proprio quelle che se ne fregavano. Gli avevo chiesto aiuto tante volte, ma non avevano mai risposto a quelle richieste.

_Dovreste aiutarmi, perché non lo fate?_

_Perché lasciate che faccia quello che vuole?_

Presi i miei vestiti, non erano molti, in fondo, i libri (tra cui la mia copia non rilegata de “Le Ali della Libertà”), estrassi, dalla borsa che portavo all’università, l’astuccio di matite di Eren e il mio blocco da disegno, nascondendoli tra le felpe e i pantaloni, raccolsi tutte le cose importanti in camera e in bagno, infilando tutto i un borsone. Poi afferrai la borsa della scuola e tornai verso l’ingresso.

“Qualcuno ci porterà tutto il resto tra qualche giorno al massimo, quindi non metterti a frignare se non hai preso tutto”, mi schernì lui.

“La mamma?”, chiesi io. Se ce ne fossimo andati nessuno sarebbe andato da lei. Avrei voluto portare Eren con me, un giorno, per farle visita, ma, a quanto pare, non avrei potuto.

“Tanto non sentirà la tua mancanza”, tagliò corto lui.

_Ma io sì._

Non mi voltai nemmeno indietro per dare un ultimo sguardo alla casa e salii in macchina. Sentivo qualcosa, dentro la mia testa, che mi diceva che c’era qualcosa di brutto dietro. Mio padre sembrava infastidito e nervoso e non mi piaceva. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi mi faceva correre dei brividi lungo la schiena, al pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto fare a me o ai miei amici se avessi disubbidito ad un suo solo ordine. Ma quello che più mi stava distruggendo in quel momento era che mi stava portando via. Via dalla mia vita, dai miei amici… e da Eren.

_Dove stiamo andando? Lo rivedrò mai?_

_Perché dobbiamo andarcene? Perché non posso restare con lui?_

_Io voglio stare con lui, non voglio andarmene._

_Non puoi portarmelo via. Non è giusto._

_Perché riesci sempre a portarmi via tutto?_

_Non portarmi via anche lui._

_Rivoglio la mia vita._

_Ridammi la mia vita._

Mi voltai , appoggiando la fronte al finestrino, perché non vedesse le lacrime che mi rigavano il viso. Trattenni i singhiozzi, erano l’ultima cosa che doveva sentire, in questo momento.

Adesso ero completamente solo.

_______________

ERWIN

“Ackerman se n’è andato. Ha detto che il mediatore sostiene che questo settore non è più sicuro e gli ha assegnato una nuova zona”

Mediatore? Di chi stavano parlando?

E il padre di Levi… se n’era andato? Aveva portato Levi con sé? Ma dove? Lui stava bene?

“Perché nessuno ci ha detto niente? Qualcuno ci sta alle costole?”

“Smith e Zacharias sono fastidiosi…”

“Sì, ma innocui”

“Non ne sono sicuro, hanno qualcosa da nascondere”

“Il mediatore non parlava di loro, c’è qualcos’altro…”

“Hanno contattato qualcuno?”

“Credo che Smith possa avere dei contatti con i federali”

“Ma non hanno prove, non possono chiamarli per mere congetture”

“In ogni caso dovremmo toglierceli di torno, potrebbero creare più casini del previsto”

“No, non è necessario. Potremmo destare sospetti, non ne vale la pena per quei due”

Beh, meglio per noi, per ora, ma saremmo dovuti stare attenti.

“Se Ackerman se n’è andato sotto diretto ordine del mediatore, vuol dire che si muove qualcosa. E non è un buon segno”.

No, infatti. Levi era in pericolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, che ne dite? Fatemelo sapere nei commenti, ma leggete prima ciò che ho scritto di seguito, per favore.  
> Allora, potrei avere dei problemi con i prossimi aggiornamenti. Sono in piena sessione d'esami e non so se avrò il tempo di aggiornare regolarmente, adesso. Inoltre, se avrò un po' di tempo, non so se sarò nello stato mentale adatto per farlo. Penso che dipenderà molto da come andranno gli esami. Chiedo scusa in anticipo, ma preferisco ritardare gli aggiornamenti piuttosto che rileggere o scrivere un capitolo mentre sono sommersa di ansia, stress o delusione per un esame andato male, dubito che sarebbe lo stato mentale adatto per continuare una storia in cui ho messo tanto impegno. Perciò non vi assicuro la stessa puntualità di questa prima parte della storia nei prossimi due mesi. La sessione termina a fine febbraio, perciò da marzo tornerò sicuramente ad aggiornare con regolarità come ho fatto fino ad adesso. Ripeto che mi dispiace, ma questi maledetti esami sono sempre una brutta bestia. So anche che mi odiate visto che vi ho dato una comunicazione simile proprio in questo punto della storia, ma non posso farci niente.  
> Bene, quindi... scusate ancora e ditemi cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo e spero di rivederci presto ^.^


	12. Senza colori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin continua ad indagare e Levi ed Eren sentono terribilmente l'uno la mancanza dell'altro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, ho aggiornato comunque! Nonostante l'overdose di circuiti elettrici e database che mi sono fatta in questa settimana sono riuscita a pubblicare comunque il nuovo capitolo e ne sono felice. Una bella dose di angst e malinconia tutta per voi, buona lettura!  
> Spero che non ci siano errori che mi sono sfuggiti -.-

_“È arrivato l’inverno. Ho tolto il volume alle mie emozioni, il sangue mi pulsa sotto la pelle come se volesse nascondersi e i giorni finiscono tutti allo stesso modo, chiusi dentro un cassetto, con un odore di cose rotte o perdute.” -Fabrizio Caramagna_

EREN

Ieri Levi mi aveva mostrato un’altra parte di sé, permettendomi di vedere le ferite, fisiche e mentali, nascoste da quelle bende. Sapere che era costretto a farsi del male per stare meglio mi distruggeva, ma non potevo fare niente, per adesso, per aiutarlo. Finché suo padre avesse continuato a fargli del male in questo modo, temevo che non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo.

Non era l’unica cosa che avevo capito ieri sera. La sua riluttanza nel mostrarmi il suo corpo, quello che aveva detto sul fatto che non fosse bello, mi aveva fatto riflettere su una cosa a cui non avevo mai dato importanza. Levi indossava sempre vestiti che gli cadevano un po’ larghi, per questo non avevo mai notato i muscoli che si celavano sotto di essi, indossava sempre le maniche lunghe, credevo fosse per coprire le bende, ma forse c’era qualcos’altro dietro. Non avevo mai fatto troppo caso a questo particolare, liquidandolo come il suo modo di vestire e non dandoci alcun peso, ma forse mi ero sbagliato. Iniziavo a pensare che Levi cercasse di coprire il suo corpo, perché pensava che non fosse bello, forse per inconscia paura che qualcun altro potesse fargli quello che faceva suo padre, non lo sapevo, ma avrei desiderato parlarne con lui, se anche lui avesse voluto.

Gli avevo inviato un messaggio, ieri sera, lo facevo spesso, per distrarlo da quello che succedeva a casa sua, ma non lo aveva ricevuto. La cosa mi aveva confuso un po’, ma alla fine avevo lasciato perdere. Tuttavia, questa mattina non era venuto all’università, continuava a non ricevere i miei messaggi e, quando lo chiamavo, partiva sempre la segreteria. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi. Sapendo cosa succedeva a casa sua, non potevo non pensare al peggio. Passai le lezioni della mattina in attesa di una risposta, che non arrivò. Così, dopo il pranzo, chiesi ai suoi amici se sapessero qualcosa, ma non era così, perché erano preoccupati quanto me.

“Non lo so, ma non mi piace, Levi ci ha sempre avvertiti quando stava male”, disse ansiosa Isabel.

“Lo faceva proprio per evitare di farci stare in pensiero”, aggiunse Farlan.

Volevo dire qualcosa anche io, ma i miei amici mi raggiunsero, chiedendomi perché non li avessi seguiti in aula per la prossima lezione. L’ultima cosa che mi serviva era che iniziassero a fare domande su cosa stesse succedendo.

In quel momento il telefono di Hanji suonò e qualcosa dentro di me mi disse che aveva a che fare con Levi, non sapevo per quale motivo, ma sentivo che era così. Mikasa stava per trascinarmi con sé, ma io rimasi immobile, cercando di sentire chi stesse parlando con Hanji.

“Cosa?”, chiese, preoccupata. “Che vuol dire? Erwin, cos’è successo?!”, il suo tono di voce si era alzato e io non potei fare a meno di pensare che se Erwin, il poliziotto, li chiamava, esattamente il giorno in cui Levi non si presentava all’università, poteva voler dire solo qualcosa di brutto.

“Erwin? Perché ti ha chiamato? Ha a che fare con Levi?”, cominciò a chiedere Isabel.

“Che vuol dire _‘se n’è andato’_?”, chiese ancora Hanji, sempre più in ansia. _Andato? In che senso?_

Levi se n’è andato? Dove? È fuggito da suo padre? Ma aveva detto che suo padre minacciava di fare del male ai suoi amici se lo avesse fatto. Mentre le domande mi affollavano la mente, vidi il volto di Hanji divenire più cupo. “Cosa?”, il suo tono di voce iniziava a diventare da preoccupato a scoraggiato. Quando riattaccò il suo sguardo era triste come non l’avevo mai vista.

“L’ha portato via”, mormorò. “Suo padre l’ha… portato via”.

Sentii il mondo crollarmi addosso.

Che voleva dire che l’aveva portato via? Dove era andato? Lontano? Si erano trasferiti? Perché Levi non ci aveva detto niente?

“Erwin ha detto che probabilmente qualcuno si è accorto delle indagini… forse lo hanno avvertito e lui è fuggito, portando Levi con sé”, concluse Hanji.

L’aveva portato via…

Per quanto? Sarebbe tornato? Lo avrei rivisto? Non poteva finire così. Non lo accettavo.

“Erwin stava indagando?”, chiese Farlan.

Hanji annuì. “Mi ha detto che aveva iniziato a scavare sui suoi colleghi, dice che ci sono molti agenti corrotti e che probabilmente erano responsabili di tutte le denunce ignorate”.

Ecco perché nessuno aveva fatto niente, nonostante Levi lo avesse denunciato più volte. Vedendo che qualcuno stava indagando sulla corruzione della polizia, il padre di Levi era fuggito per non avere problemi? Ma avrebbero indagato, lo avrebbero trovato, giusto?

“Aspettate… di che state parlando? Levi è in pericolo?”, si inserì Armin. Avevo quasi dimenticato la presenza dei miei amici vicino a me e non sapevo cosa fare, se dirgli come stavano le cose… ma che differenza faceva? Levi adesso era lontano, non sapevo nemmeno se lo avrei mai rivisto. Quel figlio di puttana che gli aveva rovinato la vita, adesso lo stava portando via dalle uniche persone che gli volevano bene, che lo rendevano felice. E io mi sentivo… distrutto e arrabbiato. Ero furioso con quell’uomo perché gli portava via tutto ciò che lo rendeva felice, adesso più che mai. Un uomo del genere, costretto alla fuga perché la polizia gli stava addosso… avrebbe sfogato la sua rabbia su Levi? Cosa gli avrebbe fatto? Sentivo delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, che lottavano per uscire, perché sapevo che Levi, in questo momento, soffriva tremendamente. Perché se io in questo momento mi sentivo abbattuto e solo, lui lo era più di me, costretto con colui che più gli aveva fatto del male in tutta la sua vita.

_Dove sei? Pensi a me adesso?_

_Hai paura? Vorrei essere con te, per dirti che andrà tutto bene. Vorrei poter essere io al tuo posto, poter sopportare quel dolore e quella sofferenza al posto tuo. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa, ma sono impotente._

Quando sentii una lacrima scendermi sul viso non riuscii a fermarla. Isabel si avvicinò a me, per abbracciarmi e nascondere che anche i suoi occhi si stavano inumidendo.

“Il padre di Levi è un uomo violento. Molto”, spiegò Farlan. Stava rispondendo ai miei amici… avrei dovuto farlo io? Ma non ci riuscivo. Sentivo che se avessi aperto bocca avrei iniziato a piangere.

“Levi non ha mai potuto fare niente. Suo padre lo minacciava: se fosse scappato, sarebbe venuto da noi, o dalle nostre famiglie. Se lo denunciava alla polizia, nessuno faceva niente. Erwin non è entrato in polizia da molto, ma sin dall’inizio aveva notato qualcosa di strano nei suoi colleghi. Ci ha detto che sospettava della corruzione e, a quanto pare, aveva iniziato ad indagare”, sospirò. “Sembra che al padre di Levi questo non sia piaciuto”.

“Lo troverà”, disse Isabel, staccandosi da me. “Erwin non lascerebbe mai Levi nelle mani di quel bastardo senza fare niente”.

Mikasa e Armin mi guardavano, come a chiedermi conferma di quello che stava succedendo. Io annuii, “lo troverà”, ripetei, cercando di convincere più me stesso che gli altri.

“Cazzo”, mormorò Jean, “che situazione di merda”. Già, giusta definizione.

Mikasa si avvicinò a me, dicendomi che dovevamo andare a lezione, ma non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a Levi, al _mio_ Levi, da solo, nelle mani di…

Iniziai a singhiozzare, mentre Mikasa mi abbracciava, dicendomi che l’avrebbero trovato e sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma io pensavo solo a quello che avrebbe potuto fargli nel frattempo.

_______________

ERWIN

I federali sotto copertura stavano indagando, cercando di seguire i vari rapimenti da un paio di settimane, ormai, ma non riuscivano ad inserirsi nella rete che li guidava. Avevano, inoltre, iniziato a riaprire vecchi casi di sparizioni volontarie nello stato, tutte concluse con morti accidentali, ognuna diversa dall’altra. La ricerca era stata estesa agli altri stati ed avevano riscontrato situazioni simili, risalenti fino a dieci anni fa, avevano mandato altre squadre nel Paese, per condurre un’indagine su larga scala. Non pensavo che ci potesse essere dietro qualcosa di così esteso.

“Non sono singoli individui isolati i responsabili di queste sparizioni”, concluse Nile. “Questo non è il classico modus operandi degli agenti corrotti”, aggiunse.

“Ho avvertito il capo Pixis, nelle indagini che hanno avviato negli stati limitrofi, per adesso, non sembrano essere coinvolti dei poliziotti corrotti”, riferì Hitch, membro della squadra anti-corruzione di Nile. La corruzione, quindi, si limitava al nostro stato, ma ciò che c’era dietro superava i confini di stato.

“I poliziotti, in questo stato, si occupano di rapire le persone, ma non sembrano i responsabili delle morti”, aggiunse Erd, capo della sezione specializzata nella tratta di esseri umani. Li avevano coinvolti perché, purtroppo, allo stato attuale dei fatti, non potevamo eliminare nessuna possibilità.

“Temo che si tratti davvero di traffico di esseri umani”, concluse Petra, membro della squadra di Erd.

“Se i nostri agenti non riescono ad inserirsi in questa rete, forse dovremmo arrestare tutti i poliziotti corrotti e usare la forza bruta per scoprire qualcosa”, suggerì Auruo, collega di Petra.

“Non credo”, dissentì Gunther, anch’egli membro della squadra di Erd, “credo che dovremmo dare altro tempo agli agenti. Se riusciranno ad inserirsi nella rete otterremo molto più di quanto potremmo sapere interrogandoli”.

“Sì, concordo”, annuì Nile. “Queste operazioni necessitano sempre di tempi più lunghi”, concluse.

Avevano ragione, ma ero preoccupato per Levi. In tutto questo tempo in cui avremmo indagato, cosa gli sarebbe successo?

“Il ragazzo di cui mi hai parlato, Erwin”, Nile si rivolse a me, “pensi sia in pericolo?”.

Annuii. “Il padre è un uomo pericoloso, uno di quelli che i poliziotti stavano coprendo, potrebbe avere a che fare con questa rete. Sono preoccupato per la sua incolumità, ma so che non possiamo arrestare il padre senza prima smantellare tutto quello che c’è dietro”.

“Finché non arrestiamo i poliziotti di questo dipartimento, non possiamo intervenire, non è nella nostra giurisdizione”, precisò Petra, “Potremmo arrestarli per corruzione e riaprire tutti i casi sospetti, ma non otterremmo molto, perderemmo l’occasione di entrare all’interno della rete, per scoprire che tipo di traffico compiono”.

“Inoltre”, aggiunse Erd, “il padre di quel ragazzo sarebbe arrestato per quello che gli ha fatto, ovviamente, se riaprissimo il caso, ma come hai detto, agente Smith, quell’uomo sembra avere a che fare con il traffico, quindi sarebbe un errore arrestarlo senza prima aver scoperto esattamente qual è il suo ruolo in tutto questo”. Era vero e lo sapevo, per aiutare Levi, avremmo dovuto, prima, liberarci della corruzione del dipartimento e poi smantellare la rete di traffico di esseri umani. Ma quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto?

_______________

LEVI

Cercavo solo di non rendermi conto di quello che stava facendo. Il mio corpo era una marionetta nelle sue mani, perché, se mi fossi ribellato, avrei _sentito_ e non volevo. Stringevo le mani sui polsi, affondando le unghie nella carne, fino a riaprire le ferite e a farne uscire il sangue, almeno quel dolore mi distraeva da quello che succedeva al resto del mio corpo. Sentii il liquido caldo nel mio corpo, poi lungo le mie cosce e avvertii un nodo allo stomaco. Poi qualcosa nella mia bocca.

_Oh, no. No, no._

Chiusi gli occhi, alcune lacrime uscirono nonostante cercassi di evitarlo, così come tentavo di fermare i conati, inutilmente. Mi afferrò la testa malamente, tirando i capelli con _troppa_ forza e la mosse, a suo piacimento, eseguendo ciò che io mi rifiutavo di fare.

Appena la mia bocca fu di nuovo libera, ebbi appena il tempo di gattonare verso il bagno che rigettai tutto quello che avevo mangiato oggi. Sentii dei passi vicino al bagno, ma poi si allontanarono. A quanto pare aveva finito, per adesso.

_______________

Era passato ormai un mese da quando mio padre mi aveva costretto ad andarmene con lui. Non capivo perché avesse fatto una cosa simile, ma iniziavo a pensare che qualcuno gli stesse alle costole. Erwin era riuscito a scoprire qualcosa? Non lo sapevo, perché, senza il mio telefono, non potevo comunicare con loro. Mio padre era un esperto di informatica, aveva eliminato i miei pochi account sui social, che avevo creato solo per accontentare Hanji. Se ne avessi creati di nuovi con le mie credenziali usuali, lui se ne sarebbe accorto. Avrei potuto usarne di nuove, ma non dal mio computer, perché lo monitorava. All’università, i laboratori di informatica erano utilizzabili solo durante lezioni particolari che io non potevo frequentare, perché erano corsi ad accesso controllato, proprio per evitare che i ragazzi entrassero nell’aula solo per usare i computer, senza frequentare effettivamente la lezione. Durante le mie lezioni usavamo sempre i nostri computer personali, perciò non potevo aggirare il suo controllo. Ormai la biblioteca dell’università non era più dotata di computer da poter utilizzare, perché supponevano che ognuno avesse il proprio. Probabilmente mio padre aveva controllato ognuna di queste possibilità, prima di scegliere questa città. Lui non lasciava niente al caso, perciò potevo pensare quanto volevo, ma non avrei trovato una scappatoia, non c’era mai con lui, avevo ragionato costantemente per cercare un modo per contattare i miei amici, ma lui poteva controllarmi in ogni modo. Non potevo comunicare con i miei amici e tantomeno con Erwin. Avevo tentato di denunciarlo ancora, tanto ormai mi riusciva bene, ma ancora niente. Qualunque cosa i poliziotti stessero facendo nella vecchia città, accadeva anche qui. La corruzione che ipotizzava Erwin era estesa a tutto lo stato?

Comunque, quando mio padre aveva scoperto che lo avevo denunciato di nuovo si era incazzato più del solito. Era stato orribile. Avevo sentito le mie ossa rompersi, più volte. Ma avevo dovuto almeno tentare. Sapevo, dentro di me, che non sarebbe servito, ma ero abituato ormai alle sue violenze. Potevo sopportarle. Ma non avrei mai potuto sopportare l’idea che, magari, avrei potuto perdere l’occasione di farlo arrestare. Naturalmente non era stato così, mi avevano ignorato ancora. E l’unica cosa che potevo fare per stare meglio erano i tagli sui polsi. Da quando ci eravamo trasferiti avevo smesso di disegnare, non ci riuscivo più. La prima sera avevo estratto le matite di Eren e avevo semplicemente iniziato a piangere, per tutta la notte. Non avevo più aperto il mio blocco da disegno, faceva troppo male. Ero quasi stato tentato di lasciare anche i corsi di grafica che continuavo anche qui. Mio padre non si era preoccupato di leggere i nomi dei miei corsi, aveva solo fatto trovare degli esami compatibili con tutti quelli che seguivo, sapeva il mio orario, conosceva i miei professori, così che lo avrebbero avvertito se fossi mancato ad una sola lezione, ma non gli importava cosa studiassi. Meglio così. Quelle lezioni mi ricordavano Eren, era stato lui a consigliarmeli e ogni volta che dovevo creare qualcosa, anche un piccolo schizzo, era difficile. Mi imponevo di farlo, solo per poter superare i compiti e gli esami, niente di più.

Mio padre controllava ogni mio singolo movimento, l’ora a cui uscivo di casa, l’ora a cui rientravo, la mia presenza alle lezioni. Tutto ciò che mi teneva ancorato a questo mondo era l’università. Non avevo altro, studiavo e basta. Cercavo di concentrarmi su questo, trovando sempre un nuovo libro, un nuovo approfondimento o compito da eseguire, era l’unica cosa che non mi faceva pensare a togliermi le bende dai polsi per martoriarli con altre ferite. Così, in poco più di quattro settimane, ero riuscito a fare il programma che avremmo dovuto svolgere in tre mesi.

Mio padre era soddisfatto che mi concentrassi sullo studio, per qualche motivo che ignoravo, forse perché pensassi a questo e non alle indagini di Erwin? Mi aveva detto che aveva parlato con il rettore e i vari professori, che avevano accordato che avrei persino potuto laurearmi in anticipo. Visti i miei risultati in queste poche settimane, pensavano che, entro tre o quattro mesi, avrei potuto concludere anche il programma dell’ultimo anno, se avessi mantenuto questo ritmo. Non sapevo se fosse una buona idea, se avessi dovuto rallentare, ma ormai non avevo alcuna forza di rifiutare. Così accettai e iniziai a seguire corsi del prossimo anno, colmando le mie giornate di lezioni e studio. In fondo era meglio che pensare a Eren e a quanto mi mancasse.

Le prime settimane, la notte, quando chiudevo i libri perché non riuscivo più a tenere gli occhi aperti, appena poggiavo la testa sul cuscino iniziavo a piangere e non smettevo finché non ero troppo esausto e mi addormentavo. Adesso, invece, non facevo quasi più neanche questo. Non ridevo, non piangevo, a malapena mangiavo e, spesso, quando mio padre si divertiva più del solito, rigettavo quel poco che c’era nel mio stomaco. Probabilmente, se Farlan fosse stato qui, mi avrebbe detto che ero _depresso_. Probabile, ma non potevo farci niente. Ecco, avevo pensato di nuovo a loro. Se prima avevo creduto che anche solo il ricordo dei miei amici mi avrebbe aiutato, mi ero sbagliato. Perché ogni volta che un ricordo affiorava nella mia mente, il pensiero che non erano vicini a me, adesso, e che, forse, non li avrei mai rivisti, mi distruggeva. Perciò tornavo al mio studio, se ne avevo, o andavo in bagno e impugnavo quel maledetto rasoio. Non c’era niente, adesso, nella mia vita, che mi rendesse _felice_. Non potevo prendere in giro Isabel, non potevo fingere di arrabbiarmi con Farlan perché parlava sempre in modo saccente, non potevo offendere Hanji per i suoi abbracci, che, so che lo sapeva, internamente apprezzavo più di quanto avrei mai ammesso. Non potevo vedere Eren, sentire la sua voce, osservarlo ridere ad una delle mie pessime battute. Non potevo guardare i suoi occhi, carezzare i suoi capelli, lasciarmi stringere dalle sue braccia, scaldandomi col calore del suo corpo. E in più mio padre era sempre furioso, ogni giorno, ogni sera, talvolta mi svegliava durante la notte, aprendo la porta della mia camera. Non avevo niente per stare meglio, per questo avevo iniziato a farmi del male molto più spesso. I tagli erano diventati più profondi, perché la sensazione di vuoto che li accompagnava durasse di più. Era così che andavo avanti.

Ma c’erano dei giorni in cui non riuscivo a sopportare il dolore che pervadeva il mio corpo, lo sporco che sentivo, _dentro_ e fuori, sentivo che sarei crollato su me stesso in quei momenti, così pensavo ad Eren. Immaginavo di averlo vicino a me, immaginavo di poter parlare con lui. Immaginavo di sentire la sua risata e di poter vedere i suoi occhi. Prendevo in mano uno dei disegni di Eren che avevo realizzato, uno di quelli a colori e, nonostante credessi di non esserne più in grado, piangevo. Piangevo per tutta la notte, senza riuscire a prendere sonno. Smettevo solo la mattina e, come se le mie lacrime fossero terminate, non ne versavo più, per settimane. Finché un giorno non crollavo di nuovo. Era come un ciclo: vuoto e lacrime, poi vuoto e di nuovo lacrime, ancora e ancora. E ogni volta i periodi di vuoto erano più lunghi e immaginavo che, presto, avrei smesso di piangere del tutto. Avrei perso anche l’ultima emozione che mi rimaneva. Mi sentivo morire. Aver scoperto cosa si potesse provare a voler bene a qualcuno come io ne volevo ad Eren era stato bellissimo, ma quando mi era stato tolto mi ero sentito strappato in due. Eren era stato la mia _speranza_ , ma adesso mi era stato portato via. E ogni giorno, sentivo morire una piccola parte di me. Ogni giorno mi sembrava di non riuscire più a vedere uno dei colori che Eren mi aveva mostrato. Eren mi aveva insegnato a vedere il mondo a colori, ma senza di lui non riuscivo più a farlo. Non era neanche una scala di grigi era solo… senza colori. Era vuoto.

C’erano momenti in cui sentivo che avrei voluto lasciar andare, ma sapevo che Eren avrebbe voluto che io lottassi, perciò non avrei lasciato che mio padre vincesse. Non volevo arrendermi, non potevo. Io volevo tornare dal mio Eren, volevo rivederlo. Non gli avrei permesso di tenerlo lontano da me, avrei continuato a _vivere_ , per rivederlo, un giorno. Anche fra mesi, o anni, lo avrei rivisto. E lui non avrebbe potuto impedirmelo.

_Eren, so che mi stai pensando, lo sento._

_Ti prometto che tornerò da te, a qualunque costo._

_Non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà ancora._

_Io tornerò da te, sempre._

_______________

EREN

Un mese. Niente. Non avevano niente. Levi era ancora da qualche parte, lontano, con lui. E io, ogni giorno, mi sentivo inutile. Hanji chiamava continuamente Erwin, chiedendogli se avesse novità, ma lui rispondeva che stavano indagando su qualcosa di grosso e ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, se avessero affrettato le cose, sarebbe stato peggio, perché non avrebbero scoperto tutto quello che c’era dietro. Con cosa aveva a che fare il padre di Levi? Credevo fosse solo uno stronzo che picchiava il figlio, ma a quanto pare non era solo questo. Forse aveva a che fare con le sue continue uscite di cui Levi non conosceva il motivo. Erwin diceva che non poteva rivelarci i dettagli dell’indagine, ma ci assicurava che stava agendo anche per il bene di Levi, perché il padre era coinvolto in qualcosa che andava oltre i confini di stato, perciò dovevano indagare con perizia e attenzione. Inoltre, il caso era in mano ai federali, perciò, anche se avesse voluto, non avrebbe potuto fare niente. Il padre di Levi era sparito nel nulla, non aveva lasciato nessuna traccia, ma ci assicurava che lo avrebbero trovato e arrestato, una volta risolto il grosso caso che avevano scoperto.

I miei amici erano preoccupati per me, dicevano che non ero più lo stesso e lo sapevo. Mi sentivo a pezzi, come se mi fosse stata portata via una parte di me. Ogni notte sognavo di vederlo e mi svegliavo piangendo, consapevole che non era reale. Ogni giorno speravo che Hanji mi dicesse che Erwin l’aveva trovato e che stava bene, ma non accadeva. Ero perso. Levi era diventato una parte fondamentale di me e adesso che non era più qui, sentivo che mi mancava qualcosa. Io lo amavo e non avrei mai smesso, anche tra dieci o vent’anni, avrei continuato ad amarlo. Non ci credevo, non credevo che potesse esistere un amore così grande, pensavo che quel sentimento di cui i cantanti parlano nelle loro canzoni, quello raccontato dagli scrittori nei libri che tanto amavo, in realtà, fosse una messinscena. Ma non era così. Io l’avevo provato. E adesso l’avevo perduto. Non sapere dov’era, se stesse bene, o cosa stesse facendo adesso faceva male, tremendamente.

Quando era giunto San Valentino non avevo nessuno a cui fare un regalo, avevo immaginato di portare a Levi una scatola di cioccolatini, perché mi aveva detto che non aveva mai mangiato molti dolcetti e volevo rimediare. Ma non avrei potuto farlo. Mentre vedevo le coppiette felici nei corridoi, pensavo a quanto fossero fortunate quelle persone. Pensavo a quante volte creiamo problemi enormi da piccolezze, quando non sappiamo cosa sia la vera sofferenza.

Le mie giornate procedevano in automatico, come se non fossi io a viverle, ma un estraneo. Gli unici momenti in cui tornavo a vivere la mia vita erano quelli in cui prendevo tra le mani il disegno che Levi mi aveva lasciato e piangevo, per minuti, o ore, non me ne rendevo conto. E quando Armin rientrava nella nostra stanza, mi trovava ancora lì, con quel foglio stretto al petto, mentre bagnavo il cuscino di lacrime.

Vedevo che erano tutti preoccupati, Mikasa e Armin tentavano invano di trascinarmi fuori con loro, perfino Jean cercava di tirarmi su il morale in tutti i modi possibili, gli ero grato per questo, ma non era ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Io avrei almeno voluto sapere se stava bene, avevo bisogno di sapere qualcosa, qualunque cosa… ma niente. Non sapevamo niente.

_______________

ERWIN

“La polizia, negli altri stati, non è responsabile dell’insabbiamento delle sparizioni. Si trattava di casi isolati, distanti geograficamente e temporalmente tra loro. Molte vittime avevano detto che si sarebbero presto viste con persone conosciute online, per questo sono state etichettate come sparizioni volontarie. Per le prove e le testimonianze che avevano, era la cosa più logica”, riportò Hitch.

“Perciò la corruzione sembra essere presente solo qui… e questa organizzazione l’ha usata a suo vantaggio”, concluse Nile.

“Siamo già in contatto con le squadre negli altri stati, ci aggiornano regolarmente”, affermò Erd.

“Erd!”. Ci voltammo tutti verso Petra, che era appena entrata dalla porta del nostro centro operativo: “si sono infiltrati. La squadra di Nifa è riuscita ad inserire dei loro agenti nella rete”.

Finalmente. Era ormai più di un mese che indagavamo e finalmente c’era stata una svolta.

“Bene, dovremmo ottenere molte più informazioni così”, asserì, soddisfatto, Nile.

“Per adesso sappiamo solo che c’è un mediatore a capo di tutta questa rete, ma, a quanto pare, le persone che si occupano dei rapimenti non comunicano direttamente con lui, visto che non ha detto ai poliziotti di questo stato che qualcuno aveva iniziato ad indagare”, ragionò Gunther.

“Ma questo Ackerman, invece, lo sapeva, perciò ha un livello più alto all’interno dell’organizzazione”, continuò Auruo.

“Come tutte le organizzazioni di questo tipo, hanno una struttura a piramide”, spiegò Erd. Afferrò un pennarello e disegnò velocemente un triangolo sulla lavagna bianca, dividendolo in due sezioni orizzontali. “Alla cima si trova il capo”, disse, scrivendo ‘ _mediatore’_ in quel punto, “colui che media i traffici tra i rapitori…”, disse, appuntato tale termine nella base della piramide, “…e i compratori”, concluse, tracciando una freccia dalla piramide verso destra, nel punto in cui scrisse proprio quest’ultima parola. “Ma la gerarchia non sarà così semplice, immagino che ci siano ulteriori divisioni dei compiti, ma non li conosceremo finché gli agenti infiltrati non ci diranno di più”, concluse, posando il pennarello.

“Qui, forse, tali divisioni rispecchieranno i gradi in polizia, ma non sappiamo come si organizzino nel caso di squadre civili di rapitori”, aggiunse Gunther. “Ma dovremmo sapere qual è il ruolo del mediatore, come comunicano e come si spostano, per elaborare teorie più complete”

“È possibile che coloro che rapiscono le vittime non siano le stesse persone che le portano ai compratori”, ipotizzò Petra.

“Ackerman ha contatti diretti con il mediatore, ma i poliziotti no, perciò una delle due squadre non ha contatti con il capo dell’organizzazione, mentre l’altra sì”, continuò Nile.

“Sì, ma come ha detto Gunther, non possiamo fare altro che aspettare informazioni dagli agenti all’interno”, terminò Erd.

_Levi, mi sto avvicinando. Aspetta solo un altro po’ e ti troveremo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, come ho detto lo scorso capitolo, non vi prometto di aggiornare la settimana prossima, perciò fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo e ci vedremo tra un po', forse una settimana, forse un mese o due, non lo so, ma spero che sarete disposti ad aspettarmi ^.^


	13. Nero oscurità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le indagini di Erwin procedono, ma purtroppo le cose non vanno come sperato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Ho aggiornato di nuovo!! Spero che l'attesa non vi abbia fatto perdere interesse nella storia, ma ero sommersa di studio, purtroppo. Comunque, buona lettura e spero che il capitolo vi piaccia, per quanto possa essere possibile data l'enorme dose di angst -.-

_“Intanto si è fatto buio e sembra che questa volta l’inverno voglia fare sul serio. I ricordi mi chiedono dell’estate e io non so che rispondere” -Fabrizio Caramagna_

ERWIN

Tre mesi erano passati da quando avevamo infiltrato degli agenti, ma era stato necessario. Le indagini erano lente, ma stavano dando i loro frutti. Avevano iniziato ad ottenere informazioni interessanti sull’organizzazione. Odiavo che Levi in questo momento fosse in pericolo, ma arrestare suo padre senza prima aver scoperto il suo ruolo in tutto questo avrebbe peggiorato le cose. Perché avrebbe potuto comunicare dalla prigione con i membri dell’organizzazione e fare del male a Levi attraverso loro. Vedendo quanto fossero organizzati non potevamo ignorare questa possibilità.

“Dunque esistono un mediatore e una squadra di rapitori, che trovano le vittime, per lo più online, e adattano il piano per il rapimento ai loro punti deboli”, riassunse Erd. “Poi vendono le vittime a dei compratori, che probabilmente si occupano anche di liberarsi dei corpi”.

“Da quello che abbiamo saputo dagli agenti all’interno, esistono due squadre distinte: coloro che rapiscono le vittime e coloro che le trasportano ai compratori, o, spesso, a qualcuno al loro posto, ritirando i soldi e portando il compenso al mediatore, che lo distribuirà tra tutti i membri della rete”, aggiunse Petra.

“Abbiamo visto che, in questo stato, a rapire le vittime erano sempre gli agenti di grado più basso. Perciò è lecito supporre che loro facciano parte della squadra di rapitori, mentre i ranghi più alti, a livello di tutto lo stato, si occupano di trasportare le vittime ai compratori”, pensò Nile.

“Esatto. Inoltre il mediatore, o qualcuno per lui, ha istruito i suoi compratori su come far passare un omicidio per morte accidentale. Per di più i compratori non si fanno quasi mai vedere in viso, mandano qualcuno al loro posto o tengono il volto coperto”, puntualizzò Auruo.

“Non abbiamo, però, informazioni sul mediatore. Ognuno dei nostri agenti, anche dopo essere riusciti ad entrare a far parte delle squadre che dovrebbero comunicare direttamente con lui, hanno ricevuto direttive solo dai suoi più vicini collaboratori, che sembrano occuparsi del compito del mediatore, quando lui è troppo lontano per farlo di persona”, ragionò Gunther.

La nostra piramide, infatti, era diventata più dettagliata. Alla cima c’era ancora il mediatore, ma esattamente sotto di lui si trovavano i suoi ‘ _sostituti’_ , coloro che si occupavano di scegliere le vittime, stilare il piano per il rapimento e ritirare il compenso, ovvero esattamente i compiti del mediatore, quando lui non era, probabilmente, in zona, visto che operavano su tutto il paese. Il livello sottostante era occupato dalla squadra dei _‘trasportatori’_ , coloro che consegnavano le vittime ai compratori e portavano il compenso al mediatore o a un suo sostituto. Alla base della piramide c’erano le squadre di rapitori, che comunicavano esclusivamente con le squadre dei trasportatori, senza incontrare il mediatore. Infatti, consegnavano le vittime direttamente all’altra squadra, secondo le istruzioni di quest’ultima. Infine, al lato c’erano i compratori, le cui veci erano spesso fatte da qualcun altro, per impedire che qualcuno potesse riconoscerli, probabilmente.

Era un’organizzazione fortemente gerarchica, nessuno sapeva più di quanto non fosse necessario. Non sapevamo come i compratori comunicassero col mediatore: le squadre che consegnavano le vittime ai compratori conoscevano solo il luogo dell’incontro e il compenso dovuto, niente di più. Sapevamo solo che il mediatore gestiva l’intero traffico in modo molto efficiente e, grazie ai suoi sostituti, senza muoversi troppo dal luogo in cui viveva, probabilmente.

Il padre di Levi, avendo ottenuto informazioni dirette dal mediatore, doveva essere uno dei suoi sostituti. Essendo al secondo livello della gerarchia, i poliziotti lo avevano coperto per anni, ignorando le denunce di Levi.

Invece, sul mediatore non avevamo niente. Per adesso avevamo avuto a che fare solo con i suoi sostituti, mentre di lui nessuna traccia.

“È probabile, a questo punto, che il mediatore non si occupi nemmeno più dei suoi compiti, delegando tutto ai sostituti per restare nell’ombra”, pensai io.

“In questo modo, in ogni caso, resterebbe fuori dalle indagini”, concordò Erd. “Anche se arrestassimo tutti quelli che fanno attivamente parte della rete, lui non verrebbe trovato, perché si limita a gestire il tutto senza intervenire”.

“Finché non scopriamo come vendono le vittime, non lo troveremo”, concluse Nile.

_______________

EREN

Erano ormai quattro mesi che Levi era sparito. Era maggio e non si sapeva niente. Non c’era alcuna traccia, né di lui, né di suo padre. Avevano cercato nei college, ma non avevano trovato niente. Se non era iscritto a nessuna università, cosa faceva adesso?

Nel frattempo, io continuavo la mia vita, cercando di essere forte, come lui. L’università andava bene, i corsi che Levi mi aveva consigliato di seguire mi piacevano molto. Non riuscivo ad essere _felice_ , ma andavo avanti. Cercavo di aggrapparmi alle persone che mi volevano bene, perché sapevo che Levi non avrebbe mai voluto che crollassi. In questo momento lui stava soffrendo, ma ero sicuro che non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla sua vita.

Parlavo spesso con gli amici di Levi, Hanji ci aggiornava se Erwin scopriva qualcosa di nuovo, ma, ovviamente, non poteva rivelarci i dettagli del caso. Sapevamo solo che stavano procedendo, scoprivano informazioni nuove e presto sarebbero riusciti a portare a termine l’indagine.

Spesso mi fermavo nei prati della scuola e osservavo i fiori spontanei che vi crescevano, cercando di vedere dei denti di leone. Levi mi aveva confessato che gli piacevano, proprio come a sua madre, erano semplici e, anche quando non portavano più i petali, restavano bellissimi. Una volta lo avevo portato con me a cercare i soffioni e gli avevo detto di esprimere un desiderio, così come avevo fatto io. Nessuno dei due si era avverato, suppongo. Continuavo a cercarli, adesso, ma non li raccoglievo, li lasciavo lì, nell’erba, nel luogo a cui appartenevano. Li osservavo, a volte anche per ore, poi me ne andavo, impedendo a me stesso di perdermi in ricordi che facevano troppo male.

Avevo detto anche ai miei genitori che il padre di Levi era violento, lo minacciava e lo aveva costretto a trasferirsi, ma non sapevamo dove. Non avevo detto né a loro, né ai miei amici tutti i dettagli di quello che gli aveva fatto, non era necessario e sentivo che avrei tradito la sua fiducia se lo avessi fatto. Cercavano tutti di starmi vicino in questo periodo e mi rendevo conto che senza di loro non sarei stato in grado di continuare la mia vita così. Sapevo che continuare a preoccuparmi per Levi non mi avrebbe fatto per niente bene e non avrebbe aiutato nessuno, ma, a volte, era più forte di me. In alcuni momenti riuscivo a pensare ad altro e a passare qualche ora di serenità.

Per il mio compleanno Mikasa e Armin mi avevano portato in un parco divertimenti, sapevano che li adoravo. Quel pomeriggio ero stato bene, per un po’ avevo distratto la mente da tutto quello che la riempiva e mi ero sentito più leggero. Avevamo provato tutte le montagne russe, e, nonostante Armin non fosse estasiato all’idea, alla fine non si era sentito male come aveva previsto. Avevo anche tentato di vincere qualcosa a uno di quei giochi in cui devi colpire dei bersagli lanciando palle da baseball, ma, alla fine, avevo ottenuto il premio più grande solo grazie all’aiuto di Mikasa. Aveva una mira impressionante, era assurdo. Avevo vinto un’enorme pupazzo grigio-blu, una balena, per la precisione. L’avevo scelta senza neanche pensarci, ma quando, quella sera, l’avevo guardato di nuovo, mi ero reso conto che era del colore degli occhi di Levi. L’avevo scelto per quello, senza neanche rendermene conto. Non stavo affatto bene, ma non per questo mi sarei depresso o avrei smesso di vivere la mia vita.

Levi mi aveva mostrato una forza immensa, quando mi aveva raccontato la sua storia. Mi aveva insegnato che, a volte, non si può fare niente, ma non per questo vuol dire che non ci sono speranze. Sapevo che, un giorno, lo avrei rivisto. Lo sentivo, in qualche modo, dentro di me. Perciò avrei aspettato il giorno in cui sarebbe tornato da me. Io lo avrei aspettato, sempre.

_______________

LEVI

In questi ultimi tre mesi non era cambiato niente. Era rimasto tutto esattamente uguale a quando eravamo arrivati qui. Non era necessariamente un male, in fondo, finché la situazione non peggiorava non mi lamentavo. Ormai mi mancava un solo esame per terminare tutti quelli necessari a laurearmi, era l’unica cosa buona di questa situazione. Avevo ottenuto ottimi voti in tutte le materie e anche quest’ultima prova non sarebbe stata un problema. Mi chiedevo solo cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Una volta laureato non avrei avuto più lo studio ad occupare le mie giornate, quindi cosa avrei fatto? Mi sarei iscritto ad una specializzazione? Me lo avrebbe permesso? Non lo sapevo e la cosa mi metteva ansia.

A scuola non avevo amici, non mi azzardavo ad avvicinarmi a nessuno, non ci riuscivo mai senza l’aiuto dei miei amici e non sapevo cosa avrebbe potuto fare mio padre, se lo avesse scoperto. Non avevo idea di quanto esattamente mi controllasse, perciò ero cauto, chiunque cercasse di avvicinarmi, lo allontanavo, era meglio così, per loro, soprattutto, ma anche per me, perché non mi sarei avvicinato a qualcuno per poi vedermelo portare via di nuovo.

Il giorno di San Valentino avevo visto alcune coppiette scambiarsi delle scatole di cioccolatini e non avevo potuto fare a meno di pensare ad Eren. A quello che gli avevo detto riguardo ai suoi capelli. Mi aveva promesso che avrebbe pensato lui a farmi mangiare quantità industriali di dolcetti, soprattutto al cioccolato, per farmi recuperare gli anni in cui non ne avevo mangiati. All’inizio gli avevo detto che non era una buona idea ingozzarsi di zuccheri in questo modo, ma poi mi aveva guardato con quei maledetti occhioni da cucciolo e non avevo saputo dire di no a quello sguardo. Avevo immaginato che, per San Valentino, mi avrebbe riempito di dolcetti, ma non avevo avuto occasione di scoprirlo. Ogni piccola cosa che mi ricordava di Eren riapriva il baratro che sentivo nel mio petto.

Mio padre era sempre lo stesso, niente di meno, ma neanche di più, il che era un bene. Anche i tagli sulle mie braccia non erano diminuiti, né aumentati. E il blocco da disegno era ancora nascosto in un angolo remoto del mio armadio, nascosto da mio padre, perché lo avrebbe distrutto se lo avesse trovato, e da me, perché vederlo mi faceva stare peggio di quanto non stessi già.

Non era facile, ma andavo avanti. Perché se mio padre si era spostato così all’improvviso voleva dire che stava succedendo qualcosa e, nonostante fosse passato già molto tempo, sapevo che Erwin non si era fermato, continuava ad indagare e presto mi avrebbe liberato.

_______________

ERWIN

“Gli agenti infiltrati hanno identificato uno dei compratori. Fra tutti gli identikit dei compratori che hanno inviato, uno dei loro aveva dei precedenti penali e lo hanno identificato. Il nome è Kitz Werman. È stato arrestato in precedenza per stupro e molestie, ma è stato rilasciato”, ci informò Auruo.

Finalmente. Erano passate altre due settimane, dalle ultime informazioni interessanti che avevamo ricevuto. Se avevano arrestato uno dei compratori, forse avremmo avuto qualche speranza di inserirci nella loro rete.

“Dove lo hanno portato?”, chiese Erd, iniziando già a raccogliere le sue cose per partire.

“Lo ha preso in custodia la squadra di Rico, ci hanno chiesto di raggiungerli”, rispose Auruo.

“Vi aggiorneremo sugli sviluppi”, ci assicurò Petra. Io e Nile saremmo rimasti qui, perché la squadra di Rico operava in un altro stato, Nile si occupava della corruzione della polizia, che era presente solo nel nostro stato, mentre io e Mike, essendo agenti del dipartimento locale, non avevamo motivo di spostarci. Perciò avremmo solo aspettato informazioni dall’uomo che avevano arrestato.

_______________

Ci arrivarono notizie già il giorno successivo. L’uomo aveva parlato prima di quanto si sarebbero aspettati, era bastato minacciarlo di incolparlo di tutte le morti che avevamo connesso alla rete e aveva cantato come un uccellino. Era stato molto stupido a farsi vedere in faccia, sapendo di essere schedato e, quindi, rintracciabile. Non aveva immaginato che ci fossero degli agenti tra coloro che lavoravano per l’organizzazione, ma si era sbagliato. Aveva confessato che aveva _acquistato_ la propria vittima su un sito online e che lo aveva fatto solo un’altra volta, l’anno precedente. Si trattava di un codardo, che si faceva portare le proprie vittime a domicilio, perciò farlo confessare sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi perfino per un novellino come me. Infatti non era stato difficile costringerlo, sotto la stessa minaccia, a farli entrare su questo sito, che doveva essere il centro dei traffici della rete.

E lì avevo visto quanto la nostra razza potesse fare schifo. Persone, maschi e femmine, di tutte le età, da bambini a adulti, messi in vendita come oggetti all’asta. C’era la loro foto, con annesso prezzo base e da quanto tempo l’asta era iniziata. Quelli già venduti, invece, riportavano solo questa parola accanto alla loro foto e il prezzo a cui erano stati comprati. Sapevo che la tratta e la vendita di esseri umani fosse una pratica orrenda, ma vedere con i miei occhi delle persone vendute come una qualsiasi merce mi faceva davvero schifo. Non sapevo se provare più disgusto per la persona che aveva creato questo sito o per quelli che compravano da esso.

Gli esperti informatici dell’FBI si erano messi all’opera per cercare di aggirare tutti i firewall che proteggevano il sito, compratori e venditore, sperando di rintracciare colui che teneva in piedi quello scempio. Essendo entrati sul profilo di uno dei compratori stavano cercando di rintracciare il venditore connesso ai suoi acquisti. Attraverso il profilo e le _‘compere’_ effettuate, rintracciare l’altra parte della transazione non sarebbe stato difficile, adesso che eravamo al suo interno. Tuttavia, per quanto riguardava gli altri compratori, trovarli sembrava ancora molto difficile, visto che non avevano niente a che fare col profilo nel quale ci eravamo inseriti. Mentre loro stavano lavorando, io, Mike e Nile osservavamo inorriditi la pagina aperta sul pc che avevamo di fronte.

Fu in quel momento che vidi qualcosa che mi fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

_No, non può essere._

Impedii a Nile di scorrere ancora, fermandomi ad osservare quella foto.

Sì, era lui.

“Erwin?”, mi chiamò Nile.

“Levi”, fu l’unica cosa che dissi, indicando lo schermo.

Era su quel sito.

In vendita.

Anzi.

C’era un riquadro verde, con scritto VENDUTO, accanto alla foto di Levi.

No, non era possibile.

“Porca puttana”, sibilai.

In quel momento il telefono di Nile squillò. Lo vidi rispondere e poi aspettare che qualcuno dall’altro capo della linea parlasse.

“Chi è?”, chiese, attese una risposta e annuì, “ci muoviamo subito, raggiungeteci”. Poco dopo si voltò verso di me. “Hanno trovato il mediatore. Hanno aggirato il firewall del venditore di una delle vittime vendute a Werman e trovato il suo IP. È Ackerman. Andiamo a prenderlo”, ordinò Nile. “Hanno rintracciato il suo nuovo indirizzo tramite l’IP, vive dall’altra parte dello stato. I federali hanno fatto organizzare un trasporto per noi, il viaggio sarà più veloce che in auto”.

Il padre di Levi era il mediatore?

Oh, cavolo.

Probabilmente aveva saputo dell’arresto di uno dei suoi compratori, era per questo che aveva messo Levi su quel sito? Per toglierselo di torno? Per evitare che testimoniasse contro di lui? Forse sperava che non riuscissimo a rintracciarlo sul sito. O sperava di evitare la condanna e se Levi avesse testimoniato contro di lui per le sue violenze non avrebbe potuto farlo. O forse l’aveva fatto semplicemente perché odiava suo figlio. In ogni caso, Levi adesso era stato venduto e noi non potevamo fare niente se non sperare di arrivare prima della conclusione della transazione.

“Dovremmo impiegare circa un’ora a raggiungere la città dove abitano adesso, potremmo ancora fare in tempo”, aggiunse Mike, mentre ci dirigevamo velocemente verso l’uscita. Questa notte speravo che avrei finalmente ritrovato Levi, ma non sapevo da quanto tempo era stato venduto, potevano averlo già consegnato al suo compratore.

_______________

LEVI

“Muoviti”, ordinò.

“Dove dobbiamo andare, stavolta?”, chiesi, scocciato. Voleva trasferirsi ancora? Cosa c’era che non andava?

I miei pensieri furono interrotti dalla sua mano che mi afferrava per la maglietta e mi gettava a terra. Sentii qualche calcio nel costato, un classico. Poi mi sentii sollevare da terra e un pugno mi colpì in piena faccia.

_Cosa?_

Non mi colpiva mai in viso, mai, era l’unica parte del mio corpo che si salvava dalla sua furia. Era strano sentire il dolore delle botte in questa parte del corpo che di solito veniva risparmiata.

Provai ad afferrare le sue mani per fermarlo, ma fu inutile. Un altro pugno mi colpì, poi un calcio, ancora e ancora. Sul viso, sul corpo, ovunque. Sentivo delle ferite aprirsi, facendo uscire il sangue, avvertivo le mie ossa fare rumori che non avrebbero dovuto. Tentai di reagire, ma non potevo. Lui era sempre stato più forte di me e quel pugno mi aveva colto di sorpresa, gli aveva dato un vantaggio, che non potevo recuperare.

Quando non fui più in grado di muovermi per opporre resistenza, mi sollevò, prendendomi di peso, portandomi fuori di casa e caricandomi sul retro di un furgone… mio padre non possedeva un furgone. Ma il sangue negli occhi mi impediva di vedere bene e il dolore non mi permetteva di muovermi, perciò non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Mi sentii legare le mani e le caviglie, ma non riuscii a ribellarmi. Sentii delle voci, mio padre parlava di un compenso, ma non capii altro. Cercai di alzarmi, ma qualcuno mi teneva fermo. Voltai la testa di lato e vidi un uomo, ma non riuscii a distinguere le sue fattezze nell’oscurità e data la mia scarsa capacità visiva. Tentai ancora di muovermi, ma fui sbattuto sul pianale. Mi misero una benda sugli occhi, poi le porte posteriori del mezzo vennero chiuse e io rimasi solo, visto che non potevo sentire chi c’era alla guida, probabilmente per via di un divisorio.

Che stava succedendo? Dove mi stavano portando? Sapevo che mio padre mi odiava, ma chi erano queste persone e cosa mi avrebbero fatto? Avevo paura. Non avevo mai visto mio padre così e quello che stava succedendo adesso mi spaventava ancora di più.

_______________

ERWIN

Quando arrivammo alla nuova casa di Levi, lui non c’era, ma trovammo suo padre. Quindi avevano già concluso la transazione. Ora lui dov’era? Chi lo aveva comprato? Dal sito erano riusciti a rintracciare il venditore, ma i firewall che proteggevano i compratori impedivano di trovarli. Perciò non avremmo potuto sapere chi aveva comprato Levi. Avevamo suo padre, ma avrebbe parlato? Non sembrava fatto della stessa pasta di cui era fatto l’uomo che avevamo arrestato, non avrebbe ceduto facilmente. Cosa avremmo potuto fare per farci dire a chi aveva venduto le sue vittime?

Quando lui mi vide, mi guardò, come se mi avesse riconosciuto. Probabilmente sapeva chi ero.

“È andato”, asserì, compiaciuto. “L’ho mandato lontano e non lo troverai”.

“Non esserne troppo convinto. Ti abbiamo trovato, nonostante quanto tu sia sicuro di te”, ribatté Nile.

“Nessuno a parte me sa chi siano i miei compratori, perciò come li troverete?”, domandò, spavaldo.

“Non preoccuparti. Questo è il nostro lavoro, lascia fare a noi”, rispose Mike.

Ma tutti noi sapevamo che aveva ragione. Avremmo potuto arrestare l’intera rete, ma l’unico che sapeva chi erano i compratori era lui, nemmeno i suoi sostituti lo sapevano, era sempre il mediatore a comunicare loro luogo, ora e compenso dovuto e loro inoltravano le direttive alle squadre che consegnavano le vittime ai compratori. I compratori spesso non si facevano vedere, perciò era molto difficile che qualcuno ne conoscesse il viso e di sicuro non sapevano i loro nomi. Inoltre, era da considerare che non era assolutamente scontato che tra coloro che facevano parte delle squadre di trasportatori, qualcuno parlasse.

Non ero mai stato più lontano di così da trovare Levi.

_______________

LEVI

Quando sentii il furgone fermarsi, erano passate diverse ore. Non sapevo dove fossi e la cosa non mi piaceva. Quando sentii le porte posteriori aprirsi, qualcuno mi sollevò di peso per trascinarmi fuori.

“È un peccato. È un po’ rovinato”, sentii una viscida voce maschile parlare, vicina a me, mentre delle mani ruvide mi esaminavano il viso. _Rovinato_? In che senso? Parlava delle ferite che mi aveva fatto mio padre?

“Il mio amico meriterebbe uno sconto, visto lo stato in cui è la merce che gli avete portato”. _Merce_? Io ero la merce? Sconto? Ma di cosa stavamo parlando? Mio padre mi aveva… _venduto_?

“Sì, ha detto che gli farà uno sconto del venti percento. Sei d’accordo?”. Riconobbi la voce di uno degli uomini del furgone che aveva parlato con mio padre.

“Affare fatto. Sono sicuro che sarà d’accordo”, disse l’uomo. Sentii dei movimenti, una cerniera che si apriva e poi qualcuno annuire soddisfatto. Subito dopo mi sentii afferrare, scalciai e mi dimenai, ma fu inutile. Qualcuno mi poggiò senza alcuna grazia in un altro veicolo e supposi fosse un bagagliaio di un’auto, data la scarsità di spazio e il rumore che sentii quando mi ci chiusero dentro.

Ero appena stato venduto a qualcuno che, per prima cosa, mi aveva chiuso nel bagagliaio della sua auto. E mi stava portando… dove? Cosa voleva farmi? Perché mio padre sapeva come fare una cosa simile? Sapevo che era uno stronzo, ma non che avesse i contatti giusti per _vendere_ qualcuno. Chi era davvero?

Durante tutto il viaggio, continuai a prendere a calci quel bagagliaio, sperando di rompere qualcosa o destare l’attenzione di qualcun altro su quella strada, ma farlo bendato non era molto facile. Infatti fu inutile, non ottenni niente.

Quando ci fermammo il bagagliaio si aprì. Se avevo definito viscida la voce dell’uomo che mi aveva portato fin qui, non avevo ancora udito quella di colui a cui mi aveva consegnato. Mi faceva davvero _schifo_ , mi dava il voltastomaco soltanto sentirla. Delle mani si posarono ancora sul mio viso, afferrandomi il mento con le dita per girarmi il volto.

“Mmmh, sembra buono, è un peccato che sia così rovinato”, disse l’uomo schifoso.

“Lo so, ci ha fatto uno sconto. Il venti percento”, rispose l’uomo viscido.

“Bene”, concluse l’altro.

Mi sentii sollevare, cercai ancora, invano, di dimenarmi, scalciare, gettarmi a terra, ma per come ero legato e bendato fu inutile. Sentii i passi dell’uomo che mi trasportava prima su qualcosa che sembrava terra, poi ghiaia e, alla fine, dopo il rumore di una porta che si apriva, su un pavimento. Dedussi che fossimo entrati in un edificio. Pochi secondi dopo, iniziò a scendere delle scale e, quando mi lasciò andare, il mio corpo colpì un pavimento freddo. Mi slegò i polsi, ma prima che potessi gioire di questa libertà, sentii qualcosa di duro e freddo contro di essi… poi uno scatto metallico…

_Catene?_

_Oh, no._

Fece lo stesso alle mie caviglie e, finalmente, mi fu tolta la benda. Inizialmente non riuscivo a vedere niente, soprattutto perché intorno a me c’era il buio. Mossi le braccia e constatai che i miei polsi erano effettivamente incatenati, così come le mie caviglie. Mi alzai, instabile, ancora dolorante per le botte ricevute, ma le catene non erano abbastanza lunghe per permettermi di fare anche un solo passo.

“Non puoi andare da nessuna parte”, mi rispose la voce schifosa. “Ti conviene abituarti a questo posto, sarà la tua casa da adesso”. Detto questo sentii dei passi allontanarsi da me e poi una porta che si chiudeva.

Mi accasciai a terra.

Mi guardai intorno, cercando di capire dove mi trovassi. Era una cantina, non vedevo quasi niente, perché era completamente buia, ma lo spazio non era grande e, oltre a me e a queste catene, sembrava vuoto. Un brivido attraversò il mio corpo e mi resi conto che avevo freddo, molto, nonostante la stagione. Questo posto era gelido e io indossavo solo una maglietta e dei pantaloni leggeri.

Tentai di tirare le catene con tutta la forza che avevo, ma erano troppo solide perché riuscissi a romperle. Cercai di far passare la mano attraverso l’anello delle manette, ma era troppo stretto. Dentro di me iniziò a farsi spazio una forte ansia.

_Dove sono? Chi è quest’uomo? Cosa vuole farmi?_

“Oi stronzo!! Chi sei?! Dove sono?!”, urlai.

Silenzio.

“Rispondimi, figlio di puttana!”

Ancora silenzio. L’ansia divenne paura.

_Ho freddo, sono solo._

_Non so cosa voglia farmi quest’uomo. Ma qualcuno mi troverà, vero?_

Ovviamente non avevo modo di rispondere a quelle domande, perciò non potei fare altro che lasciarmi avvolgere dall’oscurità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, che dire... sì, sono crudele. Ve l'avevo detto che sarebbero arrivati capitoli ancora più tristi e angosciati dei precedenti e ci siamo. Il prossimo capitolo sarà davvero pesante, ma niente spoiler ^.^  
> I gialli non sono il mio forte, ma spero che l'indagine vi piaccia, sin dall'inizio sapevo che l'avrei inserita perché era fondamentale nella storia... ditemi cosa ne pensate nei commenti!  
> Come ho già detto nelle scorse note, non so se aggiornerò regolarmente, per questo ho deciso di pubblicare questo capitolo fuori dal mio solito schema.  
> Beh, ci vediamo... quando potrò, spero presto ma non ne sono certa❤️


	14. Rosso sangue 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey, salve!!!!!  
> La sessione è finalmente finita, perciò torno ad aggiornare regolarmente. Riprenderò sicuramente con un aggiornamento a settimana, ma forse potrei decidere di farli diventare due, per farmi perdonare questo periodo di inattività XD.  
> In ogni caso sono felice di poter tornare a scrivere questa storia, mi mancava pubblicare ^.^  
> Mi odierete perché dopo tutto questo tempo in cui non ho aggiornato, questo capitolo è pura sofferenza e disperazione, ma ormai lo sapete che sono crudele. Noterete anche che questo capitolo si chiama 'Rosso sangue 1', perciò, sì, ci sarà una parte due: la sofferenza non finisce qui... sono una persona orribile...  
> Quindi, non so cos'altro dire, perciò buona lettura... o buona disperazione... in ogni caso leggete!!

_“O, vento, se giunge l’Inverno, può la Primavera essere lontana?” - Percy Bysshe Shelley_

LEVI

Non mi ci volle molto per capire a chi mio padre mi avesse venduto. Non sapevo quale fosse il nome giusto da assegnargli, ma immaginavo che le parole ‘ _sadico_ e ‘ _sessuale’_ ne facessero parte. La mattina successiva al giorno in cui mi aveva rinchiuso nel suo scantinato, si premurò di venirmi a trovare. Come vorrei che non l’avesse fatto.

Mi promise che ci saremmo divertiti insieme. Ma io, in tutto il tempo che ho passato con lui, ho solo urlato. E pianto, almeno all’inizio.

Quella mattina iniziò toccandomi e io mi divincolai, cercando di muovere le gambe per prenderlo a calci, per allontanarlo da me. Mi picchiava, ma a questo c’ero abituato. Mi ha violentato, speravo di essere abituato anche a questo, ma era peggio di quando lo faceva mio padre. Non immaginavo che potesse esistere una sensazione peggiore, ma era così. Oh, se lo era. Quest’uomo era più viscido e più rude, se era possibile. Cercavo di trattenere i versi di dolore che minacciavano di uscire dalla mia bocca, ma ci fu un momento in cui non potei.

Erano passati giorni, credo, non riuscivo a tenere conto dello scorrere del tempo senza una finestra da cui vedere il sole. Questo tempo lo avevo passato nelle mani di quello schifoso pervertito, ma le cose che mi aveva fatto erano… tollerabili. Potevo sopportarlo. Ma quel giorno, sembrava intenzionato a divertirsi di più. Mi disse che fino ad adesso aveva solo _testato la mia resistenza_ , per vedere quanto potevo reggere prima di _rompermi._ Il termine mi fece rabbrividire.

E quando sentii qualcosa di freddo e appuntito premere in _quel_ punto del mio corpo, mi irrigidii, tentando di allontanarmi da quel contatto. Ma lui mi teneva fermo con la mano che stringeva le mie catene, mentre con l’altra impugnava quello che immaginai fosse un coltello.

Quando lo sentii entrare nel mio corpo gridai. Gridai con tutto il fiato che avevo in gola. Piansi, fino a farmi mancare l’aria. Per minuti, forse ore, non lo sapevo. E nel frattempo lui rideva, compiaciuto. Le sue mani carezzavano il mio corpo con possessività, come se fossi davvero _suo_ in questo momento.

Ed era così, me lo fece capire abbondantemente nei giorni, o mesi, successivi. Il mio corpo veniva usato come un giocattolo, per ogni orrenda pratica che esercitava su di me. Ero questo per lui. E mi aveva spiegato più volte che lui rompeva spesso i suoi giocattoli. Spesso sentivo il bisogno di prendere il vecchio rasoio di mio padre per farmi del male, perché era quello il modo in cui riprendevo possesso del mio corpo quando dovevo convivere con le cose che lui mi faceva. Ma non potevo. Non mi era permesso neanche questo, adesso. Il mio corpo non era più mio, ormai.

Però non smettevo di ribellarmi, in ogni momento in cui riuscivo a muovermi, mi dimenavo, scalciavo e lo colpivo, pur di fargli capire che non mi sarei arreso. Perché _sapevo_ che qualcuno mi stava cercando, che mi avrebbero trovato. Perciò avrei continuato a lottare finché non fossero venuti a prendermi.

_Erwin… non hai smesso di cercarmi, vero? Mi troverai, lo so._

_E il mio Eren, lui sta bene? Mio padre non ha fatto del male anche a lui, vero? O ai miei amici… stanno tutti bene?_

_Hanji, ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce._

_E voglio vedere Isabel sorridere, mentre Farlan mi annoia col suo modo maledettamente saccente di parlare._

All’inizio sognavo spesso i miei amici, soprattutto Eren. E, ogni volta che il rumore della porta che si apriva mi svegliava, mi sentivo morire dentro. Ma quei sogni erano tutto ciò che mi teneva ancorato alla mia vita.

_Eren, resta con me, solo un po’, ti prego. Solo stanotte, perché quando quella porta si aprirà di nuovo tu non sarai più qui._

I miei amici mi mancavano terribilmente… e avevo paura.

_Vi prego, ho bisogno di voi. Ho paura. Sono solo e non so cosa fare._

_Oddio, ho così tanta paura… Eren, dove sei? Ho bisogno di te, ti prego, salvami._

_Aiuto. Qualcuno… per favore… mi aiuti._

_______________

ERWIN

Niente, niente di niente. Il sito era ben protetto, gli esperti informatici dell’FBI erano riusciti a rintracciare l’IP del venditore, facendoci arrestare il padre di Levi, ma per i compratori nessuna traccia. Neanche una piccola briciola digitale. Inoltre, le comunicazioni con i compratori erano criptate e non potevamo trovarli in nessun modo. Nessun altro comunicava con loro, a parte quel figlio di puttana, perciò non avevamo altro per trovarli. Avevamo arrestato tutti coloro che collaboravano nella rete: i poliziotti corrotti del nostro stato, tutte le squadre di rapitori, quelli che trasportavano le vittime ai compratori, i sostituti del mediatore e il mediatore stesso. Avevamo anche scoperto che, in questa zona, il padre di Levi si fingeva uno dei sostituti del mediatore, per non rischiare che qualcuno scoprisse la sua identità. Furbo, ma lo avevamo preso comunque. Anche se non avevamo niente che dalla rete potesse portarci ai compratori. E lui sembrava dannatamente felice di questo. Sembrava felice che suo figlio fosse nelle mani di un pazzo sadico. Se prima credevo che fosse una persona orrenda, ora avevo cambiato opinione. Era un deviato sessuale, uno psicopatico e un sadico, proprio come quelli a cui vendeva le vittime del suo sito. E Levi aveva vissuto con una bestia simile per tutti questi anni. Perché una persona del genere non era un uomo e neanche un animale. Sapevo che in polizia avrei potuto vedere cose orrende, ma una cosa simile, ad un amico, era peggio di quanto mi aspettassi.

C’era un’idea nella mia testa, sin da quando avevamo arrestato Ackerman, ma non l’avevo messa in atto perché avevo sempre pensato che si sarebbe potuto rendere utile in qualche modo. Ma adesso ero sicuro che non fosse così. Non parlava e non l’avrebbe fatto, avevamo usato tutte le strategie possibili, patteggiamenti, minacce e quant’altro e non aveva funzionato. Perciò cominciai a chiedere in giro, alle mie varie conoscenze che mi avevano aiutato a trovare informazioni sullo zio di Levi, di operare un trasferimento di prigionieri. Ci volle meno di quanto avessi immaginato per trasferire il padre di Levi nello stesso carcere di Kenny. Pochi giorni dopo, mi giunse la notizia che Ackerman era stato pestato quasi a morte e torturato in prigione. Non era morto, ma sembrava che qualcuno si fosse divertito parecchio con lui. Dal tipo di ferite sembrava che si trattasse dello stile di Kenny lo squartatore, ma trovarono delle prove all’interno della cella di un uomo arrestato, ironicamente, per violenza domestica, in carcere da qualche mese; perciò, la colpa ricadde su di lui, facendogli guadagnare una permanenza in isolamento. Stavo cercando di far rilasciare Kenny, visto che aveva già abbondantemente scontato gli anni per i crimini che aveva commesso davvero, ma fino a quando non ci sarei riuscito, il padre di Levi si sarebbe divertito nella sua nuova sistemazione.

Nel frattempo, avevamo riaperto tutti i vecchi casi in cui erano state trovate delle vittime le cui morti accidentali sembravano seguire il modus operandi della rete per occultare i corpi. Insieme alla polizia locale, l’FBI aiutava nelle indagini mandando delle squadre di profiler in ogni stato, assieme agli agenti della sezione tratta di esseri umani. I profiler erano specializzati in crimini seriali, inoltre, non avendo molte prove materiali per trovare dei sospettati, le loro analisi comportamentali ci erano molto utili per determinare delle piste. Nell’arco dell’ultimo anno, nei vari stati in cui si muoveva la rete, erano stati arrestati diversi compratori. Ogni volta che uno di loro veniva preso speravo si trattasse dell’uomo a cui era stato venduto Levi, anche se mi rendevo conto che le probabilità non erano alte. Attualmente Levi poteva essere ovunque e dovevo solo continuare ad indagare, cercando di catturare ogni compratore e sperare di trovarlo, prima o poi.

Attualmente anche io stavo indagando su una possibile pista. Riprendendo tutti i casi di morte accidentale in cui le vittime erano state contattate online da qualcuno nel periodo precedente alla scomparsa, avevamo trovato dei gruppi di vittime con ferite simili, grazie alle analisi del medico legale, che aveva evidenziato lesioni particolari, probabilmente appartenenti al modus operandi dell’assassino. In base a ciò, avevamo diviso le vittime in gruppi dati dalla similarità delle ferite, individuando tre possibili compratori all’interno dello stato, seguendo la strategia di indagine usata anche negli altri stati.

A questo punto il compito dei profiler era stilare un profilo sulle basi della vittimologia, delle ferite e del luogo dell’abbandono. Ricostruivano età, professione, estrazione sociale e un possibile luogo in cui viveva o in cui teneva prigioniere le vittime. Creavamo una lista con i possibili sospettati in base a questi canoni, assieme alle informazioni derivate dalle indagini consuete sulle vittime, studiando la loro situazione prima della morte, i luoghi visitati e le persone frequentate.

Le indagini erano spesso alquanto lunghe, riuscimmo ad arrestare un compratore, ma sugli altri (probabili) due presenti in questo stato, le informazioni che avevamo non erano sufficienti per trovare un colpevole e non riuscimmo a trovarne altre per continuare le indagini. Continuammo a cercare, ma, per adesso, non avevamo niente di concreto in mano.

L’uomo che avevamo arrestato non aveva collegamenti con altri possibili sospettati, purtroppo e, anche negli altri stati, ogni compratore era un vicolo cieco, completamente sconnesso dagli altri.

In tutto questo, Levi era ancora da qualche parte, con un mostro simile, e chissà cosa gli stava facendo adesso. Non potevo fare niente per trovarlo, a questo punto, dovevo affidarmi alle squadre degli altri stati.

_______________

LEVI

Coltelli, fruste, ganci, corde, uncini. Diventava più fantasioso ogni giorno che passava. E il mio sangue ormai si era seccato sul pavimento. Era sporco, questo posto. Sangue, vomito, liquidi corporei, quando non venivano riversati nel mio corpo. Aveva smesso di darmi fastidio, ormai. All’inizio questo posto lurido mi faceva venire il voltastomaco, ma adesso ci avevo fatto l’abitudine.

Ogni volta che mi ribellavo era peggio. Si arrabbiava ed era più cattivo, ma se avessi smesso di farlo avrei perso me stesso, sarei crollato. Poteva usare tutti gli strumenti di tortura che aveva su di me, ma non volevo arrendermi. Faceva male, ma potevo sopportarlo. Se mi fossi arreso, sarei morto, se avessi continuato a sopportare e a lottare per la mia vita, sarei potuto sopravvivere, così da rivedere quei bellissimi occhi verdi, se solo qualcuno fosse venuto a prendermi.

_Dove sei, Eren?_

_Erwin, mi stai ancora cercando?_

_Quanto tempo è passato?_

_Quando verrete ad aiutarmi?_

_…_

_Arriverete?_

_______________

Smisi di farmi quella domanda dopo, a quanto mi disse il mio carceriere (che, all’inizio, rifiutavo di chiamare per nome), sei mesi, dal giorno in cui mi aveva rinchiuso qui.

Sei mesi. Ecco perché sembrava così tanto.

Loro non mi stavano cercando? Non riuscivano a trovarmi? Stavano bene?

Non risposi mai a quelle domande e in quei giorni iniziò a farsi spazio in me la consapevolezza che nessuno sarebbe venuto a liberarmi. Se non mi avevano trovato in questo tempo, c’erano poche possibilità che lo avrebbero fatto da adesso in poi, lo avevo imparato da Erwin. In tutti questi mesi, avevo continuato a lottare nella consapevolezza che sarei uscito da qui. Ma non sarebbe stato così. E l’avevo sentito. Avevo sentito quella consapevolezza trasformarsi in _speranza_ , vana. Poi anche quella speranza era diventata sempre più debole. E adesso mi ero reso conto che non me ne sarei mai andato, non vivo, almeno.

_Non verranno._

_Non mi troveranno. Nessuno verrà per salvarmi._

Lui mi parlava, spesso. Mi aveva convinto a fare ciò che voleva, per evitare qualcosa di peggio. Mi diceva cose su di me, sui miei amici.

 _Tu non sai niente di loro. Non li conosci_.

All’inizio pensavo spesso a loro, speravo di rivederli, ma, col passare del tempo, smisi di farlo. Perché le frasi che lui mi diceva mi facevano pensare cose che non erano mie, si facevano strada nella mia mente, lentamente. Io non ci credevo all’inizio, ma, dopo un po’, senza rendermene subito conto, lo facevo. Non so come ci riuscisse. La fame e il freddo mi rendevano debole e questo sicuramente lo aiutava. Forse era il dolore, forse la solitudine, forse il puro terrore che suscitava in me. Aveva scoperto le mie paure più grandi, quelle che avevo sviluppato a causa di mio padre, ma con lui era peggio. Le avevo davanti ogni giorno, senza alcuna possibilità fare qualcosa per fuggire. Mi metteva le mani intorno al collo e stringeva, stringeva così forte da farmi perdere i sensi. Mi violentava, come faceva lui. Mi ripeteva le stesse cose che diceva mio padre quando ero piccolo, alle quali avevo smesso di credere, ma adesso era diverso. Era come se le cose che mi aveva fatto mio padre si fossero sommate a quelle che lui mi faceva adesso, rendendomi ancora più inerme, una preda facile per lui, che aveva un modo diverso di fare: lentamente, mi aveva fatto dimenticare quanto volessi bene ai miei amici. Avevo smesso di sognarli, non ricordavo più che, all’inizio, pensavo a loro continuamente. Aveva sostituito i miei ricordi, i miei pensieri e le mie emozioni con quello che voleva. Avevo scordato persino come fosse la mia vita senza di lui.

_Sì, hai ragione. A nessuno di loro importa davvero di me. L’ho sempre saputo e tu me lo hai mostrato._

_Tutto ciò che devo fare è obbedirti._

All’inizio aspettavo i momenti in cui mi portava da mangiare, se mi comportavo male lo faceva molto meno, mi aveva lasciato senza cibo così tanto tempo che avevo creduto che sarei morto. Ma poi aveva messo nella mia testa l’idea che non avevo alcun diritto di mangiare, che, se mi portava del cibo, lo faceva per pura bontà d’animo. All’inizio attendevo solo che se ne andasse e mi lasciasse da solo, così che potessi almeno dormire, riposarmi. Ma adesso non pensavo più, mi limitavo a restare lì, accasciato su quel pavimento, la mia mente completamente vuota.

Era riuscito a infilarmi nella testa l’idea che se mi faceva del male era colpa mia, se soffrivo era perché avevo sbagliato. Mi costringeva a stare in silenzio, eccetto per le urla, quelle gli piacevano, erano gli unici suoni che potevano uscire dalla mia bocca.

Il dolore era più forte ogni giorno e, insieme alle cose che mi aveva costretto a credere, questo mi spinse a smettere di lottare, di ribellarmi, a poco a poco. Fu un cambiamento graduale e tutto diventò più facile, ma ad un costo enorme.

“Ti prego”, singhiozzai. “Basta”. Ma non smise, anzi, era ancora peggio.

“Basta…”, piansi, senza sosta.

Mi resi conto di essermi arreso.

Quando sopportavo le violenze di mio padre senza fare niente, dentro di me mantenevo viva la _speranza_. Lo facevo disegnando, parlando con mia madre, grazie ai miei amici e ad Eren. Ma adesso era diverso. Adesso avevo rinunciato alla mia vita. Avevo abbandonato ogni cosa. Facevo quello che Mark mi chiedeva, ma non ero io. Era come se il corpo che possedevo fosse mosso da qualcun altro.

Diceva sempre che i segni dei tagli sui miei polsi gli piacevano e ne faceva continuamente di nuovi. All’inizio notavo che i suoi erano più profondi e grandi dei miei, poi avevano iniziato a sembrare tutti uguali.

Dopo un po’ avevo smesso anche di piangere, non ne ero più in grado. Urlavo ancora, continuamente, perché non aveva smesso di farmi cose orrende, le torture erano sempre tremende. Ma quando smetti di lottare, quando smetti di sperare, ogni giorno, che ad entrare da quella porta non sia lui, ma qualcuno venuto ad aiutarti, diventa tutto più semplice. Smettere di sperare nella libertà mi aiutava a _sopravvivere_. Perché non facevo altro, non era _vita_ , questa.

Mi aveva insegnato a restarmene immobile e a tenere la testa bassa quando mi torturava e mi violentava. Il modo in cui l’aveva fatto all’inizio aveva occupato i miei incubi… la mia pelle che si strappava, lembo dopo lembo, degli uncini così vicini al mio viso e ai miei occhi che vi si sarebbero conficcati se mi fossi mosso, le mie ossa spezzate così tante volte che non riuscivo nemmeno a tremare senza provare un dolore atroce... e altre pratiche barbare e orrende che la mia mente aveva rimosso sin da subito. Poi, lentamente, aveva tolto i dettagli, lasciando solo il terrore, perciò avevo perso il ricordo di quello che mi aveva fatto, ma avevo imparato la lezione: la mia mente aveva ormai metabolizzato l’idea che non dovessi muovermi di un solo millimetro e che non dovessi mai guardarlo in viso.

Ogni volta che riusciva ad insegnarmi qualcosa era sempre molto fiero di se stesso… e alla fine lo ero anche io. Una volta avevo rifiutato di fare spontaneamente una delle tante orrende pratiche alle quali mi costringeva e si era incazzato. Aveva iniziato di nuovo con il coltello e faceva male… così male. Come faceva a fare ogni volta più male dell’ultima?

“Mi dispiace… Sarò più bravo la prossima volta”, gli promisi, come avevo imparato con mio padre. Avevo avuto un ottimo insegnante.

Lui sembrò apprezzare quel cambiamento di atteggiamento. Estrasse il coltello… e io feci ciò che mi aveva chiesto.

Mi aveva convinto che era _necessario_ che lui mi punisse, affinché non sbagliassi più. Credevo, ormai, che fosse _giusto_ che mi facesse male, perché avevo disubbidito. Lentamente, nella mia mente, si era fatta largo l’idea che l’unico scopo della mia vita fosse compiacerlo, che la mia utilità fosse solo in questo. Mi aveva convinto che io _volevo_ fare quello che mi chiedeva. Era riuscito a entrare nella mia testa. E io non ero più abbastanza forte per combatterlo.

Era stato semplice per lui, aveva usato le mie paure più grandi. Le violenze di mio padre, le sue minacce di strangolarmi se mi fossi ribellato e le cose di cui cercava di convincermi quando ero più piccolo, come che ogni cosa fosse colpa mia e che meritassi di essere picchiato, che a nessuno importasse di me, o che fossi completamente solo. Non gli era stato difficile capirlo e le aveva usate contro di me, per costringere la mia mente a piegarsi a lui. E, a quel punto, ogni cosa che ci aveva messo dentro aveva sopraffatto i miei pensieri, nascondendoli, seppellendoli, in un angolo remoto della mia mente, che, alla fine, dimenticai di possedere.

Mi aveva spezzato.

E, lentamente, questo… mi stava uccidendo.

_______________

EREN

Era Natale e non sapevamo niente. Non ricordavo di essere mai stato così infelice in questa festa. Ma sapere che era anche il compleanno di Levi e che lui lo stava passando in compagnia di un pazzo sadico mi distruggeva.

Presi tra le mani il suo disegno e lo guardai, per la milionesima volta.

“Auguri, amore mio. E Buon Natale”, lo dissi mentre piangevo e stringevo il pupazzo che avevo comprato per il mio compleanno, accasciato sul letto.

_______________

Era passato un anno, da quando Levi era stato _venduto_ da suo padre. Ancora non riuscivo a concepire di usare quel termine. Tutta la storia che mi aveva detto Erwin, quando aveva arrestato il padre di Levi, mi aveva completamente distrutto.

Levi. Venduto ad un qualche _"sadico sessuale"_ , _"stupratore"_ , e _"assassino"_. Questi erano stati i termini che aveva usato per descriverlo e ogni volta che ci pensavo mi veniva voglia di vomitare tutto quello che avevo nello stomaco, mentre sentivo le lacrime pungermi gli occhi. E le avevo lasciate uscire, tante volte. Quando Erwin mi aveva detto, la prima volta, che non riuscivano a rintracciare l’uomo che lo aveva _comprato_. Quando, dopo mesi, nonostante avessero arrestato alcuni di quei vermi, continuava a dirci che di Levi non c’era ancora traccia. Ogni volta che vedevo il disegno di Levi, o che prendevo in mano il libro che mi aveva regalato. E se prima, quando avevo saputo che suo padre lo aveva portato via con sé, avevo continuato ad essere forte, per vivere come Levi avrebbe voluto che facessi, adesso non lo facevo più. Come aveva detto mio padre, ero clinicamente depresso.

Già, che occhio. La persona che ami, da qualche parte, nelle mani di un pazzo che si diverte a fargli del male e che, quando avrà finto, lo ucciderà. Come altro mi sarei dovuto sentire? Sì, ero depresso. Non avevo alcuna voglia di continuare a fingere di stare bene, perché non era così. Era inutile che Jean cercasse di tirarmi su il morale, ormai non ci riusciva nessuno. Continuavo ad andare avanti, ma mi rendevo conto che non stavo vivendo. Ero indifferente a qualunque cosa accadesse intorno a me, non riuscivo ad interessarmi a niente, non mi importava. Armin, Mikasa, i miei amici e i miei genitori, erano tutti preoccupati e mi dispiaceva, ma non riuscivo a fare niente per stare meglio. Per quanto tentassero, non potevano ridarmi quello di cui, adesso, avevo più bisogno.

Pensavo continuamente a lui e mi chiedevo se lui facesse lo stesso.

_Levi, dove sei? Stai bene?_

_Cosa ti sta facendo quel pazzo, adesso?_

_Non posso immaginare quanto tu possa essere terrorizzato. Vorrei aiutarti, ma non posso._

_Amore mio, dove sei?_

_Voglio venire da te, voglio vederti._

_Vorrei salvarti…_

Ciò che più mi faceva male era non poter fare niente e non sapere niente. Non avevamo idea di dove fosse. Erano riusciti a trovare dei documenti secretati sulla sua iscrizione all’università della città in cui avevano trovato il padre e anche un attestato di laurea, anch’esso nascosto a chiunque non avesse tutti i possibili permessi federali per accedere ad essi. Si era laureato in anticipo… sì, poteva permetterselo, visto quanto fosse diligente nello studio. Magari era stata l’unica cosa buona del periodo che aveva passato da solo con suo padre. Avrei voluto dirgli che ero fiero di lui, ma non potevo.

Io adesso ero al secondo anno del college e avevo continuato con la specializzazione che mi aveva consigliato. Ogni volta che studiavamo qualcosa che mi ricordasse Levi o l’uomo che lo teneva con sé, il mio stomaco si aggrovigliava su se stesso e dovevo resistere all’impulso di andare in bagno a rigettare tutto quello che avevo mangiato.

Avevo tagliato i capelli, perché ogni volta che li vedevo ricordavo che a Levi piacevano e a come era bello sentire le sue mani che li carezzavano mentre ci baciavamo.

Stavo male, terribilmente, e non riuscivo a riscuotermi da quello stato di vuoto in cui ero caduto. Sentivo che, se fossi andato avanti così, sarei crollato e non sapevo se sarei mai riuscito a rialzarmi.

Mi capitava di sognarlo. Sognavo di vederlo sorridere, di stringerlo a me e di baciarlo. In quei sogni mi chiedeva di restare con lui e di non lasciarlo. Mi svegliavo, a volte nel mezzo della notte e iniziavo a piangere, fino alla mattina.

_Resterò con te, amore mio, starò con te solo un istante, perché questo è solo un sogno e quando il sole sorgerà e mi sveglierò, ti perderò di nuovo. Ma non ho altro, adesso, oltre a questo._

_Forse mi stai sognando anche tu, ovunque tu sia._

_______________

HANJI

Levi mi mancava, tremendamente. Quando suo padre lo aveva portato via mi ero sentita terribilmente triste, ma adesso era diverso. Sapere quello che, probabilmente, stava passando adesso era orribile, avevamo sempre saputo il pericolo che Levi correva costantemente quando stava con suo padre, ma mai avremmo immaginato questo. Mi sentivo come se mi fosse stata tolta una parte di me.

Stavo per laurearmi, ma non riuscivo a gioirne, perché avevamo sempre pianificato di farlo insieme io, Levi e Farlan. Fingevo di essere sempre me stessa, sempre allegra “ _al limite dell’insopportabile”_ , come diceva Levi, ma quella gioia era forzata. Dentro di me sentivo un vuoto. Levi era il mio migliore amico e quando mi era stato portato via così, mi ero sentita come se il mondo avesse perso tutti i suoi colori. Io vedevo sempre il lato positivo in ogni cosa, ma stavolta non ci riuscivo, perché non ce n’era uno. Non sapevamo nemmeno se fosse ancora vivo. Normalmente io avrei convinto tutti che era così, ma stavolta non ne ero in grado, riuscivo a malapena ad essere abbastanza forte per me stessa, non potevo esserlo per qualcun altro.

Anche Isabel e Farlan erano nella mia stessa situazione. Ci sorreggevamo a vicenda, era l’unica cosa che potevamo fare. Stavamo spesso insieme, soprattutto io e Farlan, Isabel, invece, era diventata più solitaria e indipendente, non capivo se fosse esattamente una cosa positiva. Cercavamo di continuare con le nostre vite come quando Levi era qui con noi, a volte ci riuscivamo, mentre altre era troppo difficile. Ma avere ognuno il sostegno degli altri ci aiutava, in qualche modo riuscivo ad andare avanti, anche senza il miglior amico che avessi mai avuto. Perché questo era Levi per me: il mio primo, vero, amico, la persona di cui mi fidavo di più al mondo. Era dura, ma facevo del mio meglio. Perché sapevo che Levi avrebbe voluto che vivessi la mia vita senza stare in pena per lui. Era sempre stato così, dannatamente altruista, non voleva mai che ci preoccupassimo per lui, perché diceva che saremmo stati male senza motivo, perché non potevamo fare niente per aiutarlo. Era vero e lo sapevo, come sapevo che Levi lo diceva perché era gentile e teneva a noi. Per cui, adesso, avrei cercato di fare quello che mi chiedeva sempre. Avrei vissuto la mia vita, ma non avrei mai smesso di pensare a lui, non potevo.

_______________

ARMIN

Eren era devastato da ciò che avevamo saputo su Levi ed era comprensibile, anche io ero rimasto scioccato, come chiunque lo conoscesse, anche poco. Non sapevo se Levi mi considerasse esattamente un amico, ma per me lo era e sapere che una cosa simile era successa ad una persona vicina a me mi aveva sconvolto. Sono cose che vedi nei film, a volte senti qualche notizia al telegiornale, ma non immagini possa succedere a te o a qualcuno che conosci. Erano temi che trattavo anche a lezione, a volte, vista la mia specializzazione in criminologia e sapere che un amico era con una delle persone di cui studiavo a scuola mi metteva i brividi.

Capivo benissimo perché Eren stesse così male, cercavo di aiutarlo a stare meglio, ma sapevo che era inutile. Ci aveva confessato che lui amava Levi e che glielo aveva detto e questo, ovviamente, rendeva tutto più difficile di quanto già non fosse. Cercavamo tutti di aiutarlo, era uno sforzo inutile, lo sapevo, ma non potevo abbandonare il mio migliore amico, Eren non lo avrebbe mai fatto al mio posto. Avevamo tentato ogni cosa e se, quando sapevamo che Levi era da qualche parte con suo padre, a volte riuscivamo a farlo stare meglio, adesso non era più così.

Eren si era come spento e non sarebbe mai tornato quello di prima. Speravo solo che, col tempo, avrebbe ricominciato a vivere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, che ne dite?  
> Descrivere esattamente quello che sta accadendo a Levi è stato davvero molto difficile, penso che questo capitolo e il successivo siano stati tra i più difficili in assoluto in questa storia. Sapevo cosa volevo dire ma a volte non riuscivo ad esprimere esattamente quelle sensazioni e quei penseiri... fatemi sapere nei commenti se ci sono riuscita.  
> Ci rivediamo la prossima settimana, forse prima del weekend se decido di aumentare gli aggiornamenti settimanali, vedremo =^.^=


	15. Rosso sangue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di Levi non ci sono tracce, alcuni si arrendono, altri non smettono di sperare... ma, dopo molto tempo, la pista giusta emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo scorso capitolo è stato disperatamente triste, anche questo non è da meno, ma lo sapete: sono crudele, ma sotto sotto sono un'orsacchiotto, quindi non sopporterei un finale triste =^.^=  
> Ma niente spoiler, leggete!!

_"Niente brucia come il freddo” - George R.R. Martin_

**[ _due anni dopo_ ]**

FARLAN

Tre anni e mezzo, da quando Levi era sparito. Dunque, erano più di tre anni che Levi era stato _comprato_ da quell’uomo. La mia mente era sempre stata molto razionale, guardavo al lato logico delle cose, ma stavolta era difficile. Era passato tanto, tanto tempo e, purtroppo, ormai, una parte del mio cervello si era arresa all’idea che non lo avrei più rivisto.

Sapevo che Erwin e la polizia di ogni stato ce l’avevano messa tutta, ma che non potevano fare l’impossibile. Era comprensibile, non potevano creare piste dal niente. Eren e Isabel l’avevano presa peggio di me, all’inizio, ma anche loro avevano capito che non era colpa di Erwin o della polizia. Purtroppo, non c’era niente che potessimo fare, nessuno di noi. Dovevamo solo continuare ad aspettare e a sperare, oppure arrenderci all’evidenza. Levi era il mio migliore amico e perderlo così era stato orribile. Avevo continuato a sperare, tutti questi anni, ma purtroppo dovevo guardare in faccia la realtà. E non ero l’unico a doverlo fare.

“Eren…”

“No, non farlo, ti prego. So cosa vuoi dire e non farlo.”

“Non puoi continuare così…”

“Non capisci?”, si voltò verso di me e vidi nei suoi occhi lo stesso dolore che provavo anche io, ma Eren era diverso da me, ognuno affrontava questa situazione a modo suo. “Io lo so, lo so benissimo… ma se smetto di sperare, per un solo secondo, di rivederlo, io non–”, sospirò, cercando di stabilizzare la voce. “Ho solo questo. Non posso smettere di sperare, non posso… ti prego non chiedermi di farlo”.

Capivo cosa provasse, ma in questo modo si stava facendo del male da solo. Capivo che non accettasse l’idea di lasciarlo andare. Eren era testardo e amava Levi profondamente, ma in questo modo si impediva di continuare la sua vita. Nessuno era riuscito a farlo stare meglio, era una delle persone più determinate che conoscessi, faceva sempre di tutto per ottenere quello che voleva, anche quando sembrava impossibile, e sapere di essere impotente doveva essere terribile per lui. Sapevo che in questo modo si stava distruggendo, ma non potevo fare niente per impedirglielo. Avevo tentato, per un po’, ma era stato inutile, così, alla fine, avevo lasciato perdere. Quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato ad arrendersi? Quando ci avrebbe messo a rassegnarsi all’evidenza? Se non l’avesse fatto presto temevo che si sarebbe fatto del male irreparabilmente.

_______________

ISABEL

Levi era sempre stato la mia roccia, la persona che mi aveva sempre protetta e aiutata, ogni volta che ne avevo avuto bisogno. Era come un fratello maggiore per me, così come Farlan. Quando lo avevo perso, all’inizio mi ero sentita perduta, come se stessi vagando nel vuoto senza una meta. Avevo ancora Farlan, ma aver perso una persona così importante per me era stato terribile e non importava quanti amici avessi ancora intorno a me, la mancanza di Levi mi aveva distrutta. Ero riuscita ad andare avanti, in qualche modo, all’inizio mi ero sentita completamente vuota, a terra, fatta a pezzi, ma, dopo un po’, ero riuscita a rimettere insieme i frammenti, uno dopo l’altro. La mia inconfondibile allegria all’inizio mi aveva abbandonata, ma sapevo che Levi si sarebbe arrabbiato se avesse saputo che mi ero lasciata andare così. Quindi mi ero fatta forza e avevo cercato di rimettermi in piedi.

In questi tre anni e mezzo che avevo passato senza di lui, avevo cercato di diventare più responsabile, non perché non avessi qualcuno che fosse in grado di tirarmi fuori dai guai in cui mi mettevo, anche Farlan lo aveva fatto spesso. Era stata più una reazione istintiva, non sapevo nemmeno io davvero il perché, ma avevo sentito la necessità di essere più indipendente, di vivere più per me stessa. Io, Farlan, Hanji ed Eren eravamo sempre molto vicini, ma paradossalmente, la mancanza di Levi mi aveva spinta a cercare più momenti per me stessa e questo mi aveva resa più indipendente, sotto molti punti di vista. Avevo sperato di poter aiutare qualcuno come lui aveva fatto con me se fossi diventata più responsabile. Avevo sperato che, un giorno, se mai lo avessi rivisto, avrei potuto aiutarlo a stare meglio.

Non avevo perso la speranza di rivederlo, nonostante Farlan si fosse ormai arreso all’evidenza, come aveva fatto una parte della mia mente, comunque non mi ero rassegnata del tutto. In un angolo, nella mia mente, quella speranza c’era ancora, piccola, ma potente. Piangevo ancora ogni volta che rivedevo un ricordo felice in compagnia di Levi? Sì, lo facevo, per minuti interi. C’erano dei giorni in cui mi sentivo talmente triste e sola che non avevo nemmeno voglia di alzarmi da letto? Certo, ma Levi mi aveva insegnato ad essere forte, in ogni momento, anche quando sembrava che non ci fosse nemmeno una briciola di speranza. Quindi glielo dovevo. Sin da piccola avevo imparato da lui ad essere forte e a cavarmela da sola, era l’ora che mettessi in pratica ciò che mi aveva insegnato. Pensavo che avrei dovuto farlo prima, che avrei dovuto mostrargli che non ero una mocciosa senza speranza come credeva, ma sapevo che, ovunque fosse, se mi avesse vista adesso, il mio fratellone sarebbe stato fiero di me.

_______________

MIKE

Era da tempo che volevo trasferirmi nello stato vicino a quello in cui vivevo, per andare ad abitare con la mia ragazza, ma il dipartimento non mi aveva ancora approvato il trasferimento. Finalmente, pochi mesi fa, ero riuscito ad ottenerlo e, adesso, indagavo insieme alla polizia locale sui casi di sparizioni di questo stato. Avevo lavorato insieme ad Erwin, i primi due anni in cui avevamo indagato sulla rete, e lì eravamo riusciti ad arrestare solo un compratore. Qui, adesso, avevamo una nuova pista. Negli anni precedenti non avevano trovato collegamenti tra alcune possibili vittime e l’indagine era rimasta in stallo. Ma adesso erano stati ritrovati tre cadaveri che presentavano ferite simili a quelli di uno dei gruppi di vittime della rete che avevamo individuato. Deducemmo che lo stesso uomo fosse colpevole degli omicidi di tutte queste persone. Tuttavia, in questi nuovi corpi ritrovati, le morti non erano state fatte passare per incidenti e i corpi erano stati abbandonati e nascosti in un luogo deserto e poco frequentato e, purtroppo, non erano state ritrovate per anni. Secondo il medico legale, infatti, le loro morti risalivano a un periodo compreso tra cinque e sette anni fa, alcune più recenti, altre più vecchie. Poiché non c’erano stati tentativi di nascondere le ferite, questi omicidi dovevano essere opera di uno dei compratori della rete, ma risalivano a prima che iniziasse a comprare dal sito. Anche età e sesso delle vittime corrispondeva a quello di uno dei gruppi da noi individuato: maschi o femmine, tutti dell’età del college.

Era un’importantissima svolta, in quanto queste vittime avrebbero aiutato molto i profiler a sviluppare un profilo più dettagliato. Infatti, determinammo anche una “zona sicura”, all’interno della quale doveva trovarsi l’abitazione oppure il luogo di prigionia del nostro uomo. Analizzammo i movimenti delle vittime e i loro spostamenti nel periodo precedente alla scomparsa, creando una mappa contente anche il luogo dell’abbandono e individuammo un certo raggio d’azione all’interno del quale cercare proprietà che sarebbero potute risultare rilevanti.

“I sadici amano il controllo. Amano ingannare le persone e fargli credere di sapere chi sono, quando in realtà stanno solo celando la loro vera natura. È qualcuno con un’intelligenza superiore alla media, ben istruito e con un buon lavoro”, espose Zeke, capo della squadra di analisi comportamentale.

“Quest’uomo segrega le sue vittime, le tortura e prova piacere nel vederle soffrire. La morte è un effetto collaterale per lui, non il suo scopo primario. Ha un aspetto rassicurante, non sembra pericoloso ed è possibile che utilizzi questa caratteristica per avvicinare le vittime, oppure potrebbe farlo attraverso il suo lavoro”, aggiunse Porko.

_Ma che brava persona._

“Abbandona i corpi, anche se adesso inscena degli incidenti per depistare le indagini, dalle vecchie vittime si nota che seppellisce i corpi senza cura, ma solo per nasconderli”, constatò Annie. “Per lui le sue vittime non sono persone, sono oggetti, per questo li abbandona così. È uno psicopatico, riconosce il giusto dallo sbagliato, ma non gli interessa e non prova nessun rimorso per quello che fa”.

“Dal tipo di ferite inflitte alle vittime e dalla noncuranza con cui tratta i corpi dopo la morte, sembra una persona arrogante e sicura di sé. Abbiamo trovato il luogo dove abbandonava i corpi e, nonostante adesso non gli sia più necessario, questo potrebbe farlo arrabbiare”, intervenne Reiner. “Se si innervosirà, forse potrebbe fare qualche errore e permetterci di trovarlo”.

“Sicuramente ha bisogno di un posto isolato, nel quale possa agire con tranquillità senza il rischio di poter essere scoperto”, osservò Berthold. “Questo è il luogo dove segrega le sue vittime. Esistono, poi, altre due scene del crimine: quella in cui rapisce le sue vittime e quella in cui le abbandona. Non uccidendo le vittime sul luogo dell’abbandono ci sono poche prove del modo usato per avvicinarle e rapirle”.

“Se prima non usava il sito, come trovava le sue vittime?”, ragionai.

“Se scopriamo questo, arriveremo a lui. Cercheremo qualunque collegamento tra le vittime, per capirlo”, constatò Pieck, la loro esperta informatica.

Riuscimmo a identificare i corpi ritrovati grazie alle denunce di scomparsa e riaprimmo anche tutti i casi di persone scomparse della stessa età, in un periodo precedente a sette anni fa. Stavamo cercando quella che, secondo i profiler, poteva essere la prima vittima di questo assassino. Infatti, dalle ferite inferte a queste vittime e dalla sua organizzazione, avevano dedotto che questi non fossero i suoi primi omicidi, che, solitamente sono meno accurati, perciò doveva aver ucciso almeno un’altra persona prima. Osservammo i cadaveri delle vittime scomparse, i cuoi corpi erano stati ritrovati, e nessuna di loro rientrava nel suo modus operandi, quindi ci concentrammo su quelle che non erano ancora state ritrovate, tuttavia, nessuna di loro sembrava essere stata vittima del nostro uomo.

Nel frattempo, avevamo iniziammo ad indagare più a fondo sulle vittime precedenti all’utilizzo del sito. Ci recammo nelle loro case, parlammo con genitori e amici e scoprimmo che alcune avevano avuto, in modi diversi, problemi di depressione. Beh, per la polizia, sarà stato ancora più ovvio classificare le sparizioni come volontarie, in quei casi. Secondo gli amici, la prima vittima aveva trovato aiuto da qualcuno all’interno del college, ma non conoscevano il suo nome. Così cercammo tra i consulenti psicologici che il college aveva assunto, ma, come immaginavamo, nessuno di loro sembrava un sospettato plausibile. Tuttavia, poteva essere una posizione interessante: un consulente era una persona ben istruita e che, tramite la psicoterapia, poteva esercitare controllo su persone deboli. Poteva essere un lavoro adatto all’uomo che cercavamo.

Quando riuscimmo a parlare con i genitori affidatari dell’ultima vittima prima dell’inizio dell’uso della rete, trovammo qualcos’altro. La ragazza si chiamava Kaya e aveva sofferto di anoressia dopo la morte della madre, così i genitori affidatari avevano deciso di ricoverarla in una clinica. Temevano di fare uno sbaglio, ma, in realtà, la cosa l’aveva aiutata davvero molto e, prima della sua scomparsa, aveva iniziato a stare meglio. Perciò sembrava molto strano che fosse sparita proprio quando la sua vita stava ricominciando a migliorare. Tuttavia, il controllo incrociato tra gli psicologi che avevano lavorato alla clinica nel periodo in cui ci era stata Kaya e i consulenti del college della prima vittima non dette alcun riscontro.

Infine, scoprimmo che il padre della seconda vittima era stato ricoverato nella stessa clinica in cui era stata Kaya, così inserimmo nella lista dei sospettati tutti gli psicologi e psicoterapeuti che avevano lavorato in quella clinica durante entrambi i ricoveri. La lista era lunga e avremmo avuto bisogno di qualcos’altro per restringerla.

_______________

LEVI

Il freddo ormai mi era entrato nelle ossa. Che fosse estate o inverno questo posto era sempre dannatamente gelido, oppure il freddo che sentivo non derivava dalla temperatura esterna. Ma il mio corpo tremava e non riuscivo a farlo smettere. Probabilmente l’ultima volta che avevo mangiato era stato diversi giorni fa, ma non avrei chiesto da mangiare, non ce n’era motivo. Il mio corpo era sporco, di polvere, sangue e un insieme di altri liquidi corporei che non avevo intenzione di analizzare, ma non mi dava più fastidio, Mark mi aveva insegnato ad accettarlo.

Sentii la porta aprirsi.

_Sei tornato?_

“Spostati. Vai lì”, ordinò, indicando l’angolo della stanza. Ubbidii, trascinandomi in quella direzione, visto che le mie gambe non erano abbastanza forti per reggermi. Mi sedetti di nuovo, attendendo altre istruzioni.

Si avvicinò a me, non mi premurai nemmeno di constatare cosa avesse in mano. Non lo guardai in viso, sapevo che non gli piaceva, perciò non dovevo farlo, era giusto così. Lo avevo imparato e quando era finalmente riuscito a convincermi a restarmene a testa bassa per tutto il tempo, mi disse che mi aveva insegnato come comportarmi, che anche quelli come me potevano essere _domati_. Sì, aveva ragione, sapevo che era stato necessario e gli ero grato per essere riuscito a farmelo comprendere. Così tenni lo sguardo fisso a terra, mentre afferrava le catene per spostarmi nella posizione che desiderava.

Sentii un dolore forte e la pelle strapparsi, pezzo dopo pezzo. Gridai, senza trattenermi, perché gli piaceva sentirmi urlare, non mi mossi, perché voleva che rimanessi fermo finché non finiva. Me lo aveva insegnato, eccome se lo aveva fatto. Ricordavo poco di quel giorno, sapevo solo che avevo imparato a non muovermi e non lo facevo.

Continuò per un po’, poi smise, cambiando gioco. Sentii un forte bruciore sul mio braccio e la sensazione familiare di un’ustione che si formava in quel punto. Lo lasciai fare, come sapevo essere giusto. Cambiò ancora. Provai dolore e sentii il sangue colare lungo il mio corpo, urlai, qualche volta, se avevo abbastanza fiato per farlo, ma non mi mossi di un millimetro, non dovevo e non volevo. Non alzai lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo, conscio che avrei _meritato_ una punizione se l’avessi fatto. In fondo sarebbe stata colpa mia.

_______________

MIKE

Quel giorno, appena arrivai in centrale, la squadra di Zeke mi informò di una novità.

“Uno degli psicologici della clinica, il dottor Mark Peterson, ha fatto dei seminari nel college frequentato dalla prima vittima”, mi aggiornò Annie. “Non era un consulente, per questo non lo abbiamo trovato cercando tra di essi, ma forse la vittima gli ha chiesto aiuto, dopo aver seguito uno dei suoi seminari”. Era sicuramente un’interessante coincidenza, ma senza nessun’altra prova restava solo questo.

Indagammo su Peterson, ma ogni cosa della sua vita sembrava perfetta e immacolata, ovviamente. Ci recammo a casa sua, ma lui non era lì, probabilmente era a lavoro. Non potevamo entrare in casa sua, ovviamente, visto che non avevamo un mandato, quindi ci limitammo ad allontanarci.

Lui era ancora il nostro primo (e unico) sospettato, ma senza altre prove, restava solo questo.

Tornati in centrale, dunque, riprendemmo a cercare tra le denunce di scomparsa di più di sette anni fa, per trovare un qualunque riscontro con Peterson, ma Pieck non ne trovò nessuno.

“Forse la sua prima vittima era più grande, non l’aveva scelta, ma l’aveva incontrata per caso”, suggerì Zeke. “Pieck, allarga la fascia di età, fino a trent’anni, guarda cosa trovi”.

“Sì, e dopo averla uccisa, ha voluto farlo di nuovo e, stavolta, ha scelto qualcuno di più giovane”, annuì Reiner. “Rendendosi conto di preferire vittime più giovani, ha continuato con questa fascia di età”.

“Ok”, annuì Pieck, “ho parecchi risultati, ma nessuno ha connessioni con la clinica o i college locali, ma scaverò su ognuno di loro, vedo cosa riesco a trovare”.

Dopo parecchie ricerche, scoprimmo che una delle vittime tra quelle trovate poco prima da Pieck, una certa Olivia Miller, sembrava aver avuto contatti con qualcuno, nell’anno in cui era scomparsa, ma quel numero sembrava non appartenere a nessuno e Pieck non riuscì a risalire al proprietario.

Parlammo con i suoi amici, chiedendo loro se conoscessero il nome della persona con cui aveva iniziato a sentirsi frequentemente, ma ci risposero che non sapevano il suo nome e che non lo avevano mai visto. Ci dissero, però, che se qualcuno poteva sapere qualcosa era la sua migliore amica, che sarebbe rientrata nello stato questo pomeriggio, infatti saremmo andati a parlarle al suo rientro.

“Ho fatto ulteriori ricerche su Olivia Miller”, ci aggiornò Pieck. “La sua casa, attualmente, appartiene ad un certo Andrew Jacobson, ma c’è qualcosa di strano”, aggiunse, continuando a cercare. “Gli unici documenti che trovo su di lui risalgono a più di cinque anni fa”, spiegò.

Strano, gli era successo qualcosa?

“Ancora più strano”, continuò Pieck. “Non ci sono documenti precedenti a dieci anni fa”.

Molto strano. Un’identità sbucata dal nulla e improvvisamente scomparsa.

“Uno pseudonimo?”, propose Porko.

“Probabile”, annuì Annie. “Usato dall’uomo che l’ha rapita e, forse, anche uccisa”.

“Lui l’ha uccisa e adesso utilizza la sua casa come luogo di prigionia per le sue vittime”, dedusse Berthold.

“Pieck e Berthold resteranno qui per parlare con l’amica di Olivia, gli altri con me a casa sua”, ordinò Zeke.

_______________

LEVI

Mark negli ultimi giorni era molto nervoso e arrabbiato. Qualche giorno fa aveva parlato di un luogo, che qualcuno aveva trovato, ma non avevo capito molto. Era diventato più cattivo, ma per me non era un problema, ogni volta che voleva sfogarsi, era giusto che lo facesse su di me.

Ieri aveva detto che qualcuno era stato a casa sua, anche se non avevo sentito nessuno entrare qui, e oggi sembrava davvero infuriato, avrei voluto capirne il perché, per sapere cosa fare, ma lui non mi diceva niente, perciò significava che semplicemente non dovevo saperlo.

Sentii il suo braccio inserirsi nel mio corpo, prima la mano, poi il polso e poi l’avambraccio. Gridai. Faceva così male, così tanto… ma non volevo che smettesse, sapevo che a lui piaceva farlo, perciò avrei lasciato che continuasse.

Ad un tratto sentii la sua mano così in profondità nel mio corpo, che sobbalzai e gemetti per il dolore, tentando di allontanarmi da quella sensazione. Quando mi resi conto di ciò che avevo fatto mi sentii terribilmente in colpa.

_Oh, no. Mi dispiace. Scusa, non volevo._

“No, no, scusa. Starò fermo. Sarò buono”, gemetti.

Avvertii estrarre l’arto dal mio corpo e capii che non aveva accettato le mie scuse. Sentii un rumore metallico e il suo gioco preferito farsi largo nel mio corpo. Mosse il coltello velocemente, in profondità, punendomi per il mio comportamento, com’era giusto che fosse. Sapevo che avevo sbagliato e volevo che mi perdonasse, che non fosse deluso da me.

“Sarò bravo, sarò bravo…”, promisi.

Ad un tratto lo sentii tendersi e fermarsi, come se stesse ascoltando o guardando qualcosa. Poi, improvvisamente, dette un nuovo affondo con il coltello. Avvertii un dolore acuto e qualcosa, dentro di me, strapparsi. Gridai, mentre sentivo il sangue iniziare a colare, ancora più copioso, lungo le mie gambe.

Lo sentii estrarre la lama. Io ansimavo, cercando di riprendere fiato.

_Cosa fai? Mi hai perdonato? Sono stato bravo?_

Ma il sangue colava, senza sosta, molto più del solito. C’era qualcosa che non andava. Avrei dovuto farlo smettere. Dovevo far smettere il sangue. Sapevo che odiava quando sanguinavo più del dovuto, ma non ci riuscivo, non riuscivo a fermarlo…

_Mi dispiace, ma non riesco a farlo smettere, scusami._

“È un peccato… eri durato molto più di tutti gli altri”, concluse, poi lo sentii allontanarsi.

_No, dove vai?_

_So che non sto facendo quello che vuoi, ma non ci riesco. Non voglio deluderti, non voglio…_

Continuavo ad ansimare, ma l’aria sembrava non voler entrare nei miei polmoni.

_Perché te ne vai?_

_Non voglio deluderti. Posso rimediare, lo prometto._

Dopo molti – moltissimi – minuti, l’emorragia non si era fermata e Mark non sembrava essere più vicino a me.

_Posso fare meglio..._

_Te lo prometto, sarò bravo._

Cominciai a vedere appannato e la mia mente iniziò ad annebbiarsi, mentre il mio corpo cominciava ad intorpidirsi.

_Non ti deluderò più, perdonami._

_Vedrai, sarò…_

_Io…_

Non riuscivo a rendermi conto di ciò che accadeva intorno a me ed ero… confuso: non volevo che lui fosse deluso da me, tuttavia, questa sensazione era bella. Finalmente, non provavo più dolore. Quando il mondo intorno a me divenne ovattato, provai qualcosa che avevo dimenticato.

Non provavo _niente._

Ed era… così bello…

_______________

MIKE

“Andrew Jacobson? FBI, apra la porta!”, comandò Porko.

Nessuno si mosse per venire ad aprirci, ma sentimmo il rumore di un’auto che si metteva in moto e, voltandoci, vedemmo qualcuno cercare di fuggire con essa.

“Zacharias, Braun, perlustrate la casa!”, ordinò Zeke, mentre correva, con Porko e Annie, verso due dei SUV con cui eravamo venuti qui, per partire immediatamente all’inseguimento del fuggitivo.

Nel frattempo, io e Reiner sfondammo la porta ed entrammo in casa a cercare prove dei rapimenti. Le stanze del piano terra non avevano niente di strano, ma notai delle scale che sembravano portare a una cantina.

“C’è un seminterrato”, avvertii. Puntai la pistola davanti a me, mentre aprivo la porta, facendomi luce con la torcia, mentre Reiner mi raggiungeva ed entrava con me. La stanza non era grande, a prima vista pareva vuota, ma quando illuminai la zona più lontana dall’ingresso vidi qualcosa.

“C’è qualcuno!”, chiamai, mentre mi avvicinavo alla figura rannicchiata nell’angolo. Nel frattempo, Reiner accese la luce e questo mi permise di vedere meglio: notai che era un ragazzo e che c’era molto sangue nel posto in cui era accasciato. Probabilmente aveva delle ferite fresche.

“È ferito”, constatai, rivolto a Reiner, mentre lui chiamava i soccorsi.

“Hey, mi senti?”, provai a chiamarlo, ma non rispondeva. Trovai la fonte dell’emorragia, quindi posai la mia giacca in mezzo alle sue gambe, cercando di arginare la perdita di sangue. Respirava debolmente, ma c’era ancora battito, per fortuna. Nel frattempo, Reiner aveva già chiamato l’ambulanza, che sarebbe arrivata nell’arco di pochissimo tempo. Continuavo a tamponare il sangue, quando osservai meglio il viso del ragazzo che avevo di fronte.

Eppure…

Il suo volto mi era familiare… era come se… se lo avessi già–

Levi!

Ma certo, era dimagrito, pallido e coperto di ferite, ma ricordavo ancora benissimo la foto che Erwin mi aveva mostrato ed era lui, indubbiamente.

Avevo trovato il ragazzo che Erwin stava cercando!

Era vivo, ma in condizioni critiche. Continuavo a tamponare la ferite, sperando che l’ambulanza sarebbe arrivata in tempo…

_______________

Eravamo rientrati in centrale, avevano portato Levi in ospedale, l’ambulanza era, fortunatamente, arrivata in tempo ed erano riusciti a stabilizzarlo. Avevo avvertito Erwin, che si sarebbe precipitato qui immediatamente, probabilmente seguito dagli amici di Levi, visto che mi aveva detto che avrebbe avvertito subito anche loro.

Gli altri erano riusciti a placcare l’uomo che aveva cercato di fuggire, grazie, secondo il loro racconto, all’intervento di Porko, che lo aveva colpito lateralmente con l’auto, mandandolo a sbattere contro un albero. Quando lo portarono in centrale scoprimmo, con poca sorpresa, che si trattava proprio di Mark Peterson. Doveva averci sentiti arrivare e, probabilmente, aveva pensato che uccidere la sua ultima vittima fosse un modo per risparmiarsi il carcere, ma si era sbagliato.

Nel frattempo, Pieck e Berthold, parlando con l’amica di Olivia, avevano trovato una foto di Peterson, che Olivia aveva mandato all’amica, scattandola per scherzo e di sfuggita all’uomo. Pieck l’aveva recuperata da una chat delle due ragazze e ne aveva migliorato la qualità, rendendo il volto dell’uomo ben riconoscibile. All’interno della cantina della casa di Olivia Miller, inoltre, avevamo trovato innumerevoli campioni di DNA e, quando giunsero i risultati delle analisi, rivelarono che appartenevano a tutte le vittime (sia quelle ritrovate quest’anno che quelle collegate alla rete, Levi incluso) e a Peterson stesso. Ciò, dunque, non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che lui era uno dei compratori che cercavamo, nessuno avrebbe potuto obiettare sulla sua colpevolezza.

“Mark Peterson, la dichiaro in arresto per omicidio, sequestro di persona, stupro e lesioni aggravate in almeno dieci casi”, proferii, visto che mi avevano concesso la soddisfazione di ammanettare il pezzo di merda.

“Ha il diritto di rimanere in silenzio, qualsiasi cosa dirà potrà essere usata contro di lei in tribunale”, _anche se uno come te non dovrebbe avere diritto a niente, viscido verme_.

“Ha diritto a un avvocato, se non può permettersene uno, gliene sarà assegnato uno d'ufficio, pagato con i soldi dei contribuenti, grandissimo figlio di puttana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate, ma dovevo mettere quell'ultima frase, ne avevo bisogno XD.  
> Allora, le indagini sono ufficialmente concluse... sono un genio visto che nella mia prima storia ho deciso di inserire non una ma ben due indagini di polizia nonostante non siano il mio forte ma hey, complicarmi la vita è la mia maggiore capacità. E, per chiunque se lo stesse chiedendo: sì, quindici stagioni di Criminal Minds fanno il suo effetto su come scrivo un giallo XD.  
> Comunque, Levi è in salvo, i suoi amici sono stati avvertiti, quindi nel prossimo capitolo avremo l'attesa (spero) reunion =^.^=  
> Alla prossima settimana❤️


End file.
